Duplicity
by RunningGladiator
Summary: With the help of his good friend Cyrus Beene, Fitzgerald Grant is running for President. When Cyrus enlists the help of Olivia Pope there is an instant connection between Fitz and Olivia. Will Olitz be able to navigate a relationship complicated by children, lovers, family, and betrayal? My first FanFic so please review and tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**Duplicity**

**A/N: This is my first FF so I welcome any and all comments you may have. I'm not sure where this story will ultimately go but I'm excited for the ride. There will be juicy Olitz scenes at some point I'm sure but I also just love their love story. Hope you enjoy it. I love Scandal but do not own it. **

**Chapter 1**

"Shit…" Olivia was running late.

She rushed around her apartment quickly collecting her Prada purse and briefcase while shrugging into her coat and heading for the front door. Rushing into the elevator her phone began to vibrate.

"Olivia Pope" she answered in an exasperated tone.

"Where are you?" replied the person on the other end, "You're late"

"Cyrus, I'm on my way. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Olivia ended the call and climbed into the back of her waiting town car, "Good morning Mark" she greeted her driver, "We're late"

"Good morning, Miss Pope" replied Mark as he closed her door and moved behind the wheel.

Olivia spent the ride to her meeting typing away on her iPhone answering emails and texts. Ten minutes later they pulled up outside Cyrus' Manhattan office building.

"You're the best," declared Olivia giving Mark's arm a friendly squeeze as she slid out of the car and hurried into the building's lobby. Smiling to the security guard, Olivia moved into the elevator and pressed the button for the 16th floor. When the doors opened she froze as she nearly crashed headlong into the most perfect pair of azure eyes.

"Pardon me," breathed the blue eyed, suit clad man.

"Excuse me," uttered Olivia when she finally regained the resolve to move. She felt his eyes follow her as she hurried into Cyrus' office bypassing his secretary, Mary.

"Here I am Cy, it only took me thirteen minutes" Olivia stated triumphantly, removing her elbow length gloves and situating herself in one of the plush armchairs in the office.

"And that's only 45 minutes late, Liv," smiled Cyrus giving his former star pupil a hug. It was impossible for Cy to be angry at Olivia. She was smart, funny….and he needed her help.

"I said I was sorry, old man," grinned Olivia, "Now what can I do for you?"

Cyrus handed Olivia a photo of the man that she had literally run into as she got off the elevator, "This is Fitzgerald Grant III, he wants to be President of the United States."

"So….you want me to vote for him?" Olivia asked with a perplexed glance.

"No, I want you to meet him, learn everything you can about him, and get him elected." Cyrus declared gleefully, "And there's no time like the present."

Cyrus moved to his desk and asked Mary to send in Fitzgerald Grant. Olivia felt her palms get slightly clammy as she self-consciously straightened her blouse and took a quick survey of her reflection. _Am I nervous, why am I nervous to meet a client? _Olivia asked herself as the door opened and she was again struck with those piercing blue eyes. This time she took the time to notice more of the man. He was at least 6 feet tall with a perfectly tailored Brooks Brothers suit and a crooked smile that instantly caused a flutter in Olivia's stomach when he set his eyes upon her.

"Hi" he stepped assertively towards Olivia with an outstretched hand, "nice to run into you again."

Olivia shook his hand, doing her best to cover her nervousness, "Nice to meet you Mr. Grant, I'm Olivia Pope."

"Nice to meet you Olivia" Fitz held on a beat longer than was probably appropriate but he found himself wanting to maintain contact with this petite, gorgeous beauty, "and please, call me Fitz."

"Fitz" Olivia heard herself utter, liking the way those four letters felt rolling off her tongue.

Hearing her say his name in her breathy, yet formidable voice sent a quiver down Fitz's spine as he realized that their hands were still clasped. He quickly pulled his hand away not wanting to seem too forward, the loss of contact almost sucking the breath from his lungs. They stood looking at one another as the rest of the world slid into oblivion around them. Fitz was acutely aware of his proximity to Olivia, smelling her subtle perfume and sensing a heat radiating from her smooth perfect skin. Likewise, Olivia inhaled the masculine scent of his cologne feeling her head begin to spin as she watched the rise and fall of his Adam's apple when he swallowed. _This man is perfect….flawless_. She felt herself take a half step toward Fitz as if drawn to him by some unseen force.

Cyrus cleared his throat breaking Olivia and Fitz out of their trance, "Fitz, Olivia was my best student at Harvard Law and has become one of the most sought-after attorneys in the city."

Olivia blushed at Cyrus' introduction breaking her gaze away from Fitz momentarily, "Oh, Cyrus. I think you're exaggerating a bit."

"Don't be modest, Olivia" Fitz couldn't help but notice the spectacular coffee color of her eyes. "If Cyrus says you're the best it must be true."

As Olivia returned her eyes to his she again felt her insides flutter and her cheeks warm. She had never reacted in such a way to anyone let alone a man she had just met. She did the best to regain her composure and focus upon the task at hand. _This isn't a date Olivia, you are here on business, _she scolded herself. Cyrus motioned towards his office couch as he continued to speak of Olivia's abilities, "I think that Liv's connections and smarts combined with your All-American charm will make us unstoppable."

Both men waited as Olivia took a seat then followed suit, Cyrus sitting in the armchair that Olivia had earlier vacated and Fitz sitting opposite Olivia on the couch. Fitz loosened his tie and crossed is right foot casually onto his left thigh stretching his right arm along the back of the couch in Olivia's direction. He smiled at her as he began to speak, "Well Cyrus, if you say we need Olivia on our team to win then that's what we need. That is, if you'll have me Olivia."

He was charming; she would give him that but this was a big decision. She would need to take a leave of absence from her position at Cohen, Sturges, & Blake and she wanted to be sure that this captivating man was more than just a handsome face. "Well I'd like some time to think about it." Olivia found herself looking between the two men intentionally avoiding eye contact.

"I know this is a big decision for you Liv, but we need to get our campaign organized" stated Cyrus leaning towards his protégé, "How much time do you think you need?"

"Well, I'd need to discuss it with the partners, transfer my cases to some of my colleagues…" her voice trailed off as she began to make a mental checklist of the pros and cons of taking on a presidential campaign, "And I'd need to know that this is for real, that you're in it to win. I don't like to lose."

Olivia turned her eyes to Fitz looking for some sort of sign as she finished her thought. In his blue eyes she saw a mixture of emotions she couldn't quite pinpoint. When he looked at her his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. Fitz reached over and took her tiny hand between his two strong palms, leaning closer so she wouldn't question his intent, "Livie, I want this. I want to be President of the United States. And I am used to getting what I want."

_Livie…..Livie…._she allowed the nickname to float in her head, felt it linger near the butterflies in her stomach and finally settle in a dark corner of her heart. Though she had made the decision as soon as she felt his powerful yet gentle hands on hers she didn't want to appear too eager. She couldn't let her attraction to him cloud her judgment or make her doubt her gut. She needed time and space to consider her options, clear her head, and fix her gut.

"I think I can give you my decision by the end of the week" Olivia spoke in Cyrus' direction, "Is that soon enough?"

"That should be fine Liv" Cyrus replied, feeling deep down that Olivia would agree to join Fitz's campaign, "But I suppose that's up to you Fitz."

Fitz looked from Olivia to Cyrus and back again, "Perfect" Although at that moment Fitz was more making a comment about the woman he was looking at than the plan she had proposed.

Again the room grew warmer and the world began to fade away as Fitz slipped closer to Olivia and again reached for her hand, "Livie, you take the week and we'll meet again on Friday to discuss a plan for getting me into the White House."

"Great!" Cyrus shouted reminding Olivia and Fitz that they were not alone, "This is so exciting. My good friend and my best student working together to change the world. I don't care who the democrats nominate, with the three of us together we can't lose!"

"I didn't say yes yet" stated Olivia smiling at Cyrus but remaining intensely aware of the hand that still held hers and the handsome, intoxicating man that hand belonged to.

"Oh but you will" Cyrus stood and moved towards his desk, "You know you always want to help an old man."

Olivia slowly removed her hand from Fitz's and rose from the couch picking up her gloves and putting on her coat. Fitz quickly moved to help her, sliding the wool over her shoulders allowing his fingers to lightly brush the sides of her neck. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck causing the tiny hairs there to stand at attention. Then he spoke in a low, alluring tone, "Livie, I would love it if you'd say yes."

There was that nickname again. No one had ever called her Livie; in fact Cyrus was the only person other than her mother who ever called her anything but Olivia. She thought of correcting him as she generally disliked nicknames but there was something about the way he said it. The curl of his lips as he said "Livie" and the idea that they shared an instant secret connection. It was theirs….his name for her, and nothing was ever so thrilling. Olivia turned to face Fitz and extended her hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you Fitz," she said glad to get another look into his eyes, "And thank you for the generous offer. I appreciate being considered for the opportunity."

Fitz shook Olivia's hand, lightly running his thumb along her knuckles, "I look forward to seeing you on Friday. Should you decide before then please feel free to give me a call. Let me give you my number."

Olivia pulled her phone from her purse and entered Fitz's number thanking him one last time as she moved through the door from Cyrus' office. She fought the urge to take one last look at Fitzgerald Grant and quickly moved herself toward the elevator impatiently pushing the down button. When she found herself safely alone in the elevator she took a deep breath to clear her head and let out an audible sigh. She needed to make a plan but first she needed some wine. Olivia was glad to see Mark parked close to the building's exit and allowed herself to sink into the cushion of the seat closing her eyes. She spent the ride to her apartment taking in the hustle and bustle of people on the sidewalk and allowing her thoughts to drift, slightly unnerved that they drifted to the magnificent man she had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fitz rolled over looking at the alarm clock. The green numbers glaring back at him read 3:20 AM. He cursed to himself and pulled the down comforter tighter around him. Since returning to his hotel room he could not get the thought of the remarkable woman he had met out of his mind. Olivia Pope was no ordinary woman. Cyrus had told Fitz how brilliant she was and all of the connections she had with potential campaign donors around the country but he didn't mention her breathtaking beauty. Fitz found himself lost in thoughts of her from the second he watched her walk out of his friend Cyrus' office.

At dinner that evening he noticed couples in the restaurant holding hands which brought back the feeling of Olivia's soft hand in his. When he returned to his room he had taken a shower in a failed attempt to clear his head. When the shower did little to help him, Fitz decided sleep might bring about clarity. He pulled on his gray plaid pajama pants and climbed into bed, that was 5 hours ago and Fitz had barely slept. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, her deep soulful eyes, her smooth flawless skin, and lips that he could barely look upon without envisioning what they would feel like pressed to his.

_Livie….Livie….._the nickname he'd given her roamed freely in his mind. He had never been a man to bestow nicknames upon women. Being raised in a strict household where respect and formality were valued, Fitz never embraced saccharine pleasantries. But she was different. Olivia Pope made him want to buy flowers, walk hand in hand, and whisper sweet nothings into her supple, impeccable ear.

"Ahhh…." Fitz's frustration got the best of him as he rolled to his back and brought his fists down hard upon the mattress. He stared at the ceiling willing sleep to come and hoping for sweet dreams of her.

At exactly 5:02 AM Olivia's alarm jolted her from a deep sleep. She rolled to her right and pressed the snooze button. She hadn't slept well the two nights since she met Fitzgerald Grant and today was the day she was meeting with the partners at the firm to inform them of her intent to take a leave of absence. As much as she wanted to be concerned about the security of the job that she'd worked so hard for, she was more focused on making it through the next three days before she saw Fitz again. A loud noise jarred her from her thoughts and she reached for her phone.

"Olivia Pope" she barked into the receiver.

"Liv, did I wake you?" Cyrus questioned.

"Cy, it is 5 AM. What in the world could be so important at 5 AM?" she sounded slightly annoyed but not entirely surprised.

"Just wanted to wish you luck today." Cyrus replied. "Today is the day you're telling the good ol' boys that you're joining our team right?"

Olivia was irritated enough to not give Cyrus the gratification of knowing her decision, "I haven't decided yet, Old Man."

"But you are meeting with them this morning?" He pressed.

Olivia was smart enough to know that word travelled fast in the legal world and Cyrus was close friends with two of the partners at her firm. She conceded that she was meeting with the partners but volunteered nothing more. They spoke for several minutes more, and then Olivia moved to the bathroom to begin readying herself for the day. As she turned on the shower and climbed underneath the hot flow of water she allowed her thoughts to drift again to Fitz. She relished the feel of the water on her skin as her muscles relaxed and her eyes drifted closed.

_Livie….Livie….._she could almost hear him saying it to her. Could see his lips forming the letters and feel the rush of his breath on her waiting skin. She imagined how those words would sound spoken against her lips and smiled to herself.

She was shaken from her daydream by a song playing on the radio in the bathroom and wondered how long she had been standing under the water. She finished washing her hair and moved to washing her body imagining his hands holding the cloth as it moved over her most sensitive areas.

Olivia rinsed off, turned off the water, and wrapped herself in her plush towel. Then she set to the task of readying herself for the arduous day ahead. She took one final peek in the hall mirror before gathering her purse and heading downstairs to meet Mark for the trip to the office.

The law firm of Cohen, Sturges, & Blake was on the top floor of one of New York's most prestigious buildings. Olivia scanned her keycard and pushed the button for the 25th floor. Exiting the elevator she made her way to her large office and closed the door. Moving behind her desk she slipped out of her Leboutins and stared out the large floor to ceiling window overlooking Central Park. She would miss this view and without a doubt her office on the Grant campaign would not rival this one. She sank to her office chair and leaned back against the high quality leather her eyes again feeling heavy.

The intercom on her phone buzzed and Olivia opened her eyes pressing the button to answer her secretary, "Yes, Linda?"

"Ms. Pope you are expected in the conference room in five minutes" came the response, "And a delivery was left for you."

Expecting some paperwork for a case she was working on Olivia stepped into her shoes and walked to Linda's desk to retrieve her delivery. To her surprise there was no box or document envelope but rather the most exquisitely simple bouquet of white tulips. She picked up the vase and headed back into her office not missing the inquisitive glances from her co-workers. In the safety of her office she set the vase down on her desk removing the card and carefully opening it. She smiled as she read the simple words:

_Livie, _

_Say yes_

_Fitz_

She was not a woman who craved adoring words or elaborate displays of affection from men. She was focused on building a successful career and planning for her professional future. She dated but had few serious relationships. She simply didn't have the time or inclination, but all of that changed when she met Fitzgerald Grant. She read the note one last time, held the card to her chest as if imprinting the words upon her heart, then took a deep breath and moved in the direction of the firm's conference room.

Olivia was well-prepared for her meeting with the partners and was sure to present all points of her case while answering the few questions posed by the partners. When the meeting concluded she was pleased that her job seemed secure and all preparations for her leave were handled. She spent the remainder of the day updating her colleagues on the cases they would be taking over for her and packing some things from her office that she would need while working on the campaign.

Fitz had finally given up on sleep around 6 AM. He took his time getting ready for the day and ate a leisurely breakfast before heading over to Cyrus' office to continue making campaign preparations.

"Do you think I can beat Sally Langston, Cy?" Fitz asked looking over a list of his republican opponent's achievements, "She's everything conservatives like; married with two kids, she attends church every Sunday, she's on the board of every charitable organization in the South, and she's got the women's vote by virtue of being one herself."

"That's why we have Liv," stated Cyrus not looking up from the documents he was reviewing, "She will take the raw Fitzgerald Grant and mold him into an overpowering political force to be reckoned with."

Fitz felt goose bumps form all over his body at the mention of her name and he was glad Cyrus didn't turn his glance his way, sure that his face would betray his feelings. Just as his head began to again swim with notions of Olivia Pope the door to Cyrus' office swung open and in walked the ethereal angel herself.

"Hello Old Man," she sang as she floated into the office and closed the door still not taking notice of Cyrus' guest, "We are celebrating. I brought a 2010 Chateau Ste. Michelle that will curl your toes."

She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes finally settled on Fitz. He was dressed more casually than the last time she saw him, this time in dress slacks and dark blue button-down. She noticed he had left the top button unfastened exposing the slightest hint of the tuft of hair located beneath. She also noted the way the hue of his shirt made his blue eyes even brighter.

"What are we celebrating?" Cyrus asked smiling looking up from his work.

Olivia didn't answer as she stood transfixed by the other man in the room. Fitz allowed his eyes to travel up and down Olivia's body, noticing the way her pants hugged her perfect rear-end and the bare skin that peeked out from the open top button on her blouse. He wondered if he would ever have the chance to explore more of her but stopped himself before he could be swept into another fantasy about her.

"Yes, what are we celebrating Livie?" Fitz forced himself to be in the present moment.

The sound of his voice brought Olivia out of her trance. _Livie…_he used the nickname again and she wondered if he knew the effect it had upon her. She cleared the notion from her mind and placed the wine on Cyrus' desk then removed her coat.

"I met with the partners today," she declared, "and its official"

She focused her attention on Cyrus as she finished, "I'm all yours."

Despite her best efforts she could not entirely avoid Fitz's gaze and their eyes locked in an amalgam of the most perfect blue and the silkiest brown. Fitz felt his mouth go dry and a strong electricity filled the space around them. He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to feel her hand in his again. He wanted to be close enough to taste the scent that, to him, could now simply be described as _Livie_. He rose from his chair not sure what he intended to do until his arms were already around her. The embrace was awkward at first, neither wanting to give in to the magnetism between them but within seconds Fitz felt Olivia soften and dissolve into him.

"You're in? You're saying yes?" Fitz asked against her sweet smelling hair, "Livie, you're all mine?"

Olivia broke the embrace, partially because she didn't want to divulge the effect he had on her and partially because Cyrus was standing just feet away with an absolutely flabbergasted expression.

"I'm all in." she managed, trying to regain some composure, "I am team Grant until you get elected."

Cyrus reached into his desk drawer removing a wine opener and poured each of them a glass. Olivia took a long sip of the wine allowing its velvety texture to slide over her tongue and down her throat. _Bliss_ she thought, though she wasn't entirely sure that consideration pertained to the wine. As her eyes opened again she noticed both men looking at her.

"What?" she asked defensively, "Cyrus you know I'm a sucker for a great glass of wine."

She smiled as she took another drink from her glass.

"Well I couldn't be happier Liv," Cyrus replied, "And you know a good glass of wine just adds to the pleasure."

For a second Fitz wondered why Cyrus had chosen to use that word but looking to Olivia he presumed he was the only one to notice. Olivia felt the scrape of his gaze as it ascended her body then fell again just as if it were his muscular hands doing the traveling. She looked down to confirm that they weren't, in fact, touching then composed herself, forcing her eyes to Cyrus.

"Since we're all here should we start strategizing?" she asked, excited to simply be in the same room with Fitzgerald Grant again.

Cyrus, Fitz, and Olivia spent the rest of the day chatting and planning, all three exhilarated by the possibilities that lay ahead. They had their team in place and they were determined to put Fitz in the White House.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivia considered her reflection in the full length mirror, pondering whether she should change her outfit for a third time. Today was her first day as an official member of the "Grant for President" campaign and anxious didn't even begin to explain how she felt. She smoothed the imaginary wrinkles from her pale gray pants, straightened her necklace, and touched her thin fingers to her earlobes which held the round diamond earrings her mother had given her as a law school graduation gift. She smiled at herself, they were her lucky earrings and she always felt more confident when she wore them. Olivia just hoped they would help her today.

Pouring cream into her coffee and pressing the lid onto her travel mug, Olivia collected the rest of her things and departed her apartment.

"Good Morning, Ms. Pope" Mark opened the door to the black car. Sensing Olivia's anxiety as she moved past him, he continued, "The Grant campaign is lucky to have such a competent, hard-working person on their side"

Olivia smiled at her friend and driver, "Mark, I just hope I can live up to all of the hype."

As the car pulled away from the curb Olivia opened her portfolio on Fitzgerald Grant pausing to examine the photograph held by a paperclip to the front of the folder. A familiar stirring in her abdomen brought a slight smile to her lips as she considered what she knew about Fitz. From the information Cyrus had supplied, she knew that Fitz was the real thing, a true American hero and man of the people. His parents sent him to all of the best East coast boarding schools. He graduated top of his class from Andover then went on to earn Summa Cum Laude honors at Princeton with dual degrees in economics and international relations. Fitz rounded out his education with a law degree from Yale where he was editor of the Yale Law Journal in his third year. As she continued to read she saw that he was the youngest governor ever elected in the state of Pennsylvania and was just closing out his second term. _Unreal _she thought focusing again on the photo. She ran her finger lightly along his strong jawline, imagining the landscape of his face. He was the epitome of masculinity and power. Fitzgerald Grant would make an excellent Commander in Chief.

She felt the car glide to a halt and looked up to see they had arrived at their destination. Olivia waited for Mark to open her door and stepped out into the crisp morning air allowing the oxygen to fill her lungs. Looking at the New York campaign headquarters she steadied herself and moved briskly towards the entrance. As she neared the door it flew open and she felt her world pause.

"Livie" his grin was infectious as he greeted her with a handshake that, like the one the day they met, lasted longer than was perhaps proper, "Come in and meet the rest of the team."

"Good morning Governor Grant" the greeting seemed too formal, even to her, but she needed to put distance between them in order to keep her feelings at bay.

"Livie, call me Fitz" he corrected as he held the door and watched her move past him. _Gorgeous….perfect…._he felt the English language didn't possess a suitable word to describe Olivia Pope. He was quaked from his reverie by the brush of her coat against his forearm as she passed. Fitz regarded his arm sure that he would find a burn from the searing reaction his body seemed to have to her touch but found none.

"Fitz" she allowed the name to gently fall from her lips.

"Liv!" Cyrus rushed towards his former student embracing her, "Let me show you to your office."

They moved in the direction of a small cluster of doors as Cyrus continued to speak, "Up front here you'll find most of the volunteers and interns. Over there are our numbers guys and the junior staff members."

They came to a stop in front of a wooden door that was slightly ajar.

"This is my office" he gestured inside, opening the door a little further so she could take a look. Then they continued on to the next door. It was identical to the door to Cyrus' office but this one was wide open. "This is Fitz's"

Olivia took a moment to consider the room. It was fairly large with a large oak desk and bulky leather desk chair. Off to the side of the room were a plush leather couch and two armchairs surrounding a small coffee table. The desktop was immaculately organized, she noticed. Her gaze traveled from the small piles of color-coded folders to the knickknacks he had placed at the front of the desk, finally coming to rest upon a group of photographs in frames. Olivia took a step closer in order to get a better look. The first showed a tanned Fitz in board shorts posing by the ocean with two small children. As questions began to bubble to the surface of her consciousness she heard his voice, "Adorable, huh?"

"Yes you….I mean, yes they are" she faltered as his blue eyes bore into hers, "Yours?"

"Karen and Gerry" Fitz replied with a smile that expressed without words his love for his children, "They're six and eight."

"They're precious, they look so happy" Olivia replied glancing at the photo again. This time she noticed a familiar blue hue in the little boy's eyes and chuckled slightly as she observed the little girl's grin, it was all Fitz. "Where are they now?" She couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"At home in Philadelphia with their nanny" Fitz replied, a flash of dismay briefly crossing his face, "They'll travel with us some while we're on the campaign trail."

Olivia gave a slight nod. She wondered if the children shared more than just Fitz's good looks.

"But enough about my kiddos" Fitz changed the subject, "I'll show you to your office and you can put down some of that stuff" He gestured to the things in her hands and placed his hand on the small of her back as a means of guiding her out the door.

They moved several paces down the hall, Fitz's hand remaining on Olivia's spine. They stopped in front of a door and Fitz made a flourish of opening it, "This is it….right next to mine." He smiled down at her moving into the room behind her, "I figure you're here to make me President so I'm sure we'll be spending lots of time together…working."

Olivia smiled brightly at the prospect of spending time with Fitz, not caring if it was solely for the purpose of getting him elected. She placed the box she was carrying down on the empty desk and began to organize her office, agreeing to meet up with Cyrus and Fitz in thirty minutes. She busied herself putting her stamp on the office décor, arranging several photos and placing her "Harvard Law" mug on the front of the desk and filling it with pens. As she began to hang her favorite Jack Vettriano print on the wall she realized she didn't have a hammer. Leaning the framed print against the wall, she moved to ask Fitz and Cyrus if they might have a one. As she turned out of her office door she saw a well-manicured brunette exiting Fitz's office. She was clad head to toe in Chanel with not a single hair out of place. As the woman exited the door Olivia heard her say "Fine, Fitzgerald. I don't know why you insist on fighting all of the help I'm trying to give you."

Her tone was icy as she continued, "I should never have come here. I might as well go back to the city if you don't want me here." The woman slowed as if waiting for a response and Olivia saw Fitz's strong form fill the doorway. "Then leave…" his voice was stern and unsympathetic but the sight of Olivia several feet away stopped the words he was preparing to say. The woman followed his gaze turning to face Olivia.

"Livie….Olivia" he stumbled on his words as he shifted his stare between the two women, "Did you need something?"

"I'm sorry Governor Grant," Olivia started, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was actually looking for a hammer."

"No interruption at all," Fitz's face warmed and a crooked grin came to his lips, "This is…"

"His wife" the woman interjected, "Mellie Grant" she finished, extending a hand to Olivia. Olivia swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat and she shook Mellie's hand, "You must be the infamous Olivia Pope. Cyrus and Fitz haven't stopped talking about you since you agreed to help us out."

Mellie put a strange emphasis on the word "us" as if laying claim to something. To further underscore her position she laced her arm through Fitz's squeezing it ever so slightly. Fitz stiffened at the contact and Olivia would swear that she saw him physically cringe.

Olivia did her best to regain her bearings as she felt the room swirl ever so slightly, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Grant. I am Olivia Pope, though I'm not sure I'm worthy of all the praise."

"Don't be humble, Olivia" the way Mellie said her name was as if the word were poison to her tongue "I'm sure your talents are many." The woman's gaze traveled from Olivia's eyes down to her impossibly thin waist, then down her legs to her Jimmy Choo clad feet and back to her eyes again.

"She's gorgeous Fitz, I'm sure she will be everything you and Cyrus hoped." Mellie spoke past Olivia as if she were invisible.

In an attempt to rescue Olivia from his wife's sharp glare Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her into his office. "Let me look for that hammer for you Livie." He glared at Mellie with an unspoken warning to end her diatribe, "Weren't you leaving Mellie?"

With that he turned and followed Olivia through the door and closed it behind him, not caring in that moment whether Mellie left or stood in the hallway for the rest of the day. He shook his head to clear his thinking and turned his attention to Olivia.

"I'm sorry about that" Fitz moved in close behind Olivia, "She isn't very good with other women….or children….She's just really terrible with people in general." He tried to make light of the situation.

"You don't need to apologize, Governor" Olivia didn't dare look at him, using her back as a shield to protect the heart she swear she felt breaking.

"Fitz….it's Fitz, Livie" he breathed just inches from her left shoulder.

Every nerve in her body sensed his proximity as his scent enveloped her and she allowed herself a split second of the bliss before turning to face him.

"You didn't tell me you were married, Governor Grant" she stepped back as she spoke using both the name and physical space to distance herself from him. He moved to take a step towards her but she placed her palm in the center of his chest stopping him. Just as quickly she jerked her hand back not able to endure the heat their bodies caused when near to one another. In those seconds of contact she felt his pounding heartbeat beneath a ripple of chest muscles.

"Not happily, Olivia" he used her full name to accentuate the seriousness of his message and in hopes she would feel the same twinge he felt when she used his full name. "We are barely even in the same state anymore. She has her political agenda and I have mine" he continued in explanation.

"You're married" this time the words sunk into her soul as she spoke, "You have a wife and children. You have a whole life" Now she was sure that the pain in her chest was her heart ripping in two. _Married….married…._the word played on a loop in her mind as images of Mellie and their children flickered in front of her. _He has a family…responsibilities…he has a wife._ She couldn't bring herself to look directly at him instead staring at a spot just past him on the white wall.

Fitz took a bold step towards Olivia this time not allowing her to stop him. She felt his strong hands grip her upper arms as his aroma reached her nostrils and he leaned into her.

"Look at me Livie" his hand guided her chin upwards until their eyes locked. He unconsciously moved his hands up and down her arms as his face moved ever closer to hers, "Look….at….me" His fingers moved from her arms up to her shoulders freezing her in place.

She didn't dare move, not sure whether she feared the he would continue to move his hands or pull them away altogether. Her cheeks flushed as his breath glided across her face and the tumult of thoughts in her brain silenced until just two people existed in the world. In that moment they were Livie and Fitz. His hands again shifted, this time the fingers of his left hand tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck while the tips of the fingers of his right hand traced a line from her temple, down her cheek and jaw, finishing ever so softly at the juncture of her lips. He felt her breath hitch as he traced the boundaries of her mouth with a single digit wanting to remember every millimeter should she run and never return to him.

Fitz felt her lips twitch into a soft kiss against his finger causing a surge of heat deep within him. His left hand tightened in her hair and he tentatively brought his lips to hers. The kiss began delicate and unhurried as each relished the feeling of the other. As if taking on a life of their own Olivia's lips parted and she slid her tongue against the crease of Fitz's lips. He groaned against her mouth as their tongues met, sliding and dancing together. Fitz pulled her closer wanting their embrace to go on forever as the kiss deepened. Her hands snaked around his waist and up his muscular back.

"Livie" he breathed against her lips. The nickname she had only known she loved for two short weeks was just as magnificent as she imagined it would be as it spilled from his mouth into hers. "Livie" he said just barely louder than the last time. He wanted the name to be part of her as it was part of them.

Olivia felt her last traces of sanity and control slipping from her grasp as their mouths moved faster in sync. Just as she prepared to fall somersaulting into the void with Fitz she mustered her last fragment of control. "Married" she muttered against his lips, "We can't…."

Fitz slowed his rhythm against her lips just slightly, giving her a way out if she really wanted to stop. A whimper escaped her lungs as she dug her nails into his back. He moved his hands to her face pulling his lips from hers but maintaining contact between their foreheads, "Livie, we can stop if you want to" he managed to say as he felt her hands skate down his back to his buttocks. She pulled his pelvis closer to her, feeling the pressure of his erection through his pants as it pressed against her abdomen. She didn't dare speak for fear that her brain would deceive her heart and tell him to stop. Instead she brushed her lips against his. He lost all restraint when he heard her voice barely whisper against his lips, "Fitz"

Tenderness yielded to desire as he reached for the buttons on her blouse and she for his making quick work of his shirt. As she slid the cotton shirt past his shoulders she gasped at the sight of his undulating chest and abdominal muscles. Just as he reached the final button on her blouse there was a loud knock on his office door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cyrus wandered down the hall towards Olivia's office. It had been nearly an hour since he had left her to organize her office and they needed to get to work planning for a benefit Fitz was scheduled to attend. As he neared her door he found it open and her office empty save for the few things she unpacked and a framed picture leaning up against the wall.

"Liv?" he called her name looking around a second time. When he got no answer he turned to head to Fitz's office thinking perhaps they had started without him.

Fitz felt the strain of his erection as it pushed against the front of his pants. He had never met a woman who could bring about this response in him, certainly not when they were both fully clothed. He felt her small delicate hands slide over the skin of his shoulders and arms as she pushed his shirt to the floor. Eager to feel more of her skin against his he lithely worked the buttons of her blouse, fighting the urge to simply rip the delicate fabric. But he couldn't dream of being rough with Olivia. She wasn't that type of woman. Like the fine wine that she relished drinking, she needed a gentle hand and deserved a man who would take all the time in the world with her. It would not merely be sex with Olivia Pope, it would be love making. Earth shattering, mind blowing, skin searing, soul splitting….love making. _Love…_he tried the word out in his head appreciating that articulating it to Olivia would surely scare her away.

"Fitz…" the sound of her voice heavy with lust speaking his name brought his contemplations back to the present and made him feel unworthy of the impeccable creature who afforded him the gift of her touch in that moment. Just as the final button of her shirt was freed of its restraint the sound of a loud knock on the door shattered their passion and sent both he and Olivia scurrying for their discarded garments.

"Just a minute" Fitz called trying to recover his composure while cursing under his breath at the impossibly tiny buttons he was rushing to fasten.

Fitz couldn't help but glance at Olivia as she also hurried to button her blouse. He could practically pinpoint the instant when her demeanor changed from his "Livie" back to "Olivia Pope". Time seemed to stand still as a million emotions hung heavy in the air. The door knob turned and the door slowly opened just as Olivia finished tucking in her blouse and quickly sat in the chair opposite Fitz's desk.

"Oh here you are" Cyrus came quickly through the door oblivious to what he had just nearly walked in on, "I thought we were meeting in my office."

"Sorry, Cy" responded Fitz crossing and uncrossing his legs in an attempt to hide his still rigid appendage, "Livie came in to borrow a hammer and we started talking."

Fitz's explanation seemed to satisfy Cyrus who walked over to sit in the chair adjacent to Olivia.

"I guess time just got away from us" Olivia finally recovered the ability to speak and offered Cyrus a small smile along with the explanation.

"Well, did the two of you come up with anything useful for the benefit?" Cyrus asked the question but quickly realized the other two were barely listening. "Fitz? Liv?"

Olivia felt as though she were underwater, sounds and colors floating by in a long slow blur. She saw Cyrus' lips moving out of the corner of her eye but couldn't force herself to attend to the words he spoke. Her awareness was exclusively set upon the man who had moments before caressed her very soul with the mere touch of his hand. She felt the urge to reach out and touch Fitz but settled for watching the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Suddenly breathing was the most sensual phenomenon she had ever witnessed. _ Snap out of it…your boss is talking and you're not listening…Fitz….strong….perfect…. _Again Olivia was losing touch with what was happening around her.

Fitz leaned back in his chair hoping to slow the pace of his pounding heart. He was looking at his Chief of Staff but all of his body was focused on Olivia. He could hear her breathing despite the fact that she was sitting across the desk from him. He watched her absently touch the gorgeous diamond studs in her ears and wondered what she was thinking. If only he could look into her eyes he knew he could gain a clue but her eyes seemed fixed upon something distant, not fully focused. The sound of Cyrus repeating his name pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sorry Cy?" They needed to get to work. He would have to deal with his feelings for Olivia later.

"I asked if you two had come up with any ideas for the benefit" Cyrus repeated in an exasperated tone. He felt as though he'd wandered into an alternate universe where he didn't speak the language.

"Uh…" Fitz stalled for a moment "Well….Olivia suggested I steer clear of mentioning healthcare or the economy during my speech. You know, keep it light."

"Sounds like a good start" said Cyrus mulling over the idea, "Will Mellie be accompanying you to the event? I only ask because we always need a contingency plan when she's around."

The mention of his wife's name served to completely cool Fitz's excitement and he let out a large sigh as he finally relaxed, uncrossing his legs.

"Mellie? I doubt it. She left to go back home this morning." Fitz didn't appear overly concerned about his wife's potential absence from his campaign appearance, "I just figured we could all go together. You…me…Livie."

The sound of her nickname tumbling from his succulent lips directed her attention to the current conversation.

"I suppose we can figure out how to spin it to avoid suspicion" the wheels were already turning in Cyrus' mind. He had spent the last eight months helping conceal the fact that Fitz and Mellie were decidedly unhappily married, "Does that sound good to you, Liv?"

Both men looked in her direction as she coaxed her brain to form a coherent sentence, "You know I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to arrive at an event on a handsome man's arm" Olivia replied placing her hand on Cyrus' arm to indicate she was referring to him.

"So it's settled" Fitz managed as he watched the object of his affection smile sweetly at Cyrus. He didn't continue until she broke contact with Cyrus' arm, "We will pick you up at 6:15, Livie?"

"Great" her smile shifted from Cyrus to Fitz and changed from polite and welcoming to sultry and tempting. If he didn't know better Fitz would swear she was doing this on purpose, seducing him with a simple curve of her lips.

The trio spent the rest of the day working with junior staffers to compile data Fitz needed for his speech. Olivia and Fitz worked together as though they had known each other for years. Laughing at each other's quips, finishing each other's sentences, leaning close to one another to read from the same report. As the day wound down, Cyrus finished up the last of what he had to do and bid farewell to Fitz and Olivia leaving them alone except for two interns chatting away in the corner.

"Livie, I think we've done enough for today" Fitz spoke tentatively, "You should probably head home and I need to get back to my hotel."

Olivia wasn't looking forward to what was sure to be another sleepless night but it was getting late. It seemed she would have to get used to falling asleep with thoughts of Fitzgerald Grant lurking just beneath her consciousness. At least she would have her memories of their brief encounter earlier in the day. She smiled at Fitz and began to collect the papers that were spread across the conference table. Olivia carried the documents to her office and placed them in the center of her desk.

As she moved to leave, the picture on the floor that remained unhung caught her eye. A simple picture of two people dancing, him in a tuxedo, her in a long white dress and elbow length gloves. Their faces were turned away but they were clearly in love. Olivia closed her eyes and imagined Fitz's arms holding her as they slowly moved together on the dance floor. Suddenly the room was hot and Olivia's heart began to race. As her mind's eye watched "Livie" and "Fitz" dance she felt tears well in her eyes. _He belongs to someone else….he's married….he has children…._ The tears began to slowly descend her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and pushed thoughts of them sharing any sort of intimate moment from her mind. Picking up her coat she flicked off the light and walked out into the pitch black night and to her waiting car.

Olivia was glad that Mark was there. She knew he wouldn't ask about her tear-stained face but would do his best to cheer her up. As she slipped into the backseat she bestowed a half-hearted smile upon Mark and pulled her coat tighter around her small frame. They rode silently down the dark streets toward Olivia's apartment. She noticed happy couples holding hands as they walked or stopping for a stolen kiss on the sidewalk. She was sad and lonely and confused. Her phone rang and she answered it without checking to see who was calling.

"Olivia Pope"

"Livie…" her stomach flip-flopped at the sound of the pet name "You left without saying goodbye. Is everything alright?" Concern filled Fitz's voice as the tone permeated Olivia's ear.

"Fitz…" she wanted to tell him that everything wasn't alright, she wanted to tell him how bad her heart ached for him, how much she wanted to touch him again but she settled for "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Too tired for dinner?" Fitz asked hoping she could be persuaded. "I don't really know New York and the restaurant at the hotel is getting old. I thought you might be interested in showing me some of the local flavor."

Olivia knew she should continue home to the safety of her apartment. There she was Olivia Pope, top ranked attorney instead of the hesitant, vacillating woman she became in the presence of Fitzgerald Grant.

"I'd be honored to show you the city, Governor" she heard herself answer as if her subconscious had suddenly developed the ability to speak. "My driver and I will pick you up at your hotel. We'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"See you then Livie" she heard a smile register on his face when he spoke and then the line went dead.

The trip to Fitz's hotel seemed to take an eternity but when they pulled up to the curb outside Olivia was rewarded for her patience. She stared out the darkly tinted window at the striking man standing just beyond the door to the hotel listening intently to a young woman who was speaking passionately about something. Olivia told Mark she would let herself out as she moved to open the door and rose out of the vehicle. She hadn't taken but two steps before she saw Fitz's gaze move from his conversation companion to her. He excused himself and began to move towards her. When they came close enough to touch he paused.

"Good evening, Governor" Olivia began, "Doing some campaigning?" She felt herself wink at him and couldn't help but smile.

"She recognized me…" Fitz beamed, "It was so cool. That must be what it's like to be a rock star." He looked like a kid on Christmas morning glimpsing all of his presents under the tree.

Still smiling, Olivia motioned in the direction of her car and they began to stroll that way. Fitz walked close enough to her side that their arms brushed against one another as they moved. She felt him take her hand in his and interlace their fingers. He leaned within an inch of her ear and whispered, "Livie…"

When they reached the car Mark quickly opened the door and they stepped inside. As Mark moved behind the wheel of the car he took in the sight of Olivia and Fitz in the rearview mirror, "Where to Ms. Pope?" he asked.

She compelled herself to pay attention to Mark's question as she felt Fitz sit far too close to her as he continued to hold her left hand in his right. She turned to Fitz feeling his left hand come to rest on her thinly clad thigh, "What are you in the mood for, Governor?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fitz walked closely behind Olivia as they were seated at the Chef's Table tucked in the wine cellar of the restaurant she had chosen. "The House" was located in a renovated 1854 carriage house overlooking Gramercy Park and was, by far, the most romantic place Fitz had ever seen. He pulled out Olivia's chair and gently scooted her closer to the table as she sat down allowing his hand to trail down her bare arm as he stepped past her to take his seat.

"This place is amazing, Livie" Fitz said taking the menu from the maître d' and contemplating the intimate atmosphere. As the man began to hand him the wine list, Fitz interjected, "Give that to Olivia. She is the wine expert."

He beamed with what could only be described as pride at Olivia as the maître d' left them to choose their meals.

"It's one of my favorites" she returned his smile, "They have the most amazing wine list and the chef is a friend."

"I wondered how we managed to walk in without a reservation and get seated at what must be one of the most coveted tables in the city" he leaned closer to her as he spoke, "You are full of surprises Livie."

She wasn't sure whether it was the use of what was quickly becoming her favorite word or the feel of his fingertips skimming her knee lightly under the table but she found herself unable to do anything but grin at Fitz. Olivia was sure that he would remove his hand when the waiter approached to take their order but instead he began to trace circles around her kneecap. They managed to order and found themselves alone again.

"Fitz…"Olivia began feeling every inch of her body respond to his touch, "You should probably tell me more about yourself….you know, for the campaign." She felt the pressure of his fingers lighten and then disconnect altogether. She yearned for him to touch her again but knew that the location and timing were all wrong.

They spent the remainder of the meal chatting about their childhoods, law school, and their mutual friend Cyrus. They shared a bottle of Shafer Relentless Napa Valley red allowing their conversation to flow where it would as they leisurely enjoyed the meal and companionship. He would say something funny and she would touch his arm. Their exchange would become more serious and he would clasp her hand. The interaction between them seemed so natural, comfortable, unforced.

They finished their dinner and Fitz handed the waiter his credit card despite Olivia's protests that they should split the check. She was unlike any woman he'd ever dated. _Is that what this is…dating….no, this is work, we're working…_he forced himself to decide. He was used to having a certain effect on women and had spent his early twenties enjoying the attention of plenty of them, but no woman ever had the effect on him that _Livie _did.

Fitz helped Olivia to her feet and hesitated to let go of her hand as they made their way out of the restaurant and onto the bustling street. This time she held tighter to his hand sending a pulse of heat through his entire being.

"Walk with me Livie?" Fitz gestured towards the park. She nodded shyly and they began to walk in that direction.

They walked through the nearly deserted park hand in hand enjoying the cool fall air. When they reached a garden full of fading summer flowers Fitz stopped, turning Olivia to face him.

"Livie…" he breathed, his lips impossibly close to her ear as he took hold of her other hand and pulled her torso into his. He wanted to kiss her again, to taste the skin he hadn't sampled earlier.

Olivia closed her eyes as her body felt every muscle underneath his shirt pressing firmly against her. She shivered in his arms partly due to the dropping temperature but largely in response to the memories of their earlier encounter suddenly glimmering in her mind. Fitz pulled back so he could look into her toffee colored eyes.

"Are you cold?" he asked, removing his coat and draping it over her petite shoulders. A chuckle escaped his lips as he beheld the sight before him. She looked like a child playing dress up in her father's clothes.

"What's so funny, Governor?" she smirked moving closer to him.

"You….in my jacket" he smiled, allowing her to advance towards him without reaching for her, "and I'm not going to tell you again, Livie" His voice was weighty with lust as he spoke her name, "my name is Fitz."

As he finished his sentence she made contact with him. Her hands touched his waist and slid up his sinewy chest. He fought the urge to return her touch enjoying the feel of her tiny hands as they lit his skin ablaze. Her hands stopped at his pectoral muscles, her chest pressing into his abdomen. She felt his heart rate increase beneath her hands as she rose to her tiptoes and placed a grazing kiss to his jaw. He released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding and bent his head so she could reach his lips. He was rewarded with the most perfect caress his lips had ever felt. Light, leisurely, she skimmed her lips across his and all resolve melted, pooling at his feet. He reached out taking her hips in his hands trying to deepen their embrace. Her mouth stilled as his lips parted and his tongue teased at the edge of her mouth. Instead of granting him access she pulled back, escaping his embrace. Fitz's expression was one of confusion mixed with longing as he felt the contact between them cease, "Livie?"

"Governor, what kind of girl do you think I am?" She teased in her most sultry voice, a seductive grin bowing her lips as she turned and began to head towards where Mark would be waiting with the car. Fitz laughed and jogged to catch up with Olivia. He caught her hand, interlacing their fingers. They both smiled brightly, walking hand in hand, swinging their clasped hands as they made their way to the car. She rested her head on his shoulder as they rode in silence to Fitz's hotel. _Perfection_ they both thought, their fingers laced lazily together.

Olivia recognized that the car was drawing closer to Fitz's hotel and began to straighten in her seat, allowing her hand to leave his. The car came to a stop and Mark opened the door to let Fitz out. As the door opened Fitz turned to look at Olivia.

"Wanna come up?" he asked as his fingers found the side of her face and leisurely ran through her hair.

"I shouldn't" she breathed, this time willing her heart to stay quiet.

"I know" he agreed but his hands didn't leave her tresses instead allowing the silk to rest between his fingers. He knew that she was right, she shouldn't come up to his room, they shouldn't hold hands, he shouldn't think about her night and day, he shouldn't be falling in love with her.

She let him hold her hair knowing that she made the right decision refusing to go up to his room but not sure she was ready to let him go. Her fingers absentmindedly moved to her lips recalling the feeling of his tongue and lips there, an inferno igniting anew within her. He let go of her hair and leaned to place a light peck upon her cheek before exiting the car. Fitz couldn't bear to turn and look at her again, not wanting her to see the tears brimming in his now cerulean eyes. He felt his heart shattering as he slowly made his way through the front doors of the hotel and stepped into the elevator. Fitz stood, eyes closed, head bowed and pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. _Such an impossible situation…_he lamented to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Glad to see that a few people are enjoying the story so far. I'm having fun writing it and excited to see where it takes Fitz and Livie. Again, any reviews are appreciated. Let me know how I'm doing and what you like or don't like. Hope everyone continues to enjoy! I'll keep writing until I reach a dead-end or my lovely readers stop reading. Again, I love Scandal but don't own it….. **

**Chapter 6**

Fitz stood in the elevator, the weight of the world upon him. He fought the tears that burned at his eyes, praying that he could make the trip to his penthouse suite uninterrupted. As he heard the doors begin to slide closed he allowed his tears to slip down his cheeks. He wiped away the drops, experiencing the emptiness that surrounded him as he stood all alone.

He heard the doors finish closing and suddenly he could smell her perfume and the coconut shampoo from her hair that still lingered on his fingers. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed as he enjoyed the vivid memories of her. Then he felt breath on his neck as two diminutive hands skimmed his chest. Before he could open his eyes she spoke, "Why so sad, Governor?"

His eyes flew open and the flood of emotions he was holding back fell as uninhibited tears.

"Livie?" he whispered as if speaking her name would make her disappear

"Fitz…" Olivia breathed, her own eyes growing moist.

He reached for her small frame, pulling her to him. She moved her hands to embrace him and rested her ear over his heart. He found himself wondering if, in that instant, she could hear it beat her name.

The elevator doors opened and he pulled her into the hallway towards his room. His hands trembled as he pushed the keycard into the lock and held the door open so she could walk inside. _She's here….in my room….Livie_ thought Fitz as he closed and locked the door behind them. Olivia looked around the room noting how tidy it was, likely owed to the short time Fitz spent in the Navy before law school. She loved how much she had learned about this complex man tonight. The desire to learn more about him was what brought her to his room, she told herself.

Fitz strode up behind her snaking his arms around her waist and placing delicate kisses just beneath her ear. Olivia permitted her head to fall back against him providing uninhibited access to her neck. Fitz licked a molten path from her ear, down the side of her neck, and to her shoulder. He pulled her closer slipping his hands across her belly and down her thighs. She reached behind her to run her hands through his hair, maintaining the contact between his scorching mouth and her body. He paid careful attention to kissing and caressing every inch of skin that was exposed, not wanting to miss the taste of her. As he moved them further into the room he caught sight of the clock sitting on the nightstand, it read 8:30. He nibbled her ear appreciating the moan that softly seeped from her lips then kissed her delicately on the shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Livie" His eyes met passion as they peered into hers, "Livie, I'm sorry I have to make a call"

Reality came rushing back into the room as Olivia felt all of her oxygen rush out. She again felt tears threatening to fall as his fingers traced a familiar path along her jawline and down to her shoulders. He kissed her lips gently and forced himself to turn away from her. _He's calling HER…_thought Olivia as a single tear rolled down her cheek…_this is how it's always going to be….stolen moments….but he'll always call her. _Suddenly Olivia felt silly and regretful.

Fitz reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. Olivia grabbed for her purse as she heard him speak into the phone, "Hello Mellie" he paused, sighing as he clearly got an earful from his wife, "Mellie I didn't call to talk about that." He sounded annoyed at whatever she was saying. Olivia walked to the door as Fitz continued on the phone, "I called to say goodnight to Karen and Gerry, Mellie. Could you put them on the phone?"

The words stopped Olivia dead in her tracks as she felt a warmth rise in her stomach. She turned and walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch where she could see him sitting on the bed talking to his children, "Did you study your spelling words tonight Kar?" he asked in a tender voice, "Sure, Daddy would love to quiz you honey."

She listened as Fitz went through Karen's spelling words with her, helping with the few she struggled on. Then he told Gerry his favorite bedtime story….from memory." As he finished the fairytale he caught Olivia's eye and winked at her sending the same warmth right to her core. He held up his finger to her as if to signal he would be off in a moment and she mouthed "take your time". Fitz bid his children goodnight, telling them how much he loved them, and then hung up before their mother could get back on the line. He laid the phone on the nightstand and turned back in Olivia's direction. As he stepped closer to her he noticed the trace the tear had left on her otherwise flawless left cheek.

"Were you crying Livie?" he used his thumb to clear the evidence and followed it with a gentle kiss, "I'm sorry."

"I thought you were…" she began, reaching for his hand, "When you said you had to make a call….and you said her name" she stammered, "I thought….I guess….." her voice trailed off, "Fitz…."

"I'm sorry" he replied with a smile, getting up and walking to the small refrigerator where he withdrew a bottle of wine and turned back to her, "I call them every night I'm away from them. I knew they'd be waiting...I didn't want to let them down."

Olivia smiled, thinking what an extraordinary father Fitz was, "Don't apologize" she managed nearly overcome with emotion for him. Fitz produced a corkscrew and opened the bottle of wine, pouring each of them a glass. He handed one to Olivia and sat down next to her angling himself so he could still look into her eyes.

"This probably isn't as good as the wine you usually drink but it's all I've got" he gestured the glass towards her "to new beginnings."

"New beginnings" Olivia tried the words out too, "and I'm sure it's perfect."

"You're perfect" he heard himself say, "absolutely perfect….and I don't want to let you down either."

She had no idea how to respond so instead she took a long swill from her glass and enjoyed the sensation of the alcohol moving down her throat. He watched her swallow adoring how she savored even the simplest of wines. She was perfect, he hadn't meant to say it, but he wouldn't deny it was the truth. He took the glass from her hand and placed it next to his on the coffee table, "What do you want Livie?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"You…" she said it without a thought and watched as that single word reached his ears. Olivia saw his eyes transform to a cavernous blue then felt his sturdy arms around her. He scooped her up and carried her to his bed. _Perfect…_she thought_….he's perfect_.

Fitz pulled back the comforter and laid her softly upon the sheets. He leaned down to kiss her lips lightly then stood up to rid himself of his shirt and pants. As he loosened his tie and discarded it onto a nearby chair Olivia reached for the buttons on her blouse. He moved to her, taking hold of her wrists, "No….let me….I want to…." his lips brushing against her knuckles, "patience Livie."

She felt herself grow moist at the use of _his_ name for her and the caress of his lips. She watched as he exposed his delicious chest and pushed his pants to the floor. He then turned his attention back to Olivia. He leisurely unfastened the buttons of her blouse trailing his fingers along her newly exposed skin. She squirmed slightly beneath his touch bringing a grin to his lips. As he continued his methodical work she ran her fingers up and down the muscles of his torso trying to memorize every piece of him. He slid her shirt off and moved to unfasten her pants making quick work of removing them. Abruptly he stopped his progress.

"What?" whispered Olivia, eager for him to continue caressing her.

"You…" managed Fitz as he looked down at her. Her hair framed her face in curls as she lay in only her lace bra and panties waiting for him. _All mine…_he thought…_what did I do to deserve to have this stunning beauty in my bed?_

"Me?" she questioned, not quite understanding.

"You" he repeated as he moved over her determined not to rush.

For the first time since their rendezvous in his office he placed a firm kiss upon her lips pressing his tongue past them. He could taste the wine in her mouth as their tongues tangled together. She reached up, placing one hand on his spine, the other finding its way to the curls at the back of his head. He grasped the clasp on her bra deftly unhooking it with one hand freeing her breasts to his touch. He cupped them in his strong hands then slid his thumbs over their stiff peaks causing a deep moan to travel from her mouth into his. As he pressed his chest into hers he felt her nipples glide against his skin growing firmer while leaving a trail of scorched flesh in their wake. He entangled his fingers in her hair then down her slender torso until they met satin and lace. Fitz sat back on his heels as he hooked his fingers into the side of her panties and pulled them down her thighs and past her feet, discarding them on the floor. He began at her ankle, trailing his tongue scattered with kisses and nibbles, until he reached the inside of her thigh. There he slowed his advance enjoying the sight of her naked form as he breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"Fitz…" he heard her say as his breath swept over her pleasure center, "Fitz…."

The whisper of his name from Olivia's lips sent his world spinning. He tentatively ran his tongue over her lips pushing slightly inside them then up to her now firm clit where he began to trace circles, etching his name upon her very core. She arched under his firm mouth losing the ability to speak as her brain went haywire and the room began to whirl. She felt his hot breath and singeing tongue driving her to the point of no return. She knotted her hands in his hair digging her nails into his scalp. As he felt the pleasant pain of her nails on his scalp he pressed one then a second finger into her wetness feeling her supple walls envelop them. She dug her nails deeper into his flesh as he moved his fingers faster and faster into her softness keeping time with the assault of his tongue upon her.

"Fitz" she groaned as her hands fell to the bed fisting the sheets

"Livie" he moaned against her sending her hurling into a shuddering orgasm. Fitz moved his mouth along her belly then up to her breasts finally finding her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue reigniting the ardor deep within her core. He pulled his lips from Olivia's staring deep into her chocolate eyes. He brought the fingers that had been buried inside her to his mouth. She watched as he licked every trace of her juices from them "Mmmm….sweet Livie…." he murmured as he pressed his erection at the entrance to her wetness.

"I….Fitz….please…." she begged as he finally pressed into her, starting slowly then picking up the pace. Their bodies moved in unison, her meeting his thrusts, him shifting his hips to hit that most tender spot within her. As he plunged into her he brought his eyes to lock on hers wanting to witness for himself the passion he brought her. They moved faster, both approaching their point of ecstasy until they cried out each other's name in unison before collapsing in a sweaty heap upon the sheets.

Several minutes later Olivia lifted her head to look at Fitz, "Governor…" she smiled, sliding herself up next to him on the pillow.

"Olivia…" he reached his hand up so his fingers could touch her face as her hands wandered over the landscape of his chest, "I don't think I've ever experienced anything like that."

She kissed his jaw tasting the saltiness left behind from their shared glow, "Me neither," she agreed simply, laying her head back down on the pillow. He pulled her into his arms as they reveled in their proximity.

"Livie….my beautiful Livie…." Fitz uttered absentmindedly as he held her "How did this happen Livie" he chuckled lamenting their predicament "It's not going to be easy…"

Fitz wasn't sure Olivia was listening until he heard her small, whispered response, "I think I'm falling in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Amazingly this was the hardest chapter to write so far. I rewrote it at least three times. Hence the delay in posting. Sorry but I felt like I owed Livie & Fitz the effort. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Fitz pulled up the plush comforter, wrapping it tighter around them as he moved in closer behind Olivia. She stirred briefly pulling his arm further over her and he placed two light kisses on the back of her shoulder. He adored watching this beautiful woman sleep, feeling the ease of her breathing and wondering where her dreams had taken her. Though he still had several hours to lie next to her, he knew it would never be enough. If they lived until eternity and could lie like this forever it would still not be enough, he would never get enough of Olivia Pope.

He lifted his head to survey the room, wondering if he could coax his arm from under Olivia in order to get himself a drink. He managed to slip out from beneath her and slowly stood up, pulling on his pajama pants. Fitz glanced in Olivia's direction, hoping the image would sate him until he returned from the other room. He went to the sink filling a glass with water then stepped out onto the balcony to look over the sleeping city. The air was cold but he barely noticed; still warm from the hours he had spent wrapped up in Olivia. He thought back to the last words he heard her utter before she drifted off to sleep, believing he must have imagined that this remarkable woman was falling in love with him.

He was stirred from his thoughts by the feeling of Olivia's arms wrapping around him from behind. "Whatcha doin out here?" she asked lightly kissing his shoulder.

He turned, pulling her into his arms, noticing how breathtaking she looked wearing just his shirt. "I like you in my shirt" he breathed against her hair, "I like you in my bed."

She smiled up at him and they shared a brief kiss. "So what are you doing out here in the cold?" she repeated her prior question.

"It's just this city…" he began as they looked out above the world, "it's like magic. This is the place I first saw you, first touched you, first kissed you, first…" his voice trailed off as if he were reliving the sweet memory.

"It is an amazing place" Olivia confirmed snuggling closer to him, "It is magic."

Sensing that she was still cold he took her hand and led her inside. Being with Olivia in the middle of the night, locked in this room alone with her it felt like the rest of the world didn't matter, that they could make this impractical situation work. He felt like they could be happy. Deep down he knew that daylight would arrive, the world would intrude into their isolation, and they would have to find their way. He hoped they could find happiness.

Olivia knew Fitz was elsewhere and trailed her fingers up the inside of his arm pulling him back to her. As he kissed her intensely and they moved back to the bed he realized that they still had several hours of solitude. In those hours they could be Livie and Fitz and the rest of it didn't matter. They slid beneath the sheets and she laid her head upon his chest, her dark tendrils skimming over his abdomen luring a pleased sigh from his delightful lips. She draped her silky leg over his, laying claim to the man who was hers….at least at this time, in this place.

As the first hint of daybreak revealed itself Olivia lifted her head from its resting place on Fitz's chest to look at the time. The bedside clock read 6:43. It was officially daytime and the city was coming alive, unaware of what had transpired over the past twelve hours. She glanced at Fitz's sleeping form noticing the errant curl that lay on his forehead. She couldn't help but touch it, causing him to shift. She found her fingers roaming over his chin feeling the stubble that now occupied his jaw. This ordinary instant watching him sleep felt incredible as she realized how infrequently these moments were apt to occur. Just as she began to shift away from him, Fitz again stirred, this time pulling her against him.

"Good morning Livie" he whispered without opening his eyes, "Going somewhere?"

"Good morning" she returned, "I was going to get a shower. I have to get back to my apartment and change before I go to the office."

"No" Fitz opened his eyes; "I'm not letting you."

"Not letting me what?" Olivia was incredulous, "Shower? Go to my apartment?"

"Run away" Fitz turned so he was looking into Olivia's eyes, "I'm not letting you run away from me, Olivia."

Fitz bent to kiss her lips delicately, running his hands up her back. He slipped away from her slightly in order to take in her entire form. Laying there in his shirt, smelling of a mix of her Tom Ford perfume, his Chanel cologne, wine, and passion, she was so gorgeous. He realized that in the ten years he had been married to Mellie she had never worn his shirts and there was never a time when they had sex that she didn't shower immediately afterwards. Fitz instantly felt guilty for allowing the thought of Mellie to enter his mind while he was with Olivia and forced his contemplations elsewhere.

"Come with me…." he took her hand leading her to the bathroom where he turned on the shower. Olivia sat on the vanity stool waiting for him to return as he slipped out of the room. Several minutes later he returned, a triumphant grin crossing his face as he reached for her hands and pulled her to her feet. He took his time unfastening the buttons on the shirt she wore as if he had yet to experience what lay beneath. As the garment fell to the floor he realized that the sight of her naked body would never get old. Fitz quickly rid himself of his pajama pants and opened the door so Olivia could slip under the hot water. He slid in behind her turning them so she could stand in the stream of the shower. His hands rest upon her shoulders then followed the trail of water down her arms. As his hand left her shoulder he noticed a small mark there causing him to snicker, "I think I did that."

"I think you did" she smiled glancing down at the small love bite, running her hands over his chest then kissing his lips. They stood there grinning at one another letting the warm water wash over them. Neither had slept much but both felt so rested and relaxed. Olivia leaned over and picked up Fitz's body wash, squeezing some onto a washcloth and beginning to wash herself.

"Livie, you don't have to use mine" Fitz said, "The girlie hotel stuff is right here." He reached over and picked up a bottle.

"I want to use yours" she breathed moving close to him, "I want to smell you on me all day."

Fitz felt his knees go weak and a sudden stiffening below his waist, "Livie…." He pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply allowing her tongue to dance into his mouth and pressing his length against her abdomen. The feeling of his body against hers brought the pleasure of the night before flooding back. As much as she wanted to allow herself to be swept into a repeat of their passion she knew time was short.

"Fitz" she spoke against his mouth, "We're going to be late. We have to go." Fitz groaned, easing their kiss then taking the washcloth from Olivia's hand and moving it over her soft, heat reddened skin. When he finished she returned the favor, avoiding the urge to pay closer attention to certain areas than was wise.

They finished showering and wrapped themselves in plush robes then moved to the bedroom. Olivia began to pick her strewn clothes up from the floor as Fitz left the room returning a few seconds later with a glass of orange juice which he handed to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I ordered us breakfast" responded Fitz pulling on a fresh shirt and beginning to button it, "I wasn't sure what you liked so I guessed."

"Anything is fine" she smiled, "I'm starving." Olivia reached for her panties and began to slide them up her legs before Fitz spoke, "Check the closet Livie."

She walked to the closet uncertain about what she would find when she opened the door. An audible gasp escaped her mouth and she turned to Fitz, "How did you? I mean, when?" She struggled for words as she gestured towards the clothes perched neatly in the closet then settled for, "You bought me underwear?"

Fitz laughed before replying, "I bought you underwear...I hope that's okay." As Olivia looked closer she saw a gorgeous Michael Kors suit, Christian Louboutin shoes, and accessories, he had thought of everything and each piece was exactly her size, "You're full of surprises Governor."

"You know suddenly it doesn't bother me so much when you call me Governor," Fitz moved towards her again as he began to knot his tie, she took it from him completing a perfect Windsor knot, "although I really look forward to the day you call me Mr. President." He followed that with a gentle kiss then walked towards the living room, "hurry up and get dressed Ms. Pope or you won't get breakfast" he called over his shoulder smiling.

Olivia and Fitz quickly ate breakfast then gathered what they needed for the day. Fitz helped Olivia into her coat still not sure he hadn't dreamed the night before but certain there were many things they needed to talk about.

"So….how do we do this?" he asked nervously, putting on his own coat.

"You're asking me? It's not like I make a habit of things like this, Governor" Olivia replied with what was mostly mock indignation.

"Well, I say you give Mark the day off, tell Cy he is sick or on vacation, whatever, you're the fixer. Then tonight I'll take you to my kind of dinner." responded Fitz, "I just need more time with you."

"Fitz…." something he'd said had struck a nerve with her, "We are always going to want more time but that doesn't mean it's the smart thing to do. You leave first in your car. I'll call Mark to pick me up." Fitz thought for a minute then nodded, "I'll agree to separate cars if you agree to dinner tonight."

"You drive a hard bargain, Governor." She smiled, nodding back.

"Is that a yes?" he wondered mirroring her expression.

"Yes" Olivia reached up to hold his face in her hands and their lips met. There was a hint of urgency to their embrace as they both silently acknowledged that it would be the last they would share for some time. Fitz took one last look at Olivia before opening the door to leave, "I love it when you say yes Livie. See you at the office."

The door closed, she took a deep breath, pulling her phone from her purse and dialing Mark's number. Twenty minutes later she was safely in the car on her way to the campaign office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fitz sat in his office reading and rereading the same paragraph. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but Olivia. He had left her standing in his hotel suite nearly an hour ago and he missed her already. How was he supposed to run for president or do anything, for that matter, when Olivia Pope would not get out of his head? His office phone rang and he reached to answer it, "Hello?"

"Fitzgerald" Mellie's voice shook him from his daydream and served to douse any heat rising within him, "Why did you get off the phone so quickly last night? You can't avoid me forever, you know. If you expect to get elected you had better start acting like you don't detest being around me."

"Mellie, I'm busy" Fitz's voice was void of emotion as he turned in his chair to look out the window, "I don't detest being around you…"

"Save it Fitzgerald" she interrupted, "I'm just trying to get you to see that your campaign is in trouble if you don't let me help you." She let that sink in for a second before continuing, "Regardless of the new addition to your staff…"

The reference to Olivia sent sharp pain shooting through his chest. "Mellie, you have no reason to pick on Olivia. She's here to help us, me and you, get into the White House" Fitz pointed out in what he hoped was not too defensive a tone, "She left a very well-paying job to help me get elected."

Mellie felt a twinge of jealousy hearing her husband speak so highly of his newly hired campaign manager. "She's wonderful Fitz…" she tried to sound sincere, "I'm sure she will do wonderful things for you. She's young…she's attractive…"

"She is also brilliant, highly qualified, and fantastic at what she does," Fitz felt anger bubble to the surface as he tried to regain his composure, "It doesn't matter anyway, Mellie, she's here to help us win." Mellie snorted in retort, barely saying goodbye before hanging up the phone. Fitz leaned back in his chair covering his face with his hands and silently counting to ten before turning back to the report he had been attempting to read.

"Hi" she said as his chair turned around.

Fitz looked up as desire reached every inch of his body, "Hi" he managed as Olivia stepped inside and moved in the direction of his desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs adjacent to it.

"I didn't intend to interrupt" her gaze traveled down to her hands as she folded and refolded them in her lap.

"You are never interrupting, Livie" he assured her, "Never." He leaned across his desk lowering his voice, "I wish I could kiss you right now."

Olivia's cheeks burned as she raised her eyes to his; "You probably shouldn't" she smiled at the quote from the night before reaching to touch his arm which brought a smile to his face. The next word fell from her mouth before she could stop it, "Mellie?" She really didn't want to know but lately her masochistic side was controlling her words and actions.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure what this morning's argument was about…." His words trailed off.

"Me" he saw the hurt in her eyes as she spoke, "You argued about me." She felt tears start to fall silently down her cheeks. Fitz stood and rounded his desk scooping her up in his arms and holding her to his chest.

"Livie…" he murmured softly stroking her hair, "My sweet Livie, don't cry. She's jealous of any strong, intelligent woman." He pulled back, looking into her troubled brown eyes, "So you can imagine how she feels about a woman who is also caring, sweet, and drop dead gorgeous."

Fitz smiled gesturing his hands up and down Olivia's body doing his best Vanna White impression. He was relieved when a grin crept across her lips. He placed a quick peck upon them and wiped away her tears with his thumbs holding her petite face in his hands. She reached her hands up to his and pulled his down between them not letting them drop from hers. Just as she worked up the courage to speak again they were interrupted.

"What in the blue hell is going on around here? Am I the only person who cares whether you become President of the United States?" boomed Cyrus barreling through the door to Fitz's office. Olivia dropped Fitz's hands before turning to acknowledge Cyrus.

"Good morning to you too Old Man"

"Did we get the Langston rejects as interns or what?" he continued "I could have been Dean of Harvard Law, you know that right?"

The other two watched Cyrus' tirade in amusement knowing they wouldn't get a word in edgewise. They watched as the throbbing vein in his head receded and he sunk into one of the armchairs in the office. Olivia followed him to that side of the room taking a seat on the couch. Fitz followed suit sitting next to Olivia, their knees almost touching.

"Two days…" Cyrus continued in a calmer tone, "Two days until you give your speech at the fundraiser. I ask them to get me information so we can be sure we keep your speech relevant and what do they do?" Cyrus paused, no doubt thinking it helped drive his point home, "They bring me information from that tweeter program."

Fitz couldn't help laughing, "Cy, I believe it's called Twitter, and I also believe it is very relevant with the younger voters, but I'm sure our youngster here could shed some light on that" he continued, motioning towards Olivia.

"Yeah Old Man, you're earning your name today…" Olivia patted her mentor on the knee, "Twitter will be a great tool for us to use to get Governor Grant elected. I'll give you a tutorial."

"Well, let's get down to business on real politics, you know the stuff that occurs in real life instead of cyberspace…" exhaled Cyrus producing a notepad he had jotted ideas upon, "we have to plan logistics for the fundraiser on Saturday and make sure your speech isn't going to fall flat. I don't think I need to remind you just how important these donors are. Without a big chunk of money from them you'll have to change your decision not to let your father bankroll your campaign."

Fitz shook his head vigorously at the mention of his father, "No way Cyrus!" the volume and tone in his voice startling Olivia, "You know that I do not want my father anywhere near me, my children, or this campaign. Besides, I'm sure he has a lot less money since wife number….what is it four now, Cy….since wife number four divorced him." He walked over to the window keeping his back to Olivia and Cyrus, "besides Cyrus, we aren't going to need his money."

"Look, Fitz, Big Gerry's money could go a long way….so could his contacts" Cyrus tried to be gentle as he knew one got nowhere with Fitz trying to force his hand.

"I thought that's why Livie was here, to help us raise money and get the right people on our side," Fitz continued to stare out the window.

"I'm here to do whatever I have to do in order to get you elected, Governor Grant" Olivia stated confidently as she sat up a little straighter, "That's why Cyrus brought me on board and that's what we're going to do, get you and Mellie into the White House."

Fitz wasn't sure if her mention of Mellie was intended to wound but, regardless of her objective, he felt his heart lurch. He didn't turn to face her, already knowing she had put up her Olivia Pope façade and Livie would be hidden from sight. _Such a complicated situation…_he was frustrated and angry. "Can we move on please?" he was eager to change the subject from his frigid wife and his overbearing, philandering father, "Is everything else taken care of for the fundraiser?"

"Your tux will be delivered to your hotel tomorrow, my tux is all set, Mellie isn't coming so that saves me hours of work playing referee between her and whatever boutique she's decided to wage war on this week…"Cyrus ticked off the items on his imaginary to do list," How about you Liv? Have you picked out a dress?"

"No, I was going to go pick something out today at lunch or tonight" she replied with a shrug, "I'm sure I have something in my closet I could wear too."

"No way!" Cyrus cried as if she'd just told him she became a democrat, "We are going to set you up with a stylist who will find you the perfect dress." She knew there was no point arguing, she simply nodded.

"Great, so that should be everything for the event" stated Fitz turning from the window to face Cyrus, "if you don't have anything else I'd like to have a minute to myself."

Olivia and Cyrus stood and both walked towards their respective offices to give Fitz his space. Though Olivia wasn't privy to the specifics of Fitz's issues with his family it was clear they ran deep. She trusted he would tell her when the time was right…if whatever this was they were doing lasted that long. She sat at her desk opening several reports that she needed to be familiar with. Work was a nice distraction from all of the worry and questions reeling in her mind. She finished reading the final report and glanced at her watch seeing it was lunchtime. She gathered her coat and purse figuring her and Cyrus could grab a bite to eat.

Cyrus was sitting at his desk behind a scattered pile of papers occasionally cursing under his breath as he sorted them in some strange, foreign organizational system. "Hey Liv" he said as he saw her walk in, "You better count me out for lunch, I'm swamped."

"Okay" Olivia replied, "Can I get the name and number of that stylist when you get a chance?" She figured having a professional pick her clothes would be fun and it wouldn't hurt if she looked nice for Fitz. Cyrus told her he would have the woman call her to set up a time for them to meet and Olivia strolled out of the office planning to grab a quick bite to eat and maybe take a walk.

"Great" beamed Fitz into the phone, "Five o'clock would be perfect. Really looking forward to it, Sarah." He finished his call and hung up. He felt his stomach rumble and grabbed his coat to go pick up something for lunch. Suddenly walking on air, he headed out into the crisp sunshine.

Olivia sat down on a bench with her Greek salad and diet coke. Lowering her sunglasses over her eyes and placing her cell phone next to her on the bench, she turned her concentration to her lunch. She appreciated being outside, enjoying the chatter of passersby and the warmth of the sunshine on her face.

"May I join you?" the voice came from behind her, she didn't need to turn to see who it was "I hate to see a beautiful woman dine alone." _Fitz…._this time it was her heart instead of her head saying his name.

"Sure," she was suddenly shy, reminded of her lack of experience with clandestine relationships, "Have a seat, Governor"

"Can I at least be Fitz when we share a meal?" he laughed as he sat down beside her, sliding his arm around her waist, "What are you eating Ms. Pope?" He regarded her salad, "That's it? Olivia you have to keep your strength up." A devilish grin found his lips and they neared her ear, "I have exciting plans for us."

Olivia blushed, wondering if he would ever cease to have this effect upon her, "What kind of girl do you think I am, Governor?" Fitz couldn't help but laugh at the faux reproach and his exhaled breath tickled her cheek making her giggle too, "Fitz, someone might see us…"

"Livie, for one thing I wasn't talking about us sleeping together, although I'm flattered it's on your mind." He was still too close to her ear for anything good to come from the encounter, "Second of all, no one knows who we are or probably cares. I'm a nobody and you're in disguise" he tapped the side of her sunglasses.

"And I thought you were a rock star" she smiled, "Did you just tell me that to get me into bed last night?" They laughed together as the noise around them faded into obscurity and the only person Olivia could see was Fitz. Two sapphire blue eyes, lips that had branded every inch of her body, hands that had followed behind to pick up the pieces, and that little spot on his jaw that drove him wild when she licked or kissed it.

Suddenly she felt the need to open the buttons on her coat and the desire to try out her secret spot on Fitz's chin. He must have read her mind because he reached for her hand planting a kiss upon the tip of each tiny finger. He then lay his palm flat against hers intertwining their fingers. They sat in silence, finishing their lunch and holding hands not needing to say anything as their bodies silently spoke to one another. Several moments later he broke the silence, "I need to ask you something…" Her heart beat a little bit faster in anticipation. "Okay" she returned searching his eyes for a clue.

"Can I buy your dress for the fundraiser?" the question was unexpected but she regained her poise to respond, "I don't think that would be appropriate." She was tempted to call him Governor to emphasize how serious she was but thought better of it, "I can buy my own dress, it was nice of you to offer though, thank you."

"I know you can, Livie, that wasn't why I asked" Fitz ran his left hand across the light fabric of her blouse underneath her suit jacket while the fingers of his right hand traced a pattern on her palm. "There will be lots of people at the fundraiser and I'm sure all the single guys will ask you to dance so knowing that you're wearing something I bought for you…"he tried to describe his reasoning but felt he sounded silly, "I mean, we can have a dance or two but…" he continued to struggle, "it would just mean a lot to me."

Olivia still didn't quite understand why he felt so strongly but the little she knew about Fitzgerald Grant told her that she should let him purchase her dress. It was sweet, she thought, as long as he understood that she wasn't a woman who needed to depend on a man for her survival. Although, depending on this man didn't seem so horrible. She squeezed his hand in agreement as they rose to make their way back to the office only releasing their hold on one another when they came into view of the building. They were beginning to establish where their world ended and the real world began.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The afternoon passed quickly, Cyrus kept the team on track making phone calls and setting up appointments while Olivia reached out to her local political connections. By the end of the day her voice was hoarse from persuading people with far more money than they knew what to do with to part with some of it. Fitz spent his afternoon working on his campaign schedule, making sure he would be in Philadelphia for Gerry's Christmas play and Karen's ballet recital. His personal staff knew that birthdays and holidays were off limits for Fitz, they were spent with his children. As he scheduled his agenda for the late winter Fitz found himself considering where he would be in mid-February. He made one final phone call then left to meet Sarah.

As Olivia put on her coat and grabbed her purse there was a soft knock on her door. It was one of the staffers with a delivery that had just arrived. She wasn't expecting anything but relaxed into one of the office chairs to open it. In the nondescript, manila envelope was a greeting card. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the card. Opening it she found a keycard and a short note:

_Livie,_

_The spaces between your fingers were meant to be filled with mine._

_See you at 6._

_Fitz_

Peeking at her watch she saw she had enough time to stop by her apartment before heading to Fitz's hotel. She walked past his office on her way out knowing he was gone for the day but holding a glimmer of hope she would catch a glimpse of him. The door was open so she stepped inside. Though the office was identical in size to hers there was something regal, presidential about it. It smelled manly, of cologne, scotch, and leather. She walked to his desk, taking a closer look at his photos. There were pictures of Karen and Gerry at various ages most with Fitz in them as well. Conspicuously missing from all but one of the photos was Mellie. The lone picture of their entire family featured Karen and Jerry seated between Fitz and Mellie. Olivia felt guilty for invading his space and even worse for allowing herself to be happy that he was unhappily married. _What about his kids? _She thought feeling sad for the two little people who clearly adored their father. _What would they think of him if they found out about me? _She hurried out of the office wanting to put distance between her and tangible evidence of Fitz's real life.

Mark dropped her off at her apartment, waiting outside for her to return. She packed a small overnight bag. Was it presumptuous? Perhaps, but she was sure he couldn't keep making clothing appear on a whim should she spend the night. Truthfully he probably could, though she had no idea how, but she didn't want the expectation to exist. She almost skipped out to the car smiling widely at Mark he closed the car door behind her. As they drove they chatted about their day, Mark wondering how working on the campaign was going and Olivia checking in with him about his wife and children. As they neared Fitz's hotel Mark looked in the rearview mirror where he found a totally different Olivia than he saw there the day before. He knew what the difference was. The car stopped and Olivia felt a now familiar flutter in her stomach as Mark opened the door. As she walked past him she thanked him and told him she would call when she needed him to pick her up. "Ms. Pope" he said, getting her attention, "Have a great night. Be careful. We've known each other a long time and you know I care about you like a sister. I don't want to see you get hurt." She smiled embracing him briefly then turned on her heel and rushed into the hotel.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever and the hall leading to his room seemed much longer than it had that morning. She slid the keycard into the lock and opened the door.

"Fitz?" she called, walking into the living area, "Hello?"

Taking a few steps towards the bedroom she caught her first glimpse of him, wearing jeans and a fitted white t-shirt, he moved to her taking her in his arms. "Now I can give you that kiss I've been waiting for all day," he said firmly pressing his lips to hers, moaning at the wonderful sensation, "I missed you."

"Fitz, we've spent almost the entire day together" Olivia giggled.

"But not like this" he smiled kissing her passionately again. She pressed her hands firmly up and down his back stopping on the back pockets of his jeans. She pulled him into her as they reacquainted themselves with one another. He moved them over to the couch, pressing her against the cushions. She suddenly felt like they weren't alone and pulled back, quickly wiping at her lips as her eyes met with those of a woman now standing in the doorway of the suite.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" the other woman said as she blushed.

"Sarah," Fitz replied to the woman. As he turned back to Olivia he could see confusion and shock in her eyes, "Livie, this is Sarah" he introduced them, "My sister."

Olivia stood; straightening her clothes then extended her hand to Fitz's sister. The young woman shook her hand and smiled warmly, "That suit looks fantastic on you, Fitzy has great taste."

Fitz put his arm around Olivia with pride, beaming at his sister, "I told you she was breathtaking". He placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek and for the first time since they met she felt like they had a sliver of hope to survive the real world. "Livie, Sarah owns a boutique on Fifth Avenue. She brought some dresses for you to take a look at for the fundraiser." Olivia felt her eyes mist as she looked at the two full racks of clothes Sarah had left in the bedroom. _Is this man for real? _She wondered, figuring she was in the midst of a spectacular dream and would soon wake all alone in her bed. "Really?" she managed, still fighting back tears, "You did this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Livie" he replied holding her closer, "Anything"

"So are you ready to start trying some things on?" asked Sarah heading towards the bedroom. Olivia nodded and followed behind her expecting Fitz to come in as well. When he didn't follow she turned to him, "Are you going to help me pick something?"

"That's Sarah's territory," he answered, "I want to be surprised when I see you Saturday night." Olivia thanked him again, this time kissing him passionately.

"I'll go pick up our dinner" Fitz walked towards the door, "You ladies have fun."

The door closed behind Fitz as Sarah and Olivia busied themselves finding the perfect dress and chatting, mostly about Fitz. When he returned to the suite Fitz found his sister sitting on the couch with Olivia drinking wine and laughing loudly. He couldn't help but notice how much better Olivia fit in with his sister than Mellie ever did. Sarah stood as Fitz finished bringing the food into the room and began to say her goodbyes.

"Liv, it was so great meeting you!" she smiled and reached to embrace Olivia, "I hope you two have a good time at the fundraiser."

"Thanks again, Sarah," Olivia replied returning the hug, "It was so fun hanging out with you and you have amazing taste in clothes."

Sarah kissed her brother on the cheek and gave him a wink, "Have a great night Fitzy. Love you" She pulled him into an embrace and whispered, "She's amazing. Be good to her." She planted another kiss on his cheek and swept out the door.

"So what's for dinner Governor?" Olivia asked walking to the table where Fitz was setting out plates. "Pizza? Really Fitz?"

"What? I love New York style pizza. And I told you we would have my kind of dinner." He smiled, brushing past her to take something else out of the bag he had carried in, "The kids and I have pizza every Friday night, it's kind of our thing."

Fitz put a piece of pizza on each of their plates, pulling Olivia's chair out so she could have a seat. Dinner was a mix of relaxed conversation and gentle silences. As they were finishing their meal Fitz took Olivia's hand, suddenly growing serious, "Livie, you know I go back to Pennsylvania the day after the gala…." His voice trailed off as he processed the thought.

"I know" a wave of nausea hit Olivia, "When do you come back?"

"Well, the plan is for you and Cy to meet us in California in two weeks," Fitz was much more comfortable talking logistics than he was discussing emotions, "From there we're on the trail full-time until you get me elected."

"So, for those two weeks?" Olivia felt selfish asking this very married man to make time for her while they were separated, "What do we do?"

"We'll talk….I'll call you" he patted the hand she hadn't realized was fisted around her napkin, "Livie, I don't want you to think that I do this," he gestured around them, "I've never broken my marriage vows before, I don't like that I've done this to you, to us."

"You didn't do this to me or to us," Olivia replied taking his hand, "We did this, both of us…together."

Fitz stood and pulled Olivia into his arms inhaling the scent of her hair. They stood like that for several minutes enjoying the silence. Finally Olivia spoke, "So what's our plan for the rest of the night?"

"I was thinking we'd watch a movie," responded Fitz leading Olivia to the couch, "It's probably what I'd be doing if I was at home. After that, we'll see what happens."

Olivia couldn't help but giggle at Fitz, "We'll see huh?"

Fitz handed Olivia the remote control and let her pick the movie, laughing when she chose "The American President". They sat together on the couch, his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder, until the movie ended. Fitz leaned his mouth close to Olivia's ear and whispered, "Spend the night with me Olivia" The words caused warmth to spread over Olivia as she acknowledged to herself how much she liked spending time with Fitz and how special their time together was to her.

"I just want to sleep next to you." Fitz continued, "We are going to spend two weeks apart. That is two weeks I don't get to look into your eyes, two weeks I don't get to hold your hand or touch your face, two weeks I don't get to have you in my arms." He stood up from the couch and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. They undressed and climbed into bed, holding each other closely as they continued to talk. Their conversation covered various topics from family to favorite television shows to childhood memories. When Olivia grew silent Fitz knew she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" he asked tilting her chin up so her eyes met his.

"Just this…how we got here…" Olivia looked around the room, "I mean one minute I'm trying to help out a good friend and the next I meet you." She paused, not sure she should continue. "Fitz, I don't do this either, this is not who I am. I don't skulk around in the shadows. I don't date married men." Olivia could see her last comment struck his heart, "I'm sorry but that is what you are, you belong to someone else."

He pressed his lips to hers wanting her to stop talking, "Shhh….Livie" Olivia pulled back, meeting his eyes again, "Let me finish….and I don't care. I do not care that you are married." She heard an audible gasp escape Fitz's lips at her admission, "I hate that I don't care, but the honest truth is that if I had the choice to stop kissing you the other day or to not follow you into the elevator…" she paused thinking of the inner struggle she felt the night before as she watched him walk, shoulders hunched, head bowed into the elevator. "I would not change a thing. That makes me a terrible person doesn't it?"

Fitz rubbed her back as he tried to explain his feelings to Olivia, "You're not terrible Livie, this situation isn't ideal for sure but I don't regret what's happened either" he began, "When I first started this bid for president I wasn't sure I wanted it, I'm still not, but I also really couldn't see myself doing it. Being governor is fine but it's really what Mellie wants for me, I wouldn't have chosen that for myself. I have lived my life doing what other people thought I should do, what they thought was 'right' for me to do, never what my heart told me to do." He kissed her forehead then continued, "Even with Cy's expertise I didn't feel confident, didn't feel like I could fake my way into the White House as I've faked my way my whole life. Then you walked into Cyrus' office and I saw myself, the real Fitz, in your eyes. You made me want to choose, to follow my heart. You made me believe that I could be Governor or President or anything I wanted to be. Maybe we're both being selfish but I feel like I deserve it. I deserve to do what is right for me. I deserve to be happy. You make me happy, Olivia Pope. I don't know how we'll manage this situation but together we will get through it. I have to believe that or I won't be able to go back to my life. I won't be able to go back to Pennsylvania and be a good father and a good governor if I know that you're here blaming yourself."

Olivia took a moment to absorb what Fitz had said then laid her head back on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. If only they could lay like this forever, this part was simple. Fitz and Livie were simple. With Olivia's hair draped across his torso, her ear to his heart, the fingers of his left hand running up and down her back, Fitz picked up his cell phone and dialed his home phone number.

"Hi Jackie" Fitz addressed the Nanny, "Are Gerry and Karen around?"

Fitz listened intently as Gerry told him all about his day at school and asked if he could read Fitz a bedtime story. Gerry struggled through the story having to ask his sister for help with several words, "Great story, Buddy!" said Fitz when he'd finished, "I wish I was there to read with you." Olivia smiled at his admission and placed a light kiss to his chest.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Gerry asked him in an excited voice. Fitz informed him that he would be home Sunday afternoon which thrilled the little boy. Fitz then asked to talk to Karen. She reported that she got a perfect score on her spelling test. "Awesome, Kar! I'm so proud of you." He said in response to her news

"I couldn't have done it without your help Dad," she said quietly, "Are you really coming home this weekend?"

"Yes, I'll be home Sunday after lunch," said Fitz, "I miss you so much Sweet Pea. It's hard to be away from you and Gerry. I hope you're okay with me wanting to be President."

"Dad, we know you can win! You're the best Dad so we know you'll be the best President!" his kids gave the best pep talks, "And Mom told Grandma that Uncle Cyrus hired a lady that is going to help you be president." Fitz's stomach lurched, "There are a lot of people that are going to help me be President, Honey." He wasn't sure he should say anything else. "Miss Jackie says it's time for bed, I gotta go Dad, love you." Fitz said goodbye to the children and pressed 'End' on his phone.

He smiled down at Olivia, holding her closer to him, "This campaign is really going to be hard on them. I hope I'm doing the right thing" he said.

"Well I'm probably not the one to ask about 'doing the right thing'" she motioned between them, "I'm laying here naked with my married…."

"Your married what?" there was a little twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know, what are we?" she managed to meet his gaze.

"Can I call you my girlfriend?" he had to laugh at the sound of such a pedestrian term for the feelings that seemed to be growing between them.

She blushed sheepishly, "So what perks does your girlfriend get?"

"You mean besides lying naked with me?" he replied earning him a poke to the ribs, "Ouch" then he was thoughtful, "You get all the moments I can give you. When we're on the trail I want to spend as much time with you as I can without raising suspicion. This is all so new to me, feeling this way about someone. The only hard and fast rule is that my kids come first, they always will."

"I wouldn't want to be with you so much if that wasn't the case," she admitted both to Fitz and herself, "You are an unbelievable father, Fitz. It can't be easy being away from them knowing your wife" she couldn't bring herself to say Mellie's name out loud, "isn't as affectionate as they need."

"You're right" he conceded, "but I don't want to talk about Mellie. I want to enjoy the rest of our night together. How about we forget about the real world until morning?"

"Sounds good to me," Olivia reached up to kiss his lips, "I am very fond of this world at the moment"

Fitz ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm, "We will figure this out Livie, I promise"

They drifted off to sleep in one another's arms, content for the moment that they could find some way to make things work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The night of the fundraiser had finally arrived. Olivia sat on her couch sipping a glass of wine waiting for Cyrus to arrive to pick her up. Her phone rang, "Olivia Pope" she said picking it up off the coffee table.

"Hey Liv, I'm downstairs" came Cyrus' voice.

"You're not coming to the door, Cy?"

"Liv, this isn't a date" chuckled Cyrus, "I don't think James would approve of me picking you up at the door."

"What a gentleman" Liv returned his laugh, "I'll be down in a minute."

Olivia picked up her wrap and evening bag, replaced an errant curl on the side of her head, smiled at her reflection in the mirror and breezed out the door. She was looking forward to a great night with the campaign staff and, of course, she couldn't wait to see Fitz in his tuxedo. As she neared the limo the chauffer opened the door. Olivia ducked inside, taking her seat and smoothing her red Zuhair Murad dress. She felt nervous though she wasn't quite sure why the emotion hit her so strongly at that moment.

"Hello, Olivia" her eyes sprang to Fitz's in surprise, "You look stunning."

She felt herself blush, acutely aware that Cyrus was sitting just across from her, "Thank you Governor" she managed, "You gentlemen look very handsome this evening." Olivia felt Fitz's eyes travel up and down her silk tulle gown. She didn't think Fitzgerald Grant could get any better-looking but Fitz in a tux was nothing short of striking. The trio chatted as they made one final stop to pick up James. Though Cyrus swore to most people that he and James were simply friends, Olivia and Fitz knew they were dating. As they pulled up to James' building Fitz crossed to sit in the seat next to Olivia under the guise of letting James sit next to Cyrus. As the driver opened the door for Cyrus to exit, Olivia playfully called behind him, "Oh, you're going to pick _him _up at the door. I see where I stand." Cyrus turned to Olivia with a sly smile as the driver closed the door. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Fitz turned to Olivia, unable to control the urge to kiss her lips, "Livie….you look amazing. That dress….you're gorgeous" She found herself blushing again, "Thank you, Governor, you look pretty amazing yourself."

He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly, each contact sending a shock of passion scorching up her arm. Fitz began tracing a molten path of kisses from Olivia's hand up to her elbow where he outlined the crease with his fiery tongue. A small squeal escaped Olivia's lips at the sensation of his caresses. That only encouraged Fitz to continue his assault on her slender arm as he kissed up the inside to her upper arm, then her shoulder, stopping to pay particular attention to the pulse point on her neck. His tongue in that spot sent desire deep to her core. Knowing they were short on time, Fitz moved quickly to capture her plump lips tasting them hungrily as his tongue plunged into her mouth. She returned the fevered pace, their hands roaming each other's bodies. "Liv, Cyrus will be back in a minute," Fitz muttered into Olivia's mouth. Olivia groaned as their lips lost contact, "Rain check?" she asked wiping her lipstick off Fitz's mouth. "How's this for an answer?" he took her hand rubbing it up and down by the zipper of his pants. She could feel his rock hard erection straining against the fabric, instantly causing wetness to pool between her thighs. They shared one more fervent kiss before straightening themselves. Fitz laid his hand on her knee not wanting to release his touch upon her. She placed her hand on top of his, lacing their fingers together then leaning close to his ear to whisper, "The spaces between your fingers were meant to be filled with mine."

The car door opened bringing them back to the present. Cyrus and James climbed in and the group enjoyed their ride to the country club discussing the campaign and exchanging amusing stories. When the limo came to a stop, they exited, Olivia careful to place some distance between herself and Fitz knowing that the press would be taking pictures and not wanting to arouse suspicion. Fitz waved as he walked in, looking ever the politico. This Fitz awakened a sense of pride in Olivia; this was her guy, her candidate. She and Cyrus were going to put him in the White House. The nagging thought of what would happen to her when Fitz got elected entered her mind for a split second before she pushed it away._ Not tonight, just go inside and enjoy the night, whatever comes of it._ Olivia set her jaw and followed "her guy" into the ballroom.

The cocktail hour was spent with Cyrus and Olivia talking closely with donors, introducing them to Fitz and highlighting all of the wonderful things he had planned for his presidency. As the dinner hour approached Fitz led Olivia to their table ensuring she was seated next to him. They took their seats and introduced themselves to the donors that were seated at the table. On the way to the benefit, Olivia and Cyrus had prepped Fitz that the donors sharing his table were those expected to donate large sums of money to one of the Republican candidates in addition to supporting them in the media. Olivia could tell that Fitz was nervous as he spoke to the contributors knowing that if just one of these people was willing to donate a significant sum of money it would mean not having to ask for his father's help. She reached under the table to softly pat his knee, silently showing her support. She felt him relax instantly at her touch as he continued to discuss his campaign strategies.

As everyone finished their dinner the band began to play and couples slowly made their way to the dance floor. Fitz watched as a young man that had been seated across the table approached Olivia and asked her to dance. He felt a burning rage rise in his gut at the sight of another man touching her arm. Fitz felt the room blur as he watched the man's hand slide around Olivia's waist. He barely heard Cyrus' voice through the haze, "Fitz…why don't you dance?" Fitz looked blankly in Cyrus' direction before forcing his mind off of Olivia and her dance partner, "Uh, yeah sure, good idea Cy." He rose from his seat, offering his hand to one of the women sitting at their table. She blushed and quickly stood to join him for a dance. Fitz was sure to position them close to Olivia in hopes of overhearing her conversation.

Olivia was surprised when Jake Ballard asked her to dance. She hadn't seen him since their days in boarding school. They had been friends in high school, sharing a lot of the same classes, but lost touch after Olivia headed to the University of Pennsylvania and Jake to the Naval Academy.

"So how did you end up on the Grant campaign?" Jake asked her as they moved to the music.

"Cyrus Beene was one of my law professors, Fitz hired him to run the campaign and he was nice enough to offer me the opportunity to help out" Olivia responded.

"Fitz, huh?" Jake cocked an eyebrow at Olivia.

"Well, Governor Grant," Olivia corrected, silently chiding herself for using the name, then changed the subject, "So Jake, what makes you such a supporter of our candidate?"

"Well, _Fitz_" he put a certain emphasis on the name, "and I were in the Navy together. Both pilots before he went off to law school. When Cyrus called me I didn't think twice about throwing some of my money behind Fitz. He would make a great President."

"He will make an incredible President" Olivia affirmed glancing in Fitz's direction. Her eyes met his and she quickly averted her gaze, focusing again on Jake.

When the song ended Cyrus approached asking Olivia to dance. They danced in a manner that reminded Olivia, in some strange way, of the way she danced with her middle school boyfriend. Cyrus was so excited to have Olivia as part of the team and they both felt that the fundraiser would be a great success. As the melody concluded Cyrus and Olivia parted and she headed in the direction of their table. She was stopped just before she reached the edge of the dance floor by a hand upon her arm. Though she hadn't known him that long, she knew without looking that it was Fitz. She turned, meeting blue eyes that, no matter how many times she gazed into them, astonished her in their brilliance, "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Olivia?"

"I would love to, Governor" she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the center of the dance floor, "just remember, people are watching."

"People are always watching you, Livie," he breathed, too close to her ear, "I've been watching you all night,"

"I know and you have to be more careful," she reprimanded, "I could read your face from across the room, Fitz. We can't let anyone know about this, you're married, you're running for president" She dropped her voice to a whisper and pasted on her best smile so no one would suspect anything was amiss.

"Olivia, you don't need to remind me of our circumstances," he looked into her eyes, "I am painfully aware of them, thank you."

"Stop looking at me," she whispered, "You are looking at me like a tiger stalking its prey."

Fitz laughed at her comment, considering how easily she compartmentalized things in her life; he wondered how she turned off all of the emotions that, for him, were irrepressible. He wondered if the heat he felt as they danced was shared by her, if seeing him dance with another woman made her feel the way he had felt when she danced with Jake, if the mere sight of him made her question everything else in her life the way he questioned his. They shared the next dance then agonizingly ended their contact and returned to their table.

The night ended with large donations from several contributors including Jake who asked Olivia for her phone number suggesting they get together to reminisce about their time at boarding school and catch up on what each had been doing since. She reluctantly gave him her number, believing it would seem suspect if she didn't. They shared a polite hug then Jake moved to say goodbye to Fitz.

"Governor" smiled Jake as he approached Fitz, "I just wanted to say again how much I appreciate the invitation and look forward to watching your rise to the Oval Office."

"Jake, it's great to see you," responded Fitz, "I'm glad you could make it tonight and I can't tell you how much I appreciate the generous campaign donation."

"Well, I think you're the right guy for the job," Jake and Fitz clasped hands in a hearty handshake, "plus, your staff is very convincing." Fitz followed Jake's gaze as it settled on Olivia feeling a wave of nausea ripple through him. "I try to surround myself with good people," Fitz managed, trying to sound casual.

"Well I, for one, think Olivia Pope looks like a _good_ person." Fitz didn't like the way Jake said the word good and he certainly didn't like the way Jake was ogling Olivia. How did Olivia put it….like a tiger stalking its prey. He took a deep breath to regain his composure, "She has been very helpful."

"She gave me her phone number…" Jake continued talking but Fitz suddenly lost the ability to comprehend English at the thought of Olivia and Jake together, "Hopefully she'll let me take her out sometime."

Fitz suddenly noticed that his hands were fisted to the point that his knuckles were white. It took all of his self-control not to physically harm Jake and he had no hope of being able to speak. He was lost in swirls of emotion, imagining Olivia's body responding to another man, another man's hands touching her, her whispering another man's name; it was more than he could bear. Then before he could begin to process his feelings he felt a small hand touch his arm and he was brought quickly out of his head. "Olivia…" he said in a distant, ghostly tone.

"We are getting ready to leave," Olivia noticed his tone but decided she would ask him about it later, "Are you riding in the limo or did you have other plans?"

"The limo," Fitz managed then turned back to Jake, "I will talk to you soon Jake. Thanks again for your donation. It will definitely help our bid for the White House."

"Nice seeing you Governor," replied Jake again shaking hands with Fitz, "Best of luck in the campaign."

Fitz ran to catch up with Cyrus, James and Olivia as they walked to the limo. They rode to James' house in near silence all of them exhausted from the night's activities. Olivia could feel herself grow drowsy, fighting the urge to lay her head on Fitz's shoulder. When they arrived at James' house Cyrus sent Olivia and Fitz ahead with the car saying he had some information to go over with the reporter. As the driver closed the door, and Fitz and Olivia were left alone, Olivia felt his hand come to rest on her thigh, a scorching hand mark imprinted upon the skin beneath.

"You were wonderful tonight," she breathed, "We raised far more money than I thought we would."

Fitz held her gaze as he began to move his hand up and down her thigh, "You were wonderful," he whispered. Then his conversation with Jake came flooding back along with the vision of his Navy buddy with his hands on Olivia, "You and Jake Ballard looked pretty cozy."

"He donated a lot of money," she replied flatly.

"So, what, a guy can put his hands on you as long as there's a lot of money involved?" Fitz's tone became sharp, his hand never leaving her leg, "Olivia, that sounds dangerously close to being a…."

"Be careful about the next words that leave your mouth Governor," she warned, "We were dancing and talking...that's all" She offered as a means of explanation.

"He made you laugh," whispered Fitz his fingers softly stroking her cheek, "I didn't like it."

"We went to school together, Fitz" Olivia explained, "I haven't seen him since high school."

"I didn't like it," Fitz admitted, "The way he looked at you. His hands touching you." He looked down to the place on her waist where Jake's hands had been as they danced.

"Fitz….we were dancing…"

"Livie…how am I going to be away from you for two weeks?"

"We'll figure it out," Olivia murmured as they pulled up to her building, "Why don't you come up?" She took Fitz's hand in hers leading him up to her apartment. As they walked through the door Fitz looked around, "This is great, Livie."

"I like it, its home," she replied removing her wrap and moving to take Fitz's coat, "sit down and relax. I'll open a bottle of wine." Fitz walked to the couch and took a seat, leaning back into the plush cushions. Everything in the apartment was what he thought of when he contemplated Olivia Pope; strength, elegance, refinement, and comfort. He watched Olivia saunter from the living room to the kitchen then into the dining room. She returned with the wine and two glasses. She poured each of them a glass of sauvignon Blanc then took a sip enjoying the cool smooth liquid. Fitz took a long swig of the wine then set his glass on the coffee table, "Livie, you really do look absolutely stunning." Fitz's hand found its way to her thigh again.

"How about that rain check?" Olivia whispered putting down her glass and moving closer to Fitz, "I've been thinking about you all night."

"First I have something for you" Fitz reached into his pocket producing a small blue box and handing it to Olivia. She held it in her palm, "You shouldn't have," she said, "What is it?"

"Well open it, Silly…" Fitz leaned over and kissed Olivia's neck, "I will explain when you open it." She smiled at him then slowly untied the dainty white satin bow before opening the box. Inside was a platinum bracelet with a diamond encrusted heart shape charm, "Oh Fitz, it's beautiful." She tentatively reached a finger into the box lightly touching the bracelet.

"It's a charm bracelet," he pulled the bracelet out of the box, "so I can always be close to you. I know we can't be together all the time so when I have to be somewhere away from you I will bring back a charm for you. Then every time you look at it you can be reminded of me." He clasped the bracelet around Olivia's small wrist, admiring how perfect it looked, "Now it's like you're always with me." He kissed her hand, relishing the taste of her soft skin, "I know there will come a day when we can be together always but until then I want you to know that you hold a special place in my life. I know it's not much…"

"Fitz…." She breathed, "Its perfect…." She looked at the gorgeous bracelet hanging from her wrist then leaned over kissing Fitz on the cheek. As she pulled back Fitz entwined his fingers in her hair holding her where she was then turned his lips to hers. His lips pressed to hers with an urgency and desire he had never before felt, like she was oxygen and he a suffocating man. As her tongue slid between his lips he felt fire burn in the pit of his stomach and pushed Olivia back against the couch cushions. Olivia could feel the pressure of his erection against her leg as he slid over top of her. She reached her hand to touch it through his pants adoring the moan it elicited from him then moving to feel his tight, wonderful ass in her hands. Fitz moved his hands to the bodice of her dress then around to unzip it. She felt the rush of cool air as he slid the dress down her torso, past her thighs and onto the floor. She worked quickly to remove his shirt, skating her fingers softly over his naked chest then moving to his waist freeing him of the confines of his pants. "Take me to bed Fitz…" he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his shoulders as they moved to her bedroom. As they fell to the sheets Fitz relished the sight of her in nothing but her bra, panties, and the bracelet. He took her hand in his pulling her wrist to his lips, "Mine" he said as he kissed where it graced her arm placing small kisses up her arm to her neck before repeating, "mine…" then to her ear lobe pulling it between his teeth, "my Livie…" His lips moved back to hers and the deep passion of their kisses continued.

They freed themselves of the remainder of their clothing allowing every inch of their flesh to meld together. Both Olivia and Fitz knew this would be the last time they would be together until they saw each other in California. Suddenly Fitz stilled his assault upon her lips to look into her eyes, "Livie?"

"Fitz…" she answered as the haze of their passion began to clear, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt…" he whispered against her silken skin.

"Then don't hurt me…" it seemed simple, but nothing was ever how it seemed.

"I don't want to get hurt either" he continued, "Don't break my heart Livie."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Fitz barely slept, how could he when he would have to leave this gorgeous creature that lay draped over him sleeping peacefully. In sleep she looked so vulnerable, a far cry from the Olivia Pope who had been known to strike fear into the hearts of those who opposed her. He watched her slow, even breathing, considering what she was dreaming about, wondering what she wanted. He imagined the next two weeks, waking up next to Mellie. It was the antithesis of this moment with Olivia, cold and distant compared to deep and intimate. Olivia had learned things about him in weeks that Mellie still did not see after ten years of marriage. Mellie would never lay naked with him for hours, even when they had first been married, she hated holding hands, and she never let him shower with her. Fitz felt a twinge of anger grow inside him reflecting on the iniquitousness of this situation. The woman who he wanted to lay naked next to, the woman whose hand he craved to hold, the woman he just wanted to be near was off limits. He reached for his cell phone, quickly snapping a picture of her with her mass of curls swathed across his chest.

Olivia began to stir as Fitz touched his fingers to her curls. "Good morning" she whispered, "When did you wake up?"

"I've been up most of the night," he responded, "A lot on my mind, I guess."

Olivia sat up, wrapping the sheet around her and turning to face Fitz, "What's the matter?" she asked, letting her fingers trace his collarbone, making lazy circles down to his firm chest muscles, "Anything I can help you with?"

"I've been thinking about what you said to me a few days ago…" he placed his hand over hers, "about always wanting more time."

"Fitz…." She felt tears sting her eyes, "It won't always be like this….we have to believe that." She bent down to kiss him hoping to ease some of the pain they were both feeling. When their lips met he grabbed her, quickly rolling her underneath of him. The feeling of her beneath him brought a sense of peace. She was his mooring in the storm of reality, the touch of her hand made him feel safe and steady; her lips gave him the strength to face his life. He needed her and that need translated into a deep, penetrating, desperate kiss. Their tongues explored one another, urgently searching for solutions and comfort and tranquility. He pushed up onto his forearms so he could look at her, "Livie, tell me it's all going to be okay." She smiled up at him, hoping that was reassurance enough, Olivia couldn't say it would all be alright, she wasn't sure herself.

Olivia slowly got dressed, fixed her hair, and applied her makeup as Fitz sat perched upon her bed watching in silence. Since getting out of bed they hadn't spoken much, the reality of their limited time together weighing heavily upon them both. They had shared breakfast, sitting mostly in silence as they ate. Olivia found herself starting to speak on several occasions then being unable to force the words from her lips. Fitz had tried to think of what he could say that would make Olivia feel better, but there was nothing. Nothing he could say that wouldn't sound patronizing or clichéd. He owed her more than that, he needed her to be okay, he needed her to believe that they would be okay; he needed them to be okay.

Watching Olivia finish her makeup Fitz smiled at her, giving her a wink. "You are absolutely the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." He moved in behind her, kissing just below her ear and wrapping his arms around her slender waist, "Do you know how much I'm going to miss you?"

"I'm going to miss you too," Olivia replied turning to face him, "But we can't think about that, we both have jobs to do." Though he was holding her in his arms, Fitz knew that Olivia was miles away. Livie was gone and, instead, it was Olivia Pope he was embracing. She moved past him and to the living room where she busied herself straightening pillows on the sofa and moving knickknacks around in an imaginary attempt to organize.

"Livie" uttered Fitz as he strolled into the living room, "It's okay to miss me, ya know?" He gave his best pout as he snaked his arms around her waist again, prompting a giggle from Olivia.

"I know…" she stood on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek, "I just feel like today has been torture. I know you're leaving and I know I don't want you to and I know that makes me sound juvenile."

"Livie…" he took a seat on the couch pulling her into his lap, "It's not childish, it's not selfish, it's just the way you feel. You're right that we both have jobs to do. So we do those jobs the best we can during the day and then I call you every night." When Fitz spoke it was with a finality that Olivia had never before heard. He made her sure, he made her feel safe and secure, he made it all seem so simple.

"I want to believe you," whispered Olivia not able to meet his gaze, "I know that you will make a fantastic president. I know that we can make that happen for you, Cyrus and I. But I also know that when you get elected this is all going to end."

Fitz took her hand, bringing her palm to his lips, "Livie, we don't know, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or next week or next month. The only thing I know is that right here; right now I want to be with you."

Olivia felt herself move towards him, their lips meeting, "I want to be with you too." She ran her hands over the soft cotton of his shirt, relishing the feeling of his firm muscles beneath her hands. Fitz reached his hands beneath her shirt, eager to touch her soft, temperate flesh. He held her tight to him like a drowning man to a life preserver, "Fitz…"

"Yeah?" He breathed, preoccupied with the feel of her skin beneath his lips

"I got something for you too" she replied beginning to move away from him. She rose from the couch, making her way to the bedroom and returning with a brown shopping bag which she handed to Fitz.

"What is it?" he asked contemplating the weight of the bad.

"Open it" smiled Olivia cozying up to his side. Fitz reached into the bag removing a box. He opened the box to find a cell phone.

"A phone…" stated Fitz, a confused expression occupying his face.

"I have one too" stated Olivia as a means of explanation, "my number is stored in here" she gestured towards his phone, "so whenever you want to talk you can call. They're prepaid phones so no one will ever know."

"Ahh….you're very tricky Ms. Pope," smiled Fitz, "You know you buying these phones….it makes this whole thing less spontaneous….almost like we have a plan." His smile was infectious and Olivia found herself beginning to laugh. "Almost like we have a plan, Fitz." They embraced and laughed, both shaking off the glum outlook that had overshadowed the morning.

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon in each other's arms on the couch talking and laughing, enjoying their final hours of shared bliss. Finally the time came for Fitz to leave for the airport and they begrudgingly broke their embrace. As they rode to the airport Olivia rested her head on Fitz's shoulder as their hands tangled together. When the car pulled up to the terminal Mark tuned to Olivia, "I'll step out and let you two say your goodbyes. You know, so you don't have to worry about any press that's around."

"Thanks Mark," said Fitz as Olivia simply blushed.

When the driver was out of the car and the door had closed Fitz turned to Olivia, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too," she breathed, "Have a safe flight."

Fitz reached down tilting her chin so their eyes met; "Beautiful" was all he managed before pressing his lips to hers. Their tongues softly caressed as they said their goodbyes with every fiber of their bodies and souls. Fitz allowed his hands to briefly explore Olivia's petite form, hoping to memorize every curve. Finally they released their embrace.

"I'll call you tonight, Livie" whispered Fitz holding back tears.

"I'll be waiting" she replied in an equally hushed tone.

"Just remember that no matter where I go my heart is with you," he pushed her sleeve up exposing her bracelet, "I'll bring you something special back from Philly."

"Bring yourself back, that's all the special I need," replied Olivia blithely kissing his lips, "I'll miss you Fitz."

"I'll miss you too Livie."

With that Fitz gave Olivia a hasty kiss and stepped out of the car. Mark handed him his bag, the two men shook hands and Fitz turned to give Olivia a smile and a wave before making his way into the airport. Almost immediately Olivia felt like a piece of her was missing. As difficult as it was to watch Fitz leave, Olivia knew that their absence meant that they were both working towards their common goal, making Governor Grant into President Grant.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Busy in the ICU and trying to get some work done on my doctoral project. I also wanted to develop more of a story besides just Olitz being crazy about one another. This chapter was more difficult to write because I want them to be together and thinking about things coming between them is tough. But here it is….please read and enjoy (hopefully). Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Thanks for the love so far!**

**Chapter 12**

Fitz slipped his suit jacket on and picked up his carryon sighing and turning his stiff neck side to side. He had slept most of the flight, fatigue from lack of sleep the previous several nights undoubtedly catching up with him. He made his way to baggage claim, then to his waiting car. He eased into the seat, reaching into his pocket and removing his Livie phone.

Olivia heard the ring of a phone, at first unsure of where it was coming from then realizing it was in her purse. She smiled as she answered, "Hi Governor"

"Hi Livie" he felt immediately at ease upon hearing her voice, "I'm just leaving the airport on my way home."

"How was your flight?" Olivia made an attempt at idle conversation

"I slept the whole way," answered Fitz, "probably because someone has been keeping me up at night."

"Oh I've been keeping _you _up….I see" she laughed. Their exchange seemed to flow effortlessly like a comfortable blanket wrapping itself around them, safe from the outside world again. They chatted for several more minutes, laughing at each other's jokes and both smiling brightly.

"Hey Livie, we're pulling into my driveway, I have to go" lamented Fitz as he saw the house come into view, "I'll miss you, lovely lady."

"I'll miss you too. I'm sure Gerry & Karen will be so happy you're home. Enjoy your evening."

"Bye Livie."

"Bye Fitz."

Fitz pressed 'End', smiled down at the phone, and tucked it safely into his briefcase. He was home and needed to focus on what had to be done there. His children required him to be present and be their father. Mellie was an absentee mother at best and he needed to do everything he could to make up for that. Shaking his head and putting on his best smile he climbed out of the car and made his way into the house.

"Daddy!" screamed Karen and Gerry in unison, running to greet Fitz as he came through the front door.

"Hey guys!" Fitz dropped his bags to the floor and leaned down to embrace the kids, "I've missed you."

"Hello, Honey," Mellie's sugary voice came from the landing of the steps, "So glad you're home"

Fitz felt himself tense as he rose to embrace Mellie. He couldn't help but compare her rigid hug to the smooth, affectionate cuddles he had shared with Olivia. But this was his lot, his responsibility; it was what he needed to do to get elected. Though he thought he could be content with a simple life as a lawyer, out of the public eye, he knew that quitting the campaign would mean likely never seeing Olivia again.

"Good to see you Sweetie" Fitz did his best to sound sincere as he addressed Mellie, "Are you home for the week?"

He had hoped that he might be able to avoid Mellie for at least part of his two weeks at home. He had missed spending time with the kids and family time seemed to be much more enjoyable when they weren't quite a whole family.

"No such luck, Honey" sarcasm dripped from Mellie's tongue as she gave Fitz a phony smile and picked an imaginary piece of lint off of his suit jacket, "I'm going to Columbus to visit my mother."

"Great" declared Fitz, "I'm sure she's missed you. How long are you staying?" He could feel himself breathe a sigh of relief at the time he would have alone with Gerry and Karen.

"I'm staying the week," Mellie replied, then continued, "I figure I can do some campaigning, drum up support in the state. It may end up being a real battleground state."

"Yeah, Livie says Ohio might be tough for us to carry" he didn't realize he'd used Olivia's nickname until he saw the look on Mellie's face.

"Well, did _Livie _say what other states might be a challenge?" Mellie spat, "Maybe I can travel ahead of you and campaign in those states as well."

Fitz sensed the impending argument and did his best to diffuse it, "Cy and Olivia seem to think that Colorado, North Carolina, and Wisconsin will be close too. You know I appreciate any help you want to give me" he forced a smile, "in any state." Mellie spun on her heel and headed to her office. She was determined to find out more about Olivia Pope and she knew just who to enlist for help.

Olivia sat at her kitchen table looking over polling data and sipping a glass of Shiraz. It looked like Fitz was going to have an uphill battle in nine or ten states but she was confident that they could get him the votes he needed to win. Just as she started to feel like she couldn't look at the numbers another second her phone rang.

"Olivia Pope"

"Hi Olivia" she felt herself smile involuntarily at the sound of Jake's voice, "I hope this isn't a bad time."

"No…not at all" she stammered, "How are you Jake?"

"I'm doing well" he sounded confident, "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tomorrow night."

Olivia began to decline his offer then figured some time catching up with an old friend would help pass the time. "That sounds nice, Jake."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00" he pronounced, "Looking forward to seeing you."

When she hung up the phone Olivia felt like she might be able to distract herself for the next two weeks. She placed the polling data into a folder, picked up her wine glass, and moved to the couch to catch up on the news. She changed the channel from Fox News to CNN then to local news. She watched the petite young woman on the screen, not really hearing what she was saying. Olivia was nudged from her daydream by the ring of her phone.

"Olivia Pope"

"Hey Liv, we've got a problem" Cyrus sounded stressed and out of breath, though that was not altogether out of the norm. She was honestly surprised that Cyrus had gotten this far in life without having some sort of cardiac event. She smiled at the thought of frantic Cy then answered, "What's the problem Cy? Did Sally find pictures of Mellie eating small children?" She had to laugh, "Sorry Cy…what's going on?"

"Liv, this is serious, we don't have much time to do damage control before it hits the papers…"

"What is it Cy?" she was almost yelling as she repeated her question.

"Mellie is having an affair" Cyrus' voice was even and matter of fact but Liv could still sense that he was worried.

"Mellie? Really?" she must have sounded incredulous, "She seems so possessive of Fitz...is it true? Who are they saying she is sleeping with?"

"Robert Owens, the senator" responded Cyrus, "I'm in the car on my way over. We have to take care of this before it sinks us."

"I've got wine waiting" said Olivia, "see you when you get here."

Twenty minutes later Cyrus arrived, stack of files in hand, and they got to work handling their first real crisis of the Grant campaign.

Fitz rolled over sliding his arm around her, pulling her close, burying his face into her hair. His eyes opened slowly, it seemed all wrong. She didn't seem as warm, not as tender, there was no smolder from her touches on his arm, his body didn't respond like it normally did to her. As her body turned in his arms, returning his embrace, his eyes came fully open and she spoke, "Fitzgerald, what's gotten into you this morning?"

"I guess I just missed you more than I thought," came his reply in a tone he prayed did not reveal his disappointment, "I've been lonely sleeping alone."

"Well, you don't need to be lonely anymore," Mellie slid her hands around Fitz's firm torso enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling beneath her hands. She had forgotten how much she liked his touch. They hadn't been in each other's arms like this in ages and although she didn't like him most days she still found him physically attractive. Fitz closed his eyes, trying to forget that it was his wife touching him, conjuring pictures of his Sweet Livie's hands touching his body. It seemed to work as he could feel himself begin to grow hard. He pulled Mellie close to him, running his fingers down her back. Fitz kissed her neck, beginning at her pulse point and trailing to her shoulder, then skimmed kisses down to her breasts. As he took a rigid nipple into his mouth he heard a soft moan escape from Mellie's lips spurring his desire. As he shifted between the two taut peaks of her breasts he moved his hand in search of her moist core. Just when his finger tempted her wetness he bit down lightly on her nipple.

"Fitz, that hurts" Mellie's voice shocked him as images of Olivia tumbled from his vision, "Don't be so rough. I'm not a prostitute." She pushed his body off of her, rolling away from him. Fitz rolled to his back throwing an arm up over his head staring at the ceiling above. He closed his eyes, hoping to conjure Olivia back to his mind but failed. Glancing at the clock which read 7:15 he wondered what she was doing. He selfishly wondered if she was thinking of him and missing him like he missed her. In an attempt to clear his mind he forced himself out of bed and into the shower to begin his day. Fitz dropped Karen and Gerry off at school then headed to do some shopping before going into the office.

The car pulled up to Park Place, a small boutique jewelry store specializing in estate and vintage jewelry. Fitz had arranged for a few hours of private shopping. He needed some downtime and he wanted to think about Olivia. He browsed the store, imagining each exquisite piece against Olivia's soft, mocha skin. After he selected a few pieces and paid he returned to the car and proceeded to his office. He worked diligently for the rest of the day looking forward to family dinner with his children and seeing Mellie off to Ohio that evening.

Gerry and Karen cleared the dinner plates from the table as Fitz stood, sleeves rolled up, rinsing them and putting them into the dishwasher. They chatted as they worked, the kids laughing when Fitz dropped a fork into the sink splashing his shirt. He playfully splashed Karen and Gerry causing peals of laughter to resonate from his beautiful children.

"Fitzgerald, you're making a mess," Mellie's voice stopped the fun almost immediately, "and I could hear you three making noise all the way upstairs."

"Sorry, Mom" the kids finished cleaning up in silence, "I'm going to go do my homework," said Karen as she led her little brother out of the kitchen, "Then I'll read to Ger."

"You worry about your homework Sweetie," called Fitz wiping his hands on the dishtowel, "I'll be up soon to read to you guys."

As soon as the kids were out of earshot Mellie set in on Fitz, "Why do you have to get them so hyper?"

"We were having fun, Mellie. You remember fun right?"

"They have chores and homework to do, Fitzgerald." Mellie continued, "You know this sort of thing doesn't happen when you're away. We have a schedule."

"Really, Mellie?" Fitz couldn't control his anger any longer, "How would you have any clue what goes on when I'm out of town? You are never here and when you are you ignore them. They are being raised by Jackie. Frankly, I'm shocked they don't call her Mom." He could see his last remark hit its intended target as Mellie winced. She quickly recovered, replaced her ice queen façade and countered, "Well someone has to get you elected Fitzgerald. If I didn't pull the strings I have you would be some corporate lawyer wallowing in obscurity."

"I wouldn't have minded that" his voice was barely audible and he wasn't sure she heard him as she continued her harangue.

"You are more than that. You are meant to be President. _I _am meant to be First Lady. We have worked too hard for this to stop working now." He felt like he was listening to a campaign manager instead of his wife when she spoke. "I have given up everything for your dream. I have given birth to two children, ruined my body for you. I have smiled until it hurts so people think we are a happy family. I have helped build you the perfect life. You _will _do what you need to do to get yourself into the White House. We are all making sacrifices."

Fitz knew it was futile to respond when Mellie was perched on her high horse. Instead he turned back to the dishes watching out of the corner of his eye as she made her way upstairs to gather her suitcase. After he finished the dishes he went upstairs to check on Gerry and Karen. He made sure they had both bathed and brushed their teeth then they sat together on his large king-sized bed and he read them their favorite stories doing voices for each of the characters. The kids laughed at his goofiness and begged him to read just one more story before they went to bed. He agreed and they were both asleep before he reached the end of "Cinderella". He carried his little prince and princess to their beds, tucked them in, and turned on their nightlights.

As he came down the stairs Mellie was just putting on her coat to leave for the airport. She almost looked pretty as she smoothed her clothing, unaware of his presence, free of her political animal pretense. She turned as he reached the bottom of the stairs and he watched the mask return, "Goodbye _Honey_," she said kissing his cheek lightly, "I will see you on Saturday."

"Have a safe trip" he said returning her politeness, "Call me when you get there to let me know you've arrived."

"Sure" she replied picking up her bags and heading out the front door. As the door closed Fitz felt a mix of emotions wash over him. He was happy to be home and spending time with Karen and Gerry but something was missing. He walked into his office, reaching into his briefcase for the phone. It was 8:30 and he couldn't wait to talk to Olivia. He sat back in the large leather chair, dialed her number, and closed his eyes awaiting the magnificence that was Olivia's voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another apology for the delay in updating. I work most weekends and unfortunately my doctoral studies have to come first. Hoping to get a few chapters completed this week. Hope you all enjoy. Please leave feedback, good or bad, it's much appreciated! **

**Chapter 13**

It was 6:30 and Olivia was getting ready for her dinner with Jake. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater, and then fixed her hair and makeup. She was really looking forward to finding out more about Jake's life after boarding school. She knew he had attended the Naval Academy but contemplated what else he had been up to. Jake had been a fantastic chemistry student in high school, she wondered if he had pursued that in college.

Lost in thought she almost didn't hear her phone ring. She reached to pick it up from next to her on the couch, "Olivia Pope"

"Hey Liv, did you dig up any dirt on Owens?"

"I have a guy working on it," she replied.

"We're running out of time Liv. I've pulled all the media favors I can. You have to come through for me."

"I'm on it, Cy."

"That's why I hired you Liv. You always come through for me." Cyrus sounded like a proud father when he spoke to Olivia.

Olivia hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the news show she had been watching. She turned up the volume when she saw Fitz's picture flash across the screen.

"Fitzgerald Grant took some time off with his family today at his Philadelphia area home," she heard the reporter say, "Next week he begins his push for the Republican presidential nomination. We spoke with him briefly."

"I'm taking time with my family and making sure I stay connected with my children," Fitz's voice warmed her even as it emanated from her television, "Next week we begin full time work to do what's best for this country. We have a fantastic team full of remarkable ideas and we are hoping that America will give us the opportunity to serve them." His smile could melt steel, genuine and laidback. She found herself watching his mouth move, suddenly unaware of the words he was speaking but agonizingly aware of the tension creeping through her body. Unconsciously she touched her lips, feeling the heat of his as if they were pressed to hers. The news story ended and Olivia felt the room slide back into focus. She stood and went to the kitchen for a glass of water then into the bathroom to check her appearance again and touchup her makeup. As she came back into the living room she heard a knock at her door opening it to find Jake.

"Right on time Jake," Olivia smiled.

"We Navy men are always punctual," Jake returned her grin, "I'm sure you have noticed that with Fitz."

"Well, we actually haven't spent that much time together," replied Olivia, attempting to cover her discomfort with discussing Fitz, "You know, since I just started with the campaign."

"Oh right….should we get going?" Olivia felt Jake's hand touch the small of her back as he led her toward the elevator.

Jake led Olivia out the front door of her building then to his car. He opened the passenger side door for Olivia then climbed into the driver's seat of the Z4 convertible.

"Nice car" she grinned, "Looks like you've done well for yourself, Jake."

"I've been really lucky" answered Jake, "And I've worked hard."

They chitchatted while they drove to the restaurant and enjoyed a nice meal. Jake told Olivia about his time at the Naval Academy and his stint in the Navy with Fitz while she regaled him with tales of her years at Penn and Harvard. They exchanged stories about their families and how they had both ended up living in New York. Olivia enjoyed the opportunity to concentrate on something other than campaign scandals, winning the election, and Fitz. She had made a conscious effort not to call him. She wanted him to focus on spending time with his children and knew that he called her whenever he had free time.

Jake walked Olivia to her door, hoping the evening wasn't going to end there.

"Can I come in?" he asked as she unlocked the door, "I'd love to talk more."

"It's getting late, Jake," smiled Olivia, "I have to be at work early in the morning."

"Well I guess this is goodnight then," Jake leaned down and placed a light kiss on Olivia's lips then moved his mouth close to her ear, "Goodnight Olivia." He gave her one final kiss on the cheek then walked back to the elevator.

Olivia moved into her apartment and closed the door. She had a nice evening with Jake but was happy to be back home. She felt weary and strangely lonely, even while she was with Jake. Olivia walked to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine, and then made her way back to the couch. She reached into the drawer of the end table and removed her phone, turning it on. Checking her messages she found two voicemails from Fitz. She smiled in spite of herself at the sound of his voice. She glanced at the clock, it was 10:00 and she wondered if it was too late to call him, but she didn't care. She needed to hear his voice, needed contact with him, even if it was just over the phone. She dialed his number, holding her breath as she waited for him to answer.

"Livie" said Fitz as he answered the phone.

"Hi," she managed.

"I miss you," he whispered, "I called you earlier."

"I miss you too" she responded in a hush, "How are you?"

"I miss you," he said again, "I'm enjoying being home with the kids but…." His voice trailed off, "I miss you Livie."

Olivia felt herself blush at his declaration. She missed him, that she was sure of, but to hear him say he missed her despite being with his family gave her a secret sense of pleasure. She had missed him from the second he'd gotten out of the car at the airport but she wasn't sure what all of this meant to him. Was she just a distraction for him? Was she simply a source of fun for him while he was away from his wife and family? She knew she was developing strong feelings for Fitzgerald Grant but she was worried. She was concerned that he wouldn't return her feelings, worried that she was getting in over her head, worried that she would get hurt.

"So where were you when I called earlier?" Fitz asked again, "Out on a date?" he joked.

"Jake asked me to dinner," she rejoined, when she got no response she continued, "You know to catch up. It's been forever since we saw each other. He's done some great things."

Fitz felt his head suddenly spin and reached for the kitchen counter to steady him. His thoughts flew back to the visual of Olivia dancing with Jake. He felt a sudden rage wash over him, accompanied by a sharp pain in his chest and an overwhelming nausea. He couldn't speak, he couldn't hear, he couldn't think. The only thing he seemed to be able to do was see his Navy buddy with his hands all over the woman he….._The woman I what? _He contemplated, _What are these feelings I have for Olivia Pope?_ He sat silent for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to say a million things to her, but said nothing. He was afraid he would scare her away. He had no right to be jealous or possessive, he was married. But he had to face the fact that he wanted her all to himself, she was intoxicating and brilliant and gorgeous, and he felt himself plummeting into emotions he'd never experienced before. Was he falling in love with her? He forced himself to return his focus to the conversation.

"Did you have a good time?" he managed to ask.

"It was nice. I haven't really kept in touch with anyone from high school." She seemed oblivious to his jealousy…or she didn't care. He hoped it was the previous.

"Where did you eat?" Fitz asked.

"Eleven Madison Park," replied Olivia, "The food was good but the wine list was nothing compared to The House."

Fitz smiled at the memory of their first date, "That was some amazing wine that night. Of course I don't think it would have mattered what I was drinking."

Olivia grinned, thinking of their date, the dinner they had shared, the walk in the park…and how he had made love to her. She closed her eyes almost feeling the heat of his hands touching her and she felt a now familiar knot form in her stomach.

"So, was he a gentleman?" asked Fitz, "Did he walk you to your door?"

"He did." Olivia answered, "and he was quite the gentleman. I understand most Navy men are."

Fitz smiled but continued his questioning, taking a long drink of the scotch he held in his hand, "Did you invite him in?"

"Fitz…." Olivia admonished.

"It's a simple question, Olivia," his voice changed as his memory conjured Jake and Olivia's dance again, "Did. You. Invite. Him. In?"

"Fitz, it was just dinner," she spoke quietly but reassuringly, "We talked about college, work…you."

"Olivia, I don't want you to see Jake anymore" Fitz stated with finality, "I don't think he's as nice a guy as you think he is."

"Fitz, we went to school together, I know him. Don't be jealous."

"You may think you know him but it's been how many years?" asked Fitz, "In those years things have happened, Jake Ballard has done things. I don't want you seeing him."

"We are friends, Fitz. You have no reason to be jealous" Olivia maintained, exasperation sinking in.

"You're right, Livie, I have no right to be jealous. I'm married, I have children" he acknowledged the truth that existed between them begrudgingly, "You're single. You don't owe me anything. I don't have a claim to you."

"Fitz…." She wished she could touch him at that moment. She could feel him pushing her away, distancing himself so she wouldn't hurt him, "I told you, we're just friends."

"OK" he effectively ended the discussion but she wasn't sure he was convinced…and neither was he.

"Tell me about your day," said Olivia after a few moments of insufferable silence, "How are Karen and Gerry?"

"They're awesome. They really are genuinely great kids. We've just been enjoying our time together. Doing all of the ordinary things I'm sure will be much more difficult once you get me elected."

"Sounds nice." Olivia imagined Fitz having fun with his kids, "I'd love to see you with them sometime."

"I'd like that too." Fitz let his mind wander again, this time wondering what his kids would think of Olivia when they met her, "You'll meet them while we're traveling for the campaign." He continued, "I'm sure they'll love you."

_Love…love…love…_Olivia allowed the word to meander around her mind then she glanced at the clock.

"It's getting late, Fitz. I have to get up early."

"I can't wait to wake up next to you again" his voice took on the low, scorching tone he used when they were close to one another, "I am going to dream about you tonight, Olivia Pope."

She smiled, adoring that she could be in his dreams, "I'm going to get you elected, Fitzgerald Grant" she breathed.

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard, Livie." They both laughed then reluctantly said goodbye. They climbed into their respective beds and lay staring at the ceiling. Olivia closed her eyes, a smile on her face. Fitz continued to study the ceiling, unable to close his eyes without envisioning Olivia in the arms of Jake Ballard. He couldn't imagine losing her and the thought that the man who was competing for her attention was one of his good friends was unfathomable. He wondered what Jake's motives were, fearful that they were all too clear. Fitz tucked the comforter around himself and implored sleep to come, yearning to see his Livie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Olivia woke to the sound of her alarm. She pressed snooze without even opening her eyes and rolled over. Just as the last shreds of the day slipped away and she fell back to sleep her phone rang. She reached for it with a touch of irritation with whoever thought it remotely appropriate to call her at 5 AM.

"Olivia Pope" she tried to sound tired instead of annoyed.

"Liv I don't know how you did it but the story about Owens and Mellie is nowhere to be seen."

"And you couldn't wait to tell me this at the office Cy?" she replied, rolling to face the ceiling, "I'm still in bed."

"Sleeping in these days?" Cyrus asked, "I thought you went for a run every morning."

"Didn't feel like it today," Olivia's response was simple and honest but there was so much more to it. It had been just over a week since she had seen Fitz. In five days she and Cyrus were flying to California to meet up with Fitz, Mellie, and their children to begin campaigning full-time. She wasn't sure what it would be like being constantly on the road and seeing Fitz and Mellie together certainly wouldn't be easy. She knew any affection between the two would surely be an act but it didn't make it any more palatable.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cyrus' concerned question broke her from her thoughts.

"Fine, Cy," she replied, "Just lots to get ready for hitting the campaign trail and I'm tired."

"Thanks again for helping us out Liv," his voice softened, "I know you gave up a great job and it won't be easy traveling all over the country…on a bus." He said those last three words with a measure of repugnance.

"It'll be fun, Old Man" she laughed, "The whole team together, strategizing, working closely together. It's the democratic process at its purest."

Cyrus stifled a laugh, "You are so idealistic. A fierce attorney but there's still that sweet, innocent girl layered in there somewhere. I think you've really brought about a change in Fitz. He's focused, ready to win this thing."

"I agree, he's going to be the frontrunner" Olivia imagined Fitz winning the presidency, sitting behind the resolute desk in the Oval Office, looking so handsome on inauguration day….then her mind finished the picture. Mellie. She was going to work to get Fitz elected, he would be President, Mellie would be First Lady, Cyrus would likely be Chief of Staff, and she would be…_Where will I be left after the election?_ She asked herself. _A fond memory, a story to tell his friends, his mistress._ She shuddered at the thought and wondered if she should end things with Fitz before either of them got in any deeper.

"Well, I'll let you go so you can get ready" stated Cyrus, "I'll see you at the office."

"Bye, Old Man, see you at the office."

Olivia forced herself to get out of bed, shivering as her feet hit the cold hardwood floor. She chose her clothes and carried them into the bathroom along with her towel. She quickly showered and put on makeup before leaving to meet Cyrus for another jam-packed day. They had averted one scandal but she knew there would be plenty more. When she opened her apartment door she nearly fell over a box sitting in the hallway. Looking down she noticed it was addressed to her. She carried it inside, deciding to open it before leaving for work. Retrieving scissors from the kitchen, she cut the packing tape and peeled back the flaps of the box. She removed the card perched on top of the tissue paper. Inside was a simple note:

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_Just a little something to keep you warm while I can't hold you in my arms._

_Counting the days until I can see your gorgeous face._

_Fitz_

After reading the note over several times, Olivia slowly tore the tissue paper uncovering a Burberry cashmere scarf and perfect gray Prada gloves. She quickly cut the tags off of both and put them on, modeling in the mirror by her front door. The scarf was so soft and the gloves felt like butter against her skin. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of the gifts against her, then picked up her briefcase and purse and headed out into the cold fall morning. She smiled at Mark as she strode towards the car, almost skipping.

"Good morning Olivia," he grinned holding open the rear car door, "You look lovely this morning and, if I may say, very happy as well."

"Good morning, Mark. It's a beautiful day and yes, I am very happy." She climbed into the back seat relaxing for the ride to the office. As they pulled into traffic she reached into her briefcase and removed her phone. She dialed Fitz's number and waited.

"Livie!" he sounded like a kid answering the phone, "You're actually calling me!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said hesitantly.

"Not at all, never" answered Fitz, "We are at the park having a picnic and the kids are playing. I'm sitting here freezing my ass off watching them run around. It's great."

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle; it seemed that Fitz would think anything was great if he was with Karen and Gerry.

"I wish you were here Livie" she heard him say, "Then it would be absolutely perfect."

"You know that would be totally inappropriate right?" she asked.

"Just thinking about what would make my day perfect." No matter what he said it seemed to warm her heart. He was charismatic, thoughtful, and authentic, not to mention absolutely gorgeous.

"I just called to thank you," she ran her fingers over the velvety scarf; "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them," he felt a silly smile return to his lips at the thought of her wearing the scarf and gloves, "I couldn't bear to think of you getting cold there without me to keep you warm."

"Well you can rest assured I'm all toasty warm thanks to you," she breathed, "You spoil me, Fitz."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Ms. Pope," he chuckled, "I am surely going to spoil you when we are in the same city all the time."

"Fitz…" it should have made her happy to hear him say things like that but instead it made her sad, made her realize what he couldn't give her. She knew he wanted to give her all the things he talked about but that didn't make it any easier.

"Liv, what do you think about this poster?" Cyrus was holding up a Grant for President poster with a life-size picture of Fitz on it, "Or there's this one with the other picture."

Olivia regarded both pictures for several minutes before deciding on the second one. She chose it because the photo gave her the sensation that his eyes were looking through her, deep into her soul. It was the same feeling his stare stirred in her when they were together.

"Great!" Cyrus appreciated Olivia's decisiveness. It was refreshing to interact with someone who knew what they wanted and went after it. He felt like some days the Grant campaign workers were more yes men than anything else.

"Did you want to order lunch?" asked Olivia as she looked up from the poll she was reading, "We could do Thai."

"Sure, whatever you want is fine" Cyrus didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading, "We better work while we eat. We need to finalize the California preparations and then Massachusetts and Colorado."

Olivia walked out of the conference room towards the reception desk to retrieve the takeout menus. As she flipped through the binder in search of the menu she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Good afternoon Olivia."

She turned, "Hi Jake, what are you doing here?" Olivia tried to hide her surprise.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would come take you to lunch," he replied smiling and moving closer to her, "I know you're busy but you have to eat right?"

Olivia grinned, "Jake, I don't know if I can really get away. We are pretty busy."

"Come on, I figure I'm helping pay for this operation I should at least get the benefit of taking out the prettiest girl on the campaign, right?" he touched her arm, running his hand up and down the sleeve of her Chanel suit.

"Maybe I can take a short break, let me go let Cyrus know," as she turned to walk to Cyrus' office she saw him coming towards them, "Cy, would you mind if I just escaped for a half hour or so for a quick lunch?"

"No problem, Liv. You two have fun," he turned his attention to Jake, "Hello again Captain Ballard. How are you?" The two men shook hands.

"Mr. Beene," said Jake confidently, "I'm well. Great now that Olivia has agreed to lunch with me."

Cyrus glanced at Olivia, trying to read her expression. He saw her blush slightly then turned back to Jake, "You two enjoy your lunch. I'll see you when you get back Liv."

Olivia retrieved her coat and purse and followed Jake to his car. They talked on their way to the restaurant and Olivia felt herself relax. She couldn't help but remember Fitz's warning about Jake but she chalked it up to jealousy and decided she would just try to have a good time.

Cyrus walked back to his office, picking up a stack of newspapers on the way. He sat in one of the arm chairs in the office and opened the first paper looking for any news about Sally Langston, Robert Owens, or Fitz. He was reading a story about a get out to vote rally in Albany when his phone rang. He answered without looking to see who was calling, "Cyrus Beene"

"Hey Cy, how are things going?"

"Fine, Governor. Liv and I have gotten a lot done today. Hoping to wrap things up for California after lunch," replied Cyrus.

"You two are actually taking a break for lunch?" Fitz chuckled, "What's the occasion?"

"Actually Liv went out," Cyrus stated, "Captain Ballard picked her up about fifteen minutes ago."

Fitz felt his throat constrict and suddenly felt like he was crushing the phone in his fist. His now regular vision of Olivia and Jake together rushed to his mind. He had seen this same vision nearly every time he closed his eyes for the past week. It intruded into his dreams and pierced his thoughts even while he was at work. Olivia was never far from his thoughts and Jake seemed to follow close behind lately.

"I'm surprised you let her leave for lunch Cy," Fitz tried to couch his concerns in the best interest of the campaign.

"Well she looked like she really wanted to go and who am I to stand in the way of a budding romance?"

Fitz literally saw red when he heard Cyrus. He knew that the man had no clue what he was actually saying and who he was saying it to but that didn't dull the pain. Fitz wondered if he was losing Olivia to his friend. _Losing her? She's not yours. You're married, Jake is single. She deserves a man that can give her everything she needs and that's not you. _He felt sad, trapped, and angry. He knew that Olivia deserved to be happy but he felt he did too. Olivia made him happy and he was willing to fight for his happiness.

"I want to talk to you and Olivia when she gets back from lunch. Call me as soon as she gets back."

"Will do" replied Cyrus, "She should be back soon. She said she would only be gone 30 minutes."

"Jake Ballard may have some different ideas for our sweet Olivia," Fitz stated, "He was quite the ladies' man while we were in the Navy."

"I think Liv can take care of herself, Fitz." Cyrus chuckled at the thought of 'sweet Olivia', "I know you haven't known her long and you don't know her well but she doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do."

Fitz considered how well he knew Olivia, every inch of her silky skin vaulting into his consciousness. Flashes of her naked skin, her sweltering lips, the feel of her lean legs wrapped around him, and the weight of her on him. He thought of her beautiful smile, the feeling of her hair between his fingers, and the rush of adrenaline from her touch. He quickly got off the phone with Cyrus and sat back in his office chair continuing to be lost in thoughts of the lovely enigma that was Olivia Pope.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Fitz felt almost giddy as he took his seat on the plane. Finally the day had come; he was going to see Olivia in less than twelve hours. He glanced over at Mellie as she settled into her seat, he smiled at her, and she scowled in return. His focus then shifted to his children dutifully taking their seats both dressed in their Sunday best.

"Daddy, why do we have to dress up?" asked Karen, "My tights are itchy."

"We all have to look our best because our picture might be in the paper, Sweetie," Mellie interjected in a syrupy sweet voice that Fitz barely recognized, "If we want Daddy to be President we have to always be on our best behavior." She reached for his knee giving it a squeeze, "Isn't that right, Honey?" He ignored her grip on his leg, "That's right." He smiled at his daughter, "but if you want to take off your tights until we get to California that's fine."

"Fitz, you spoil her. She needs to wear the tights." Mellie said with a bite in her voice, "You're always letting them get their way."

"Mellie, can we not do this now? I am absolutely not in the mood to argue with you."

"I just want to be sure our family is portrayed in the best light we can be" stated Mellie as a means of explanation.

Their exchange was interrupted by Gerry's voice, "Dad, are we going to see Grandma when we're in California?"

"Definitely, she's meeting us at the airport." Fitz replied with a smile. He had never been close with his father, always feeling the pressure to be perfect but his mother was always his protector. They shared an extremely close bond and he wished she lived closer. His mother was so proud of her only son; she had planned a dinner for Fitz's family and his senior staff for the following night.

"I can't wait to see Grandma," beamed Karen, "Are we staying at her house?"

"You two are going to stay with her a few nights while your Mom and I attend some dinners but we will be staying at the hotel" Fitz answered.

"I'm going to ask Grandma if I can stay at her house every night" added Gerry, "I love her house and she makes the best pancakes."

"Are we going to see Uncle Cyrus?" asked Karen, "Is he going to be in California?"

"Yes, everyone from the campaign will be there" Fitz explained, "You'll see Uncle Cyrus, his friend James. You'll get to meet some of the volunteers for the campaign, and you'll get to meet Olivia." Fitz mentioned her as if she was an afterthought when he had been looking forward to them meeting Olivia for weeks.

Fitz felt Mellie's nails dig into the flesh of his leg at the mention of Olivia's name; he looked in her direction only to be met with the iciest glare he had ever seen.

"Oh yes, you'll get to meet the amazing Olivia Pope," seethed Mellie.

"Is Olivia nice Daddy?" asked Karen. It brought physical pain to Fitz to look into his innocent daughter's eyes and think about Olivia. He wanted this situation to work, he wanted everyone to be happy, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. But staring into his daughter's blue eyes he wasn't sure it was possible to have Olivia without losing his bid for the presidency or, more importantly, without losing his children.

"She's very nice" he choked, almost in a whisper, "She's helping Uncle Cyrus get people to vote for me."

Mellie's eyes bore a deeper hole through Fitz with each passing second. He felt the rage emanating from her but he didn't quite understand it. Why was she so jealous of Olivia? As far as she was concerned, Olivia was just another woman working on his campaign, one of at least twenty. So why was she so fixated on Olivia? He shook his head then looked back to Karen with a smile.

Olivia lugged her gigantic suitcase behind her as she approached the limo. Her doorman followed behind with her garment bag and placed it carefully into the trunk of the waiting car. Cyrus smiled at Olivia as she slid into the backseat.

"Good morning Cyrus" she said, "Hi James"

The two men were such a quirky couple, Cy distinguished and graying, James young and extremely fashionable. But anyone could tell that they were in love. Olivia smiled at the thought of just being in love as she watched them hold hands and occasionally whisper back and forth. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the ability to be open about loving someone then it hit her, they were a secret too. Not because one was married but because the Republican base would never support a candidate for President who had a gay campaign manager. She laughed audibly at the pile of secrets amassing within the Grant campaign. Secretly gay campaign manager, cheating potential first lady, and, of course, the biggest of them all, the candidate sleeping with his media relations director. It was amusing if only because she wasn't the only source of scandal surrounding Fitz.

The car approached the airport and the driver helped them unload their bags as they moved inside to check in for their flight.

"Packed light I see, Liv" joked Cyrus regarding the huge suitcase the petite woman was pulling behind her, "How long are you planning on being gone?"

"I have a lot of girl things, ya know Cy?" laughed Olivia, "and I'm in it for the long haul."

"I know nothing about 'girl things' Liv, in fact I make it my life's purpose to NOT know about those things" Cyrus touched James' arm before remembering they were in public and pulling back quickly. The three shared a good laugh then made their way to their gate to wait for their flight to depart. Olivia bought herself a cup of tea, warming her hands on the cup as she allowed her mind to slip into a sweet daydream. The next thing she knew they were calling for the First Class passengers to board.

Olivia settled into her seat, glancing out the window at the chilly New York day, she hoped California was warmer. She allowed her eyes to close; sure a nap would help the time quickly pass.

Fitz rubbed his eyes as he felt the plane come to a halt. The anticipation escalating within him was bordering on tormenting. He glanced at his watch, it was just after noon, and he would see her in just two hours. Goosebumps perked on his skin as desire swelled from his heart. Fitz hadn't realized he was grinning the inane smile that seemed to belong only to Olivia until he caught Mellie looking at him.

"What are you thinking, Honey?" she tried to make her voice sound light but the accusatory undertone was ever-present.

"Just excited to be with my family embarking on this great new adventure," Fitz replied intentionally not making eye contact with Mellie, "Are you guys ready?"

The Grant family walked together off the plane, Fitz holding onto Mellie's hand with their two well-groomed children in tow. He should have been on top of the world as they had their pictures taken but emptiness lingered.

Olivia and Cyrus busied themselves readying the hotel meeting room to function as

"Grant for President" headquarters. They hung posters, gathered volunteers, and unpacked press information packets. Olivia arranged several vases of flowers on tables and made phone calls to local supporters in preparation for the next day's press event.

"Okay Liv, I think we have everything all organized" declared Cyrus, "Now all we need is our candidate and his lovely family." He couldn't help but roll his eyes when he mentioned Fitz's family. They or, more specifically, Mellie would likely prove to be the biggest hurdle Fitz faced in the election.

"I'm going to pop up to my room and change quickly" said Olivia as she moved towards the door, "Mellie and Fitz should be here any time now. I want to be sure I look my best."

"Yeah, I think I'll change too" agreed Cyrus, "it's hard work making a President."

They both laughed as they headed in the direction of their rooms. Olivia searched her suitcase for the perfect outfit. She felt so juvenile worrying so much about what she would be wearing when she saw him for the first time in two weeks. She finally selected an off-white pantsuit then tidied her hair and reapplied her makeup, spritzing herself with her Coach perfume. She felt exhilarated and nervous about seeing Fitz. She wondered if he was experiencing the same anticipation.

Fitz walked with Gerry and Karen as they moved into the hotel. His mother had agreed to allow the kids to sleep at her house while Fitz and Mellie were campaigning in California. Karen bounced through the doorway smiling and laughing with her brother. Mellie was on the phone, talking in a hushed tone and looking daggers at her children for being so disruptive. Fitz checked them into the hotel and walked towards the elevator with their bags. Mellie and his mother agreed to get the kids lunch in the hotel restaurant while he dropped off their bags and met up with Cyrus to get the schedule for the rest of the day.

Fitz exited the elevator and pulled the suitcases to the door of the penthouse suite, sliding the keycard into the lock and opening the door. He sat the suitcases by the closet and looked around the room wondering how comfortable the couch was as that would likely be where he slept. Mellie had begun to claim that he snored and kept her awake so he would move to the guest bedroom after the children had fallen asleep making sure to climb back into bed with Mellie before they awakened in the morning. He hated that he had to make sacrifices to become President but sacrificing his sleep was the least of his concessions. Fitz was determined not to let the situation drag him down so he took a deep breath and moved to open his suitcase. He changed into a fresh shirt. Checking his reflection in the mirror he sprayed on some cologne and set off to find his team….to find Olivia. He stopped briefly at the front desk then made his way to the campaign's meeting room.

Olivia stood in the corner of the meeting room involved in an intense conversation with one of the campaign staff members. Just as they finished their conversation one of the hotel staff arrived with a note for Olivia. She opened it, her heart skipping a beat as she read.

_Whenever I try to think of perfection, I come up blank._

_I only hear the whisper of your name repeating over and over again._

_Meet me in the garden behind the hotel in 15 minutes._

She looked around; sure her blush was a dead giveaway. Seeing that no one was paying attention she slipped out of the room and moved out the back door of the hotel and towards the large garden. She walked towards a railing at the far edge of the garden that looked out over a rocky bluff and down to the ocean.

Fitz checked his watch, straightened his tie, and walked in the direction of the garden. Thoughts clogged his brain as he wondered what she would be wearing, if she would be as happy to see him as he was to see her, and how wonderful it would be to hold her again. He felt his heart racing and tingling excitement coursing through him as he rounded the corner to walk into the secluded garden. Then he saw her. The sun lit her hair and made her tan skin glow. Suddenly the thoughts in his brain were silent, almost deafeningly so, as one thing replaced them, Livie. He stopped at the edge of the garden to look at her. He couldn't believe this day had come, couldn't believe they were here together, couldn't believe this vision before him.

Olivia turned as she felt someone's presence behind her. An involuntary smile reaching her lips. He strode slowly towards her as she stood frozen, rooted to the soft grass beneath her. He came close enough to touch her and she braced herself. He reached tentatively for her hand, entangling their fingers before reaching his other hand around her waist.

"Hi Livie" he breathed as their bodies met.

"Hi Fitz" she whispered looking into his cerulean eyes.

Then the world was gone. They were Fitz and Olivia, four hands, four arms, and two sets of lips tangling together. She didn't want slow and gentle, she wanted painful, excruciating, difficult, intense, skin-searing passion. Fitz felt all the stress and pain leave him as the touch of Olivia healed his soul. He felt her fingers in his hair and nails run up and down his spine as he pulled her tighter and tighter against him craving the touch of her sweet skin. He had never kissed anyone with such passion and yearning, neither had he ever had a woman kiss him with such craving. If only this could last forever, but in that moment it was all that mattered and all they needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Still recovering from this week's episode…it's gonna take a while. Hope you are still enjoying this little story. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, whatever. Still loving writing these two so it looks like the story will go on for at least a little while longer.**

**Chapter 16**

Olivia felt herself spinning, plummeting quickly out of control as she and Fitz reacquainted themselves with one another. She felt his hands on her waist branding her with his heat as his tongue hungrily explored her mouth. She moved her hands over his powerful chest then down his back, coming to rest on his firm ass. He groaned against her mouth and she felt his sudden rise of enthusiasm against her abdomen. Just as Fitz felt himself beginning to completely lose control he moved his hands to either side of her face, pulling back so he could look into her eyes.

"Livie, I missed you" his voice was heavy with desire and anticipation.

"I missed you too" Olivia replied almost inaudibly, "Cyrus is going to be looking for us."

"I don't want to talk about Cyrus, Livie" his eyes closed and she felt his breath on her lips.

"Okay, how about Mellie? Karen? Gerry?" she needed to jolt him from the cloud of their desire as much as she wanted to continue what they were doing. His eyes opened and she saw reality there.

"Fair enough" he looked down at his feet as he took a step back, "I guess we better get back inside." He dared to look back into her eyes, "But I'm going to hold your hand."

Olivia smiled in spite of herself, "You drive a hard bargain Governor." They straightened themselves then Fitz took Olivia's hand in his, relishing the feel of their fingers dancing together.

"How are you Livie?" he asked as they walked.

"Much better now," replied Olivia, "Cyrus and I have been really busy. This election is going to be a real roller coaster ride."

They neared the door to the hotel, Fitz letting out an audible whimper as Olivia slipped her hand from his. They walked to the ballroom, Fitz walking in first and Olivia following several minutes later. As Olivia strode into the room feeling as though she could not possibly be any happier she caught a glimpse of Mellie talking to one of the campaign staffers. Suddenly she was self-conscious and anxious. Olivia felt Mellie's eyes fixate on her. She reached for a report that was sitting on the table next to her, pretending to study it as Mellie approached.

"Hello Olivia" Mellie tried to sound gentle though she felt anything but so.

"Hello Mrs. Grant" Olivia's voice sounded foreign in her head, she felt intimidated and uneasy, "How was your flight?"

"It was fine, a nice break with my husband and children" the way Mellie said the word husband was as if it was intended to remind Olivia of her claim on Fitz, "The kids are just so excited to see their grandmother. How about you, did you have a nice flight?"

"I slept most of the way," Olivia tried to pretend she was talking to a friend instead of Mellie, "Cy and I have been burning the midnight oil trying to get the campaign off to a good start."

"Well I know Fitz appreciates your work," Mellie warmed just a bit, "He talks about your talents all the time." Olivia tried to hide her shock at the last statement as Mellie continued, "Political and legal talents, of course."

"Mellie, I really should be getting back to work" Olivia wanted to do anything she could to escape the excruciating conversation, "I have polls to look over…." Her voice trailed off.

"Of course, I'll let you get back to work, I'll go find the children" Mellie looked around briefly then turned back to face Olivia, "But Olivia…." She placed her hand on Olivia's arm as a means to hold her attention. Olivia felt a large lump forming in her throat at the prospect of what Mellie was going to say, "I know you're very good at what you do so I know that you may believe you have some insight into indiscretions of mine and I think we need to sit down and talk."

Olivia felt a chill run straight through her as she flashed back to conversations with Cyrus about Mellie's alleged affair with Robert Owens. She wanted to start running and never look back but she stood her ground.

"I'm more than happy to sit down and talk whenever you want to Mrs. Grant" Olivia managed.

"Tonight, meet me at 8 o'clock in my room," stated Mellie in a tone Olivia knew better than to argue, "and please, call me Mellie. I think you and I are similar women Livie. I think we want the same things."

Mellie walked away leaving a stunned Olivia standing alone in the middle of the crowded meeting room. Olivia ran through the last part of their conversation over and over in her head. She had just faced the wife of the man she was falling in love with, she may have agreed to help Mellie, and Mellie had called her 'Livie'. The name was suddenly dirty and tawdry sounding. She loved when Fitz said it but to hear it from Mellie's lips, it sounded venomous. She felt her hands shaking and tears threatened to fall. Olivia looked around for a place to escape, seeing a small room with the door slightly ajar she scurried in that direction.

Olivia allowed tears to fall uncontrolled down her cheeks, sobs ringing from deep within her. Her shoulders folded forward and just as she thought she would fall to the floor she was saved. Fitz's arms slid around her, supporting her weight as he held her to his chest.

"Livie, what's the matter?" he whispered tracing delicate kisses on her temple.

"Mellie…" was all Olivia could manage.

"What did she do?" Fitz felt fury ignite within him and all he wanted to do was fix whatever was wrong with her.

"She…." Olivia began to tell him that Mellie might have been sleeping with someone else but stopped herself, unsure whether she would be doing it for him or for her own self-serving reasons. She wanted to be with Fitz but not because his wife had hurt him, not because she was the one who told him. She wanted to be with him because they were meant to be together, because life apart wasn't right. The world didn't seem to make sense when she wasn't with Fitz.

"Never mind" she muttered against his fresh smelling shirt. She closed her eyes and pretended that everything was okay.

"Livie" Fitz tilted her chin so she was looking at him, "You have to tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"Just leave it Fitz" she said, "I'm okay. It's just going to be tough with all of us traveling together."

"It won't be easy, that's for sure but we will get to spend time together and that's what we want, right?" Fitz asked a pained look on his face, "Do you still want to be with me Livie?"

She felt a sting in her heart at the look on his face, "Of course I want to be with you. I want that more than anything else….more than I should."

"Because the only thing I'm absolutely sure of is that I want to be with you" he breathed as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her slowly, "I need to be with you." The kiss that began slow and gentle quickly deepened. Olivia clung to Fitz, pressing her tongue deep into his mouth and running her hands over his body. She quickly found the bulge in his pants and reached to unhook his belt. Feverishly he reached for some part of her exposed flesh so he could feel it under his hands, finally settling for untucking her blouse and caressing her lower back. As she removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants she heard his breath hitch and that familiar singeing tone as he said "Livie."

She reached into his boxer briefs, stroking his full firm length. She felt his arousal grow as she knelt down, sliding his underwear down to his thighs. Fitz looked down just as Olivia took his hardness deep into her tiny mouth and gave a slight hum against him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she moved him in and out of her mouth. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the depth of his orgasm, "Livie, I'm so close; I want to make love to you."

Olivia brought his full length into her mouth, feeling it collide with the back of her throat. As his hardness slid off her tongue she looked up into Fitz's smoldering blue eyes and whispered, "Cum in my mouth Fitz." Fitz felt his control slipping at the sound of her tantalizing voice. Then he watched her take him completely in her mouth again, ending any hope of containing his orgasm, he fisted her hair and felt her suck the last drops of his hot juice into her mouth.

"Jesus, Livie" he was breathless and could barely stand but he pulled her to her feet kissing her deeply, "You make me so hot"

"Yum" said Olivia with a devious smile.

Fitz returned her smile as he moved them towards a table in the room. He sat Olivia down on the edge deliberately unhooking her pants watching them drop to the floor. Then he knelt in front of her running his nose from the apex of her thighs up her slit, feeling the silk beneath grow damp. He paused at the top, nibbling lightly at her nub. She shuttered at the anticipation as her eyes slid closed and she tossed her head back. Enjoying the sensation of his breath at her most intimate points was nothing short of mind-blowing. As she allowed the sensation to encompass her she felt one then two of Fitz's fingers press into her wetness finding her g-spot nearly immediately. He sucked her clit through her panties as he pressed his fingers in and out of her feeling her grind against his hand. When he could sense she was close he moved his thumb to her bundle of nerves rubbing deft, slow circles. He placed her thigh over his shoulder and pressed his tongue deep into her heat. The second thrust of his tongue bringing an earthshattering, crippling orgasm.

"Fitz" breathed Olivia, "Oh God Fitz..."

He stood rearranging his clothes and helping her dress and straighten herself. They exchanged loving glances as their hands touched lightly. Olivia felt slightly awkward realizing what had just happened mere feet from the rest of the campaign staff.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Fine" whispered Olivia blushing slightly.

"That was…" before he could continue she spoke, "perfect."

He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, "Perfect" he repeated, "absolutely perfect."

Fitz kissed Olivia's lips tenderly, "We better get back out there."

"Everyone will be looking for us" agreed Olivia.

Neither of them made a move towards the door. Fitz leaned down to place a light kiss on Olivia's lips, "Can I come to your room tonight Livie?"

The question broke Olivia from her reverie, her mind rushing to Mellie and their meeting planned for that night. How would Mellie get Fitz out of their room? She wondered if she should mention the meeting to Fitz but decided against it. Maybe she could convince Mellie to be honest with her husband about whatever did or did not happen.

"I'll call you" she replied, obviously preoccupied, "I have some things I need to handle but then I should be available."

Fitz wondered if the things she was referring to had anything to do with Jake. He knew they had gone out at least twice and he knew that Jake was interested in more than a purely business relationship with Olivia. Fitz decided not to force the issue. Right now Jake was thousands of miles away and Fitz was right here, with her.

"Fair enough, after all, you are here to work," he touched the pad of his pointer finger lightly to the tip of Olivia's nose. They both laughed quietly. Fitz reached for Olivia's hand again but pulled back when the door to the room opened and Cyrus appeared.

"Liv, I've been looking all over the place for you."

"Sorry Cyrus, I needed to talk to Governor Grant about a few things and it was getting far too loud out there."

"Well, I'm glad I found you, Have you seen the preliminary polls from New Hampshire? I can't find them anywhere."

It appeared that Cyrus was too preoccupied with the missing poll data to notice anything was amiss. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief then excused herself to rejoin the rest of the campaign staff. Fitz began to move in that same direction when he was stopped dead in his tracks by Cyrus' words, "Governor, you better be careful."

"Cyrus?" asked Fitz in his most authoritative tone.

"She's wonderful, believe me, I know. She is brilliant and gorgeous and honest and sweet. Olivia is everything that Mellie is not but she is also NOT your wife."

"What are you talking about Cyrus?" Fitz asked with mock confusion.

"Sir, I am not stupid, I am not blind, and I most certainly was not born yesterday," he began, "Now I may not have someone else going after the person I'm attracted to but I know what jealousy looks and sounds like."

"Who am I supposed to be jealous of Cy?"

Fitz could feel the room growing stuffy as he scrambled for an explanation.

"Jake Ballard, Sir. I see the way you look at Olivia. I saw your jealousy when Jake danced with her, I heard it on the phone when I told you she was at lunch with him, and I can see and hear it right now as we talk about Jake."

"I am not jealous of Jake Ballard" shouted Fitz.

"Whatever you call it Sir…."Cyrus moved closer to Fitz, lowering his voice, "You need to be careful. Your wife is also not stupid or blind and she could shatter this entire campaign before we even get it off the ground. So I say again, Olivia is wonderful, flirt to your heart's content but you are married, you have children, and you are running for President of the United States. Now is not the time to go and do something foolish. Be. Careful."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Olivia glanced at her watch for what seemed like the thousandth time, it read 7:55. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and then opened the door to her hotel room, heading to meet Mellie. She approached the door to the suite, pausing and considering turning and running. Then the door opened.

"Olivia," said Mellie, "come in." She moved aside, allowing Olivia to step past her. She gestured towards the couch and Olivia took a seat. Mellie followed suit, turning to face Olivia.

"Mellie, I'm not really sure why you asked me here…" Olivia began in the strongest voice she could muster.

"We need to get some things out in the open, Liv," replied Mellie. Terror began to rise in Olivia's gut as she did her best to maintain eye contact with Mellie.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Grant?"

"I know Cyrus brought you on board to help my husband but I really need your help as well." The statement shocked Olivia, "I really think we need to do whatever it takes to get Fitz and me into the White House."

"That's why I'm here" stated Olivia, feeling as though she was walking into a trap, "to get Fitz, Governor Grant, elected."

"I'm glad you said that, I need you to look at this" Mellie handed Olivia a folder.

Opening it Olivia began to read. She felt the blood rush from her head as she read in-depth reports of Mellie's interactions with Senator Robert Owens.

"Where did these come from?" asked Olivia.

"Sally Langston's campaign manager hired an investigator to follow me." Mellie was matter of fact, "Liv, you have to help me. It would kill Fitz if he knew and destroy his chances of ever becoming President."

"Mellie, I…" Olivia began.

"Liv, you're not stupid, you know that our marriage is not an affectionate one. Fitz has never been very interested in sex, he's not very affectionate. He barely touches me and when he does he wants to do things that I would never consider doing as a lady." Olivia's thoughts turned to Fitz's hands touching her and what they had done earlier that day in the meeting room closet. She wondered if those were the kind of non-ladylike things of which Mellie spoke. Then Mellie continued, "I met Robert about a year ago when I was in Ohio visiting my Mother. His father was friends with my father. It started out innocently enough, we met for a drink and he was so attentive and nice to me. He made me feel attractive and desirable again. I was just trying to get him to endorse Fitz." Tears welled in Mellie's eyes.

"So you slept with him?" Olivia was incredulous.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Liv," now Mellie was crying.

Olivia wasn't sure what to say or do. She reached over and tentatively patted Mellie's arm. Mellie gave Liv an appreciative half-smile through her tears.

"You can't tell Fitz, this would kill him. All I've ever wanted was to be First Lady and this affair could ruin everything. Can you help make it go away?"

"Mellie, I think Fitz should know," Olivia was blunt, "This is his campaign, he deserves to have a say in what we're doing."

"He'll leave me Liv," Mellie looked so sad and childlike, "and he will make me look like a bad mother."

Olivia considered Mellie's last comment. She sensed she was at a crossroads. She could choose to keep Mellie's affair a secret and do her best to make it go away or she could insist Mellie be honest with Fitz.

"Mellie, he deserves to know. If we try to take care of it and it gets out he'll almost certainly lose the election. But if you tell him we can make a plan, together." Olivia almost felt bad for Mellie. The woman was looking for companionship and comfort, she was lonely, and Olivia wondered if that was an unreasonable desire.

"I can't tell him" the tears were gone and Mellie's stoic expression had returned, "'He already hates me. This would destroy us for good."

"He doesn't hate you Mellie" Olivia couldn't believe she was reassuring Mellie about Fitz's feelings for her.

"I need some time to think about it. But in the meantime, will you come up with a plan?" Mellie implored, "Think of it as helping Fitz by helping me."

Olivia agreed to keep Mellie's secret for the time being. She hated keeping anything from Fitz but it wasn't her place to tell him, "Can you decide by the time we campaign in Colorado?"

"Okay" Mellie agreed, "I really appreciate your help Liv. We all have something to lose if this news gets out. Our goal is the same, get Fitz elected."

Mellie reached over and squeezed Olivia's hand, then pulled her into an awkward embrace. After what seemed like an eternity, Olivia pulled back and stood.

"I better get going" Olivia began to walk to the door.

"Tell my husband I said hello" said Mellie as Olivia reached for the doorknob. Olivia froze as she debated whether she should turn around. Considering her options, she took a deep breath and slowly turned, refusing to be cowed by Mellie.

"Excuse me?" choked Olivia.

"Fitz said he was meeting you and Cyrus" Mellie said with faux brightness.

"Oh, right," Olivia tried to recover her composure, and then glanced at her watch, "I better go."

Olivia nearly ran back to her room, bolting the door behind her. She reached into her briefcase and pulled out her cellphone frantically dialing Fitz's number.

"Hi Livie" his voice sounded so sweet.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"No hi?" he sounded slightly confused.

"Where are you Fitz?" Olivia was almost yelling.

"I'm in the bar, meet me."

She hung up the phone without responding then hurried to the lobby. As she walked into the bar she saw him sitting at a table in the corner, a glass of scotch in front of him. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to tell him that his wife was having an affair; moreover that she wasn't the least bit remorseful. But she had promised Mellie. She knew the woman would hate her someday but she didn't want this to be the reason why. When Fitz left Mellie Olivia didn't want Mellie thinking it was because Olivia had told him about the affair. _What am I thinking, when he leaves her?_ She reminded herself that regardless of what happened between Fitz and Mellie there were no guarantees for her. Olivia turned to leave, thinking it better if she just went to her room. But before she could walk out he saw her.

"Livie" called Fitz, jogging to catch up to her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not feeling very well," lied Olivia continuing towards the elevators.

"Livie, stop" Fitz sounded frantic. He had never seen her in such a state. She complied, turning to face him, "What's wrong? You're white as a sheet."

"I'm fine, really" Olivia didn't want to face Fitz right now. It hurt to keep something from him and he couldn't know that it was Mellie who had upset her.

"Olivia" the use of her full name by Fitz caught her off guard, "You are most definitely not fine."

"Fitz, please" the sadness in her eyes nearly broke his heart. He would give anything to take her pain away. Fitz took both her hands in his, not caring that they were standing in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"We need to talk about this Livie" he held her gaze, "Let's go to your room. You shouldn't be alone."

Olivia was too exhausted and confused to protest. They climbed into the elevator together, Fitz never letting go of her hand. When they reached her door she unlocked it and he followed her inside. He sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him as a gesture for her to sit. She walked over, taking a seat, mindful to keep some distance between them.

"Now tell me Livie," Fitz pleaded, "What has you so upset?"

"I just want you to win the election so badly. I think you should find someone else to be your Media Relations Director." She sounded sad and distant, "It's too dangerous for me to keep working for you."

"Livie, why do you say that?" Fitz asked, a wave of panic and nausea overtaking him, "I don't want anyone else to be my Media Relations Director. I want the best and you're the best."

"Fitz I'm not the best, not for you" she snapped, "What happened earlier today shouldn't have happened."

"Did Cyrus say something to you?"

"Cyrus knows?" Olivia yelled, horrified, "How does he know? Did he see us? That is exactly what I've been trying to tell you. I don't do things like that. That isn't me. I don't sneak into closets, I don't let people affect me the way you do. You have taken away my ability to be the best. I think about you first and the job I'm getting paid to do second. You should be President of the United States but I don't know if I'm the one to get you elected."

"Stop" breathed Fitz moving closer to her, "Livie, please stop."

"I quit" she could feel the tears threatening her eyes as she whispered the words.

"You can't quit. I'm not letting you quit" said Fitz, "I would give up running for President before I let you quit."

"Fitz, that's ridiculous. You deserve to be President. You want to be President. You just need…" her speech was pressured as she willed herself to continue.

"I need you, Olivia" he reached for her hand, convinced that his touch would make her want to stay. She stilled for a moment before speaking, "Cyrus knows?"

"More like strongly suspects" replied Fitz.

"Stop splitting hairs Fitz. Strongly suspects, knows for sure…either could mean the end of your campaign and almost definitely the end of us."

"Us?" Fitz asked, "Do we still have a chance at us?"

"I can't, Fitz" Olivia's voice was barely a whisper, "we've let it go on this long. The longer we do this the harder and more painful it will be when I have to let you go."

"No way Olivia, I don't care what else happens. I want to be with you." He kissed her hand lightly.

"There is no way for this to end well" Olivia spoke quietly again, "Not for me. If you win you and Mellie go to Washington with your perfect family and she gets to be First Lady. Cyrus gets to be Chief of Staff. Everyone gets what they want." The impossibility of the situation weighed heavily in that moment.

Fitz moved closer to Olivia tentatively putting his arms around her. He leaned his mouth close to her ear, "Everyone gets what they want except you."

He acknowledged out loud her most profound fear. The admission brought another wave of tears to Olivia's eyes. "Everyone gets what they want except me. And I knew that from the time this all started. I walked into this with my eyes wide open. I knew you were married. I knew you were unavailable. I knew this couldn't last, that I would never be anything more than your mistress…" her voice cracked as she chanced a look into his eyes and finished, "your whore."

"Is that what today in the closet was about?" asked Fitz, realization emerging from his expression, "In that closet was that you being my whore?" It physically pained him to say the word to her, "You said that wasn't you, Livie. Is that what you meant?"

"Yes" she whispered.

Fitz pulled back, standing and running his hands through his brown curls. He began to pace.

"Livie, I've told you before that we got into this together. I didn't do it to you and you didn't do it to me. Neither of us knew where this would lead us, the feelings that would develop. There are still so many unknowns in this world, in this room, in our lives but there is one thing I want you to know," he knelt in front of her taking both of her small hands in his, "You are not my mistress and you are not, by any stretch of the imagination, my whore."

Olivia wanted to believe him. She wanted to think everything would be okay and she wouldn't get hurt but the reality of the situation wouldn't change. She was distracted and off her game. She wanted Fitz to win, he deserved to win but she wondered if her feelings for him made her more of a liability than an asset. She needed to do what was best for everyone.

"I quit" she repeated her earlier statement as she picked up her coat and walked towards the door, "I have to get out of here."

"You can't quit Livie, you can't leave."

Her hand was on the doorknob as she spoke, "Why not Fitz? I think we have said all there is to say."

"Not everything" declared Fitz walking towards her as she opened the door. "Olivia you can't quit, you can't leave…" he felt his last tatters of normal slipping through his fingers, "You can't go because…I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I can't tell you how much I appreciate the feedback. I hope that everyone who has read and enjoyed will tell their Gladiator friends to check it out. Olitz is so fun to write. Looking forward to seeing where these two go. Hopefully I'll have more time to write. I broke my ankle on Monday so I'm not doing much but sitting around for a while. As always, read, review…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 18**

Olivia froze when she heard Fitz's words. Time slowed and she concentrated on just breathing in and breathing out. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks as she released the door handle and allowed the door to close. She turned to look at Fitz. He was standing five feet from her but it felt like a million miles. She searched his face for any clue as to why he had said it. He hesitantly took a step towards her, standing just in front of her.

"Did you hear me, Livie?" he asked gently. His brow was furrowed with a trace of pain mixed with longing.

"Why?" Olivia barely managed to return.

"Why? Why do I love you?" asked Fitz now looking puzzled.

"Why now?" she wanted to give him a chance to explain himself but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Because it's how I feel Livie" Fitz wanted her to stay, he was worried she would run. He needed her to move away from the door. "Can we sit down?"

Olivia didn't speak as she followed him further into the room. He sat in the armchair that was in the corner watching as she walked to the window and looked out into the darkness.

"Livie…." He wanted to hold her and kiss her but he knew she needed to hear what he had to say. "Why now? Because I don't want you to walk out of this room and not know how I feel about you. Because you are not my mistress. You are not my whore. You are the love I've been searching for. Because not telling you means that I will have to live the rest of my life with regret."

She could hear the pain in his voice but couldn't bear to look at him. She was waiting for him to say something; she wasn't sure what exactly, but something that would make his declaration real.

"I want to be mad at our circumstances. I want to hate the campaign and Cyrus and Mellie. I want to be angry but I can't." He rose from his seat and walked up behind her, his chest just barely touching her back, "I can't be angry because all of those things are what brought you to me. If there was no campaign Cyrus wouldn't have called you and if he hadn't called you I would never have met you. If I had never met you I would still be floating through my life woeful and searching for meaning. I know what my life means now; I know why I'm here in this life. I'm here to love you, Olivia Caroline Pope. I was put on this planet to be in this room, in this life with you."

She didn't turn to look at him but the feeling of him so close to her melted her defenses just slightly.

"Fitz…." It was a mere whisper but it was music to his ears.

"My Sweet Livie…I realized something while I was away from you these past few weeks. I realized that our lives don't matter without a witness. There are a billion people on this planet. What does one life really matter, right? I realized that my life matters and your life matters because we care about each other. I want it all, not just the great times, I want these times, the hard times, the good things, the bad things, the terrible things, the amazing, miraculous things, and the mundane things…all of it. I want all of it, all of the time, every day. Olivia Pope, your life will not go unnoticed because I am here to notice. Your life will not go unwitnessed because I promise to be your witness. I love you. It sounds so simple, painfully simple, but those three words stand for all of the things I feel."

That was it, the something she needed to hear. She felt his breath on her neck as he laid his soul bare at her feet. She turned slowly, her brown eyes connecting with his blue. She slowly reached her hand towards him, bringing her palm to rest over his heart. She could feel his racing pulse while his eyes revealed all of the meaning behind those three words.

"Can I kiss you Livie?" he asked timidly. Olivia smiled for the first time in hours, the pain and fear slowly slipping away. She nodded slightly and he bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back placing his hands on her cheeks appreciating her soft skin on his fingers then he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

"Will you lay with me Fitz?" whispered Olivia with her eyes half closed enjoying the feeling of his fingers and the movement of her hair, "Just lay in bed with me and hold me."

"Of course" emotions began to flood his brain, "I have missed the feeling of your head on my chest."

Olivia felt awkward as they pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Fitz pulled Olivia against his side. She laid her head lightly upon his chest, draping her leg over his. The juxtaposition between their current leisurely, tranquil state and the frenzy of their earlier encounter resonated with Olivia. Earlier she had tried to play the role she thought she was meant to play, the role of tawdry mistress. But this was entirely different; this mingling of the souls and connection of the flesh was real. It wasn't married man and mistress; it was man and woman, two lovers enjoying the rapture of simply being together. It seemed so simple, where had it all gone so wrong? Fitz kissed her hair, absently tracing circles through it. Olivia enjoyed the closeness of his body and the touch of his fingers in her hair.

"Fitz…" she began as she listened to his heartbeat, "I still quit."

"What?" Fitz said, stunned, "I thought things were all better. I told you that I need you Livie."

"I understand that you feel that way but you need to understand where I'm coming from," she propped herself on her elbow so she could look at him, "I cannot do effective media relations for you. I think that you will make an amazing President which is why I can't work for you. I can put you in touch with someone who will do a fantastic job."

"I don't want anyone else…" he began to protest.

"You have an uphill battle. Your campaign is not going to be without difficulties. I think you need to sit down with Cyrus and Mellie and have a long talk. Everyone needs to be honest about what they want and what they are willing to do to get it. Most importantly I think everyone needs to lay their cards on the table, you all need to come clean about anything that could come out and harm your chances of getting elected, "Olivia explained.

"You want me to tell Mellie," stated Fitz, "about us I mean."

That had not been what Olivia had intended but she wouldn't object if Fitz wanted to tell Mellie. She knew that Mellie would find out eventually and maybe finding out from Fitz wouldn't be the worst way for it to happen.

"Fitz, you need to get your entire campaign in order, everyone needs to be honest about what they are currently doing or have done in the past."

"I don't understand what changed, Livie" Fitz looked bewildered.

"Just believe me; you all need to be honest with one another." Olivia bent down and kissed Fitz lightly on the lips, "I can get you the best media relations person…"

"Next to you…"interrupted Fitz with a smile placing a kiss into Olivia's hair.

"Next to me, of course," she laughed a carefree laugh he hadn't heard since they were together in the garden earlier, "I can get him to meet you in Colorado for the next campaign stop."

"You're not going to let this go are you Livie?" Fitz asked quietly, pulling Olivia closer to him, "I can't believe that I have to choose…."

"Fitz…"

"If I have to let you go as my media relations director I can do that, I don't like it but I can do it," he looked into her eyes to be sure she understood his point, "But I will not let you go…." He began tracing kisses down her neck, "as my girl….you don't have to be in my office but you have to be in my bed."

Olivia giggled at Fitz's statement as well as the brush of his lips on her flesh. She liked when Fitz tried to take control, as though he was practicing to be President Grant.

"Your girl?" Olivia asked with mock indignation, "So that's what I am? Your girl?"

"I like calling you my girl," Fitz smiled, "What would you like me to call you? Girlfriend? Lover? Angel? Hot lips? Pookie?" Peals of laughter now escaped from both of them as they continued to list potential terms of endearment. It felt so good to lie in each other's arms talking and laughing. They were both able to push the stresses of the day from their minds. Fitz's words from earlier seemed to settle around them insolating them from the outside world. They continued to whisper, giggle, and snuggle late into the night until they floated into sleep entwined in one another.

Mellie sat in the immense king size bed of the penthouse suite. The spot next to her was still neatly tucked in though it was well past time for Fitz to have returned from his meeting with Cyrus and Olivia. Mellie mulled over the conversation she had with Olivia earlier in the day wondering if telling Fitz really was the best thing to do. She filed her nails absently, her attention focusing when she heard the ringing of a phone.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Hi Beautiful," Mellie's heart nearly skipped a beat as she heard Robert Owen's strong voice.

"Hi Rob," she blushed like a school-girl suddenly feeling anything but the confident politician's wife she portrayed herself to be.

"I miss you," he said, "I want to see you."

"Rob, I can't make it to Ohio for a while. I told you we're campaigning full time now. I have to go wherever Fitz goes."

"I know you can't make it to Ohio so how about I come to see you soon?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mellie warned, "There are people all over the place. It would be impossible to have any time alone. Someone would see us together."

"Is he with you right now?" Rob asked.

"No," whispered Mellie feeling pain shoot to her abdomen, "No he's at a meeting."

"He's in a meeting and you're all alone. It's late Mel," Rob breathed, "I bet he won't be back until morning."

Mellie suddenly felt sad and utterly alone. She sat night after night waiting for her husband to pay attention to her, to speak to her even. Now she had this amazing man on the phone and she was telling him no. Fitz would barely look in her direction while Rob made her feel irresistible and sexy. She wanted to be First Lady but she hated that she had to totally stop being a woman to achieve that goal. Every part of her wanted to tell Rob to come visit. She missed the feeling of his hands on her, so gentle, not rough like when Fitz tried to have sex with her. Rob made love to her, slowly, passionately, deliberately. He never asked her to do things that were kinky or unladylike. But she had to remind herself that Robert Owens never aspired to be President and she had had her eye on being First Lady for some time now.

"I'm used to sleeping alone" she hoped that ended the debate as she slid herself further under the covers and pulled them closer around her.

"That's a shame, Mel. I could change that if you'd let me." Rob said hoping his honesty would break through her defenses. As much as he felt like she needed him he knew that he needed her just as much. He'd never met a woman like Mellie, so naturally beautiful and ladylike. She would make a wonderful First Lady, she fit the mold perfectly. He wondered if she would still have time for him when she lived in the White House. He knew it was lonely in Washington. He often took flak from the press for being a single congressman but he couldn't even bring himself to date for show since he met Mellie. She meant far too much to him. When it all came to light he was sure it would be called an affair but his feelings for Mellie were far more than a passing fling. He hoped she felt the same way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The day's schedule was going to be chaotic. Mellie rolled over stretching her hand across the bed finding the cool sheet still neatly tucked under the mattress. Fitz hadn't come back to their room the night before. She wasn't surprised but she found herself feeling lonely and sad again. She wondered if she could manage to continue this charade for eight more years. Reminding herself that her lifelong dream was to be First Lady, Mellie climbed out of bed and began preparing herself for the day. Just as she was emerging from the shower there was a knock on her door. She found the bellman with a large bouquet of flowers which she grasped and turned back into the room. She opened the card reading the note and smiling.

_Mel,_

_I would never let you wake up alone._

_I miss your smile._

_Love,_

_Rob_

Mellie closed her eyes and smelled the flowers allowing their captivating fragrance to wash over her. She couldn't remember the last time Fitz had brought her flowers. Their marriage was more a business relationship, a bond formed out of convenience rather than affection. Still, he didn't even pretend anymore though she rarely had the energy herself. Things were so much more natural with Rob. She wondered what Fitz would say if he found the flowers, or better, if he read the note. Would finding out about her relationship with Rob really bother Fitz? She wondered how Fitz managed to go through life without affection or intimacy.

Fitz cautiously opened his eyes, wondering if he had dreamt up the beautiful woman he held in his arms. As his eyes focused in the faint light of early morning he saw a heap of black curls spilling over his chest. He felt himself smile as he became aware of her soft breath skimming his abdomen as she slept. He didn't want to wake her; he wanted to watch her enjoy her last few moments of slumber before waking to the harried day. He shifted slightly resting his left arm behind his head. He thought of his campaign without Olivia, it would be more difficult, far less enjoyable. But then he turned his thoughts to his life without Olivia, which was unbearable and frightening. He didn't know how he would manage to see her as often as he would like but if she made him choose between working with her and loving her it was an easy decision. If only he could find a way to convince her that the campaign needed her as much as he did.

"Good morning, Handsome" Olivia's breath tickled Fitz's chest as she spoke.

"Good morning Livie" Fitz smiled as she turned to face him, "Did you sleep well?"

Olivia yawned and gave a little stretch, "It was the best sleep I've had since the last time I slept next to you."

"You know in all of the excitement last night I forgot to give you something" said Fitz reaching over and pulling a small box out of the pocket of his coat which was draped on the chair next to the bed. He placed the box in front of Olivia on his chest.

"For me?" she asked tentatively touching the beautiful pink ribbon tied around the box.

She slowly untied the bow allowing the ends to drag against Fitz's chest as she removed it. He relished the brush of the satin and her silky skin on his.

"Just a little something" he ran his fingers through her curls as she opened the box.

"Fitz….I love it!" she turned to look at him, beaming and pulling the charm from its box.

"I told you I would bring you something from every place I go" Fitz returned her smile, "It's the Liberty Bell, you know, Pennsylvania…"

"Yeah, I got it Fitz" Liv couldn't help but laugh at his nervous stammering. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips then looked back at the charm, "Thank you."

"I guess we better get ready to court some voters today," said Fitz rubbing Olivia's back lightly.

Olivia grumbled as she felt Fitz slide out from beneath her, "Can't we stay in bed a little longer?"

"Mmm…I would love to spend all day in bed with you Livie but we have work to do" Fitz bent down to kiss Olivia. He nuzzled her neck kissing along her collarbone then up her neck to her ear lobe, "I love you"

Olivia smiled coyly as she slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower and ready herself for one of her last days as part of the Grant for President Campaign. Olivia and Fitz showered and dressed then left to meet the rest of the team downstairs for breakfast.

Cyrus was the first to arrive at breakfast. Several moments later James arrived sitting a safe distance from him. Mellie was next to arrive, quietly seating herself at the table and picking up her menu.

"Where is our future President?" asked Cyrus as a means of making small talk with Mellie.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," replied Mellie not looking up from the menu she was concentrating on a little too intently, "I'm sure he will be worn out after your late meeting last night, Cy."

"I'm sure…" Cyrus' voice trailed off as he considered where their candidate had been when he was supposed to be in a meeting with Cyrus. He hoped the explanation was as simple as Fitz spending time with his mother but he doubted he was that lucky.

"Good morning, everyone" Fitz announced as he entered the dining room and headed for an empty seat next to Mellie. She looked at him with her best fake smile as she spoke, "Good morning Honey. Did you get any rest last night with your meeting running so late?"

"I got a few hours" Fitz answered simply, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well" Mellie's thoughts shifted to her late night phone call with Rob. She wished she had agreed to see him but the flowers this morning were a delightful surprise.

"I'm glad…" Fitz tried to sound polite as his gaze moved to the doorway meeting a perfectly tailored white Armani suit. Olivia blushed slightly as she felt Fitz's gaze slip from her Manolo Blahniks along her torso pausing fleetingly on her breasts then to her plump lips, "Olivia, good morning."

"Good morning" Olivia replied giving everyone a smile then moving to take the only open seat, between Cyrus and Fitz.

They made idle conversation as they perused their menus and ordered their meals. Cyrus alternated between chatting with James and talking to Olivia while Fitz and Mellie were mostly quiet. As the waiter delivered their drinks Olivia reached for her mimosa taking a long swill.

"Liv, your bracelet is exquisite," said Mellie reaching across the table to hold Olivia's wrist in her hand, "It looks expensive. That must be from someone pretty special."

Olivia blushed intensely as she gathered her thoughts to answer, "Yes, he's pretty special" she managed keeping her eyes fixed on the bracelet.

"I didn't realize you were dating anyone," said Cyrus, "or is that from Captain Ballard?"

Fitz nearly choked on his mouthful of water at the mention of Jake's name, "Why don't we leave Olivia alone. Her personal life is none of our business."

"Well, you will have to introduce us to this mystery man of yours" stated Mellie with a bright smile.

"I definitely will" agreed Olivia.

Olivia felt Fitz's hand on her thigh under the table causing her to jump slightly. He gave her leg a squeeze and a pat then removed his hand.

"So Olivia tells me that we need to sit down and have a chat about the campaign" announced Fitz, "With no press or support staff present, sorry James."

"No problem, sounds like the type of conversation I'd rather not be a part of anyway," replied James, "I have to run up to my room; I have an article to work on."

James left the room leaving Cyrus, Mellie, Fitz and Olivia sitting at the table. Olivia spoke first, "I have some things to work on too so…"

"No, stay Liv, you're part of this team too" said Cyrus grabbing her arm as she began to stand.

"It's funny you should say that, Cyrus" began Fitz looking from his campaign manager to Olivia, "Olivia has decided that she is going to leave the campaign. She will stay with us until we leave California and then we will have a new media relations director, at Livie's recommendation, when we get to Colorado."

"Liv, you can't leave us," gasped Mellie, "Fitz needs you, I need you, WE need you."

Mellie considered whether her reluctance to tell Fitz about her relationship with Rob was the reason Olivia had suddenly decided to quit. She knew that Olivia was an honest person and perhaps her deception was too much for Olivia to tolerate. Mellie knew that Olivia was their best chance to win the election but she wondered what Fitz's reaction to her affair would be, if confessing would lead him to divorce her. Again Mellie felt trapped between her desires as a woman and human being and her political aspirations.

"I tried to tell her how important she is to us but I think her mind is made up" responded Fitz patting Olivia on the arm, allowing his hand to linger just a moment too long.

"Liv, what's changed?" asked Cyrus bewildered, "We are just getting into the fun part. This is where we make a name for ourselves. This is where you guarantee your future lucrative career."

"I just want the Governor to have the best possible chance to get elected" asserted Olivia, "I'm just not sure I'm as focused as I should be."

Olivia rose from the table and walked towards the door, Mellie close on her heels. As soon as they were out in the hall and out of earshot Mellie spoke, "Is this about the affair, Liv?"

"Mellie…" began Olivia stopping and turning to face her.

"I'll tell him if it will make you stay" gushed Mellie grabbing Olivia's arm, "But then we have to fix it. You can't let him divorce me. You have to make sure he still gets elected."

"The two of you need to sit down and have a serious discussion" replied Olivia as softly as she could, "You both need to be honest, lay your cards on the table. And I can't see Fitz winning the election if you don't tell him. Especially if you are going to be getting late night phone calls and flowers delivered to your room."

"How did you know?" Mellie was stunned, "Are you having me watched?"

"I have a guy who managed to intercept information that Sally's investigator had gathered," Olivia's reply sounded simple enough, "But I'm not going to continue to cover your tracks."

"Liv, I need you to stay," pled Mellie, "I don't have many friends. Not many people are in my corner. I think you and I could be friends, Liv."

Olivia considered Mellie's statement. _If she only knew_ Olivia thought.

"We can talk again after you sit down with Fitz" whispered Olivia, "I'm not sure you'll still feel that way. I don't know if I can fix things."

"At least come to dinner tonight at Fitz's Mother's house," uttered Mellie, "You can meet the kids. It will be social time, no campaign talk allowed." She tried to laugh but it came out more like a squeak.

"Sure…" agreed Olivia quietly as a means of escape.

"Great!" exclaimed Mellie embracing Olivia, "and I promise I will talk to Fitz….soon."

Olivia walked briskly to her room hurrying to unlock the door and quickly closing the door after she was safely inside. She looked down at her bracelet feeling guilt settle deep in her stomach. Olivia wasn't sure if Mellie had been sincere when she said they could be friends or whether it was another of her games. Part of her thought that Mellie only wanted to be friends in order to keep Olivia from telling Fitz about the affair with Senator Owens. Another thought that Mellie really did need a friend, but could Olivia really be friends with the woman who was married to the man she was sleeping with? As had become her custom, she felt tears falling down her cheeks. Today she cried for Mellie, she cried for Fitz, she cried for herself, and she cried for Senator Owens. All four of them were trapped in a web of lies that would somehow hurt the other three. Bonds would be broken, hearts would be shattered, families would be destroyed, and the nation would likely be deprived of one of the greatest Presidents that may have ever been. Olivia wondered if putting everything out in the open wasn't a selfish desire to have Fitz all to herself rather than the action that was best for the campaign and everyone involved. She wondered if she could go on living in the shadows of Fitz's life and for how long. Olivia quickly wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard a knock on the door. She took several deep breaths and pulled the door open.

"Hi" murmured Fitz as he moved past her into the room without waiting for her to invite him in.

"Hi" she returned closing the door and turning to look at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you" Fitz lightly wiped her tears away, "Mellie upset you."

"No" countered Olivia a little too quickly, "It's not that. I just feel so deceitful when she looks at me."

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms, holding her tightly, "Livie, I hate to see you cry and I feel like all you've done since we arrived in California is cry…I keep making you cry."

"No, it's not you…" Olivia spoke into Fitz's chest, breathing in his extremely masculine scent, a mix of cologne and soap and hard work and….Fitz. She could get lost for hours in that intoxicating smell. Olivia moved her hands over the ripples of his abdomen then his pectorals allowing her hands to memorize every inch. He caught her wrist bringing it to his lips tracing kisses along her bracelet, branding her skin with his heat. Fitz moved his hands along her sides allowing his thumbs to graze the side of her breasts then skimming along her slender waist holding her against him. Every nerve in her body throbbed under his touch as she sensed her grip on reality stealing away. Her breath hitched as their bodies met. She allowed her eyes to fall shut as their lips met, tentatively at first then with growing ferocity. Just as Olivia and Fitz began to grab hastily at one another's clothes the faint sound of a knock on the door quaked them from their ecstasy. Fitz moved into the bathroom closing the door while Olivia straightened herself and opened the door.

"Liv, keep these in here." Mellie barreled through the door carrying the bouquet of flowers Rob had sent to her, "I don't know how I would explain them to Fitz and you can just say they're from Jake or whoever this mystery man is that you're hiding from us."

Olivia couldn't get a word in as Mellie rambled on, "I decided that I am going to tell Fitz. I just need you to help me figure out how. I'm afraid it will destroy him, destroy us. How do I tell him?"

Before Olivia could respond the bathroom door behind Mellie abruptly opened and Fitz emerged.

"Tell me what Mellie?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I have so much trouble writing Olitz not getting along or not being perfectly happy. I also don't really hate Mellie; just don't like her with Fitz. Hoping to fix things so they end up well for everyone. **** Thank you again, my friends for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate your feedback! You guys are THE BEST! Read, review, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 20**

"Fitz…" Mellie was nearly speechless, "What are you doing here….in Liv's bathroom?"

Olivia felt the urge to hide or run or dissolve into the carpet. She looked from Fitz to Mellie and back again, wondering what he would say. Wondering if he would ask Mellie what she was hiding from him. Wondering if this wasn't all a huge nightmare and she would soon awaken.

"I could ask you the same thing, Honey" the bite in Fitz's voice was unmistakable, he was on the offensive.

Neither spoke initially as they stared at one another bitterly.

"Mellie, Governor Grant and I were discussing his speech for this afternoon" offered Olivia hoping to at least partially diffuse the situation.

"Well Honey, you could have run your speech by me" said Mellie in a saccharine wary tone, "You know I love to hear what you have to say."

"Mellie…." Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on, "You have never cared what I talked about as long as you got to keep getting closer to your political ambitions. Now what was it you were going to tell me?"

Mellie looked from Olivia to Fitz considering their current situation.

"I'd rather discuss this in private, Fitzgerald"

"It's obvious Olivia already knows whatever you're going to tell me so let's hear it" replied Fitz turning his gaze to Olivia. Now she felt put on the spot. Fitz knew that she was privy to whatever Mellie was reluctant to tell him. If Mellie wouldn't tell him would he expect Olivia to tell him? Should she be a friend to Mellie and keep her secret or should she be loyal to Fitz and disclose the truth?

"Someone had flowers delivered to me this morning" Mellie stated flatly.

"Who?"

"A supporter of yours" Mellie tried to sound coy, "I'm sure it's so I would persuade you to give him your support as well."

"That doesn't explain why you brought them to Livie" Fitz looked baffled.

"I didn't know how you would take it" Mellie's reply came too quickly, "Another man sending me flowers."

"They're nice," stated Fitz walking over to the vase full of flowers, "It's great that someone sent you flowers, Mel."

Olivia was flabbergasted. How had both Fitz and Mellie escaped their confrontation without telling the truth? She tried to speak but words wouldn't come. Olivia watched as Mellie gave Fitz a quick hug then a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. She turned to Fitz, searching for answers.

"What was that?" Olivia managed.

"I just don't care enough, Livie" replied Fitz, "I'm not going to beg her to tell me the truth. She lies, I lie, it just kinda works for us."

"Okay…." Olivia resigned herself to the fact that getting either Fitz or Mellie to tell the truth was going to be difficult if not impossible. She also knew that she was trapped in the middle of their dysfunctional partnership, both knowing that she was aware of the other's secret.

Fitz and Mellie changed their clothes in preparation for dinner at his mother's house. Mellie looked forward to being around other people to distract her from the deafening silence between the two of them. Fitz looked forward to introducing Olivia to Gerry and Karen and his mother. He knew they would love her but he still felt a twinge of anxiety. They finished dressing in silence then proceeded down to the lobby to meet James, Cyrus, and Olivia.

Olivia was sitting in an arm chair in the hotel lobby when Fitz and Mellie approached. Fitz couldn't help but notice the nearly sheer blouse she wore under her blazer. How it skimmed her collarbone. Then his gaze moved to her bracelet and he felt his anxiety suddenly ease. His bracelet on her wrist felt like an insurance policy to him. As long as she wore it he felt like he was close to her and that she was his alone. Mellie glanced at her husband following his stare to Olivia.

"Pick up your jaw Fitzgerald" she hissed.

"Mellie….stop" replied Fitz annoyed then he turned his attention back to Olivia, "Livie, are you ready for a great home cooked meal?"

"Definitely, Governor Grant" Olivia smiled getting up from her seat and following Fitz and Mellie out to the car.

Cyrus, James, Mellie, Fitz, and Olivia rode in near silence to Elizabeth Grant's home. As the car pulled into the circular driveway Olivia couldn't help but marvel at the size of the house and the immaculate gardens that surrounded it. Fitz took Olivia's hand helping her from the car then offered a hand to Mellie which she refused. The group approached the front door just as Elizabeth Grant emerged.

"Fitzy!" she exclaimed rushing to embrace her son, "I'm so glad you could all make it for dinner."

"Hi Mom" Fitz blushed at his mother's enthusiasm.

"There's a surprise for you inside, Fitzy" Elizabeth turned and led the group into the house.

Olivia walked next to Fitz as they moved through the front door and into the foyer, "Fitzy?" she said teasingly.

"Shut up" he returned allowing his hand to brush her hip and hoping no one else noticed.

Olivia looked around as they followed Elizabeth into the large kitchen. Suddenly squeals of laughter erupted as Fitz's three sisters jumped up from the table to greet their older brother.

"Surprise Fitzy" said Lorelei, the eldest of the Grant daughters, as she threw her arms around her brother's neck, "it's been awhile. You look good. Running for President agrees with you."

As Fitz greeted Lorelei and their middle sister Taylor, Olivia hugged Sarah and the two chatted briefly.

"Olivia, you look fantastic" said Sarah looking Olivia up and down. Then she leaned closer and whispered, "Being in love looks good on you." Olivia blushed then snuck a peek at Fitz before answering Sarah in a hush, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," smirked Sarah, "You forget Liv; I've seen you two alone together. You make an amazing couple and I've never seen my brother happier." Olivia blushed again giving Sarah a kind smile and embracing her again. Their conversation was cut short as Fitz took Olivia's arm, guiding her to his side in order to introduce her to Lorelei and Taylor. The sisters hugged Olivia, instantly taken in by her intelligence and poise.

Just as the cries from the adults died down Gerry and Karen came into the kitchen from the living room.

"Dad" yelled Karen practically jumping into her father's arms.

Fitz scooped up his daughter and swung her around, "Kar, did you have a good day with Grandma?"

"Great Dad," answered Karen cheerfully, "We played outside, we did puzzles, we baked cookies…do you wanna try my cookies, Daddy?"

"Of course, Sweetie" replied Fitz, "but first do you want to say hello to everyone?"

Fitz placed Karen back on her feet and turned towards the rest of the group, "Karen, say hello to Uncle Cy and James."

"Hi Uncle Cy. Hi James" said Karen quietly to the two men.

"Hi Kar" replied Cyrus rustling her hair, "Nice to see you Sweetie."

"And Karen, this is Olivia" Fitz almost beamed as he introduced his daughter to the woman he loved.

"Hi Olivia" said Karen extending her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Such great manners" smiled Olivia bending down to Karen's level, "it's great to meet you too."

"Daddy, she's pretty" Karen said in a loud whisper.

"She's beautiful, Kar" replied Fitz getting lost in Olivia's eyes for a moment. Olivia smiled slightly then turned her gaze to Elizabeth.

"Dinner smells wonderful Mrs. Grant," she said with a sweet smile, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Not at all Sweetheart" the elder Grant patted her arm and smiled, "and please call me Elizabeth. Any friend of my Fitzy's is like family."

"Elizabeth" Olivia corrected herself pivoting back to the rest of the group.

The three Grant sisters were busy chatting with one another at the large table while Cyrus and Mellie were involved in what appeared to be a heated discussion. Fitz was knelt down talking to Gerry when his eyes met Olivia's.

"Ger, I want you to meet Olivia" said Fitz holding Olivia's gaze, "She is helping me become President."

"Hi Gerry, nice to meet you," said Olivia reaching out and shaking Gerry's hand, "Your Dad has told me all about you."

Gerry smiled a silly grin as he looked at Olivia. Fitz couldn't help chuckling as he noted that Olivia seemed to leave every Grant man dumbfounded and speechless.

"Okay, Ger I think you can let go of her hand" laughed Fitz pulling Olivia's hand from Gerry's.

Elizabeth began bringing food to the table and encouraged everyone to sit down and start eating. The group drank wine and chitchatted as they enjoyed the delicious home cooked meal Elizabeth had prepared. They told stories about Fitz's childhood and his close relationship with his mother and sisters. Lorelei made plans for Fitz and the team to visit with her family when they were campaigning in Colorado while Taylor invited the team to her home when they were in Boston. Fitz asked Lorelei about her three children, Christopher, Bradley, and Kaitlin. Then, ever the proud father, Fitz bragged about Karen and Gerry.

"Taylor are you going to give me any grandbabies anytime soon?" asked Elizabeth with a smile, "I always imagined myself surrounded by grandkids."

"Mom…." Sighed Taylor, "Jeff and I are enjoying just being a couple for now. It'll happen eventually."

"Well I'm not getting any younger" responded Elizabeth, "Lorelei has a full house and I don't know if Sarah is ever going to settle down with that crazy New York lifestyle." She smiled at her youngest daughter admiring her carefree spirit and her independence.

"What about you Fitz?" asked Sarah with a twinkle in her eye, "Do you think you'll have any more?"

"No" Mellie snapped, almost before Sarah had finished speaking, "We are not having any more children."

"I would love to have a house full of kids" articulated Fitz, a touch of whimsy in his voice, "I do make some good lookin kids don't I?" He smiled towards his son and daughter.

"A baby brother or sister would be awesome Daddy," cooed Karen, "My friend Gabby's mom just had a baby and she gets to play with him and help dress him."

Fitz considered what it would be like to have five or six kids, being surrounded by love and laughter. He imagined how gorgeous and glowing Olivia would be carrying his child. Fitz looked in Olivia's direction to find her looking at him. He wondered if she was reading his mind so he gave her a shy smile and a wink. She returned his smile absently touching her abdomen allowing herself to imagine what it would be like to be pregnant with Fitz's baby.

"Do you have any children Olivia?" asked Elizabeth snapping Olivia from her daydream.

"No" Olivia replied, "But I would love to have a whole bunch someday…when I meet the right man…and it's the right time in my career."

After they finished the meal they cleared the table and Fitz agreed to do the dishes. Taylor, Lorelei, Sarah, and Olivia sat at the kitchen peninsula chatting as they finished their wine. Olivia took her last sip of wine as Gerry walked into the kitchen towards her.

"Olivia, can you read me a bedtime story?" Gerry asked sheepishly.

"I'd love to Gerry" smiled Olivia standing and following the little boy towards the stairs.

As soon as they were out of earshot Fitz's sisters began peppering him with questions.

"Olivia is amazing, Fitzy" started Taylor.

"She is great at what she does" agreed Fitz not turning his attention from the plate he was rinsing.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice how incredibly gorgeous she is," interjected Lorelei, "or has Mellie killed that part of you?"

"Lorelei…" began Fitz.

"He's noticed" stated Sarah with a knowing smirk.

"Fitzy!" shrieked Lorelei and Taylor in unison.

"Shh…." Admonished Fitz, "Keep it down. Everyone is in the next room."

"Well now you have to tell us," demanded Lorelei, "is she why you're so healthy and happy?"

"She is…" Fitz couldn't help but beam when he thought about Olivia, "Livie and I…"

"Livie?" interrupted Taylor.

"We didn't mean for it to happen but from the second I saw her there was just something there."

"This is going to sound horrible so I hope you'll hear me out," began Lorelei, "I don't generally condone adultery but you and Mellie were never the warmest couple. I see a difference in you, a positive difference. If Olivia is the reason you look so happy then I'm all for it. I want you to be happy; I want your kids to be happy."

"Thanks Lor, that means a lot to me," Fitz wiped his hands on a dishtowel and moved to hug his sister. Though he knew what he was doing wasn't right, it made him feel better to know that his sisters supported him. They liked Olivia and they supported him.

"I better go rescue Livie from Gerry or she may end up spending all night in his room," declared Fitz walking towards the stairs.

"Like father like son," joked Taylor,

"He's six, Tay" laughed Fitz over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but he's a Grant."

Fitz quietly made his way up the stairs and towards Gerry's bedroom, pausing in the doorway. Olivia was lying next to Gerry, quietly reading the story as he rested his head on her shoulder listening intently. Two thoughts registered in Fitz's mind. The first was how natural she looked reading to his son and how few times he could recall Mellie reading to the children. His second thought was how much he wished it were his head resting on that dainty shoulder. A creak in the floor brought their attention to him. Fitz smiled at Olivia and Gerry, "How's the story going?"

"Dad, Olivia makes all of the animals in the story have different voices" beamed Gerry.

"Cool" smiled Fitz, "but it's time to turn off the light and get some sleep Buddy. Say goodnight to Olivia."

"Good night Olivia," said Gerry giving Olivia a bear hug.

"Sleep well Gerry" Olivia stood up but Gerry grabbed her arm drawing her attention back to him.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, Ger?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Olivia couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her lips as she felt her cheeks burn.

"Buddy, I think Olivia already has a boyfriend" spoke Fitz walking up behind Olivia placing his hand on the small of her back. Olivia saw disappointment register on the little boy's face.

"How about you be my special little man?" smiled Olivia placing a kiss lightly on Gerry's forehead.

"That sounds great Olivia."

Olivia moved so Fitz could kiss Gerry goodnight then she followed him out into the hallway.

"You broke that little boy's heart" she whispered as they walked down the hall.

"I wasn't going to let him steal my girl away," Fitz chuckled sliding his hands around Olivia's waist then pulling her through a partially open doorway, "I've wanted to kiss you all night."

Fitz's lips came to Liv's softly, tasting the wine that had caressed her plump lips just moments before. He felt her tongue tease his lips as he deepened the kiss pressing his tongue into her mouth. He made quick work of unbuttoning her blazer, enjoying the feel of her soft, bronzed skin through her agonizingly thin blouse. He allowed his hands to roam up and down her back then move tentatively to her breasts. Olivia moved her fingers to undo the buttons on his shirt feeling the heat emanating from the skin beneath. He reached for the hem of her shirt sliding his hands up her bare abdomen.

"You are so soft Livie," he breathed into her sweet smelling neck, "I love the feeling of your skin. God you're gorgeous."

"Fitz we should probably get back to everyone else," muttered Olivia feeling her resolve slipping, "They're going to notice that we're gone."

"I don't care Livie," Fitz moved them so Olivia's back was against the wall, pressing her against it, "I want you….I need you…"

"Fitz…we really need to get back…" Olivia pushed him back tucking her shirt back into her skirt.

Fitz buttoned his shirt feeling disappointed, "Can we continue this later?"

"You can count on it Governor," she smirked leaning into him for a kiss.

"Miss Pope, you are going to get it later" Fitz groaned giving Olivia's behind a playful swat, "God, I love you."

Fitz and Olivia walked down the steps to rejoin the rest of the dinner guests. Olivia felt Mellie's eyes upon them as they moved closer. Fitz walked over to Mellie taking a seat next to her on the couch. Mellie gave him a sideways glance.

"Fitzgerald…"

"Mellie…."

"Did you get Gerry tucked in?" asked Mellie.

"Yes, Olivia read him a story," replied Fitz, "he's all tucked in."

"Fitz I know you're attracted to Olivia," Mellie hissed under her breath.

"Mellie, I read the card on the flowers from Senator Owens," Fitz muttered in return.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I fully expect to hear feedback from this LONG chapter. I'm sure some will be positive and some will be negative. All I ask is that everyone gives things a chance to unfold in future chapters. Let me know what you think. As always, ENJOY! **

**Chapter 21**

Olivia sat next to Lorelei on the couch across the room from Fitz and Mellie. She knew Fitz had to do his best to keep up appearances but it was still tough to watch him sit so close to another woman. She saw them whispering back and forth to one another and, unable to read their lips, wondered what they were discussing. She saw a look of alarm cross Mellie's face as their conversation appeared to end.

"I'm going to go put Karen to bed" said Fitz standing and walking towards the playroom to collect his daughter.

Olivia kept her eyes on Mellie, trying to read her emotions. She wrung her hands, clearly pondering whatever Fitz had last said to her oblivious to the lively conversations going on around her.

"Olivia, what made you leave your law practice to join the campaign?" Elizabeth asked.

"Cyrus and I have known each other since I was in law school" explained Olivia, "When he called and asked me to help out I couldn't refuse." Olivia beamed at Cyrus who sat hand in hand with James on the loveseat, "And, of course, as soon as I learned more about Fitz it was clear that he would make an incredible President."

"We Grant girls are inclined to agree" laughed Taylor looking around at her Mother and sisters, "but I guess we're a little biased."

"I know Fitz was so happy to have you join the campaign" added Elizabeth, "he called me the first day he met you to tell me that he was sure he was going to win because of the new secret weapon on the campaign."

Olivia felt herself flush; "I don't know about all that…" she managed.

"Oh, come on Olivia, give yourself some credit" snorted Mellie taking another long drink of the scotch in her hand, "You know you are just the _thing_ Fitz needed."

"Mellie" Elizabeth chided.

"She is Elizabeth, bringing Liv onto the campaign was the smartest thing Cyrus could have done" Mellie's words were slightly slurred, "She's talented, bright, and isn't she just the most stunning woman you've ever seen?"

Fitz pulled the covers up over Karen then brushed a stray hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Sweetheart" Fitz whispered, "I love you."

"Daddy?" Karen said quietly, "Can Olivia play with us tomorrow?"

"Kar, Liv is here to work, she's helping me get elected," responded Fitz.

"But she read Gerry a story for bed and I didn't even get to play with her, Daddy," whined Karen, "I want to show her my Barbie dolls and we can go swimming and color and jump on the trampoline…"

"Honey, that's a lot to do," laughed Fitz, "How about we ask Olivia if she wants to spend some time with us here at Grandma's tomorrow?"

"That would be great Daddy; can I go ask her now?" Karen's excitement shown all over her face.

"I'll ask her when I go downstairs, you need to go to sleep" smiled Fitz kissing his daughter's forehead. "Good night Daddy" she muttered as her eyes closed.

Fitz stood up and walked towards the door, turning off the light.

"Daddy, give Olivia a good night kiss for me" Fitz heard Karen's small voice say from under her covers. He felt his heart race briefly as he imagined kissing Olivia then he continued downstairs feeling content. His exhilaration was short lived as he heard Mellie's voice, "…isn't she just the most stunning woman you've ever seen?"

He felt rage and possessiveness boil within him as he immediately knew Mellie was speaking about Olivia. He flew down the remaining stairs, instinctively going to Olivia's side.

"Enough" his voice boomed, shocking even him with its emotion. His declaration brought everyone's attention to him. He looked down at Olivia, she looked timid and browbeaten, and he couldn't stand to see her hurting. He fought the urge to take her in his arms settling instead for taking her hand, a gesture that was not lost on Mellie.

"You think I don't see how you look at her, Honey?" Mellie tried her best to sound harsh but her voice just sounded pathetic. Tears stung her eyes as the pain inside her bubbled to the surface.

"Mellie, you're drunk" Fitz's voice had softened slightly.

"Maybe I am Fitzgerald but you need to hear what I have to say," anger flared again in Mellie's eyes, "Everyone can see that you're interested in Olivia. Even she sees it…." Mellie's stare moved to Olivia as she spoke, "that's why you're leaving the campaign isn't it Liv?"

Olivia felt a range of emotions rushing through her, anxiety, happiness, fear, regret, and sadness clashed within her. She wanted to blurt out Mellie's secret, she wanted to declare her love for Fitz, she wanted to run and hide, but she knew she was too strong a woman to allow Mellie to intimidate her.

"Mellie, there are various reasons I'm leaving the campaign" Olivia mustered her strength to answer but as she lifted her eyes to meet Mellie's she felt herself moving. She rushed through the French doors and onto the flagstone patio outside. She was embarrassed and repentant that the scene had unfolded at Elizabeth's house with Fitz's entire family watching. She didn't want them to think poorly of Fitz and she didn't want them to dislike her. She pulled her blazer tighter around her as she walked out into the dark gardens, sure that a walk in the brisk fall air would clear her head, she always did her best thinking as she walked.

Inside the house Elizabeth and her daughters sat speechless as Mellie and Fitz continued to argue. Lorelei rose from the couch, retrieving her coat from the mudroom and walking outside in search of Olivia. Taylor and Sarah excused themselves to the kitchen where they could still hear what was going on but they weren't in the middle of the barrage. Sarah poured them each a glass of wine and they sat on the stools at the peninsula. Elizabeth remained in the living room offering moral support to her son.

"Why are you so mean to Olivia?" bit Fitz gesturing towards the door through which Olivia had left, "What did she ever do to you?"

"It's not what she has done to me, Fitz" Mellie countered, "It's what she's done to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you look at her…." Mellie's tone was quiet and wounded.

"The way I look at her? So you're attacking Olivia because you think I'm attracted to her?" Fitz made her feelings sound silly.

"You look at her the way I wish you'd look at me" Mellie whispered.

"The way Robert Owens looks at you, Mellie?" Fitz's voice hardened again as the memory of the note he'd read engulfed his thoughts. His comment struck Mellie fiercely as he watched the fight drain from her body.

"I need to go…" her voice was barely audible as she straightened her jacket and moved to retrieve her purse, "I think we should take tonight to think about what we both want." Mellie walked into the study where she found Cyrus and James sitting in front of the fireplace talking. She felt a twinge of jealousy as she saw the men so happy.

"Are you gentlemen ready to leave?" Mellie asked in her most polite tone. Cyrus and James gathered their things and bid farewell to Elizabeth and her daughters. Mellie rushed out of the house without a word to anyone, collapsing into the backseat of the car.

Lorelei walked across the grass searching for Olivia, eventually finding her seated on a bench in one of the small English gardens. As she approached, Lorelei considered what she would say. Mellie had been nothing short of cruel to Olivia and she stood her ground allowing Mellie to disparage her. Clearly she was a strong woman; she had resisted criticizing Mellie, though Lorelei was sure Olivia had plenty to say.

"Olivia" Lorelei said quietly taking a seat next to Liv on the bench, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" murmured Olivia wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" asked Lorelei, "Mellie is the one who should be sorry. She caused the scene."

"I shouldn't have come tonight" Olivia whispered, "I should have gone back to New York."

"We loved meeting you, Olivia," Lorelei put her hand on Olivia's arm, "It's obvious he cares about you."

"But he's married to her," Olivia began to cry again at the seemingly hopeless situation, "I care about him a lot too."

Lorelei pulled Olivia into a friendly embrace hearing small sobs resonate from her. Lorelei looked up as she heard someone approach and saw her brother, concern written all over his face.

"I'll let you take it from here" she whispered as Fitz gathered Olivia in his strong arms, "I'll be inside." Lorelei squeezed Olivia's arm as she turned to walk back to the house.

Fitz held Olivia against him then pulled back looking into her eyes, "Hi"

"Fitz…" Olivia's voice sounded hollow, "She knows."

"She doesn't know Livie, she sees that I'm attracted to you but she doesn't _know_"

"I'm sorry that happened in front of your family," she whispered, "I hope they don't hate me."

"Hate you?" Fitz chuckled at the ridiculous nature of Olivia's comment, "How could anyone hate My Livie?" He ran his fingers lightly along her cheek and jawbone hoping to coax a smile from her. She closed her eyes enjoying the sound of his nickname for her echoing in her head. "Walk with me Livie." Fitz draped his jacket over her slender shoulders then took her hand leading her down the stone garden path.

"Over here is the pool," he gestured to their right. As they got closer Olivia could see it was anything but a simple pool. It had grottos built in and waterfalls. Off to the side she saw several Olympic length swim lanes, "Taylor was a swimmer" he said as he saw her look in that direction, "My parents supported anything we wanted to do."

He wrapped his arms around her as they looked out over the pool. He wanted to show her the places where some of his best memories were made. They continued walking across lush lawns and perfect gardens, Fitz pointing out the place where he had his first kiss, where he and his sisters had built a tree house, where his sisters used to make him play tea party, and where he used to go just to escape the world. Olivia adored seeing all of the places that were so special to Fitz. As they approached the back of the house Fitz put his arm around Olivia's waist feeling no need to hide his affection for her. The couple walked through the door and into the kitchen, Olivia shrugging out of his jacket. Fitz draped the coat over the back of the chair then pulled Olivia's body against his. Olivia felt the burning imprint of each of his fingers as they splayed over her lower back.

"Thank you" she whispered fussing with imaginary lint on his shirt without making eye contact.

"For what, Livie?" he asked as his skin sparked beneath her touch.

"For sharing all of those special memories with me" breathed Olivia, "For letting me read to Gerry. For letting me into your life."

"That's what you do when you love someone," Fitz smiled as he lay hot kisses down Olivia's silky skin beginning just below her earlobe and tracing a path to her pulse point then to her collarbone. Olivia's skin felt molten where his kisses landed and just as her skin melted beneath his touch so did her sadness and any sense of doubt buried inside her. She whimpered as his lips left her flesh but soon felt them touch hers, a moan leaving his mouth and taking up residence in hers. Olivia's hands involuntarily moved to grip his brown curls as his left hand found her hair, his right remaining spread against her spine. Olivia could feel Fitz's firm erection press against her abdomen as their tongues danced and caressed together. Fitz concentrated on every agonizing second of kissing her. He didn't ever want to let her go, when their bodies were close together it was as if he could do anything. In these moments, that was when he was Presidential Fitz, Olivia was his lucky charm and was quickly becoming his reason for getting out of bed in the morning.

"Fitzy…I'm telling Mom" teased Taylor walking into the kitchen giggling. Olivia abruptly ended their kiss, her cheeks burning crimson, wiping furiously at her lips and instinctively moving out of Fitz's reach.

"Liv, it's okay. They know how I feel about you" Fitz pulled Olivia back to him. She still felt uncomfortable but did her best to appear relaxed. Lorelei, Sarah, and Elizabeth came into the kitchen just as Fitz was pulling Olivia towards him.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry for the way Mellie spoke to you earlier," said Elizabeth advancing to embrace Liv, "I hope you know that isn't the way I expect people to behave in my home."

"No need to apologize Elizabeth," Olivia returned her warm embrace, "I'm used to it."

"She's a bitch" snorted Sarah taking a gulp of wine.

"Yeah, screw her" agreed Lorelei, "we've always believed she didn't deserve Fitzy. We honestly never understood what he saw in her other than that DAR appearance and good breeding."

"Girls" scolded Elizabeth, "It's not our place to comment on Mellie and Fitz's relationship."

Fitz's sisters laughed and rolled their eyes in unison as they continued to enjoy their wine. Olivia really felt a bond with them. She liked how protective they were of their brother and she appreciated that they didn't hate her based solely on the unfortunate situation in which she and Fitz found themselves.

"Fitzgerald, why don't you show Olivia to the guest room" pronounced Elizabeth patting Olivia's arm, "And then I think you and I need to have a little chat."

"Okay Mom" his voice sounded like a ten year old ready to get a lecture. He hung his head slightly as he took Olivia's hand and led her up the steps to one of the guest bedrooms. Fitz made sure she had towels and toiletries while his sisters found her clothes to sleep in and a change of clothes for the next morning. Olivia thanked the girls for their generosity as they exited the room, leaving Fitz and Olivia alone.

"Good night Fitz" she breathed as he closed the distance between them, "Thank you again…for everything."

"Good night Livie," as he said it his hands moved over her slim torso and their lips joined in a soft kiss.

"I think you better go have that conversation with your Mother, Fitz" she turned away from him and made her way to the queen size bed, climbing under the covers and flipping on the television to watch the news. Fitz followed her to the bed, pulled the comforter over her slender body, and kissed her lips sweetly.

"I love you" he whispered as his lips left hers.

Fitz turned and went to the kitchen to face his mother. He wasn't sure what to expect. As Fitz walked into the kitchen his mother was seated at the table with a cup of tea, another cup waiting for him across from her.

"Fitzgerald, what are you doing?" his mother asked as he took a seat.

"Mom?"

"I can see that you care about that poor girl upstairs" began Elizabeth, "and it's pretty clear that she has feelings for you."

"I hope she does Mom," uttered Fitz taking a sip of his tea, "I love her, I'm sure of it."

"And Mellie?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think I ever loved Mellie," muttered Fitz, "Dad picked her, and she was the _right _girl for me to marry. But she wasn't the love of my life."

"And you think Olivia is?" his mother looked at him skeptically.

"She is Mom" he looked directly into his mother's eyes, tears brimming, "I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

"What makes you so sure?" She pressed him for further explanation.

"When I look at her she takes my breath away. My first thought when I wake and my last thought before I go to sleep is her. I want to be near her constantly. I want to touch her and hear her talk and see her laugh. I want to make it my life's purpose to make Olivia happy," he clarified. He felt so many things for Olivia but had difficulty putting them into words. He realized that the best way to describe how he felt about this fabulous woman was a single, simple statement, "Mom, I love her enough to give up running for President."

He looked to Elizabeth, waiting for his words to sink in. He saw a flash of understanding cross her face. They sat for a moment, neither speaking. Elizabeth had always taught her son to stand up for his beliefs and never stop fighting for what he wanted.

"Then I suggest you do what you need to do to hold on to her" Elizabeth winked at her son then reached for his hand, giving it a loving squeeze, "She seems wonderful."

Fitz and Elizabeth continued to talk as they finished their tea. Then Fitz excused himself, "I better get to bed Mom, it's been a long day and an even longer evening." He bent down and kissed his mother then ascended the stairs to his bedroom. Fitz stripped down to his boxer briefs, draping his clothes over a chair. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Regarding himself in the mirror he thought he looked tired and old and rundown. He rubbed his eyes, splashed water on his face, dried his face and hands, and paced back through the dark bedroom towards his bed. As he took a seat on the edge burying his face in his hands he felt two small, cool hands run from his shoulders down his back.

"You look stressed, Governor Grant…" her voice was quiet but heavy with desire. She scooted closer to him as she spoke, close enough for him to feel her breath arouse every inch of skin it touched on his back, "is there anything I can do to help you with that?" Her lips were mere millimeters from his ear as she spoke. She allowed her tongue to trace his earlobe then nipped at it lightly. Fitz felt a now familiar passion flare within him as he turned, pushing Olivia down to the soft sheets.

"Livie…" he growled as he knelt over her. He gazed up and down her body, realizing that she had put on his shirt. Fitz knew she had done it on purpose, she knew he adored her in his clothes.

"You like?" she giggled as she fidgeted slightly under his intent gaze.

"Understatement of the year…" he began at the top button of her shirt, nipping and licking his way down as he unfastened the buttons, "understatement of the century." He pushed the shirt aside, pausing to take in her velvety mocha skin. He resisted the temptation to move quickly, allowing his hands to dance from her abdomen, down her hips and over her thighs. He traced her knees and her shins then down to her perfectly painted toes. Olivia felt craving rush through her with each touch of his fingers. She watched him as he scrutinized every inch of her form suddenly feeling shy and insecure.

"Fitz…" she whispered both pleading and longing in her voice.

"Shh…" he refocused his attention on her lips, "I don't want to rush Livie."

Olivia's lips parted slightly as Fitz's lips dragged a hot trail along the shell of her ear. She closed her eyes yielding herself to him. He traced a path along her jaw before reaching her lips where he outlined them with his finger. Fitz still couldn't fathom that this perfect woman who made him feel so amazing was so close to him. Before he could lose himself any further in his thoughts his mouth sought out hers yearning to lose itself in her. Fitz felt his erection strain against his underwear spurring his desire. He ran his right hand down her left arm entwining their fingers and pinning her hand above her head then skimming his hand back along her arm bringing it to rest in her luscious curls. He repeated this with her opposite hand totally exposing her body to his touch. Olivia's cheeks were pink with need her lips plump and moist beneath his. Fitz brought his lips against Olivia's décolletage as he whispered, "What do you want Livie?"

She opened her chocolate eyes, peering deeply into the twin indigo pools of his. Every thought in her brain fused together in a haze of overwhelming want. She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated. _What do I want?_ She reached up to caress his face, running her thumb along his bottom lip.

"Fitz…"

He leaned into her as he repeated his question, "What" his lips touched the column of her neck, "Do" then moved to her collarbone, "You" burning a trail to her sternum, "Want" continuing the molten path to her hip bone, "Livie?"

"You" Olivia choked as dampness pooled between her thighs.

"Tell me exactly what you want Olivia" his breath skimmed her hip, "I want to do what you like."

His concern for her pleasure mixed with the sensation of his touch sent Olivia's pulse racing. She pulled him up to her so their noses were nearly touching, "Fitz, I want you, all of you. Let me show you." Suddenly Fitz found himself on his back with Olivia's petite thighs straddling his muscular abdomen. He watched as she slipped his shirt off her shoulders, tossing it to the floor. She grasped his wrists bringing his large hands to rest on her shoulders then guided them down to her breasts pressing herself into his palms. Fitz smirked faintly as her nipples hardened beneath his touch allowing the stiff peaks to run back and forth between his fingers. She arched her back and closed her eyes allowing the pleasure to wash over her. Olivia slid her hips down his abdomen allowing Fitz's cotton covered hardness to drag through her wetness coaxing a groan from deep within him. She slipped off his underwear marveling at his girth as it sprang free from its confinement. Olivia wrapped her diminutive hand around his length stroking him several times before he caught her wrist, "You're going to make me cum Livie" he growled. She reached her finger to touch the tip of his cock then brought it to her lips licking the pre-cum from it then licking her lips. He tasted salty and sweet on her fingers and she wanted more. She shifted herself back up his body until her moist entrance rested just above his shaft. Olivia stilled herself briefly bringing Fitz's hands to her hips. Before she could prepare herself Fitz pulled Olivia down hard onto him, burying himself inside her wetness. Every expletive flew through Olivia's brain as gratification reached every point of her body at once. She had wondered if they would ever be like this again. She felt him lift her off of him removing all but the tip of his cock. She sensed the pain of the void he left for just a split second before he submerged himself again in her softness. They quickly found their rhythm as Fitz let Olivia be in control. He watched as she rubbed circles around her clit joining his hand with hers as she stirred closer to her release. The sight of Liv pleasuring herself and showing him how to satisfy her was mind-blowingly erotic. Fitz watched her face as she approached orgasm.

"Look at me Livie" he growled moving his hands from her hips to her breasts, "I want you to look in my eyes when you cum." Her eyes sprung open both in surprise and compliance. The mere meeting of their eyes sent Olivia hurtling over the edge as she ground her hips into Fitz's feeling her walls squeeze his shaft as he pinched her firm nipples between his fingers. Olivia worked to regulate her breathing as Fitz leisurely moved himself in and out of her.

"That was incredible, Fitz" she ran her hands up and down his muscular chest then leaned down to kiss his lips gently.

"Oh, we're not done Livie," he smiled against her lips then buried his tongued in her mouth. He rolled them over so he was now on top of her. Their mouths moved in sync, exchanging everything that went unsaid between them. Their kisses alternated between loving and thorough and carnal and urgent. "Turn over Livie" Fitz instructed her, "on your knees."

"Fitz…what kind of girl do you think I am?" she giggled as she obeyed his directive.

"My girl…" he replied pressing the head of his cock against the threshold of her wetness, "my gorgeous, sexy, flawless, dirty girl." Fitz thrust as hard as he could as he finished his statement. As he reached her center she felt herself growing even wetter as she fisted the sheets, burying her face in a pillow to muffle her moans, "shh….Livie….there are other people in the house…" he laughed, pleased with the effect he had upon her. Fitz pressed himself deep into her dampness feeling the room begin to spin. He felt his orgasm building as he kept the relentless pace and just as he thought he might not hold on much longer he heard Olivia groan, "Oh fuck me Fitz…" Passion swept through him as he spilled his hot seed deep inside her as her walls milked every last drop from him.

They laid in a drenched, entwined heap as their breathing returned to normal. Neither wanted to speak for fear of ruining the perfection of the moment.

"Was that okay?" Fitz asked daring to break the silence, "I didn't hurt you did I?" He ran his fingers lightly over her shoulders.

"That was so much better than okay," she admitted.

"And you're okay? I mean I didn't hurt you?" Fitz sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, Fitz." Olivia assured him, "Are you okay?"

"I think I may have a scratch or two," he laughed rubbing his shoulder blade, "but I'll live."

Fitz pulled Olivia against him so her head could rest on his chest then he pulled the sheet and comforter around them. They drifted off to sleep in a sea of rapture holding tightly to one another. Day broke several hours later. Fitz woke to warm morning light glinting off of Olivia's bare back. He ran his fingers through her hair relishing the feel of its silkiness. He listened as people began to stir in the house, momentarily overlooking the fact that his children were right down the hall. Then he heard his mother's voice, "Fitzy, time to get up sleepy head. Karen and Gerry are anxious to start the day" she called as she opened the door to the bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Mom" Fitz shouted as he grabbed the comforter bringing it as far as possible up over him and Olivia, "I'll be down in a minute."

Elizabeth took one step into the room followed by the two Grant children, "Fitz…uh, Karen, Gerry let's go downstairs and get breakfast ready…."

Olivia lay as still as possible under the comforter, wishing that she could disappear. Fitz maintained a death grip on the covers willing his children and Elizabeth to leave.

"Good morning Daddy" sang Karen taking a step towards the bed, "Can I go wake up Olivia?"

"Let's let your Father wake up his guest," stated Elizabeth blushing slightly as she caught her granddaughter's shoulder, "We'll be waiting downstairs, Fitzgerald." The children moved into the hallway followed by Elizabeth who turned briefly to give Fitz one last look of admonishment. As soon as the door closed Fitz felt the bed next to him trembling. Pulling back the covers he found Olivia nearly in tears with laughter.

"Ms. Pope, I don't find that the least bit funny" he smiled, "Stop laughing." He scooted her body up to meet his, running his fingers through her hair as she giggled away.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I was well beyond the age that I would get caught by anyone's mother," Olivia whispered against his bare chest, "and I never thought I'd be hiding under a blanket from someone's children."

"Looks like a whole constellation of new experiences for us Livie" Fitz's smile was so charming and affectionate as he looked at her. Olivia bent down and kissed Fitz's lips, breathing in his scent. His warm skin felt so spectacular pressed against hers, she hated that they had to get out of bed.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Olivia said as her tendrils skimmed Fitz's muscular shoulder. Even the touch of her hair set his senses ablaze. It wasn't simply her overwhelming beauty, though she was surely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, it was the reflection of himself he saw in her eyes, it was her smile when she thought no one was looking, it was the sound of her voice as she read to his son, and it was the ease with which she fit in with his family.

"Me too" he whispered brushing a curl from in front of her face, "I wish I'd met you first. I would never…" Olivia stopped him before he could finish, "You would never have had those two beautiful children."

Fitz paused, when he considered how different his life would be without Mellie he never contemplated that life without his kids. Olivia was correct; Mellie had given him two sweet, adorable children. He rolled to his side, propping himself on his elbow, "You are exactly right. They are my whole world."

"They are crazy about their Daddy" Olivia seemed to be somewhere far away.

"I guess I should say they _were _my whole world," he tipped her chin so her eyes met his, "but my world has grown a little. Now it includes two sweet, gorgeous children and one sexy brilliant woman." His statement brought a smile to her lips which he kissed briefly, "and I'm fairly sure Karen and Gerry are pretty fond of you too."

Olivia and Fitz shared a few more minutes of solitary bliss, kissing and touching one another, giggling and smiling. Finally they climbed out of bed, Olivia slipping Fitz's shirt on again and fastening the buttons. He stood naked simply watching her move around the room gathering her clothing.

"I'll get your shirt back to you" she smiled, "You should probably put some clothes on." Her eyes roamed his impeccable body fixing briefly just below his waist, flashes of their passion from the night before rushing through her mind. Fitz caught her glance, thrusting his hips forward slightly with a smirk.

"Afraid you can't control yourself, Livie?"

"Not me" she grinned walking over to him and reaching a kiss up to his lips as she allowed her hand to lightly stroke his length. He gripped her upper arms pulling her against his naked body and placing his mouth against the skin of her neck, "Don't start something we can't finish." He ran his hands down her back and gripped her backside as he felt himself growing aroused from the contact.

"I better get dressed" she whispered moving away from him. He followed her to the door, checking to be sure no one was in the hallway before giving her one last kiss as she continued to her bedroom. Fitz watched her go into her room and close the door before turning his attention to showering and getting himself dressed. Fitz pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxer briefs looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. The man he saw staring back at him was much younger than the one he had seen the night before, this man appeared virile and chiseled. As he turned to pick up his t-shirt he noticed two deep crimson scratch marks on his left shoulder. He touched them lightly, the memory of how they got there bringing a smile to his lips. For a second he wondered how he would explain them the Mellie but then shook that thought from his mind as he pulled his t-shirt over his head followed by his favorite Princeton sweatshirt. He gave himself one more glance in the mirror then walked downstairs to join the rest of his family.

Fitz could hear loud chatter coming from the kitchen as he descended the stairs. He rounded the corner getting his first glimpse of the family cooking breakfast and setting the table. He stopped momentarily, wanting to remember this scene just as it was in that second. Elizabeth and Lorelei were busy making pancakes and French toast. Sarah and Gerry were setting the table, the little boy skipping back and forth from the counter to the table with each plate. Taylor was cooking bacon and sausage gossiping as she stood in front of the stove. But Fitz's favorite sight was Olivia sitting at the peninsula making fresh squeezed orange juice with Karen. Olivia cut each orange in half then steadied the pitcher as Karen did her best to juice the fruit. Olivia talked closely with the little girl, praising her efforts each time she finished with an orange.

Olivia looked up from her work sensing Fitz as he walked closer. A large smile came to both of their lips when their eyes met. Karen noticed Olivia's attention had left her and turned, seeing Fitz.

"Daddy!" she jumped down from the stool she had been sitting on and ran to hug her father. Fitz picked her up placing a kiss on her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning Princess" he smiled, "what are you working on over there?"

"Come see, Daddy," replied Karen wriggling from his arms and running back to Olivia, "Livie and I are making juice for you." Fitz approached Karen and Olivia placing his hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Looks yummy, Kar" he said.

"And Olivia is telling me all about when she was a little girl and she used to cook with her Mommy" Karen continued talking in a pressured tone, barely stopping to breathe between sentences, "Why doesn't Mommy ever let me help her cook?"

"Your Mommy doesn't really cook" Fitz tried to sound neutral in his answer.

"Do you cook Livie?" she turned to Olivia with an inquisitive expression.

"I sure do Kar," Olivia smiled as she answered, "I like to cook for parties with my friends and I cook my dinner every night."

"Jackie cooks dinner for Gerry and me," said Karen, "She's our nanny. Do you have a nanny?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the inquisition, "No, nannies work for families that have kids and I don't have any kids. It's just me at my house."

"Do you wish you had kids?" the questions continued.

"Sometimes, but I know I will someday….when I fall in love and get married" Olivia didn't dare look at Fitz, unwilling to betray her feelings.

"Well I could always come visit" offered Karen, "You know...until you have kids…on the days you wish you had a kid around…"

"That sounds spectacular" Olivia gave Karen a genuine smile and the little girl leaned over to hug her in return. As they returned to their juice preparations they continued to talk, mostly Karen asking Olivia questions and Olivia doing her best to keep up.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mom?" Fitz moved in the direction of the stove.

"Don't be silly Fitzy, you know you're the king of this castle" she smiled at him as he kissed her cheek, "go sit and catch up on the news. We'll call you when it's ready."

Fitz walked over and grabbed a piece of bacon from in front of Taylor, laughing as she playfully swatted at his hand and popping it into his mouth. He winked at Olivia as he passed her on his way to the family room. She couldn't help but notice how nice he looked in jeans and a sweatshirt.

The ladies finished making breakfast, sending Gerry to the family room to retrieve his father.

"Dad, the girls are finished cooking our breakfast," Gerry called as he walked into the room.

"Great, I'm starving" Fitz nearly jumped off the couch. He ruffled Gerry's hair as they moved back towards the kitchen. Everyone chose seats at the large table, Karen and Gerry insisting on sitting on either side of Olivia. They talked about their plans for the day as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Daddy, do you like my juice?" asked Karen as Fitz took a long drink from his glass.

"The best juice I've ever had" he smiled at his daughter, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Making juice isn't cooking, silly," Karen rolled her eyes at her father, "But Olivia said she would teach me how to cook."

"Oh yeah?"

"She's going to teach me too, Daddy" Gerry chimed in, "even though it's mostly a girl's job to cook."

"That's not true Ger, lots of boys cook too" Fitz corrected, "I like to cook. Its fun…." he looked in Olivia's direction, "especially when you have the right person to cook with…"

"Well I think it would be fun to cook with Olivia" stated Gerry.

"I'd be happy to cook with either of you" Olivia said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

They finished their meal, everyone helping clear the table, and Fitz again taking dish duty. Elizabeth and her daughters took the children into the family room with the promise of some time to watch cartoons, leaving Fitz and Olivia alone in the kitchen. Olivia settled herself on one of the kitchen stools watching the muscles in Fitz's forearms as he rinsed each plate before putting it into the dishwasher.

"They spoil you," Olivia smiled, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" questioned Fitz, "I'm working on some gnarly dishpan hands over here."

"You're the king" she mocked with a grin.

"Ooh, I like that, Livie, say it again," a cunning grin reaching his lips as he flicked soap bubbles in her direction.

"Momma's boy…" she teased drawing a hearty laugh from Fitz.

"You better be careful Ms. Pope, you're going to earn yourself a spanking" said Fitz as he closed the dishwasher and dried his hands on a dishtowel. He moved in her direction stopping just in front of her. Fitz placed his hands on her waist as she hooked her fingers through his belt loops. He bowed his head allowing his lips to taste hers briefly.

"Mmmm…" he breathed, "sweet Livie kisses."

They pulled back, Fitz lifting Olivia off the stool then taking her hand and leading her into the family room. Olivia pulled her hand away as they entered the room causing Fitz to abruptly look her way. As soon as the kids caught sight of Olivia they were begging her to play with them. Fitz watched as they pulled her towards their playroom giving her a broad smile when she turned back to look at him. With the children and Olivia out of the room Fitz knew his sisters would begin asking questions.

"How in the world did you get such a great girl to fall for you Fitzy?" laughed Lorelei playfully punching Fitz's arm.

"Yeah, Karen and Gerry love her" added Taylor.

"More importantly, we like her," joked Sarah.

"She really likes all of you too" stated Fitz, "she is an only child so I think she's mystified by the whole sibling dynamic."

"Is that what you two were discussing last night?" Taylor asked with a wicked grin.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Tay" blushed Fitz.

"Either you were with someone last night or you've become a _really_ loud sleeper, Fitzy" she replied, "The walls are thin in this old house….and I was in the next room."

"Sorry," said Fitz bashfully.

"Hey, it's none of my business," smiled Taylor, "I'm just glad you're getting some…you're a much nicer guy when you're getting some."

"Taylor" Elizabeth looked up from the magazine she was reading, "That's enough. And Fitzgerald, I would appreciate it if you didn't share a bed with a woman who is not your wife when your children are in the house."

"It won't happen again, Mom" apologized Fitz, "It's been awhile since Livie and I have been alone together."

The siblings continued to talk, discussing Fitz's campaign plans, their plans for the holidays, the conversation intermittently returning to Olivia. The girls noticed how the mere mention of Olivia's name brought a smile to their brother's face. As Fitz discussed Olivia he continued to face the reality that he was married….to Mellie….a woman whose sole goal in life was to be first lady. He didn't want to give up his pursuit of the Presidency but he couldn't imagine remaining married to Mellie for eight more years even if it was simply for appearances sake. It wasn't fair to him, it wasn't fair to Olivia, it wasn't fair to Mellie, but most of all, and it wasn't fair to Gerry and Karen. He wanted Olivia to be part of his life, not a secret he hid from most of the world but a part of every aspect of his life. He wanted Karen and Gerry to be able to bond with her because although Mellie would always be their mother, he felt like his kids needed a Mom. They needed someone to read them a bedtime story, to bake cookies with them at Christmas, to watch them in their school plays, to play dolls with Karen. His children had no idea what a loving marriage looked like, they had no clue what it meant to grow up as part of a family. He tried to instill those things in them but having Olivia by his side to show them what family really meant would be ideal. He then allowed his thoughts to roam to the children they would add to their family. He imagined Olivia with his child growing inside her. She would be glowing. She wouldn't complain about every ache and pain the way Mellie had. Fitz imagined lying in bed with Olivia talking to her round belly, telling their little one what a wonderful Mommy they had and what love they would be born into.

"Fitzy, what are you thinking about?" asked Lorelei shaking him from his daydreams, "With that goofy grin on your face I guess it's safe to assume it has something to do with Olivia?"

"I was thinking about her….and the kids…." Fitz explained, "And Mellie."

"Why Mellie?" asked Sarah wrinkling her nose.

"Because she's still my wife," answered Fitz in a somber tone, "and I still want to be President. And a divorced man that marries the woman he had an affair with does not get elected President."

His sad admission caused Elizabeth to put down her magazine. She regarded him closely before she spoke, "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, I am going to tell you something" she began, "and you better listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. You can do anything you put your mind to; you're a leader not a follower. Just because no one has ever divorced his wife and remarried while campaigning for President doesn't mean that it can't be done. You deserve to be happy. Pretending to be happily married to one woman while being in love and carrying on with another is not who you are, that is not the man I raised you to be. If you love Olivia like you say that you do then you will take a chance on her and give that love the work it deserves. Your children will know the truth about this situation someday. Would you rather them know a truth that includes you carrying on an affair for eight years or a truth in which you met the love of your life and risked it all to have a happy family, to make them happy. I know Karen and Gerry are your foremost concern so ask yourself what is best for them. What do they want? What do they need? What does your heart say Fitzy?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has provided feedback! Hope you continue to enjoy or, for those of you who don't love it, hope it grows on you. **** As always ENJOY, REVIEW….tell your friends! **

**Chapter 23**

Mellie fell face first down on the bed as the door to the hotel suite slammed. A sudden exhaustion enveloped her as she recalled the argument she had with Fitz. She wasn't sure what was most upsetting, that now she was sure that Fitz knew about Robert, that she had embarrassed herself in front of his entire family, or that she had told Fitz the truth, that it hurt her to see how he looked at Olivia. Mellie had told Fitz that tonight would be about deciding what each of them wanted. She wanted Fitz to want to be President and to want her to be his First Lady. She wanted him to look at her the way he looked at Olivia, like no one else in the room mattered. Mellie wanted Olivia to help her. She wanted to be First Lady and she knew that her only opportunity would be for Fitz to win this election and if Olivia was really the best then she was his only chance to win. Mellie reached for the phone, dialing Rob's number and waiting. She felt a weight lift as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi" said Mellie quietly.

"Hi Beautiful" Rob's voice brightened, "I miss you."

"Can you come see me?" Mellie blurted, "I need to see you."

"What….what changed your mind?" asked Rob, "Are you alright?" He sounded suddenly worried.

"Fitz knows…about us" Mellie could feel herself beginning to cry, "He saw the note on the flowers."

"I'm so sorry, Mel, I'll be on the next flight. We'll work this out, I promise."

As they finished their conversation and Mellie hung up the phone she realized that Rob was doing something that Fitz had never done for her in all their years of marriage, he was going to put her first, he was going to show up and rescue her. Mellie smiled as she changed into her pajamas, turned off the lights and crawled under the covers. She knew what she wanted.

X-X

Fitz walked out onto the patio, joining his mother and sisters.

"Ladies" he said taking a seat in one of the teak patio chairs.

"She is incredible" Taylor motioned towards the backyard where Olivia was playing tag with Gerry and Karen.

"I don't know if they're ever going to let her leave" Sarah laughed.

"She is pretty incredible" Fitz smiled watching Olivia genuinely enjoy playing with his children.

"I'm going to bring out some lemonade, they're going to be thirsty after all that running around" Elizabeth stood up and moved in the direction of the kitchen.

Fitz continued to watch Olivia and the kids running around the yard. He savored the easy nature of the interactions among them. Olivia glanced in the direction of the house realizing Fitz was watching her she smiled at him. Fitz returned her smile and gave her a little wave.

"Guys, why don't we take a little break?" said Olivia, "We can play again later."

"Okay Livie," replied Karen taking hold of Olivia's hand and starting in the direction of the patio.

"Hold my hand too, Livie," called Gerry catching Olivia's other hand.

Fitz watched as the three most important people in his life walked hand in hand towards him. Elizabeth appeared with a pitcher of lemonade and began to pour it into glasses.

"You kids are going to tire poor Olivia out running her all around like that," Elizabeth spoke as she handed Gerry and Karen their drinks.

Fitz stood and walked over to the table standing just behind Olivia his hand lightly brushing against hers. She felt every inch of her skin prickle with excitement.

"Thank Grandma for the lemonade" Fitz picked up a glass of lemonade and handed it to Olivia before picking up a glass for himself.

"Thanks Grandma" the kids said in unison grabbing their drinks and walking over to the loveseat on the other side of the patio. Fitz watched them walk away then turned to look at Olivia.

"Do you think I can steal you away from your playmates for a little while?" he smiled in a hushed tone.

"They're really great. I'm having lots of fun playing with them," replied Olivia looking over towards the children with a smile.

"Not to brag," grinned Fitz, "but I think you could have more fun playing with their father."

Olivia's cheeks burned as she became acutely aware of everything about Fitz, his smile, his scent, his warmth, and, most noticeably, his proximity. He wasn't touching her but if either of them twitched he would be.

"You are shameless Fitz" she whispered trying to sound chiding but her grin betraying her.

"Daddy, when are Chris, Brad and Kate getting here?" asked Karen approaching Fitz, "I can't wait to introduce Kate to Livie."

Fitz looked to Lorelei for an answer to his daughter's question.

"They should be here soon" offered Lorelei, "Ben texted me when they landed. I know the kids are looking forward to seeing you guys."

"Taylor, is Jeff going to be at the dinner tomorrow night?" Fitz asked his sister.

"Yes, he gets in this evening" Taylor answered.

"I'm going to have my whole clan here under one roof for the first time in forever," beamed Elizabeth, "I couldn't happier."

Suddenly, out of nowhere came a shrill scream as Karen saw her cousin Kate. The two girls came together in a long hug as the rest of Lorelei's family came into view. Lorelei rose from her seat to greet her husband and children. Olivia smiled as Lorelei slid her arms around Ben's waist and gave him a long intimate kiss. They had been married for almost 18 years and they were still very much in love. That was what Olivia wanted one day, someone who she could grow old with while falling in love with him over and over again every day. Without realizing it she reached out and touched Fitz's hand. He curled his pinky finger around hers. Lorelei and Brad walked hand in hand over to where Fitz and Olivia stood.

"Brad this is Olivia" said Lorelei, "She is Fitz's…"

"Media Relations Director" finished Olivia extending her hand to shake Brad's, "Nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, Olivia" replied Brad shaking her hand.

Karen came running over to Olivia with Kate in tow, "Kate this is my daddy's friend, Olivia" she said, out of breath.

"Hi Kate" Olivia said with a smile.

"Olivia, can you play with us some more?" asked Karen, "I told Kate how much fun we had playing Barbies and she brought hers with her so we'll have even more to play with."

"Sweetie, why don't you let Olivia spend some time with the grownups" interjected Fitz, "Maybe you girls can play Barbies later this afternoon."

"Okay, Daddy" Karen sounded dejected as she and Kate turned to walk away but they soon started chatting excitedly as they head off in the direction of the house.

"Hey Uncle Fitz," said Bradley shaking Fitz's hand, "We have to play some one on one later. I've grown two inches. I might be able to beat you this year."

"We'll see, you know I'm not gonna take it easy on you," laughed Fitz playfully punching his nephew's arm, "No getting me in trouble with your Mom and Grandma this year."

"You were cheating, Fitzy" laughed Lorelei, "I hope you're more honest in politics than you are on the basketball court."

"Livie keeps me honest," Fitz smiled down at Olivia realizing that their fingers were still entwined.

"I try" blushed Olivia looking up into his eyes and allowing herself to get lost in their depth for a few seconds.

"Hi Uncle Fitz," Christopher walked up behind his brother.

"Chris, you're all grown up" replied Fitz shaking his nephew's hand.

"I got my driver's license last week and Mom and Dad got me a car," Chris smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Fitz raised his eyebrows in his sister's direction, "What kind of car did they get you?"

"Jeep Wrangler, you wanna see a picture?" Chris pulled out his phone and searched for the picture before turning it so Fitz and Olivia could see the vehicle.

"Nice" said Fitz, "I bet you get all the girls in that car."

"Fitz!" scolded Lorelei as Chris blushed. Ben and Fitz laughed exchanging knowing looks, "I know I wish I had a car like that when I was his age" offered Ben, "Not that I had trouble getting girls." The group shared another laugh as everyone sat down. Olivia sat on one of the teak benches with Fitz rushing to sit next to her. Chris took the chair on the other side of her offering a shy smile.

"The first car I bought when I was out on my own was a Wrangler" mentioned Olivia smiling again in Chris' direction, "That was a great car. I miss it."

"I…I….I could give you a ride in mine when you guys come visit us in Colorado" stammered Chris.

"That's a sweet offer" replied Olivia touching his arm, "but I don't know if I'm going to be making the trip to Colorado."

"That's a shame, we'll definitely miss you" said Lorelei.

"I'll miss her too" Fitz stated, "I mean the campaign will miss her." He patted Olivia's knee keeping his hand there.

"So Olivia, what do you do when you're not getting my brother-in-law elected?" asked Ben.

"I'm a partner at a law firm in New York," replied Olivia, "Lorelei tells me you're in finance?"

"That's right" Ben took Lorelei's hand, "The engineer and the math geek, we've got the market cornered on nerdiness in our house."

"Being smart doesn't make you a nerd" laughed Lorelei, "And don't let our daughter hear you say that."

"I didn't say I didn't like nerds" Ben laughed putting his arm around his wife.

"I think smart girls are sexy" Fitz grinned allowing his hand to skim further up Olivia's thigh.

"You guys are incorrigible" giggled Lorelei.

Olivia smiled as she considered how well she fit in with Fitz's family. She had been serious with only a handful of other men but had never felt this comfortable around their family. She felt herself lean into Fitz slightly, enjoying the feeling of his firm hand on her leg. Her family was by no means close, this amazingly tightknit family was yet another reason to care about Fitz.

"Lunch is served" called Elizabeth bringing the last of the food to the large table on the other side of the patio, "Could someone go let the kids know?"

"I'll go get them" offered Olivia reluctantly breaking contact with Fitz.

"I'll help you Olivia," Chris exclaimed getting up and following closely behind Olivia. The rest of the group moved to the table as they continued to talk.

"Looks like that boy has a little crush" laughed Ben watching his son follow behind Olivia. Fitz glanced in their direction watching Olivia's nearly perfect rear end disappear through the patio door followed by his nephew who, he noticed, was also surveying Olivia's assets. A twinge of protectiveness began deep within Fitz but he quickly turned his attention back to the rest of the family. _I'll drive myself nuts if I get upset every time a guy checks out her ass _he thought _and he's a 16 year old kid._

X-X

Olivia paused at the partially open door to the playroom watching Karen, Gerry, and Kate play with the Barbie dolls. She knocked lightly on the door to alert them to her presence.

"Hey guys, time for lunch" she spoke.

"Okay we'll be right there" answered Karen beginning to put the toys away.

"Hurry up kids" Chris added in the most authoritative tone he could muster. Olivia smiled to herself at the teenager trying to flirt with her. She and Chris started walking back to the patio to join the family.

"I'd love to take you for a ride in my car" Chris said as they moved down the hallway. Olivia began to speak when Fitz came towards them.

"I thought maybe you two got lost" he said, approaching them, "or maybe the kids were giving you a hard time."

"They'll be right out, they were just cleaning up their toys" smiled Olivia.

"I was also afraid my nephew was trying to put the moves on you" Fitz whispered into her hair as she walked beside him, "had to come defend my woman." He slid his hand slowly down her backside conjuring memories of the way his hands had felt on her bare ass the night before.

The family enjoyed their lunch in the beautiful weather. After lunch Fitz, Ben, Chris, and Brad decided to play basketball. Olivia and Lorelei followed them to the basketball court.

"You do realize this is mostly for your benefit" laughed Lorelei, "My brother is pulling out all the stops to impress you Olivia."

Olivia laughed, "No…"

"My brother and my two sons trying to impress this mysterious new woman who has come into our lives" smiled Lorelei, "and I'm sure Gerry would be right in there with them if they would let him play."

"Stop" replied Olivia embarrassed.

"And now they're gonna take their shirts off and show how manly they are" Lorelei laughed loudly, Olivia joining her. Their laughter turned to near howling when Chris and Brad took off their shirts. Not to be outdone, Fitz and Ben followed suit. Olivia and Lorelei responded with loud catcalls and whistles between fits of laughter. The girls sat laughing and talking as the boys played. When they were finished they walked over to where the girls were sitting. Ben threw his arms around Lorelei, kissing her.

"Ewww….sweaty man" cackled Lorelei playfully pushing against Ben's bare chest.

Chris and Brad bickered back and forth about who had played better while Fitz walked over to Olivia.

"Don't even think about touching me" she grinned putting both palms on his chest.

"You're the one touching me" Fitz pointed out glancing at her hands as they slid down his dripping chest, "but if you keep doing that I will be forced to touch you." A devilish grin registered on his lips.

"Don't even think of getting close to me until you shower" Olivia smiled, finally removing her hands from where they had come to rest on his chiseled abdomen.

Fitz pulled his sweaty t-shirt over his head and leaned down to kiss Olivia's cheek, "Fair enough."

Olivia glanced at Chris and could swear she saw his heart rip in two as Fitz's lips touched her cheeks. Lorelei and Olivia watched as the four guys headed inside to shower, following close behind them. While Fitz went upstairs to shower Olivia excused herself to check her e-mail and update herself on the latest polling results. Olivia closed the door to her bedroom then sat at the desk opening her laptop.

Fitz rid himself of his sweaty clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. His thoughts turned to Olivia. He thought of what his mother had said to him earlier, about fighting for her, for them, if he truly loved her. He thought about the ease with which she interacted with his family, even politely entertaining his teenage nephew's advances. He thought about the way men looked at her, the way Ben almost imperceptibly looked her up and down, how she left teenage boys dumbfounded and even his own son was enamored of her. Fitz knew any jealousy he felt was baseless but he couldn't help wanting to declare to anyone who would listen that Olivia Pope belonged to him. If only he could muster the courage to make it so.

As Olivia sent her last email she heard a knock on her door. Thinking it must be one of Fitz's sisters she called "Come in" without looking up from the screen. When she heard the door close but no one spoke she turned to see who it was only to find a towel clad Fitz standing just inside the doorway.

"Fitz, you shouldn't be here, your entire family is downstairs" she said turning back to her computer in an effort to ignore Fitz's presence.

"My shower isn't working, I thought you might be kind enough to let me use yours?" he didn't move from where he was standing, "Or I could just go down the hall." He turned towards the door, feeling like he'd screwed up by coming to her room.

"Okay" she dared to turn and look at him, "you can use mine."

Fitz smiled then turned and strode into Olivia's bathroom. She heard him turn on the water and imagined his sweaty body moving into the shower under the hot stream of water. Warmth spread through Olivia concentrating itself between her thighs. The mere thought of Fitz naked was enough to drive her nearly crazy with desire. She scolded herself for allowing her surroundings and the pleasure they shared the night before to cloud her mind to their situation. He was still married and whether his family liked Mellie or not she was still his wife.

"Livie" she heard Fitz call her name from the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom to see what he needed, "Can you hand me a new bar of soap?" he asked, pointing towards the cabinet. Olivia reached into the cabinet to retrieve the soap, then removing the wrapper she opened the shower door and handed it to Fitz.

"Thanks Livie," he smiled as he grabbed the bar of soap and then Olivia bringing her into the shower with him.

"Fitz, my clothes" she shrieked as Fitz pulled her against him beneath the water. Fitz wound his fingers into her hair bringing her lips to his for a kiss. His other hand was busy working the buttons on her blouse. She felt his arousal at their first touch, her own growing with each passing second. He released his hand from her hair, using both to remove her shirt and pants, throwing them out of the shower and leaving her in just her lace bra and panties. He pulled back, looking her body up and down. There was no way that this view would ever become boring, he would always enjoy the sight of Olivia in her underwear. Even more than seeing her naked, this was an erotic view. She slowly slid the straps of her bra down her arms, reaching behind her to undo the clasp and allowing her breasts to fall free. Fitz absently licked his lips then he watched Olivia slide her underwear down her perfect legs to her flawless feet. Then his view clouded, sound muted, and the world blurred, Olivia was naked in front of him. He moved to her, devouring her mouth with his. A far cry from the slow lovemaking from the night before they were desperate, craving one another.

"It makes me so hot Livie…." Fitz murmured between deep, fervent kisses, "…when you charm them, all of them, it makes me want you more…"

Fitz turned Olivia so she was facing away from him. She tilted her head allowing him access to her neck which he devoured with pleasure raking his teeth and tongue from behind her ear to her shoulder. He reached for Olivia's hands, placing them both on the cool tile in front of them. Fitz relocated his loving assault to the other side of her neck. He moved his hands over her flat abdomen, steadying her against him. He moved them closer to the wall as his mouth continued moving over her neck and shoulders. His left arms wrapped around her, his hand grasping her right breast. His right hand covered her right against the tile wall as she tossed her head back in complete surrender to him. Fitz felt her heat dripping against him. He took a second to relish the feeling before closing his teeth upon the delicate flesh of her neck while burying his hardness in search of her sweet center.

"God….Fitz" the mixture of pleasure and pain sent Olivia's senses awash. His fingers entangled with hers and his lips continued to caress every inch of flesh they could find, "Fitz…." She started to scream his name again but his hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh…." Fitz murmured against her ear. He wanted to yell too, scream out her name as he submerged himself in her depths. He wanted to hear her say his name as he brought her to orgasm again and again. Her nails dug deep into his thighs while she endured the barrage of his mouth, hands, and erection on her body. Olivia felt Fitz grasp her hips and turn her to face him, managing to maintain the rhythm of his thrusts. She gripped his back and shoulders as their mouths engulfed one another.

Fitz pressed Olivia's back against the tile wall in need of better leverage while she draped her legs around his waist. He felt her nipples drag up and down his chest, both climbing closer and closer to the zenith of orgasm. He knew her well enough now that he knew when she was nearing her climax and he slowed his rhythm, not wanting their indulgence to end. He stilled at times, allowing himself to step back from the edge, and then continuing at a quicker pace. Olivia stood poised to plunge into the bliss of orgasm. Heat stirred from her very core, spreading up her spine and down to her toes. She momentarily considered the differences between the orgasm building within her now and the one she experienced last night. The night before had been slow, lovely and sweet love making ending in a passionate yet tender orgasm. This was primal, demanding, and devastating sex and she felt the most trenchant mingling of these sensations. Olivia's cheeks grew hot as moisture dripped unceasingly from her core and she braced herself for the ecstasy that would soon follow.

"Don't stop, Fitz" she breathed against his ear while she clung to his body, "Please don't stop"

The sound of his name rolling from her reddened, slightly swollen lips drove Fitz to distraction and all hope of prolonging their pleasure disappeared. He felt her body tense momentarily before she sunk her teeth into the flesh of his left pec, her softness pulsing around his shaft. Mere seconds later Fitz managed to mutter "My Livie" just before making one final thrust towards his goal and spilling inside her.

Fitz felt Olivia's legs unfurl from his body and her grip loosen on his shoulders. He noticed the red marks he'd left on her body and looked to the left side of his chest to see a perfect imprint of her teeth, angry and crimson. The paradox of pleasure and pain throbbed through both of them as they continued to run their hands over one another's body, uniting their lips in haphazard kisses. They were utterly spent so they clung to one another. The fog of their intimacy soon lifted, Fitz turning off the water and wrapping his lover tenderly in a towel.

Olivia had never dreamed it could be like this, hard and soft, fast and slow, gentle and furious. It was impossible to fathom that sex with Fitz could become any more intense or meaningful but each time it was.

Fitz looked over at Olivia as he wrapped his towel around his waist. Her skin was still pink and warm from the shower. That, mixed with the glow of her skin after they made love was exquisite. She looked powerful yet delicate, the perfect combination he could imagine in a woman. Olivia was willing to be vulnerable to him but she knew he was defenseless to her as well. Their public personas were strong, steadfast, and unyielding but together, when no one else could see they were two spirits, bare and exposed. In the depth of his musings he barely heard the whisper that escaped from Olivia's lips:

"I love you too, Fitz"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Fitz fixed his eyes on Olivia, trying to process what she had just said. She peeked at him under hooded eyes, terror and exhilaration surging through her. He took a step towards her, close enough that she could smell his soap mixed with the scent of their passion.

"I'm sorry" she dragged her eyes from his, "I just got carried away."

"What are you sorry about?" he ran his palm down her cheek, "I pulled you into shower."

"Not that…." Her voice trailed as he watched her struggle with her emotions, "I shouldn't have said that…I mean I have no right to say that to you."

"Livie, I love you" she felt his arms slide around her waist, "It makes me happier than you'll ever know to hear you tell me that you love me too."

"But I can't love you, you're not mine," she felt completely exposed to him, naked in every way, "You belong to Mellie, not me." Her voice fell to a near whisper.

"Yet here I am nearly naked with you, Olivia" the use of her full name was meant to accentuate his point, she knew that, but it also wounded her, "That wasn't Mellie I made love to last night and that wasn't Mellie in the shower with me just now. Don't you think this is difficult for me?"

"I shouldn't have said it because it doesn't matter. I can love you all I want and it doesn't change a thing. You are married, you are running for President, and I am hopelessly, madly, head over heels in love with someone I have to keep a secret" Olivia knew that if she didn't tell him how she felt she may never have the opportunity or the courage again.

"But isn't it kinda fun….the stolen moments….seeing this specimen play basketball for your honor?" he gestured to himself grinning and hoping to earn even a slight smile from her.

"Fitz…" she sounded so sad and he knew that it wasn't easy for her to say these things. Fitz knew that Olivia didn't share her feelings with many people yet here she was baring her soul to him. He knew she deserved the same from him so he took her hands in his.

"I can't stand not being able to tell people how I feel about you" the grin disappeared from Fitz's face as he spoke, "I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I feel like it. I want my kids to get to know you as the woman I love not just the woman who is helping me get elected. I want to take you out on dates. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep next to you every night. I want to cook dinner with you and sit on the couch watching a movie with you. I want to tuck the kids in with you. I want to sit with you and watch the kids play. I want my children to grow up knowing that they are loved by me and by you and by Mellie in her own way. I want them to see what a marriage is supposed to look like, what it feels like to have parents who love one another and parent together."

"As nice as that all sounds," began Olivia not meeting Fitz's gaze, "We can't have that. As much as we may want all of those things we can't have them. You belong to someone else, you can't be mine and I can't be yours."

"Mellie said she wanted last night to be about us deciding what we want" explained Fitz, "and I've decided what I want. I am going to tell Mellie about us. I'm going to tell her that I love you and I want to be with you. I'm going to ask Mellie for a divorce."

"No" Olivia almost shouted, instinctively taking a step backwards but Fitz caught her hand pulling her back towards him.

"I'm not letting you run away from me Olivia"

"I'm not letting you ruin your chances of becoming President" Olivia felt a sharp pain in her chest as she forced away the exhilaration of hearing Fitz say he wanted to make her part of his life.

"I'm not letting you go Olivia," he reiterated, "If you really are the best at what you do then you'll find a way to get me elected."

"Fitz, I told you I can't work for you" Olivia protested stepping away from him, "and I don't know how long I can go on seeing you when you happen to be in town or when you manage to escape from your _family_."

"Livie…" he reached for her again but she evaded his touch, "You are part of my family. My mother loves you, my sisters are crazy about you, my kids adore you…I'm choosing you. Mellie wants to know what I want…..I want you Olivia."

She hurried past him and out of the bathroom, and then quickly dressed herself. Fitz pulled on his boxer briefs and jeans then stood shirtless in the doorway to the bathroom watching her. She did her best to ignore him as she finished dressing. Olivia felt the burden of their impossible situation nearly strangling the life out of her. She thought about how she would handle the situation if she weren't one of the main players. Was it possible for Fitz to get a divorce and still get elected after their affair came to light? Could Mellie continue to pretend to be happy with Fitz if she had to give up her relationship with Senator Owens? Would Rob give up Mellie? Could she really give up Fitz? The more she considered these questions the more sure she was about what needed to be done.

"Liv" he slowly walked up behind her until he was close enough for her to feel the heat radiating from his bare chest. She closed her eyes, fighting to urge to turn into his arms. "Will you help me? Will you help me find a way to make this work for everyone? I won't give up running for President but you have to help me."

"Okay" it was a nearly imperceptible whisper.

"What?" he asked his chest now against her back.

"I said okay" she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to think about it anymore, she wanted to bury those feelings and lose herself in the little time they had left to be happy. She reached for him, pulling his head down to hers and pressing her mouth to his. She threw herself into kissing him and touching him and feeling his hands on her. Hot tears streamed down both of their faces as they desperately shared their need for one another. Finally they broke their embrace.

"Thank you" said Fitz with a weary smile.

"If everyone is honest, I'll help you, help all of us" Olivia responded, "I can't lie anymore and I don't want you to either."

"It's a deal" he kissed her hair, savoring the smell of her fresh from the shower.

Fitz pulled his shirt over his head then took Olivia's hand and they left her room. Both of them knew that their lives would be altered forever by what would happen over the next few months. Olivia was determined to live in the here and now enjoying the time they had together and keeping herself busy while they weren't together. Fitz just wanted Olivia and swore to himself he would do whatever he needed to do to have her. They went to join the rest of the family for dinner.

X-X

Mellie stood in the bathroom fixing her hair for the hundredth time and making sure her makeup was just right. She was beyond nervous, though she wasn't sure why. She heard a knock on the door and felt her heart begin to race. Mellie took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi Beautiful" Rob was wearing a perfectly starched blue oxford with jeans that, Mellie noticed, left very little to the imagination as far as what was underneath.

"Hi" Mellie felt shy as she stepped aside allowing Rob to step inside. They had been together in hotel rooms like this so many times. Lately it seemed she spent more time with Rob than she did with her family. Whenever she went to Ohio to visit her mother Rob would travel back to his home state and they would spend hours together. They walked hand in hand down the streets of Columbus, shared intimate meals, they talked about their childhoods and their families, and they spent hours kissing and lying together in bed. When she was home in Pennsylvania she would often drive to meet him at his apartment in DC. Those visits were mostly spent in each other's arms.

"So he knows?" asked Rob sitting on the couch in the suite, "What did he say?"

"Not much" replied Mellie taking a seat next to him, "I expected him to yell or at least seem angry but he just said he'd read the note." She hung her head, recalling the confrontation with Fitz in front of his family, "I'm not going to be First Lady."

"You're always my first lady" Rob smiled putting his arm around Mellie's shoulder. When she didn't smile he changed his tack, "Would that really be the worst thing that could happen?"

"Yes" shouted Mellie, "That is the absolute worst thing that I can fathom happening."

"Really?"

"Yes really, Robert" she stood and walked to the window, "I have suffered through twelve years of a loveless, cold marriage so that I could be First Lady. I didn't do all of this to give up when I'm so close to what I want."

"You could be a Senator's wife…" Rob offered walking up behind her and running his hands from her shoulders down her arms, "I was being honest when I said I would never let you wake up alone."

"Would you ever run for President?" she asked looking out at the warm California evening.

"Maybe eventually, I never really thought about it" replied Rob, "Why do you want to be First Lady so bad?"

"Because I've given up my whole life for his dream," Mellie turned to face Rob, her eyes moist, "Because I was destined for something great and the wife of the Governor of Pennsylvania is not it."

"Mellie, I think _you_ could be President if you wanted to be, you are talented and gorgeous" he placed languid kisses along her jaw, "and you don't need a man to be great…."

Mellie closed her eyes, cherishing the feeling of Rob's touch. His hands worked nimbly to unhook her bra through her shirt as she allowed her hands to roam his strong chest. Rob took her hand and led her to the bed. He pulled back the covers and tenderly lay her down on the sheets. He lifted her shirt over her head, caressing her cheek as he brought his hands back down to her torso. Warmth spread over Mellie pinking her cheeks and flushing her breasts as blood flooded to the surface of her skin. Rob finished unbuttoning his shirt then moved to remove his pants. In the months since he began seeing Mellie he had learned that she wouldn't remove his clothing and she didn't want experimentation or anything unconventional. Mellie liked to have sex in the missionary position and he dare not request anything else. He often thought he should become bored with vanilla sex but for some reason, which he attributed to how much he cared for her, every time with her was like the first time.

He watched as she slid her skirt to the floor and released his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor as well. Mellie looked at Rob, this handsome man who wanted her, he looked at her the way Fitz looked at Olivia. She wondered if Fitz ever thought about sleeping with Olivia. She knew that Olivia would never entertain the idea of messing around with a married man. Olivia was too proper, too by the book. She didn't break rules. She worked hard and was idealistic enough to believe that would earn her what she rightfully deserved one day. Mellie knew otherwise. She knew that greatness was ten times harder to earn when you were a woman and the only shortcut to prominence was to marry someone who would be great. That was why she had married Fitz; she didn't love him though they had their share of fun when they were first together. But no one had ever made her feel the way Rob did. Before she met him she wondered why women were so hung up on sex but after spending one night with Rob she understood. She had never had more than one orgasm but with him had climaxed twice. There were times when she didn't cum at all with Fitz.

Rob lay next to Mellie allowing his hands to roam her form from her delicate ears to her collarbones and down to her abdomen. His hands ran along the edge of her panties causing her breath to hitch. He watched her abdominal muscles tense under his touch. Mellie adored the heat from his hands as they neared the wetness that pooled between her thighs. She wanted to ask him to touch her there; she imagined his fingers pressing into her or his tongue assaulting her. The lady in Mellie was struggling with the woman in Mellie. She wondered what it would be like to allow him to have his way with her, to allow him to be in charge of how they made love and where. She wanted to please him as he always pleased her. Mellie felt Rob's hand slide her underwear down her thighs then felt his follow soon after. Suddenly Mellie felt bold and brazen as she looked deep into the cerulean depths of Rob's eyes.

"I would love to feel your mouth on me" she whispered shyly.

"Mellie?"

"I've never had an orgasm that way" she admitted as a means of explanation, "I've heard it's amazing"

"Anything you want, Beautiful" Rob breathed sliding himself down her damp skin and spreading her thighs before him. He began tentatively teasing her with his gentle tongue. Gentle mews of pleasure escaped Mellie's lips while he felt her fingers knot in his hair spurring him on. He had never heard Mellie make much noise when they made love though he was fairly sure she enjoyed it. He curved his lips around her clit then rubbing small circles with his tongue. Mellie felt the urge to grind herself against Rob's mouth; the sensation of his tongue on her was pure ecstasy. Her toes began to tingle while her senses blurred into a wash of pleasure. The heat she felt was rapidly bubbling to the surface. She spun deeper and deeper towards her orgasm until she felt his teeth nip her clit sending her hurtling into an earthshattering, skin blistering orgasm.

"Oh Rob" Mellie heard a voice that sounded vaguely like hers call out, "Please…"

"Please what?" grinned Rob moving his body along hers until their lips met.

"I want you…." Mellie panted, "Inside me."

Rob felt himself harden further at her declaration. He positioned himself just at the edge of her wetness, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Don't ask me. Just…just….take me" she closed her eyes while the words of the woman within her spilled out.

Mellie felt Rob bury himself inside her, beginning slow as was customary between them then quickening to a tantalizing pace. He watched her face as he thrust harder and faster into her. She was gorgeous when she let go of her inhibitions. Rob thought perhaps he had gotten through to Mellie and that she would accept his offer to join him in Washington. With each plunge into her wetness Rob grew harder. Mellie grabbed Rob's shoulders, digging her nails into his back as she raked her fingers from his shoulder blades to his waist. The pain of her contact caused him to increase his thrusts until he felt joy and adulation and ecstasy building in his abdomen. The tension began at his toes, swelling thorough every muscle until he felt his scorching juice spill into her. Mellie's eyes fell closed as she neared her climax. She relished the friction of Rob's hardness thrusting into her. She would swear he got bigger with each drive towards her center. Finally, Mellie's muscles contracted around his cock begetting a grunt from Rob while the rest of his heat dripped into her.

Rob rolled off of Mellie trying to give her space but she clung to his chest, pressing their damp flesh together. She smiled up at him, content and utterly depleted. He had never known her to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She usually rushed to shower before she would lay naked with him. He liked the new side of Mellie he was seeing.

"That was utterly spectacular" she beamed, leaving a kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Rob ran the fingers of his left hand through his hair, "I could sure get used to that."

"I've never felt anything like that before…." Mellie's eyes looked slightly glazed as she recalled the sensations she had just experienced, "I didn't know anything could feel that amazing."

"You're so beautiful" Rob placed kisses over Mellie's cheeks and jaw, finding his way to her cherry lips where he deepened their contact. He pushed his tongue into her mouth allowing it to dance with hers, "You are amazing"

Mellie laid her head next to his on the pillow, sliding her hands over his strong chest. He pulled the covers around them then allowed his eyes to slide shut. Rob felt her breathing become relaxed and deep as she drifted off to sleep against him.

X-X

Fitz held Olivia's hand as they rode back to the hotel in near silence. He had promised to tell Mellie the truth but as the time neared to do so he was beginning to have second thoughts. Olivia felt his grip on her hand tighten slightly. She peeked at him as the headlights from passing cars illuminated their faces in flickers. He looked stressed and tired. Olivia pulled Fitz's fingers to her lips, delicately kissing each one. He smiled at the pleasure of the contact.

"I love you so much" Fitz breathed. Olivia smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze, "Say it Livie." He sounded almost pleading, "Tell me that you love me. Tell me that we're going to make it through this. Tell me that I'm doing the right thing."

"Telling the truth is the right thing, Fitz" Olivia murmured, "You are going to be an amazing President."

"And…." Fitz grinned.

"And what?" smiled Olivia sliding herself against him.

"Tell me…" Fitz's mouth moved close to her ear then down her silky neck leaving flames in its wake.

"Tell you what?" asked Olivia coyly, capturing his mouth in a singeing kiss, "Tell you how crazy you make me when you touch me?" she moved to straddle him, "Tell you how your hands have ruined me for anyone else?" she felt his stiffness pressing against the fabric between them, "Or how _you…_" she reached to touch the bulge in his pants, "have ruined me?"

Fitz loved when she teased him, loved the tension that built in his core when he knew he couldn't have her at that moment. He twisted his fingers in the curls at the nape of her neck, pulling slightly, as he drew her firmly against him.

"Olivia Caroline Pope," he looked deep into her coffee-colored eyes, "tell me that you love me."

Olivia giggled as she shimmied herself against Fitz's lap, "I…." she swiveled her hips, "Love…" then ground herself against him, "You…" punctuating the final word with a playful nibble on his earlobe.

"You are so bad" laughed Fitz giving her ass a playful swat, "Are you going to torture me like this forever?"

"Forever?" Olivia asked, "I sure hope so."

The car pulled up to the hotel and they walked to their rooms. The next morning they would sit down with Cyrus and Mellie and everyone would put their cards on the table. They moved into the elevator, standing several feet apart until they were sure they would be the only people inside. When the doors began to close Fitz took a step towards Olivia and she towards him. Their hands touched, Fitz lacing his pinky with hers. The doors opened on the fourth floor and Olivia stepped off. Fitz followed her not letting go of her hand.

"What are you doing Fitz? You have to go to your room."

"I'm being a gentleman Livie," he smiled, "I'm walking you to your door." He waited so she could slide her keycard through the lock. When the door opened she turned to him, "and I'm giving you a good night kiss" he pulled her against him and placed a light peck on her lips. Olivia thought about the entire night without Fitz near her, without his kisses, causing her to deepen their embrace.

"Go to your room Fitz" she breathed, her eyes still closed.

"Good night my beautiful Livie"

"Good night Fitzy" They shared a tender smile while he began to walk towards the elevator, "I love you" she whispered.

"I heard that," he called over his shoulder, a goofy smile on his lips, "and I love you too."

Fitz nearly skipped off the elevator. His situation was certainly a difficult one but with Olivia's help he knew it wasn't hopeless. He slid the keycard in the lock to the suite and stepped inside. He tossed his coat over the back of one of the chairs in the room. He walked into the bathroom and began to unbutton his shirt then removed his pants. As he came out of the bathroom he nearly ran into a man dressed in only boxers.

"Governor Grant?" the man managed.

Fitz looked from the man to Mellie, who was wrapped in the bed sheet, and back again, "And you are?"

The man cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable, "Rob…Robert Owens…"

"You're quite a poet, Mr. Owens," replied Fitz walking to his suitcase and pulling on a pair of pajama pants, "I see you've been keeping my wife company."

"Uh…Governor…" Rob stammered fearing that Fitz might hit him.

"Fitz…." Mellie offered in a hollow tone.

"Save it Mellie" he didn't take his eyes off of Rob, "it's over."

Fitz turned back to his suitcase removing his Navy t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Then he opened the door, "We'll talk in the morning, Mellie. Enjoy my wife, Robert."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: To those of you who weren't fond of the Mellie/Rob scene in the last chapter…do not fear, I don't think I'm doing that again anytime soon. I wanted to illustrate the contrast between Olitz intimacy and Mel/Ro intimacy. You get it; it was painful for all of us….now on with the Olitz. **** This is a shorter chapter but I'm already working on the next one. Hope you will stick with me. Thank you for your reviews, they are always appreciated and really keep me writing!**

**Chapter 25**

"Sir?" said Cyrus rubbing his eyes and squinting in the bright light streaming in from the hallway.

"Sorry to bother you Cy" said Fitz shifting from one foot to the other.

"Sir, why are you walking around the hotel in your pajamas?"

"Can't sleep in my room"

"Sir, I know it's really not my place to say but you and Mellie have to find a way to come to a truce," said Cyrus, exasperated, "There is no way that you'll get elected if you can't at least make it look like you love your wife."

"Can we do the lectures later?" Fitz rubbed his temples, "I just need a place to sleep."

"Sir…" Cyrus looked uncomfortable, "Sir, I kind of have….a guest"

"Oh…Shit, Cy, sorry" Fitz backed out of the doorway, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Fitz walked to the elevator and pushed the button. He bowed his head suddenly feeling bone tired. The elevator opened and he nearly fell inside, and then pressed the button for the fourth floor. He leaned his forehead against the cold steel wall and closed his eyes. He concentrated on taking deep breaths as he considered the situation he'd just encountered. Suddenly he was laughing uncontrollably. He stepped out of the elevator, still hysterical with laughter then walked to Olivia's door and knocked.

"Fitz" whispered Olivia standing in the doorway in gray silk pajamas, "What are you doing here? You can't be here."

"I've got no place else to go Livie," laughed Fitz, "Cyrus and James are doing whatever Cyrus and James do when they're alone together. Robert Owens is in the unfortunate position of being naked with my wife. And I'm here…or I could go get another room if you'd rather. I'm sure that wouldn't rouse suspicions, the presidential candidate trying to get a new room in his jammies."

"Just come in" hissed Olivia opening the door further. Fitz walked past her and plopped himself down on the bed.

"How the hell did this happen, Livie?" he asked as he lay on his back on the mattress. Olivia tried to ignore the hint of skin exposed just above his waistband as he lifted his hands to rub his face.

"Us?" she asked tentatively. She walked to the bed and sat down.

"No, not us," Fitz looked in her direction, "For once, not us."

"Then what?" Olivia was having trouble keeping up with Fitz's thoughts.

"The campaign, how did I go from being a probable leading Presidential candidate to this?" he gestured around them.

"So this is about us," muttered Olivia.

"No" Fitz nearly shouted suddenly standing and starting to pace, "How did I not know that Mellie was screwing around? Why does my campaign manager have to be sleeping with a reporter? Why did my kids have to love you so much? Why didn't I just meet you years ago before all of this nonsense started?"

"I don't know how to answer those questions," sighed Olivia looking at him from the bed.

"I want to be President now. You made me want to be President, Olivia" she could see the pain in his eyes as he pled with her. He walked to the bed situating himself close to her, "You made me want this Livie and I _want _to be President, I _deserve_ to be President." He was holding her upper arms tightly as he spoke.

"You're right Fitz, you do deserve to win," she was slightly frightened by his aggression and the unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"I need you Livie," he suddenly softened, "I need you to help me win this thing. I want it and I'm not ashamed of that. I want it with you Livie."

"Then we make a plan" he loved when she spoke with finality in her voice, like if she said it there was no way it wouldn't happen. She was so sure, so confident. She was great all on her own, she didn't need him to make her someone. She would be First Lady but she would be so much more. Mellie spent her entire adult life looking for the perfect husband who would take her to greatness. Olivia wouldn't allow herself to be defined by a man, he knew she would never be 'Fitz's wife' or 'Fitz's First Lady' he would more likely be 'Olivia's husband' and he loved that. She was driven and goal-oriented but she wasn't ashamed of it, she didn't hide it like Mellie did from most people. She would smile on his arm but she would weigh in on policy as well.

"Okay, let's do it" he felt a weight begin to lift from him.

Olivia arranged the bed pillows against the headboard and pulled back the sheets.

"Sit" she said gesturing towards the pillows.

"Oh, this is your plan?" he gave her a suggestive grin, "I'm not sure how that's going to help me get elected but I'm in."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Fitz," she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Sit."

Fitz climbed into the bed, propping himself against the pillows. Olivia rooted around in her bag for her notepad and a pen then she crawled onto the bed and positioned herself between Fitz's legs. She leaned back against his chest with the notepad propped on her thighs. Fitz relished the simplicity of this time; holding her in his arms as she jotted ideas and asked him questions.

"Sometimes I think it would just be easier to hire a hit man" laughed Fitz as they discussed how to neutralize Mellie and Senator Owens.

"We'd have a pretty long list of people to off," laughed Olivia, "that could get expensive. And you'd probably have to have me killed, I'm a liability too."

"Liability? No way, Ms. Pope, you're the brains behind this operation" Fitz breathed against her neck with a smile.

"Oh great, that means I get the stiffest sentence" she mockingly rolled her eyes, leaning further against his chest and running her hands up and down his cotton covered legs.

"You know it" grinned Fitz, "I am a politician after all and you know it's always the little people that take the fall for us."

"Little people? _Little _people?" Olivia asked incredulous, turning to face him, "You're here, in my room, begging for my help and I'm one of the _little _people?"

Fitz's cheeks burned as Olivia knelt in front of him, "Mon petit chou," he smiled reaching for her.

"You speak French, Governor?" she grinned as he slid her closer to him, "full of surprises and secrets aren't we?"

"Yes, the Grant campaign is just its own little den of iniquity" Fitz reached his hands under her top, allowing his fingertips to skim her abdomen.

"Vous êtes tous mes rêves" Olivia breathed allowing the sensations of his touch to engulf her.

"You're my dream come true too Livie," his hands moved to her back, tracing her spine.

"Fitz…" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Yes Livie?"

"We need to get back to our plan"

"Everything is going according to my plan" he brought his lips to her sternum.

"Seriously Fitz, we need to get back to work" she did her best to sound stern.

"Say something else to me in French" his lips slid to the top button of her shirt.

"Vous êtes incorrigible" said Olivia sliding herself back into her spot in front of Fitz.

"Incorrigible, but you love me" he grinned kissing her neck.

"In spite of myself, yes I do," she laughed, "now we need to get this sorted out before we meet with Cyrus and Mellie tomorrow morning."

Fitz enfolded his arms tightly around her as they continued to discuss their plan. Finally, as it neared three AM they lay in each other's arms, exhausted. Olivia rested her head on Fitz's chest and he tracked small circles along her back and neck, occasionally placing light kisses on her hair. They both had trouble sleeping as they mulled over their plan and how they would get Cyrus and Mellie to agree to it.

X-X

Fitz turned and draped his arm over Olivia's petite form. He checked the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. It had been two minutes since he last looked, he felt like he was going crazy. Olivia's dark curls covered her face so he couldn't tell if she was asleep. He reached for his cell phone and dialed Cyrus' number.

"Hello?" said Cyrus obviously just waking up.

"Cy, I need a favor" whispered Fitz, "Could you go by my room and grab me some clothes?"

"Where are you, Sir?" asked Cyrus yawning.

"I slept on Liv's floor last night" returned Fitz.

"Whatever, Sir" responded Cyrus, "I'll have them to you in an hour."

"Thanks, Cy. You're the best."

"Indeed Sir" Cyrus hung up the phone and Fitz rolled back to Olivia.

He snuggled himself close against her back, an involuntary stirring in his groin.

"Don't even think about it Mister," he heard her mumble from under the mass of hair.

"What?" he said defensively, "I was just chilly, thought you might be too. I was trying to keep you warm."

"Is this" she grasped the now erect manhood poking into her lower back, "supposed to keep me warm?" She asked still buried under her curls.

"Actually for once I wasn't thinking about sex" he began to push the hair away from her shoulder and face, "I'm worried about our meeting."

"Me too, I've been awake for hours" Olivia concurred.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Fitz sounded slightly wounded.

Olivia turned to her back, her face now mere inches from his, "Because unlike some people I was trying to let you rest."

"I don't want you to worry" he traced her lips with his finger, "that's my job"

"It's a big job today, I thought I'd share the load," she replied rolling over and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought a shower might help me relax and get focused for the meeting" she replied tugging Fitz's Navy t-shirt over her head.

"Were you going to invite me?"

"After what happened the last time we were in the shower together? I'm not sure I can trust you" Olivia walked into the bathroom, "Oh Fitz….do you want to join me in the shower?" she laughed over her shoulder. Fitz appeared naked behind her seconds later, "No funny business. You have to be ready for the meeting."

Fitz moved closer to Olivia running his hands under her t-shirt, "Why do you like wearing my clothes so much?"

"They smell like you…." She grinned, "and I know it makes you crazy." He lifted the shirt over her head totally exposing her silky skin. She felt his eyes travel over her figure while she leaned over to turn on the shower. They stepped into the water, both savoring the warm stream upon their tired bodies. Fitz picked up Olivia's body wash and drizzled some onto a washcloth before spreading it over her small shoulders and back. Olivia closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of the warm washcloth under Fitz's strong hands on her body. When he had finished washing her she returned the favor. As Olivia rubbed the temperate cloth over his powerful muscles Fitz allowed himself to get lost in considering the future. He smiled as he pictured them in their country house surrounded by children and family. He imagined still stealing her away from everyone to make love to her. Then he felt her hands and the washcloth leave his skin. His future was in jeopardy. It could only be saved if Mellie and Cyrus agreed to the plan.

X-X

Fitz left first for the breakfast meeting with Mellie and Cyrus. He felt nauseous and anxious as he prepared to go. Olivia straightened his tie and smoothed his collar, "You look very presidential" she whispered letting her hands rest on his chest.

"I'm afraid nothing is going to be the same once we leave this room." He said sliding his hands around her waist, "I don't want to go."

"Fitz…she whispered looking up into his crystal blue eyes, "it never will be the same but we have to take the chance that it's going to be better. You have to go."

"I love you," he choked, "no matter what happens in there, I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too," she felt tears stinging her eyes but fought them back, "This isn't going to be easy but you're worth it. We are worth it." They shared a final intimate kiss before he disappeared out the door. Several minutes later she left to meet the rest of the group. The moment of truth was upon them. Fitz was right; nothing would ever be the same.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This one was a fun one to write. Hope you all enjoy. Please review, I love reading your comments. They definitely keep me writing! You guys are awesome! Thanks again for reading. **

**Chapter 26**

"Okay, we're all here" said Fitz looking around the table, "Let's get started."

"Sir, I'm not entirely sure what this meeting is all about" stated Cyrus.

"Yes, Fitzgerald, why are we here?" Mellie looked annoyed though he couldn't help but notice there was a certain glow about her

"Olivia," Fitz motioned for her to explain.

"We" she nodded in Fitz's direction, "feel that the best chance for Fitz to get elected is for everyone that is integral to the campaign to be completely honest about what they want."

"Cyrus wants to be your Chief of Staff, I want to be First Lady, and you want to get into Olivia's pants" Mellie spat in a haughty tone, "Okay, meeting adjourned."

"Sit down, Mellie," boomed Fitz.

Mellie complied, retaking her seat and folding her hands neatly in her lap. She knew when she had pushed Fitz too far.

"As Olivia was saying, everyone here needs to lay their cards on the table" asserted Fitz, "We need to be one hundred percent honest."

"Sir, I'm still a little confused" Cyrus maintained, "This seems like a conversation between you and Mellie."

"Cy, you are my campaign manager and you're dating a reporter," Fitz figured it was better to start with the easy issue, "Let's start there, how much you tell James about the campaign?"

"We don't talk about it, that's not why we're together," Cyrus sounded defensive," He's not after a story, Fitz."

"Okay, fine" Fitz sounded satisfied with Cyrus' explanation, "From this point forward, no discussions of the campaign or our plans outside of this group."

"I really don't understand why you're being so cloak and dagger, Fitzgerald," Mellie was testing him again, "All of this plotting and planning, clandestine meetings…"

Fitz couldn't help but laugh, "Really Mellie? Do you really think _you_ should be talking about clandestine meetings?"

A smirk briefly crossed Olivia's lips. There was something slightly entertaining about Fitz calling Mellie out on her indiscretions. But then Olivia remembered that the truth about her relationship with Fitz, or at least a version of it, was about to come to light.

"What do you want from me Fitzgerald?" asked Mellie rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"I want a divorce Mellie," the words hit her like a bulldozer. Mellie felt dizzy and nauseous, "I met someone else. She makes me happy" Fitz continued.

"You can't just walk away from this marriage, from our children," Mellie's voice was vacant, "Not when we're so close to what we've always dreamed."

"This is no marriage, Mellie. And the dream is my father's, yours, not mine." She was surprised at the lack of emotion in Fitz's voice.

"What about your children? You can't just leave them" Mellie's voice bordered on pleading, "You can't just abandon your family for some fling."

"Like you did?" again his voice was eerily calm as he dropped a thick manila envelope in front of her, "I have photos, letters, e-mails, you weren't even careful, Mellie, like you wanted me to find out."

Tears came to Mellie's eyes, "I made a mistake, Fitz. You can't leave me."

"Once is a mistake, maybe twice" for the first time Fitz betrayed some emotion as he felt his anger getting the better of him, "this was months Mellie, _MONTHS_!"

"You need to understand, I was looking for something, something that was missing between us," her voice was childlike as she attempted to justify her actions, "I wanted someone to look at me like that, to make me feel the way he does…"

"Spare me the details," Fitz spat, "You apparently found someone who makes you happy. That person isn't me. I can accept that but I'm not playing house anymore. I'm not pretending that I love you. Frankly it's getting exhausting to pretend that I _like _you."

"Sir, your only way to get elected is to be a happily married man" interjected Cyrus.

"I thought so too" countered Fitz, "but I think that was short-sighted. We think I can win this without Mellie."

"Absolutely not," screamed Mellie, "We had a deal. I have stayed with you and supported you through all of the ridiculous, optimistic, idealistic bullshit. I am going to be First Lady!"

"No, you are going to be the laughing stock of this country and your boyfriend is going to lose his senate seat and I will bring down your entire family if you don't do exactly what I say," Fitz stood, seething to reinforce his point to Mellie.

"You wouldn't" Mellie's eyes were as huge as saucers, "there is nothing you could find on my family anyway."

"I would" Fitz finally felt like the plan might work, "and it only took us a few days to come up with this" he dropped a second manila envelope in front of her, "there are three more like this one."

Mellie opened the package with trembling fingers. Fitz allowed her time to leaf through the pages before he continued, "Are you ready to cooperate?"

"Who is us?" Mellie asked.

"What?" Fitz could feel himself getting angry again.

"When you say 'us'…'it only took us a few days'…." Mellie's eyes finally met his, "Who is us. Fitzgerald?"

Fitz gave Olivia a quick glance and she felt her stomach clench in anxiety. They knew that it was time for the last piece of truth.

"You and Cyrus?" she looked at the campaign manager who had a neutral expression on his face, "or _someone else_?"

"Someone else" Fitz allowed his gaze to fall to his feet.

"Would this someone else be the whore that you've been screwing?" Mellie was furious, "Who is _she _Fitz? Some blond bimbo? One of these cute little campaign staffers that is barely out of high school? WHO IS SHE FITZ?!"

"Me…" Olivia's voice was a mere whisper.

"No, no, no, NO!" Mellie turned to face Olivia, furious, "You?"

Fitz stepped to Olivia's side, sliding his arm around her waist. Mellie's eyes flew to his hand touching Olivia. A constellation of emotions collided within her. She felt anger, jealousy, fear, sadness, and hurt. She watched her husband splay his hand on another woman's hip and her body meld into his in response. As much as she cared about Rob it still hurt to watch Fitz touch another woman the way she always craved for him to touch her.

"I'm not divorcing you so you can marry _her_," Mellie snorted, "and good luck getting elected when the Republican Party sees the hue of your mistress."

"Mellie, it's not like that," Olivia began to explain.

"Not like what exactly," Mellie interrupted, "You aren't sleeping with my husband? You aren't plotting against me? You don't have your eyes on being First Lady?"

"That's not how this happened" Olivia was trying not to let Mellie intimidate her.

"How did it happen, Fitzgerald?" Mellie turned her venom to Fitz, "She batted her eyelashes and flaunted her perfect body and you just couldn't help yourself?"

"Mellie, stop" Fitz was stern; "You don't want the details."

"Yes I do, Fitz," Mellie's tough exterior began to crack just slightly; "I want to know why you want her. What does she have that I don't? Is it that perfect figure," she gestured in Olivia's direction, "I would look like that too if you hadn't wanted those children."

"Those children? Those children are your children, Mellie," Fitz knew Mellie wasn't very maternal but it infuriated him to hear her speak that way about his kids, "They grew inside of you. They are your flesh and blood and you treat them like accessories. They feel closer to their nanny than they do to their own mother."

"You can't blame me for this," Mellie hissed, "I didn't want children to begin with. I knew I wasn't cut out to be a mother. But your father and my father…and _you _convinced me that you couldn't be President unless you had the perfect little family."

"Who cares what you wanted or didn't want…they are your children, Mellie" Fitz pled, "They are desperate to understand why their mother isn't like everyone else's. Am I supposed to say it's because you weren't cut out to be a mother?"

"And she is?" Mellie glared at Olivia, "She's just as driven as I am. Look at the lengths she'll go to for power. She's conned you."

Mellie's comment stung Olivia who snuck a glance at Fitz. Surely he didn't believe that she was after him for his money or power. He circled his thumb at the crest of her hip as a means of reassuring her.

"This isn't about Olivia" Fitz stated.

"I don't know, I'm beginning to think that everything in my life is about Olivia Pope" Mellie's teeth were gritted, "She's the secret weapon on your campaign, your family loves her, she plans political strategy while naked and spread-eagle in front of you…what are you going to tell me next, Karen and Gerry just think she'd be the perfect stepmother?"

"This is about you and me….and my campaign" Fitz tried to steer the conversation away from the kids.

"Did you tell the kids that you're fucking her?" Mellie's voice was thick with scorn, "Does your mother know? There's no way your precious white bread family is going to let you marry her."

"That doesn't matter to anyone but you" replied Fitz in an even tone.

"What about your children? The ones you claim to care so much about?" scowled Mellie, "What will they say when people ask them about their little _brown _brothers and sisters? I'm assuming you'll want to have children Olivia?" She shifted her icy stare, "Well good luck with that, he could barely get it up to conceive the two children he already has."

Olivia felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with anger, she wanted to grab Mellie and shake her, she wanted to regale her with tales of how Fitz wanted her anywhere and everywhere, how lying next to her was enough to make him rock hard, but she knew that would do nothing to help their case. She thought back to the night before, sitting in bed with Fitz hatching their plan. Standing here staring down Mellie there was a part of her that wished they'd chosen the hit man route. A smile teased the corner of her lips.

"We need to talk about the plan" Fitz went on.

"It will go like this: You and I will quietly file for divorce, irreconcilable differences, and then you will go away. Marry Senator Owens, go home to your mother, do whatever you want as long as you leave us alone. Then I will run for President as a single man. When we head to Colorado to campaign Olivia will go home to New York and consult on the campaign from there so as not to rouse suspicion that she had something to do with the divorce…."

"I thought we were telling the truth Fitzgerald" Mellie spoke, "You mean you're not going to tell the American people that you're leaving your wife for a common whore and when you get elected you're going to move the gold digger into the White House as your First Lady?"

"We are being honest with one another" explained Fitz, "The optics isn't right if Olivia and I come out with our relationship so close to the divorce."

"Because then everyone will know you're a philandering swine," finished Mellie.

"Because then I would be forced to tell the American people that my wife is a frigid, power hungry, bitch," Fitz's comment stopped Mellie in her tracks, "of course I guess that frigid part isn't exactly true is it? I'm pretty sure you and the good senator weren't braiding each other's hair last night."

"Ahhh…I'm catching on now Sir," the light finally went on for Cyrus, "but may I interject."

"Save your questions til the end Cy, I'm on a roll" smiled Fitz, "So, moving along, I will run for president as a single father with Cyrus' help and I'll win. Olivia and I will start 'dating' for the press and we'll see where it goes from there." He ran his hand down Olivia's back, "She'll meet Gerry and Karen and there will be stories about how much they love her and how great she is with them…blah, blah, blah. And, if after all of that, you manage to keep your mouth shut, Mellie, I will be willing to help you get elected….or your boyfriend if you're still the coattail riding type."

"No" said Mellie crossing her arms.

"No to what part?" asked Olivia now in total business mode.

"No to all of it" Mellie's eyes narrowed, "You aren't taking my husband. You are _not _taking my place in history."

"That seems to be where you're confused, Mellie" Fitz was still confident, "You don't really have a choice. It's not your place in history anymore. You screwed that up when you decided to sleep with Robert Owens. Neither of us is without fault but you have spent months making me look like a fool and I refuse to give up something that might be real for something that is miserable in order to win an office that is temporary."

"I always knew you didn't have the drive to be President" Mellie spat, "You're a wimp, Fitz. When things get tough you run away. You're weak and you're pitiful. And you," her eyes fixed on Olivia, "You pretended to be my friend. You wanted me to tell Fitz about Rob, you said to be honest. You didn't want me to tell him because you were afraid it would ruin the campaign, you wanted me to tell him so he would leave me. You planned this all along. You act like you're so much better than me but you're really no different. You're after power and the fastest way you saw to get it was through my husband's zipper."

"Get off it Mellie," Olivia had been quiet long enough, "You can say whatever you need to make yourself feel better. You can call me a whore, call me his mistress, and say I'm after his money and power. Whatever lets you sleep at night. I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else for that matter. But you might try looking in the mirror occasionally." She finally took a breath, and then finished, "And Mellie, I wasn't pretending to be your friend. If Rob makes you happy you should be with him."

"Absolutely not," Mellie repeated, "You can't have my destiny. I made him and you will not reap the benefits of _my _hard work."

"I don't want to be First Lady, I don't want to be in the public eye, I just want Fitz," Olivia pronounced. She looked up at him, shocked at her own admission. Fitz slid his arms around her waist. She had told him she loved him but this very public acknowledgement of her feelings meant so much more to him.

"Oh Livie" he felt a calm settle over him as he realized for the first time that being President was what he wanted but he wanted Olivia more. If he had to choose she would be his choice and he would never look back. He wanted to be President, he thought he could do some good for the country, and he would fight for it as long as Livie was willing to help him.

"No, no, no," Mellie screamed, "You are not going to be with her Fitz. No."

"I already told you Mellie, you don't have a say anymore" said Fitz beginning to pace, "You have until tomorrow night when we leave for Colorado to decide. If I get a whiff of anything amiss you're finished. You need to face the fact that you're not going to be First Lady, at least not on my arm. Now you need to decide if you want to go away quietly or whether you are going to make things difficult. You can see the children whenever you want, I won't keep them from you if you agree to our plan and play nice."

"And what if I say no?" she was persistent.

"Then I'll ruin you and everyone you care about" replied Fitz flatly, "You've lost Mellie."

Mellie pushed back from the table and stood straightening her suit. With a deep breath she walked towards the door and paused as her hand met the handle.

"You are not going to steal my future from me, Fitzgerald" she said while still facing the door, "I'll see you tonight at the fundraising dinner."

Mellie left the room and with her went much of the tension. Fitz gave an audible sigh as he sat in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Well that was interesting" Cyrus broke the silence.

"Why does she have to be so difficult? Doesn't she understand that she lost?" Fitz shouted into his hands.

"Fitz…" Olivia tentatively walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder. Fitz reached his hand over to cover hers. She bent down and kissed his hand lightly.

"And when did all of this happen?" asked Cyrus gesturing between Fitz and Olivia.

"Not you too Cy" Fitz raised his eyes to meet Cyrus'.

"I just thought you'd tell me Sir," replied Cyrus, "or you Liv."

"No one knows," said Fitz, "except my Mom and my sisters."

"I guess we all have our secrets don't we?" laughed Cyrus, "It's the perfect plan, really. My hat is off to you Liv. You have made it so that none of us can talk or the whole thing goes up like a powder keg. I'll see both of you at dinner tonight. This could be a good thing."

Cyrus nodded several times as if agreeing with the plan then he walked out the door leaving Olivia and Fitz alone.

"So, we did it" Olivia gave Fitz a slight smile.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Fitz asked pulling her into his lap.

"Never" she whispered close to his ear, "Are you?"

"I've never been so sure of something in my life, Olivia" he looked deep into her eyes, "but she's going to come after us, after you."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" she assured him running her fingers through his hair.

"But you'll let me take care of you some, right?" He ran his hands up her back then placed one on each cheek, "You don't have to be so strong all the time Livie."

"I better get back to my room, I have some e-mails to send" she stood up and straightened her blazer.

"Livie you can't keep running away," he uttered as she moved towards the door, "You're safe with me."

"None of us are safe until election night" she didn't turn when she answered him just continued walking towards the door. When she reached the door she turned and looked at him standing several feet from her. He looked handsome and strong, Presidential. She blurted the next statement without watching for its effect, "I love you enough to walk away from you, Fitz."

Fitz rushed after her, "Livie, wait!" he called.

She stopped and turned, "What?"

"Can you not walk away from me right this second…." A grin crept to his lips, "I don't exactly have a room to sleep in." He started to laugh, Olivia joining him as she pictured the wayward Governor in pajama pants from the night before.

"I suppose you can stay in my room" she smiled coyly, "but you're sleeping on the floor just like last night." They both laughed. She reached into her pocket and handed him a keycard, "I'll get a new one at the front desk."

"I love you Gorgeous" he gave her a wink before striding off in the direction of his next meeting.

"Fitz," she called from a ways away, then when he turned she added, "Ditto."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Olivia smoothed Fitz's starched shirt collar then smiled up at him, patting his broad chest.

"Perfect" she said taking a step back and admiring him in his Tom Ford suit. He blushed slightly under her scrutiny.

"I had a good stylist," he bent to kiss her lips but she pulled back slightly, "What is it Livie?"

"My makeup" she smiled offering her cheek for a kiss. He gladly obliged.

"Oh no, we can't damage the makeup" he grinned, "But I get a rain check for that kiss. It was going to be a good one."

Olivia felt a now familiar smile meet her lips. She felt like she spent ninety percent of her time grinning like a fool at Fitz. She turned her back to him and asked, "Would you mind zipping me up?"

"It would be my pleasure, Ms. Pope" he confidently strode up behind her lithely closing the zipper on her strapless Infantino gown. He leaned his mouth painfully close to her neck, "you smell delicious. Do I need to worry about makeup here?" he kissed her shoulder.

"No" she breathed as her eyes slid closed.

"How about here?" he traced his tongue along her collarbone.

"No" her voice was quieter.

"And what about here?" he worked his way to the top of the dress sliding his hands over the lace covering her breasts.

"Fitz…we can't mess up our clothes…"

"Livie, I don't give a damn about my clothes or yours" he breathed against her warm cocoa skin, "just twenty minutes, that's all I want. We'll be fashionably late." The caress of his breath on her skin caused goose bumps to form and butterflies to rise deep within her.

"Fitz…we can't…you need to meet Mellie" she spoke the words but made no move to physically stop his assault on her body. The friction of the lace from her dress between his hands and her breasts was tormenting. "Fitz, Mellie is waiting." The second mention of his wife's name dampened Fitz's enthusiasm and he let his hands fall to her waist.

"You know the mention of Mellie makes it really difficult for me to concentrate on you," he took several deep breaths in an attempt to chase away the visions of Olivia's naked body that were currently drifting through his mind.

"Later, we have all night, remember?" she chided smoothing his suit again.

"All night with My Livie…" he sounded like a little kid at Disneyland.

"Should we head down to meet everyone else?" Olivia asked, sliding into her media relations director persona.

"One last thing," he walked over to his briefcase and took out a small box then returned to her side. He handed her the gift and patiently waited while she opened it. She carefully removed the bow and lifted the lid off the pale blue box.

"It's precious Fitz," she pulled the platinum elephant charm from the box, holding it up to get a closer look.

"Your bracelet is still pretty empty and tomorrow we are going to be separated again so I thought he might keep you company" he smiled but his eyes were sad. He would miss her terribly but he knew that Olivia had made his dreams her dreams which meant it was her dream for him to be President.

"So, an elephant because you're a republican?" she asked, fairly sure she had grasped the significance.

"Well there's that but the elephant is also the symbol for strength, honor, stability and patience, all things we are going to need to have to get to election day" he responded, "of course I've also heard people say that the elephant symbolizes chastity…I guess we won't go there."

"It's really beautiful, Fitz" she laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss, "Thank you."

"Makeup, makeup Ms. Pope," he smiled against her mouth, "Don't get carried away."

They arranged themselves before sharing one last brief kiss then stepped out into the hallway. They had crossed that imaginary line that separated personal and professional. They left Fitz and Livie behind and were again Fitzgerald and Olivia. When they entered the lobby everyone else was already there waiting. Cyrus and James looked handsome in similar Ferragamo suits. Mellie was wearing a conservative blue gown with her hair pinned perfectly into place. She stood a distance away from everyone else, talking on her cell phone. Olivia paused a beat to allow Fitz to enter the room a few steps ahead of her.

"Daddy!" called Karen hopping up from her seat and running over to Fitz.

"Hey Kar, were you a good girl for Grandma today?" he asked scooping her up in his arms.

"Yes, Daddy" her grin reached from ear to ear, "Do you like my dress? It's like a princess"

Fitz placed Karen back on her feet. She was wearing an off-white dress with a black satin sash at the waist that was tied in a bow at the back.

"You are the prettiest girl here" he beamed, "Will you dance with me later?"

"Of course, Dad" she hugged him, "Can I dance with James too?"

"You can ask him Sweetie. I'm sure he'd love to dance with you."

Karen looked in James' direction. He was always nice to her and he was her Uncle Cyrus' best friend, plus she thought he was really cute. When she turned back to her dad she noticed that Olivia had walked in.

"Karen, where is Gerry?" Fitz asked.

"I think he's with Grandma, Dad" she answered, her eyes fixated on something as she rushed past him. Fitz turned, following her stare.

"Olivia!" screeched Karen rushing to hug her new friend. Fitz felt a warmness rise in his chest. He could relate to the desire to stare at Olivia and he was slightly jealous that it was socially acceptable for an eight year old girl to run to her screaming her name and hug her but not a forty-five year old man. But he loved watching the interactions between his little girl and the love of his life. Fitz watched as Olivia chatted closely with Karen as if they were girlfriends. He caught her eye long enough to give her a wink. She smiled brightly at him, blushing when he mouthed "I love you".

"Olivia, you look like one of my Barbie dolls" said Karen, "Your dress is very pretty."

"Thank you" smiled Olivia, "You look all grown up with your pretty dress. All of the boys are going to want to dance with you."

"I want to dance with James" blushed Karen, "I think he's so cute. Who are you going to dance with?"

"I don't really like to dance that much" lied Olivia, "I'll probably just walk around and talk to people. I need to get people to vote for your dad."

"Are you going to dance with my Dad?" the little girl asked. Olivia knew it was an innocent question but Karen had no idea what she was asking. Olivia dreamed of the day her name would fill Fitz's dance card, when they could hold each other close, moving to the music. She felt a sudden warming in her core as she imagined Fitz's strong hand on her lower back as they danced. She shook the thought from her mind, returning her attention to Karen.

"I'm sure everyone will want to dance with him," Olivia fought the urge to look in Fitz's direction again, "And he and your Mom will dance."

"My mom doesn't like to dance," offered Karen, "But she's good at talking to people. Maybe you could dance with my dad and _she _could talk to the people."

"Let's focus on getting you that dance with James, okay?" Olivia was desperate to change the subject from Fitz who was still frequently stealing glances in their direction.

Olivia finally risked a look at Fitz and felt her heart warm as she watched him greet Gerry.

"Hey, big man, look at you in that suit," Fitz gave Gerry a hug.

"The collar is a little itchy so Grandma said I could unbutton it once everyone starts dancing" his son replied.

"We better be sure to get a picture of you and Karen before then" stated Fitz looking over at his daughter and Olivia talking and laughing.

"Can Olivia be in our picture?" Gerry asked his eyes on Olivia.

"I'm sure she would be willing to be in a picture with you" assured Fitz.

"I'm going to ask her" Gerry sprinted off in the direction of Olivia.

"Hi Olivia," he said as he approached.

"Gerry, my special little man" she hugged the little boy tightly.

"Do I look like a big person in my suit?" he asked standing up straight.

"Very grown up" smiled Olivia, "Do you think you'll be available to dance with me later?"

Gerry's face turned bright red as he looked sheepishly at his feet. He reached out for Olivia again, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Kar, we're going to get a picture when we get to Grandma's for the party and Daddy said Olivia could be in it with us" Gerry said to his sister excitedly.

"Really, Olivia?" Karen looked at Olivia hopefully.

"How could I turn down a picture with my two favorite kids?" Olivia looked up from Gerry and Karen and met Fitz's eyes, "It looks like your Dad and Mom are ready to go in."

Olivia watched as Mellie joined Fitz, her biggest fake smile pasted on her face. She felt a twinge of jealousy as Mellie laced her arm with Fitz's. Karen and Gerry both gave Olivia a hug before they walked over to their parents' side. Fitz watched his kids approach, taking the opportunity to look at Olivia one last time before the family made their entrance. Standing there in her off-white gown she looked like an angel, he thought. Her cheeks blushed slightly with the weight of his stare and she gave him a small smile then watched him disappear into the hotel ballroom with Mellie on his arm.

Fitz strode confidently to the podium smiling. He addressed the crowd, asking them for their continued support as he pursued the office of President. He spoke of the fantastic policies that had been implemented in Pennsylvania under his gubernatorial watch. Olivia and Cyrus stood at the side of the room chatting back and forth about the charisma and charm Fitz demonstrated. Olivia pointed out Fitz's uncanny ability to speak to a room full of people and make each person feel like he was talking only to them. As his speech went on, Fitz spoke of his plans for the country concluding with his plans for immigration reform just as Olivia had instructed.

The room thundered with applause as Fitz smiled and gave the crowd a wave as he stepped down from the podium.

"That was gold" Cyrus whispered to Olivia, "He is going all the way if we can manage to keep the ship afloat."

"It'll be fine, Cy," she smiled though she wondered what would come of their plan and everyone involved.

"So, how did I do?" beamed Fitz approaching them.

"I think you were a hit, Sir" replied Cyrus, "You hit all of the major issues we're going to campaign on and that was the goal."

"Livie?" Fitz turned his attention in her direction.

"It was good" she forced a smile.

"Just good?" he asked trying to read whether her hesitance was related to his speech or some other cause.

"You did what you needed to do, got your ideas across clearly, it was good."

Fitz continued to search her face in hopes of gaining some insight into her less than stellar appraisal of his speech. He started to ask her what was bothering her but Mellie interrupted.

"Honey, that was fantastic" Mellie beamed sliding her arms around his waist and kissing him.

"Thank you" he replied stiffly, "We were just in the middle of discussing things."

"Great" beamed Mellie as the other three stared blankly in her direction.

"So, could you excuse us Mrs. Grant?" asked Cyrus.

"Oh, of course" Mellie tried to hide her ire over not being included in their strategizing, then added, "After all these years I never tire of being called Mrs. Grant."

Mellie turned and headed in the direction of a group of supporters not missing the opportunity to sneer at Olivia. Olivia returned a hard stare then turned back to Fitz and Cyrus.

"Where were we?" she was all business.

"You were explaining to me why my speech was simply 'good'" Fitz raised an eyebrow in her direction hoping for a touch of levity but was met with her 'Olivia Pope' stare.

"It was good, I think you need to focus on making eye contact with the audience a little more," Olivia began to explain, "And smile when you talk about the family values and education initiatives."

Olivia allowed a slight smile as she finished her sentence. Fitz felt himself relax somewhat when he saw the crack in her professional façade.

"Sir, I think we should mingle and get the cocktail hour out of the way" Cyrus said motioning towards the bar, "Be sure to talk to the people that aren't going to be at dinner tonight."

Cyrus led Olivia and Fitz in the direction of the bar. Fitz walked closely beside Olivia, occasionally allowing his hand to brush against her. Olivia felt a swell of pride watching Fitz shake hands with his potential supporters. She wanted to relish one of her few opportunities to watch him use his infectious charm. They approached the bar, Fitz ordering a scotch for himself and a glass of shiraz for Olivia.

"You shouldn't know what I drink, Governor," she murmured not allowing the smile to leave her face.

"You work for me Livie, it's reasonable that I know what you drink." he returned maintaining a matching smile, "It's not like I told everyone what color panties you have on."

"Governor" she hissed.

"It's Fitz and I do love that lacy ivory thong" he whispered as the smile on his face shifted to a mischievous grin.

Olivia couldn't help but shake her head at Fitz's antics. She watched him disappear into the sea of supporters while she took a seat at the bar. Cyrus soon joined her and they began to talk about plans for once Olivia left the campaign.

"I really don't see why you absolutely _have to _leave the campaign," Cyrus offered, taking a long drink of his wine, "Maybe we need to change the plan a little to enable you to stay with us."

"Cy, I'm not leaving for good, I'll still be helping out from New York" Olivia patted Cyrus on the arm, "I couldn't be effective if I stayed, especially in light of the truth being out."

"I've never known you as someone to run from a fight, Liv"

"I'm not running, I'm doing my job, what I have to do to get Fitz elected" Olivia insisted.

"We all need to work together to get Fitz elected, it's not just up to you. We should be making decisions together" Cyrus shook his head, "We all bring something to the table and I think you and Fitz were being fairly shortsighted with your plan."

"What changes to the plan did you have in mind, Cyrus?" Olivia tried to hide her irritation.

"It makes more sense for Fitz and Mellie to stay married until after the election, Liv" Cyrus took another long drink from his glass, "Don't get me wrong, I think it's wonderful that you and Fitz think you've found….something….but it really is political suicide for Fitz and Mellie to divorce."

Cyrus' words hit Olivia hard. It took her a long moment to begin to respond.

"Even if he and I aren't together I'm not staying with the campaign" she finished her wine in a single gulp, "What makes you think Fitz can't win if he divorces Mellie? And what makes you think he'll agree to your version of the plan?"

"Because he'll do whatever you want him to do, whatever you tell him to do, Liv," replied Cyrus, "You need to convince him to do what's best for this campaign, for the country."

Olivia suddenly felt warm while her head began to spin at what she was being asked to do. Cyrus was at least partially correct; Fitz would likely go along with whatever plan she thought best. But why did she have to give up everything that she wanted? Olivia glanced around, looking for a means of escape and finding a door that led outside. She hurried out into the cool fall air fighting the tears that stung her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Olivia?" she heard Fitz's voice from the doorway. She turned to look at him, hoping he couldn't see the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"I just needed some air" her voice was thin and flat.

"Liar" he sat down next to her and took her hand, "What's wrong Livie?"

"Nothing" she tried to smile but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes, "I'm just tired, I guess."

Fitz took her upper arms and turned her slowly towards him, "I know this isn't easy Livie, but if we have any chance of surviving you have to talk to me."

"You need to get back inside; people will be looking for you."

"Olivia, I don't care" he looked sincerely into her eyes, "I can tell that you are upset. How am I supposed to go inside and pretend like everything is fine when you're out here hurting?"

"Because you want to be President" Olivia tried to look away but Fitz held her chin, maintaining their eye contact.

"Livie, I can't be President without you, I won't" he spoke softly allowing his thumb to roam over her lips and cheek, "We have a plan, remember?"

"I think we need to discuss the plan" she whispered against her better judgment. The pleasure of his touch made her question her statement even as it left her lips.

"Is that what has you so upset?" he continued to caress her face.

"I think we made a mistake, I think you should run with Mellie" she forced herself to move away from him, "Maybe once you get elected it would make more sense for us to be together."

"No" he caught her hand and pulled her into an embrace, "I don't want Mellie to be my First Lady. I want to be with you, I want you to be my First Lady or not my First Lady. I just want to be with you Livie." He kissed her hair as he held her against his chest.

"You should get back inside" she spoke against his chest then took a deep inhale of his masculine scent.

"Can you come back in with me?" he asked, "I need you by my side Livie. I promise we can talk about this later. I just need you by my side tonight."

"Fine" she sat up straight and wiped her damp eyes.

Olivia forced herself to smile as she returned to the bar for a second glass of wine and began to socialize with some of the guests. She did her best to avoid Cyrus and Mellie and focused on lobbying supporters on Fitz's behalf. After shaking what seemed like her millionth hand Olivia glanced towards the door and noticed Fitz looking at her as he spoke to one of the guests. She took a sip of her wine, her eyes staying on Fitz. He gave her a wink and a smile that she felt all the way down to her toes. Her cheeks pinked at his gesture before she forced herself to look away again. Olivia began to walk towards the bar.

"Olivia, are you ready to go to Grandma's house?" Karen walked up behind Olivia.

"I sure am Karen" the little girl's enthusiasm was infectious. Olivia had considered skipping the dinner at Elizabeth's house but she didn't want to disappoint Karen. She also looked forward to talking to Fitz's sisters again. She needed to talk about Fitz and their relationship and his sisters were the only people who she felt had both her best interest and Fitz's in mind.

"Karen, are you ready to go Sweetie?" Fitz asked as he approached them.

"Can I ride with Olivia, Dad?"

"If its okay with her its fine with me," he smiled at Karen then at Olivia, "Are you sure you don't mind Livie?"

"Sounds like fun" replied Olivia while they started towards the exit.

"You're making her day," Fitz whispered touching his fingers lightly to Olivia's, "You're like a rock star to her."

"And I thought _you _were the rock star, Governor" she grinned in response, "Isn't that what you told me in New York?" Fitz couldn't help but laugh.

The campaign staff and VIP guests made their way to their cars for the trip to Elizabeth's house. The first town car pulled up and the driver opened the door. Mellie, Gerry, Cyrus, and James climbed in and the driver closed the door,

"Where is Fitz?" Mellie asked, puzzled, "and Karen."

"I think Karen was riding with Liv" responded Cyrus, "I'm not sure where Fitz went."

Mellie took a deep breath, trying to remember that there was a member of the press in the car. She looked out the window trying to spot Fitz but couldn't find him among the mass of people.

"Well we need to be sure he has a ride" Mellie said in the sweetest tone she could manage.

"I'm sure Olivia will give him a ride" James offered.

"I wouldn't worry about it Mellie," Cyrus concurred, "I think Liv wanted to talk to him about some campaign business." He was trying to sound cryptic so James wouldn't catch on.

"It's not them talking I'm worried about," Mellie muttered, fisting the skirt of her dress to keep from screaming.

Fitz, Olivia, and Karen walked towards Olivia's waiting car.

"You didn't have to walk us to the car," smiled Olivia, "I promise I won't lose her."

"I know she's in good hands" he returned her smile and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Dad, go find Mom and Gerry. I want to spend time with Olivia by myself" Karen interjected.

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted" Fitz gave Karen a hug, "Be good, Olivia isn't used to kids."

He let go of Karen and turned to Olivia. Suddenly the situation was awkward. Normally they would kiss when they left one another even if they had to sneak away to share their goodbyes. Both knew they couldn't kiss in front of Karen but both wanted, needed contact with the other. Finally Fitz reached out his arms and hugged Olivia.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear as they embraced, "I can't wait to have you all to myself."

"See you at your Mom's" said Olivia, "I'll take good care of her."

They broke their hold on one another. Fitz let his hand slide down Olivia's back and skim over her rear end before allowing it to drop to his side. Olivia felt a tremble radiate through her then cease as his hand fell from her. She turned back to the car and followed Karen into the backseat. Fitz walked back towards his car to find Mellie and Cyrus. Mellie was relieved to see him approach.

"Honey, where were you?" Mellie asked in a sugary voice patting his thigh.

Fitz reached down and took Mellie's hand, removed it from his leg, and placed it in her own lap. He gave her a fake smile and turned to talk to the other passengers in the car. During the trip to Elizabeth's Cyrus prepped Fitz regarding the press that would be present as well as the donors he should be sure to meet with.

Olivia and Karen chatted all the way to dinner, laughing as though they'd known each other forever. Karen talked about school and her friends. It warmed Olivia's heart to hear Karen discuss her love of learning and she couldn't help but smile. Then Karen's tone abruptly changed, "I'm going to miss my school next year" Karen said.

"Why do you say that?" Olivia asked.

"Mom said Gerry and I are going to change schools next year," Karen whispered in reply.

"Really?" Olivia was surprised by Karen's statement, "I thought your dad wanted you to stay in school in Pennsylvania."

"No, Mom says we are going to boarding school."

Olivia felt the blood drain from her head. She felt dizzy and nauseated; she would need to choose her next words carefully.

"Karen, I don't think your brother is old enough to go to boarding school. Do you really think your mom will send you if you want to stay at your school?"

"She said she can't have us messing everything up for her and Dad when he gets elected."

Karen sounded so small and timid. Olivia peeked in her direction; she was small, far too small to go away to boarding school.

"Did you talk to your dad about it?" she asked cautiously.

"No, I don't want to upset him" Karen shook her head, "He's so busy and I don't want him to get mad at me."

"Sweetie" Olivia reached out to hug Karen, "Your dad would never get mad at you for telling him how you feel. He loves you more than anything. You and Gerry are the most important people in his life."

"Will you help me talk to him?" Karen asked into Olivia's shoulder, "Daddy is much happier when you're around."

Olivia felt a familiar knot forming in her stomach and her nausea returned. She took a minute to consider the situation. She felt like a liar and a cheat and wondered if Karen and Gerry could ever really like her after the truth about her relationship with Fitz came to light. She genuinely cared for Karen and Gerry but she wondered what Mellie would tell them about her and whether they would ever believe that they were important to her.

"I'm much happier when he's around too" Olivia barely whispered then quickly added, "And when I'm with you and Gerry."

"When you have kids are you going to make them go to boarding school?" Karen asked moving her head off of Olivia's shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe when they're older" Olivia replied honestly, "I went to boarding school when I was in high school."

"Even if they didn't want to?"

"No, I don't think I could make them if they didn't want to," smiled Olivia, "Talk to your dad, I'm sure he'll hear you out."

Olivia wondered if Fitz knew about Mellie's plan to put the children in boarding school. She just couldn't conceive of it and she promised herself that she would ask him about it when they were alone.

The car pulled to a stop in front of Elizabeth's house and the driver opened the door for Karen and Olivia. Fitz rushed back to their car offering his hand first to his daughter then to Olivia in order to help them out of the car. He maintained contact with Olivia's hand even after she was well clear of the car.

"Daddy, did you notice that Olivia and I have almost matching dresses?" asked Karen taking Fitz's other hand. The contact with his daughter's hand shook Fitz from his trance and he turned his attention to Karen.

"Well, two pretty dresses for two pretty ladies," smiled Fitz not allowing himself to look in Olivia's direction.

"We need to talk to you later, Dad" Karen said earnestly.

"Oh, should I be worried?" chuckled Fitz, "Are you two ganging up on me?"

"Karen has something serious she would like to talk to you about and I said I would help her out," stated Olivia causing Fitz to turn his attention to her. Fitz swallowed hard.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz whispered, "I mean is this one of those conversations that a girl needs another girl there for?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Fitz's discomfort, "She's eight years old Fitz. What do you think she's going to tell you, that she's pregnant?" Olivia could barely maintain her composure as they walked with the group towards the house.

"No" said Fitz just a little too loudly drawing a few pairs of eyes in their direction, "That is totally not funny!"

"Well what kind of girl thing do you think she wanted to discuss then?" she laughed at his continued discomfort.

"I don't know" Fitz blushed, "All of that girl stuff….I don't know anything about that."

"You seem to know your way around my girl stuff" Olivia whispered allowing her hand to brush against his leg. Fitz felt a surge of desire and suddenly his pants felt tight.

"Fitzy!" called Sarah rushing up to hug her brother.

"Hey," Fitz was thankful for the distraction, "Is everything all ready?"

"Yup, we have everything set up. The caterers are busy in the kitchen. The backyard is all set up with the tables and dance floor. The band is here and so is the DJ" replied Sarah, "Anything else you can think of?"

"No" Fitz replied, "I guess I'm just nervous. I need tonight to go well."

"Don't worry, Big Brother," smiled Sarah, "You have all of your girls here for you. It will be great."

Elizabeth stood at the door to greet everyone. Olivia felt calmness settle over her as she stepped towards Elizabeth.

"Hi Mrs. Grant" she smiled reaching out her hand towards Fitz's mom.

"Oh, Olivia, so formal," Elizabeth smiled and pulled Olivia into a hug, "remember it's Elizabeth."

"It's great to see you again, Elizabeth"

"Hi Mom," Fitz smiled from behind Olivia, "Thanks again for hosting dinner tonight."

"Oh Fitzy, you know it's my pleasure," Elizabeth pulled Fitz into her arms without entirely releasing Olivia causing his leg to press firmly against Olivia. The contact caused a stirring within Olivia and she wondered if Fitz felt it to. Almost as if he could read her mind Fitz turned as he escaped his mother's arms allowing the front of his pants to brush against Olivia's backside. Olivia felt an unmistakable firmness with the contact, allowing herself a small smile. Just as Fitz brushed past Olivia, Mellie approached to greet her mother in law.

"Hi Elizabeth" she smiled warmly.

"Mellie" Elizabeth replied stiffly, patting Mellie's arm.

Mellie had never been very close with her in-laws but she felt extra distance over the past few days. She wondered if Fitz had told his mother and sisters that he was planning to divorce her. She was also curious what they would say when they finally found out that he was having an affair with Olivia. _There is no way Elizabeth will stand for her son having an affair with her_ thought Mellie. _I've finally found my secret weapon._

Elizabeth greeted Cyrus and James then moved to the patio where she found the family and many of the guests mingling. She saw Olivia sitting in one of the patio chairs chatting with Karen and Gerry. When she finally located Fitz she saw him gazing in Olivia's direction, oblivious to what was going on around him. She moved towards him, touching his arm to drag his focus away from Olivia.

"She really gets along well with Gerry and Karen," she smiled sincerely, "How are things going?"

"She's quitting the campaign" replied Fitz quietly glancing back at Olivia.

"Mellie?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not entirely" Fitz responded, "Things have gotten complicated. Livie and I thought we had a plan and Mellie just won't go along with it. Mom, she just wants to be First Lady, she doesn't care if she's miserable."

"Fitz, I told you before that you are a strong man and you can have the future that you want," Elizabeth took his arm, "Do what you need to do to get rid of her. We're all on your side. We'll help you."

"I wish it was that easy, Mom" Fitz began to allow his doubts to bubble to the surface, "She will ruin me. She'll ruin Livie and I can't let that happen. I don't care about being President or any of that. I care about Olivia and I will do whatever I have to do to protect her."

"Mellie is no match for the Grant women," insisted Elizabeth, "The girls and I have talked about it. We have all seen you with Olivia. She is smart and beautiful but she's so much more. She is great with your kids, genuinely good with them. And she brings out a part of you that I never thought I'd see again. And the way you look at her, Fitzy, it's so obvious that you love her. I never thought I would condone divorce, especially for people with such young children, but I believe that there are people you meet in your life that are meant to change it. I believe in true love which is why I want to give you this."

Elizabeth handed a small box to Fitz who looked at her inquisitively.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I never gave it to you before because I didn't think Mellie should have it" began Elizabeth, "but I think you should give it to Olivia when you feel that the time is right."

Fitz opened the box and gasped, "Mom…"

"What's that you have there Fitz?" asked Mellie appearing out of nowhere at his side.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Olivia chanced a glance in Fitz's direction as she sat on a patio chair talking to Karen and Gerry. She smiled at the sight of him talking intimately with his mother. She saw him smile and could have sworn that he glanced in her direction several times. Olivia thought of something her mother always used to say to her, if you want to know how a man will treat a woman watch how he treats his mother. If her mother's adage was true Olivia knew that Fitz would always treat her like a queen. Olivia's fingers absently touched her lips then trailed down her neck as she recalled Fitz's lips following that same path.

"Olivia what do you think?" Gerry asked touching Olivia's arm lightly.

"Sorry Gerry" Olivia turned her attention back to the little boy, "What did you say?"

"I was asking if you thought Grandma would let Karen and I stay up late."

"I bet she will," Olivia replied with a gentle smile, "You know it's important for you to get some pictures with your Dad for the campaign."

"Can you be in a picture with us?" Karen asked.

"I'd love to have a picture with you and Gerry" Olivia affirmed.

"I'm going to ask Dad" beamed Gerry.

X-X

"Mellie" Fitz was surprised at her quick appearance, "Did you need something?"

"What is that?" Mellie gestured towards the box Fitz held in his hand.

"It's a family heirloom that I'm giving to Fitz," Elizabeth answered for her son, "One day he will give it to Karen, when she's old enough to take care of it."

"May I?" Mellie asked again gesturing towards the box.

Fitz gently opened the box revealing a nearly flawless, colorless radiant cut two-carat diamond in an antique pave setting. Mellie gasped audibly at the sight of the ring.

"It's beautiful" she breathed, "It must have an amazing story behind it."

"It was Fitz's grandmother's ring" explained Elizabeth, "It has been passed down to the oldest child in each generation."

Mellie felt her temper flare slightly as she considered the implications of Elizabeth's story. She knew that Fitz's mother didn't think that she was the best choice for her son but she had no idea that she had disliked her enough to keep her from having this gorgeous ring.

"How nice" managed Mellie through gritted teeth, "Honey, they are ready for your little speech before dinner. Go gather the children and meet me over by the band."

"Where are Karen and Gerry?" Fitz asked, though he already knew the answer.

"They're with your whore" spat Mellie turning on her heel to walk away.

Elizabeth caught Mellie's arm, holding her in place. Mellie turned in surprise at the impediment.

"Mellie, you will not speak that way in my house" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her daughter-in-law, "Olivia is one of my guests and a guest of Fitz's. She is a member of his campaign staff and is kind enough to entertain your children. We are all very fond of her and she has done nothing to deserve you calling her names."

"Elizabeth, surely you aren't in a position to comment about Olivia Pope" the name left Mellie's lips like venom, "If you knew the whole story you wouldn't think she was so wonderful."

"The whole story?" Elizabeth refused to back down from Mellie, "I know that my son is happier than I ever seen him. I know that my grandchildren are happy and all they can talk about the last few days is their new friend Olivia. I know that my daughters think the world of her. And I know that I like her."

Mellie decided now was as good a time as any for her to use her ammunition, "Do you know that he is sleeping with her? Do you know that he wants to divorce me and marry her? Do you know that he thinks he can be President without me? Do you know that he thinks the American people will support him moving into the White House with that home wrecker? Do you know that he wants to have _children _with her?"

"Yes" Elizabeth's response caught Mellie off-guard.

"What?"

"I know all of those things, Mellie."

Mellie felt her hands shaking and acid rising in her throat, "And what do you have to say about all of that?"

"I want Fitz to be happy and I want my grandchildren to be happy," Elizabeth began, "and Olivia makes them happy. I want more grandchildren and from what I know of her Olivia would make a wonderful mother, certainly better than you've managed to be to Gerry and Karen."

"No" Mellie's voice was almost a shriek, "She has all of you fooled. She is just as calculating and ambitious as I am. She is just being nice to the children to get on everyone's good side. I made your son successful and there is no way she is going to reap the benefits."

"That's where you're mistaken Mellie," Elizabeth smiled, her voice much more relaxed, "_I _made my son successful. I taught him that he could do anything he put his mind to. I taught him to be kind to everyone and not to discriminate. I taught him that money doesn't make you better than anyone else. Money doesn't buy the most important things in life. And I taught him that true love exists."

"True love," Mellie snorted, "Give me a break. She's got him conned. From the second she started with the campaign all he could think about was her thin, perfect body. Love has nothing to do with it. She's a good lay and that's it."

Fitz could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He swallowed hard mustering every ounce of restraint he had to keep from grabbing Mellie. He looked in Olivia's direction in an attempt to calm himself. Their eyes met and she instantly knew the heated conversation must be about her. She offered a weak smile, fighting the urge to run into the house or out into the gardens. The sight of her brought him strength and he turned back to his mother and Mellie.

"Let's go do the welcome, Mellie," he grabbed her arm and moved towards the microphone at the far end of the dance floor. His mother looked on in surprise before he added in a hush to her, "I'm taking care of it, Mom."

The crowd quieted as Fitz and Mellie approached the microphone. Olivia watched them move thinking it was obvious that they had a far from harmonious marriage. Part of her took pleasure in their discord but the other, the media relations side, thought they had to do better faking a good relationship if Fitz wanted to get elected. _That's why I have to leave_ she thought. Fitz reached the microphone and immediately commanded everyone's attention.

"Before I start I'd like my two children to come up so that everyone can meet them," Fitz beamed, "Karen? Gerry? Where are you?"

"Go ahead guys, "whispered Olivia with a grin.

Karen and Gerry joined their parents at the microphone as flashbulbs flashed across the expansive lawn. Olivia considered what a perfect family they appeared to be and she stood to get herself a drink from the bar. Fitz sent the children inside to play with their cousins before he continued.

"Well, first off, I'd like to welcome everyone. We hope that you enjoy yourselves and that you will consider supporting us as we begin our run for the White House" Fitz spoke into the microphone, "You all heard my speech tonight so I won't bore you with more facts and figures. After all, this is a party." The crowd laughed at his quip. "I would like to introduce you to the important people on our team. First, my campaign manager, Cyrus Beene." Fitz paused as Cyrus stood and made his way to the microphone. "Cyrus has big plans for us and I'd say his best plan thus far was bringing this second person aboard."

Olivia felt goose bumps forming on her arms and pulled her wrap a little tighter around her shoulders knowing full well it wasn't the temperature that had her feeling this way.

"She is my media relations director and has become a trusted friend and confidant" he began to explain, "Olivia Pope would you please come join us up here so everyone knows the force they will be dealing with."

The crowd chuckled again while Olivia slowly walked towards the dance floor feeling every eye on her.

"Olivia is an attorney from New York and was nice enough to take a leave from her position to help us out" Fitz's eyes gleamed as he spoke about Olivia.

"Before dinner is served I do want to let you know about some changes that will be going on with our campaign" stated Fitz looking from Olivia to Mellie and back again. Olivia took a deep breath preparing to hear Fitz tell the guests that she would be returning to New York. Mellie couldn't help but smile because she felt she had won this battle, she had managed to separate Fitz and Olivia. Fitz continued, "As you know running for office isn't easy and it certainly takes its toll on those involved with the campaign. As a result, I feel I should inform you that my wife, Mellie, and I have decided to divorce."

A loud gasp rose from the crowd followed by hushed conversation. Both Olivia and Mellie stood stunned, neither able to look at Fitz or speak.

"I hope that you'll allow our family some privacy during this difficult time" Fitz continued unfazed, "and please, enjoy your evening."

The caterers began serving dinner while Fitz, Mellie, Olivia, and Cyrus walked in the direction of the house. Fitz reached into his pocket and gripped the ring box tightly, knowing he did the right thing. Olivia concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and not looking at Fitz or Mellie. Mellie silently raged next to her husband, waiting to rip into him as soon as they were out of view of the reporters who were present. Cyrus felt his grip on reality slowly slipping away and he headed to the bar.

X-X

Olivia walked through the French doors and into the kitchen hoping for just a moment of solitude.

"Hey Liv," said Lorelei approaching from the family room.

"Hi" whispered Olivia on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay?" Lorelei asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't think I am," Olivia turned her eyes to Lorelei. They were filled with tears ready to tumble down her cheeks, "I feel totally out of control of my life right now."

"Come sit in the family room, it's just the kids and I in there, we can talk" Lorelei guided Olivia by her arm.

When they reached the couch Olivia collapsed against the cushions weary with the weight of the day. She had wanted to talk to Fitz's sisters about her concerns but now that they were there she didn't have the energy to broach the topic. Lorelei, sensing her trepidation, began the conversation.

"Is this about you and Fitz?" she asked.

"He would make the most amazing President, he's brilliant and thoughtful and he really wants to change the way things are in government right now," Olivia began, "I feel like I have to choose between what would make me happiest in this world and what would be best for the country."

"He loves you" Lorelei stated simply, "We all see it. You two are incredible together. I don't know why you feel your two choices are mutually exclusive. Fitz could win the election and be with you too."

"Cyrus thinks it's best for him to run with Mellie by his side," Olivia said the words in a whisper.

"Well obviously my brother has other plans," Lorelei motioned towards the door, "He just told the entire world that he isn't going to run with Mellie."

"What if he doesn't win?" tears again threatened to fall, "He will never forgive me."

"He just announced he's divorcing his wife" Lorelei reiterated her previous point, "You gave him the courage to do that."

"He isn't thinking long-term," Olivia was matter of fact; "If he doesn't win he will always have the lingering doubt as to whether our relationship is the reason."

"But he loves you enough to take that chance," Lorelei smiled, "Why don't you talk to him? Or do you need me to track down another Grant woman to convince you that Fitz is crazy about you?"

Olivia hugged Lorelei and allowed herself a small smile. She had heard everything Fitz's sister had said and knew that Fitz didn't make the decision to divorce Mellie lightly but there was a part of her that didn't believe Mellie would let Fitz go so easily.

X-X

"Fitzgerald," growled Mellie as soon as they were out of view of the reporters.

"Mellie, I told you to leave Olivia alone," Fitz stated, "You continue to debase her and I refuse to stand idly by while you do it. We are getting a divorce and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Ahhhh," yelled Mellie, "You are so crazy and infatuated with Olivia that you can't see what is right in front of you."

"And what would that be?" Fitz asked, amused at Mellie's frustration.

"You can't win without me," jeered Mellie, "You can carry the moderates but the far right voters want to see you married, and not to _her_, but to a put together blue blooded woman."

"The American people want leaders that are bold and decisive," Fitz explained feeling a weight lifted from him, "What I just did was bold and decisive. You don't run _my _life, _I _run my life. Say what you like but I am going to run for President and I'm going to win. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Going to find your whore?" Mellie hissed.

Fitz spun back to Mellie, his rage springing to the surface, "You will _not _call Olivia a whore again in my presence" he was holding her upper arms tightly, "You will _not _say another negative thing about her. What has happened between the two of us is not her fault."

"Really, Fitz?" Mellie was unconvinced, "You and I were ready to win this election, together, before she came along."

"I don't love you Mellie," he thought saying the words again might convince her, "I don't know if I ever did. It's not fair to you or to me for us to stay together. You have found someone who cares about you and I have found…"

She cut him off, "Your precious Olivia."

"Mellie, I know you're hurt and I'm sorry for that," he allowed his approach to soften, "I wish things didn't happen the way they did but that doesn't change the way I feel about Olivia."

"I don't understand" Mellie's voice was a mere whisper, "Why do you have to throw away our future?"

"I'm not throwing anything away, I'm reaching for what I'm meant to do and who I'm meant to be" Fitz replied, "You need to go be who you were meant to be. Go find Robert and be happy."

"I don't want him," Mellie was blunt, "I don't want to be a senator's wife, I want to be First Lady."

"I can't help you with that Mellie" he walked back towards the house leaving her alone in the dark to consider her options.

X-X

Fitz approached the table struck by the sight of Olivia talking closely with his sisters. She was so beautiful and at ease when she thought no one was watching. The protective façade of Olivia Pope was nowhere to be seen and she was simply his Livie. He cleared his throat as he walked up behind her chair.

"How is dinner, ladies?" he asked allowing his fingers to brush against Olivia's back.

"Delicious," smiled Taylor, "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Mellie" Fitz replied betraying no emotion, "She's a little upset."

"Oh to be a fly on the wall when miss high and mighty got knocked down a few," Sarah laughed.

"She's still the mother of my kids, and this isn't easy for anyone," Fitz contended, "Give her a break, will ya?"

"We're just glad that you found someone who makes you truly happy," Lorelei explained, "And someone who will be one of the girls with us."

Olivia blushed as they spoke of her. She felt so blessed to have met not only Fitz but his family as well. To experience a family so fiercely loyal was a joy.

"She is pretty darn special," Fitz beamed, again skimming his fingers lightly over Olivia's shoulders.

"And she's sitting right here and isn't deaf," Olivia laughed, "You're making me self-conscious."

"Sorry, beautiful" Fitz breathed in his most seductive tone.

"Oh yeah, that's so much better" Olivia smiled; "Now I'm totally not self-conscious."

Fitz loved when Olivia allowed herself to be carefree and natural. She possessed such a natural beauty and grace. He caught himself staring at her a little longer than was appropriate and reminded himself that though they were at his mother's home there were reporters present who would like nothing more than to break a potential scandal involving a presidential candidate.

"I'm going to go check on Karen and Gerry" Fitz said then made his way into the house.

X-X

Everyone finished their meal and the band began to play encouraging everyone to dance. Slowly the dance floor filled with couples. Olivia smiled over her wine glass at the nearly perfect scene of people dancing to beautiful music in the moonlight amid the most spectacularly manicured lawn and lush gardens.

"Olivia" whispered Karen from next to her, "Can you see if James will dance with me?"

"Go ahead and ask him Sweetie," she squeezed the little girl's hand for encouragement, "You can do it. Don't be shy."

Olivia watched as Karen sheepishly approached James and asked him to dance and couldn't help but chuckle when Karen's face lit up as she and James moved towards the dance floor. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Gerry standing beside her.

"Olivia, will you dance with me?" his cheeks were crimson.

"It would be my pleasure Gerry," she beamed and took his hand. Fitz could swear that he saw his son's heart skip a beat when Olivia's hand touched his. He chuckled as he recalled having a similar response the first time he had held her hand. Fitz watched them move to the dance floor and begin to move to the music.

"He's got a crush, Fitzy" Lorelei chuckled.

"I can't believe how sweet she is with Karen and Gerry" said Fitz in reply, "They're absolutely crazy about her."

"They're not the only ones, huh?" Taylor chimed in, "How long are you going to let your son show you up out there with your girl before you cut in?"

"It might not be the best idea…" began Fitz.

"Oh, hell no," Sarah cried, "You are going to dance with Olivia. After all the trouble we went to to pick out that dress. You are going to dance with her. That dress she's wearing is for you. That's all she could talk about when we were looking for dresses, whether you would like it."

Everyone at the table laughed at Sarah's response.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go cut in" Fitz stood up, "No time like the present to break your son's heart."

Fitz strode confidently onto the dance floor and approached Gerry and Olivia.

"May I cut in Buddy?" he asked, "I need to talk to Olivia for a minute."

"Sure Dad," replied Gerry, "but no funny business."

"What?" laughed Fitz nervously, did Gerry know something was going on?

"I heard it in a movie Chris was watching," replied Gerry innocently.

Fitz allowed himself a small laugh before he reached his hand out for Olivia's. The passion between them ignited immediately when Fitz slid his arm around her waist.

"Stop staring at me, Governor," she whispered.

"I can't," he breathed, "You're perfection."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were announcing your divorce tonight?"

"I didn't know I was until she pushed me too far," he was candid; "I love this dress."

"Thank you" she blushed.

"My sister told me that you picked it especially for me" he beamed.

"I wanted you to like what I was wearing" responded Olivia, "I'm glad you like it on me."

"I do like it on you" he confirmed, "but I'll like it even more on my floor."

She playfully hit him as they continued to talk and dance to the music. Olivia tried to think of a time that she was happier….she couldn't.

**A/N: Thank you again, everyone for reading. I hope you're enjoying the story. Let me know what you think. If you like it what do you like best? If you think something should be different or I could do something better, let me know that too. Read, enjoy, and comment away!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"You're a pretty good dancer" Fitz broke the silence, pulling Olivia tighter against him as they moved across the dance floor.

"You're not too bad yourself," she smiled up at him allowing herself a moment to look deeply into his eyes. She tried to think of what the correct name for their color would be. Were they cerulean? Or maybe gunmetal? But they could also be crystal blue. They were deep and expressive, darker when he was sad or in deep thought and sparkling when he smiled or when he was playing with Karen and Gerry.

"What?" he asked when she continued to stare into his eyes.

"Nothing," she shifted her eyes to something off in the distance, "I was just thinking."

Fitz moved his hand slightly from Olivia's waist to the small of her back then allowed his hand to spread so his fingers were just touching the top of her backside. She felt her entire body flush, blood rushing to her center as her breathing became shallow and more rapid. In moments like this she was acutely aware of every point on her body that was in contact with his. Fitz pressed his hips into Olivia just slightly, allowing her to feel his growing arousal. As they moved to the music Fitz found his face close to her hair, enjoying the mixture of the smell from her hair products intermingled with her perfume and the body wash he recalled rubbing all over every inch of her body the times they had showered together.

"Fitz" Olivia's cheek was nearly against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"We can't be this close to one another" she didn't like having to say it but they needed to be careful, "Pretend that I'm just someone who works for you."

"Wouldn't life be so much simpler if I could pretend not to be absolutely crazy about you…" a short laugh escaped his lips.

She laughed, considering how simple life would be if many things that had transpired over the past few months had happened differently. She shook her head to clear the notion from her mind then returned her focus to the dance floor and their surroundings. The song ended and they walked back towards the table. Olivia sat and took a sip of her wine as she watched couples move together. Karen looked over in her direction, clearly enjoying her dance with James. Olivia gave her a small smile and thumbs up. Fitz took the seat next to Olivia letting his hand touch her thigh briefly.

"I should get the kids to bed" he spoke near Olivia's ear.

"I'll tuck them in" she responded, "You stay out here with your guests….maybe find a defibrillator to bring Cyrus back around." They both looked in Cyrus' direction. He sat on the other side of the table muttering to himself and shaking his head occasionally.

"You joke," smiled Fitz, "I think the man might be headed for a coronary."

"Well if you keep springing divorces on people," she met his smile with her own, "The poor guy just wants to get you into the White House."

"And, if you recall my Sweet, he wanted me to do that with Mellie by my side," Fitz traced a pattern on Olivia's palm as he looked at it intently, "Cyrus is a great strategist but you can never trust him one hundred percent."

"I know," she grinned, "Now go get yourself a drink, talk to Cyrus, ask a beautiful woman to dance."

"There is only one beautiful woman I want to dance with," he ran his fingers along her waist as she moved past him to find the children. She smiled but continued in the direction of the house. Olivia disappeared into the kitchen and Fitz turned his attention to Cyrus.

"You hangin' in there Cy?"

"Sir, I'm really not sure what to say" Cyrus looked slightly disheveled, "I'm on my fourth scotch. I thought that might help me find some clarity but no luck."

"Cy, you don't drink scotch"

"You're right, but I thought that was how people found lucidity" Cyrus' eyes looked slightly wild as he tried to focus on Fitz, "You drink scotch and you had a shit ton of clarity tonight, Sir."

"Cy…"

"No, you had so much clarity that apparently it wasn't necessary to inform your campaign manager," Cyrus continued, "I'm assuming you didn't tell Mellie because she looked like she had just seen a ghost." He took a long drink of his scotch before resuming, "Did you tell Liv?"

"I'm sorry, Cyrus, I should have told you but…"

"Did. You. Tell. Olivia?" Cyrus' voice was harsh, "Because this is starting to feel like it's you and Liv versus the rest of us. I can't help you get elected if you shut me out. And I refuse to stick around and watch you and Olivia fawn all over one another while you squander your chance to be great."

"Not you too, Cy"

"Yes, Sir. You need to understand" Cyrus nearly yelled, "You aren't thinking straight. Olivia is a brilliant political strategist and you are a charismatic, eloquent, intelligent man. But together, you're like a pair of high school freshmen."

"Cyrus, I am going to run and I'm going to win" Fitz's stare hardened, "Olivia is important to me and she is important to this campaign."

"I think it's a good idea for her to go back to New York while we try to straighten things out," Cyrus said flatly, "She's a distraction for you, Sir."

"She's the love of my life."

"Then she'll be there after you win the election," Cyrus had gone back into plotting mode, "We need to plan for what we're going to tell the press and we need to get Liv to New York as planned tomorrow."

"Livie and I can make a plan for the press" Fitz said firmly, "We'll have to discuss whether she leaves tomorrow or not."

"You're honestly willing to risk your whole campaign for her?" Cyrus was suspicious.

Fitz didn't miss a beat, "Without a second thought."

Cyrus shook his head and finished off his drink. He didn't understand how people could be so blinded by their feelings. He loved James but his job would always come first and he had every intention of that job being Chief of Staff for President Fitzgerald Grant.

X-X

Olivia found Karen and Gerry in the playroom watching TV with their cousins.

"It's time for bed guys," she whispered as she walked into the room.

"But I just sat down to watch this show." said Karen, "Where's Daddy? Is he going to kiss us goodnight?"

"He'll be up later," Olivia replied, "but I told him I'd tuck you in."

"Will you read us a story?" Gerry asked following Olivia out of the room.

"Of course," Olivia smiled and watched the two kids bound up the steps in the direction of their bedrooms. They both changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth before lying on either side of Olivia in Karen's queen-sized bed. Both kids laid their heads on Olivia as she read "Where the Wild Things Are". When she finished the book both kids had fallen asleep. She picked Gerry up and carried him to his room, tucking him beneath the covers and placing a kiss on his forehead. His eyelids fluttered slightly at the contact and he muttered, "I love you, Goodnight."

Olivia smiled and brushed a curl off his forehead, it was nearly identical to the one that fell to Fitz's forehead whenever he broke a sweat, "I love you too Ger." She planted one more light kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room.

"Stealing my husband wasn't enough, now you're trying to steal my children?" she heard a voice behind her.

"Mellie"

"Do you want my _entire _life?" Mellie seethed, "Should I just send over my clothes? How about changing your hair color?"

"I'm not trying to be you Mellie" Olivia felt well versed in arguing with Mellie at this point, "I don't want to be you. You're sad and bitter and defeated. You're a brilliant woman who sacrificed who you were for a man. You could have been great all on your own but you chose to do what your father thought you should do, hitch yourself to someone else's dream. I would never sell myself short like that."

"What do you think you're doing with Fitz?" Mellie was undeterred, "You have your claws in him but do you actually think he cares about you and what your aspirations are? Your only choice is to be his sidekick. You don't get to have an identity anymore."

"I'm no one's sidekick, Mellie," spat Olivia, "That is a role you defined for yourself."

"Fitz doesn't care about anything but his political aspirations" Mellie continued, "He wants a wife on his arm and perfect children by his feet and the whole world at his beckon call but no one is allowed to have their own plans."

"Maybe in a relationship negotiated like a merger," Olivia hissed, "but it's different when you actually love the person you're with. Fitz and I are going to be a team. We are going to get him elected _together_. We are going to move into the White House _together_. And we are going to raise a family _together_."

Mellie couldn't stifle a laugh, "A family Olivia? You can't be successful professionally, socially, and still be a mother. Mother's don't run this world they just live in it."

"Mothers created this world Mellie," Olivia smiled, "Fitz and I will have everything we want because we were both raised by strong _mothers _who taught us that we could achieve anything. I'm sorry you didn't have that."

Olivia turned to walk away but Mellie followed, "He doesn't want you, the professional, he wants the superficial you. He wants to show you off to his friends and dress you up like his Barbie doll. He wants to get votes because he's dating some hot young woman. You're his perfect bimbo whore and you'll never be more."

"Mellie, you're sad and irrelevant and soon you'll be gone. I'm not afraid of you. Say whatever you want about me and how Fitz feels but it's not going to change anything. Because there is one gigantic difference between you and I. You aspire to what others say you can be, I aspire to what _I _know I can be."

Olivia rushed the rest of the way down the steps nearly crashing head-on into Fitz. He saw fury and anguish in her eyes then he looked up the stairs to see Mellie standing at the top. He took Olivia's hand and pulled her towards the patio doors.

"I was just coming to find you," he spoke softly, "Everyone is gone other than Cy and James and my family. I would have come sooner if I had known she had cornered you."

"I'm fine," Olivia regained her composure, "I've kind of begun to predict what she's going to say and do. She has three or four arguments that she uses in different combinations in hopes I will suddenly decide to give up on you."

"Well, in that case," he nodded in the direction of the garden, "Dance with me Olivia Pope?"

Music began to play and the soft garden lights came on. Fitz led Olivia to the center of the dance floor, holding her against him as they moved.

"I've waited all night to have you to myself" he breathed in her ear, sending a ripple of desire echoing through her body, "I've wanted to hold you this close….and touch you like this" his left hand cupped her backside, "and kiss your lips like this…"

His kiss started as a mere brush of his lips across hers. She savored the heat that radiated within her at even the slightest contact with him but she wanted more. Olivia skimmed her hands up his chest then knotted her fingers in the curls at the back of his neck. He ground his hips into hers as their tongues slowly entwined, first cautiously then with more craving. Fitz fisted the back of her dress trying to maintain a hold on reality. The potency of her kisses was enough to bring even the most powerful man to his knees. He felt his erection strain against his zipper and the friction of it against her abdomen almost elicited an audible groan. He had watched her all evening; he spent the time distracted by the small dimples in her shoulders and the curve of her lower back. His mind was never far from the feeling of holding her and exploring every inch of her body with his hands. He could so easily conjure the taste of her on his lips. How her neck tasted different from the silken skin of her abdomen and how passion tasted on her lips. He pulled back briefly, looking into her eyes.

"Fitz…" she whispered at the loss of his touch.

He ran his thumb across her lower lip and stared into her eyes, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Olivia felt her cheeks redden and her eyes fell from his. Fitz continued, "I don't want this night to end."

"Okay…" Olivia managed.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" he asked against the soft skin of her neck.

"Okay…" her eyes were closed as she felt his tongue burn a path from her earlobe to her collarbone.

"Can I make love to you all night?" his lips were now on her other shoulder.

"Okay…" her eyes were still closed as a content grin crossed her lips.

"Kiss me again," he smiled against her mouth before pressing his lips gingerly to hers.

"Okay…"

Every nerve in Olivia's body lit aflame with Fitz's kiss. She felt him moving them slowly in the direction of the patio. Their lips never lost contact as he sunk onto one of the patio loveseats. She felt each of his hands skim the outside of her calf beneath her dress then across the front of her thighs. Her breath hitched as she felt his fingers hook around the sides of her thong. He broke contact with her lips long enough to drop to his knees on the patio and take the thong between his teeth, pulling them from her hips down to her knees. His warm breath near her most tender spot made her knees weak. He looked up at her as he pulled the thong the rest of the way off and pushed them into his pocket. Fitz stood to kiss her again, this time all self-control was gone, replaced by the emotion of the day and their need for one another. He gripped her hair in his strong hands as they continued to deepen their embrace. Olivia reached for his belt, quickly unhooking it then moving on to the button and zipper on his pants.

"Livie…" he muttered in his baritone voice, "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Sit down Fitz" Olivia said in her most sweltering tone. He complied, nearly falling against the back of the loveseat. He gripped the back of her thighs and pulled her between his legs then ran his hands over the lace of her bodice. Olivia bent to kiss him while she positioned her knees on either side of his thighs. He lifted her skirt out of the way then allowed it to fall over both of their laps. She felt the head of his cock against her clit eliciting a gasp from her. He reached under her dress, pulling his firm erection through her wetness. Her hands were on either side of his face preventing his lips from leaving hers as his cock slid just inside her. His hands appeared from beneath her skirt and gripped her hips. She cherished the sweet pain of his fingers digging into her hips when he pulled her down onto him.

"Fitz…" she murmured.

"Oh you can do better than that Livie," the smirk on his face brought another wave of pleasure washing over her. She smiled in response, beginning to find her rhythm above him. Olivia bent her lips to his again, catching his lower lip between her teeth and pulling slightly. This aggressive Olivia brought an increased longing in Fitz. He had never been with a woman who allowed herself to be so uninhibited and who brought out the most primal instincts in him. He had never longed to hear a woman say his name like he yearned to hear it from Olivia's lips. As she moved up and down on his cock he gripped her tighter and tighter. Digging his fingers into her hips, pulling her torso against him, and sampling every part of her exposed flesh with his mouth. He finally settled for looping his arms under hers and gripping her shoulders from behind. Holding her like this he was still able to control their pace. Olivia felt her climax building beginning at the base of her spine. It began like an ember burning slowly then building to an inferno. They were both out of breath as he pulled her up and down on his cock at a relentless pace.

"Oh, Fitz…"

"That's better" he breathed against her neck, "but that's not the best you can do."

Olivia felt herself growing dizzy and Fitz could feel his orgasm quickly building. He increased the pace, pulling her down on him at an unremitting rate. When he knew he couldn't last much longer, he moved his lips just inches from her ear.

"Come for me Livie"

"Fitz…" she mumbled.

"I want to hear you Livie," he breathed against her neck then increased their pace. Olivia felt warmth spread throughout her body as she catapulted over the edge of her orgasm.

"Oh. God. Fitz," she screamed just a little louder than she intended.

Hearing her scream his name brought him to the point of no return as he thrust one final time, releasing inside her while his teeth sunk into the skin just below her collarbone. She yelped slightly at the exquisite pain then adored his mouth and tongue licking and sucking the tender spot. Olivia buried her face in his neck and Fitz in hers. They clung to one another for several minutes not wanting the moment to end.

"Livie" Fitz spoke tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"We just had sex on my mother's patio" he chuckled.

She sat up to look at him, "Yes, we did."

"It was spectacular," he added.

"Better than spectacular" she kissed his lips noticing that his bottom lip was slightly swollen, "Did I do that?"

"You bit me" he laughed again.

"What about me?" she replied in mock disdain, "I'm a grown woman and now I'm going to have to hide this." She indicated her collarbone which now had the perfect bright red outline of teeth.

"Just marking my territory," smiled Fitz kissing the spot, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I bit you so hard."

"That's okay, I kinda liked it" Olivia returned his grin.

"You're a bad, bad girl, Olivia Pope."

"But you love me"

"Every naughty bone in your body" He kissed her once more as she stood up.

"Can I have my underwear back?" she asked quietly, suddenly worried someone might hear.

"No"

"No?"

"I'm keeping them," a wicked grin met his lips, "consider it a souvenir."

Olivia placed a light kiss on his lips as he straightened himself and refastened his pants.

"I love you Livie" he whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Would you like another?" Cyrus asked Mellie holding up a bottle of scotch.

"Why not," she pushed her glass in his direction and watched the amber liquid fall into it, "What possessed you to bring her in on this?"

"Olivia?"

"Of course, Olivia, Cyrus, isn't that all we talk about lately?" Mellie was irritated, "She is everywhere and everyone loves her. I just don't get it."

"Liv is a great girl" began Cyrus, "She is smart, she'll do what has to be done to get Fitz elected."

"I don't want to talk about how great she is" Mellie took a large swallow of her drink, "I want to know why you brought her in. Why not someone else?"

"Because she's the best."

"Did you plan for her to take my husband?" Mellie watched the scotch slosh in her glass as she spoke, "Was that part of your plan?"

"Of course not," Cyrus was insulted, "This bothers me as much as it does you."

"I doubt it" Mellie looked back to Cyrus, "You still get your job if he wins. What do I get?"

"You could be happy, Mellie," Cyrus reached to pat her arm in an attempt to show compassion, "Why don't you try to make things work with Robert?"

Mellie stood and wandered over to the window that overlooked the backyard, "I don't want to be married to a senator. I'm better than that."

"He's a nice guy" Cyrus offered.

"He's very nice," Mellie turned in Cyrus' direction, "I actually thought I was falling in love with him."

"Then why not go for it?"

"Because I need to know why Fitz picked her," Mellie sounded as if she might cry, "What makes Olivia Pope so much better than me?"

"Mellie…"

"No, really, what makes him want her and not his wife?" tears stung Mellie's eyes as she let herself experience the loss of her husband as a woman and wife for the first time, "Is she prettier than me? Does she do something I didn't?"

Cyrus walked over to where she was standing and looked out into the darkness, "Mellie, I'm not privy to everything that Fitz thinks or feels."

"But has he said anything to you?" her eyes were pleading, "Is there something he sees in Olivia that he can't find in me?"

"He loves her" Cyrus instinctively took a step away from Mellie as he spoke, "They have a lot of fun together."

Mellie snorted and rolled her eyes, "I can only imagine."

"I wasn't talking about _that_" Cyrus emphasized.

Mellie continued as if Cyrus hadn't even spoken, "Fitz and I have sex….when we can. I've never really heard him complain. If anything, I should be complaining about all of those things he wants to try…"

"Mellie I don't want to know this" Cyrus' face was flushed, "about you or Fitz."

"Well there must be _something _Cyrus" Mellie stressed, "He has to have said something to you about what he gets from her that he isn't getting from me."

"I don't know, Mellie," Cyrus turned his attention back out the window, "but if you want to be completely superficial about it, it might have something to do with that." He gestured towards the mostly dark patio.

Mellie looked in the direction he indicated. Pale moonlight mixed with the soft glow of lighting in the backyard revealed two figures clearly oblivious to everything but the other. She watched her husband kneel before Olivia and remove her underwear. The way he kissed her and touched her, he'd never touched Mellie like that. She stood transfixed, unable to pull her gaze away from what was unfolding before her. Cyrus plopped down in a nearby chair and returned his focus to the scotch.

Mellie felt a rage rising inside her, the likes she had never experienced. She was watching her husband do things to another woman she thought were only reserved for adult movies. A twinge of jealousy began to mingle with her anger as she continued to watch the pair. Fitz was kissing Olivia's neck and cupping her breasts. She saw him reach under her dress and the secret seductive smiles they shared. She saw passion on Fitz's face and watched as Olivia threw her head back in desire. Suddenly Mellie wanted to hear them, to know what they were saying to one another. She felt voyeuristic and curious. How her buttoned up straight laced husband could be having sex outside where anyone could see without a care in the world. She gripped her glass tightly and forced herself to look away, turning her attention back to Cyrus.

"So this isn't about love, she is just a whore?" Mellie had regained her composure, "He can have her then, because I'll never do _that_."

Cyrus took another swig of the scotch and considered whether he should engage Mellie.

"I know it's probably not my place," he began cautiously, "But has anyone ever told you that you're kinda prude?"

"Because I won't have sex with my husband in public?" she glared at him.

"Because," Cyrus finished his drink and braced himself, "it seems that so many of your arguments about why Liv and Fitz shouldn't be together are about how pretty she is and how much he wants her and how he looks at her. You think about sex more than those two" he gestured towards Olivia and Fitz who was now collapsed in a throbbing heap on the loveseat outside, "and that's A LOT."

"I don't think about sex a lot" she was slightly insulted, "I mean Robert and I…and he….sometimes….I'm not talking to you about this…" Mellie poured more scotch into her glass then downed it in one gulp.

X-X

Fitz draped his suit jacket over Olivia's shoulders as they walked arm in arm towards the house. He kissed her hair and enjoyed the feeling of her small arm at his waist. He opened the door for her and steered her towards the refrigerator.

"Thirsty?" he asked, handing her a bottle of water, "You wear me out, Livie."

"Thanks Governor" she batted her eyelashes at him and placed a kiss lightly on his cheek.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, do you know that?" he poised his lips just above hers.

"So you keep telling me," she whispered in response before touching her lips to his. His tongue teased at her soft lips, exploring gently then meeting hers. She traced her tongue over the swollen part of his lip then pushed it deeper into his mouth again. He backed them up against the counter then lifted her so she was sitting on top of it. He stood between her legs and opened the bottle of water taking a long drink.

"Mmm…good, cold" he smiled at her then offered her a sip. She gladly took a drink enjoying the contrast of the ice cold water and the heat constantly coursing through her when she was with Fitz.

"Water has never tasted so good" she smiled.

"Livie"

"What?" she tried to gauge what he was thinking.

"I am so in love with you. It's like the word love just doesn't even capture the way I feel. I can't get enough of you. I love the way you talk and the way you walk. These little dimples in your shoulders" he touched his finger to the spot he'd been daydreaming about all day, "Your soft skin, the way you smell, the way you taste," he nuzzled her neck, "The way you giggle and your smile when you don't think anyone else is watching. I love the way you are with my kids. I love your soft lips and the way you wrinkle your nose when you're in deep thought. I love how surprised people are that this gorgeous creature is so brilliant. I love when you spout facts that no one else knows. I love that you're a brainiac. And I love the way you say my name when you're drifting off to sleep and the sound of you moaning my name when you come for me," Fitz growled in a low seductive tone.

"Fitz, shhh…." whispered Olivia adoring the feeling of his skin touching hers again, "Stop. Someone might come in, someone might hear you."

"Yes, someone might hear, Fitzgerald," came a voice from the table in the morning room, "and that someone might be your wife."

Olivia and Fitz jumped simultaneously at the interruption watching Mellie approach from the other side of the kitchen.

"Mellie….I didn't see you," stammered Fitz blushing slightly but not loosening his grip on Olivia.

"I don't doubt it," replied Mellie, "You're so focused on Olivia I'm surprised you manage to get yourself up and dressed in the morning."

"Well I do help him with that," said Olivia in the most sugary sweet voice she possessed.

Fitz stifled a laugh at Olivia's dig. Mellie was caught offguard and stared, mouth wide open at Olivia for a long moment.

"I wouldn't brag about that," sneered Mellie, "remember he's still _my_ husband."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Fitz put you on notice that your days as Mrs. Grant are numbered?"

"I still have the ring, Sweetie," Mellie flashed her left hand, "and the legal documents."

Mellie smiled a triumphant smile, she felt she had beaten Olivia Pope. Olivia returned her smile, "Keep your ring," she smirked, "I have this."

Without warning Olivia pulled Fitz closer to her, pressing her lips to his and meshing their bodies. The contact shocked him momentarily but he soon returned her kiss with equal urgency. He pressed his tongue between her lips and into the void of her mouth, allowing their tongues to dance together. For a brief moment Fitz forgot Mellie was there. He ran one hand through Olivia's hair as his other hand found her ass. He couldn't believe how aroused she was able to make him so soon after they had made love.

"You're disgusting" spat Mellie, "both of you. Your mother could walk in here right now…or your sisters….your brother in laws….your nephews….Fitz, your _children_ could walk in here and see you. What would you say if Karen and Gerry saw you two behaving like this? What if they heard the disgusting things I just heard you say to her?"

"Yeah, we got enough fucked up people around here" they heard Cyrus slur from the table, "It might be nice if the kids didn't have to suffer the disaster that is Olivia and Fitz."

"The kids like Livie," Fitz asserted, "They can't get enough of her." He smiled up at Olivia still seated on the counter in front of him.

"They like her because they don't know she's screwing their father," Mellie hissed.

"Just stop, Mellie" Fitz rolled his eyes, "The kids like Liv and we'll sit them down and talk to them about the changes in our relationships."

"I'm not going to pretend to be okay with all of this" Mellie refused to give up, "I don't think my children should be in a house where this," she motioned between Fitz and Olivia, "is going on."

"You don't want your kids around people who are in love?" asked Fitz, "because that's what _this_" he mimicked Mellie's previous action, "is all about."

"You don't love her," Mellie was suddenly weak and tired, "You can't love her."

Fitz stepped towards Mellie, "Mel, I'm sorry that this hurts you but I do love Olivia. She is the love of my life." He glanced in Olivia's direction briefly, "You could be happy with Robert. He makes you happy doesn't he?"

"I don't want to be with him" Mellie stated.

"Why? Because he's not running for President?" Fitz's voice was slightly harsh, "Don't be so damn shallow. If the guy makes you happy then who cares about anything else?"

"I'm going to bed" Mellie began to walk towards the stairs but turned momentarily, "And being happy isn't the only thing that matters."

Cyrus, Fitz, and Olivia watched Mellie ascend the stairs.

"Cy, why do you have to play into her obsessions? 'The disaster that is Olivia and Fitz'?" asked Fitz.

"I've told both of you that I don't think this relationship is a good idea," began the slightly inebriated Cyrus, "and now that you're announcing your divorce and making out in kitchens….Sir, I'm just afraid you're getting too careless."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture Cyrus," sighed Fitz.

"And believe me I'm in no mood to lecture," Cyrus concurred, "but it still bears saying. You two need to be separated, it's the only way you will possibly win."

"Cy, you worry too much," smiled Fitz, "Find James and go sober up."

"James left a while ago, I'll call a car" Cyrus slurred and reached for his phone.

"OK, get home safe," Fitz picked up Olivia from the counter and stood her next to him, "We're going to go say good night to Mom and then turn in."

Fitz grasped Olivia's hand, interlacing their fingers and they walked into the family room where the rest of the family was sitting.

"Fitzy," smiled Sarah, "Sit with us and watch a movie."

"Nah, I think we're going to head up to bed," replied Fitz, "Which bedrooms do you want us to take?"

"You two can sleep in your old room," smiled Elizabeth, "It's a full house with the whole family home."

"Olivia, do you want me to help you with your bag?" asked Christopher jumping up from his seat, "I'm sure Uncle Fitz has his bag to carry and you might fall in your heels."

"What a gentleman, I would appreciate…" began Olivia before Fitz interjected, "I got it Chris."

"Fitz, he's just trying to help," said Lorelei giving Fitz a sideways glance.

"Chris, I'd love you to help me out," smiled Olivia seeing no reason why Chris couldn't help if he wanted to. Fitz gave her a strange look as he moved to pick up his bag. Chris hurried to get Olivia's bag following closely behind her on the stairs, Fitz bringing up the rear. Olivia opened the door to Fitz's room and stepped inside turning on the light.

"Thanks Chris, you can just put it over there," she smiled, "You're quite a gentleman." Olivia reached over and gave Chris a hug and a peck on the cheek. Fitz placed his bag next to Olivia's keeping an eye on his nephew. He watched Olivia hug and kiss Chris and Chris' hand slide down Olivia's back. He felt a flare of anger ignite in his belly.

"Well, goodnight Chris" Fitz spoke a little too loudly, "See you in the morning."

While Chris walked to the door Fitz grabbed Olivia and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Chris turned to say goodnight but simply left when he saw his uncle kissing Olivia. The door closed and Fitz pulled back.

"What was that?" asked Olivia.

"What?"

"Not wanting him to help with my bag…then salty looks…that kiss…"

"I just figured I could get your bag…" Fitz's voice trailed off as he rummaged in his bag for his Navy tshirt.

"He was just trying to help" said Olivia as a means of explanation.

"By putting his hand on your ass?" Fitz's temper got the best of him, "And what was the deal with the hug and kiss?"

"You're jealous?" Olivia couldn't help but laugh, "Of a seventeen year old kid?"

"I'm not jealous" Fitz tried to play it off.

"You are SO jealous," Olivia teased, "In what world do you think you need to be jealous of Chris?"

Fitz began unbuttoning his shirt then slid it off exposing his chiseled chest. The sight of his muscular physique made her breath hitch. He was a beautiful man. He took a step towards her as he spoke, "I just don't like seeing anyone else touch you."

"He's a kid" smiled Olivia still unable to take her eyes off his chest.

Fitz stood just inches from Olivia, "But he was looking at your ass…and touching you…" Fitz pulled Olivia against his bare chest, sliding his hands to the zipper at the back of her dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down allowing the dress to pool at her feet. Fitz took a step back to admire the view, Olivia in a strapless white lace bra and no panties. She was perfection. He pulled her back to him and began rubbing circles on her lower back with his palms, "He was so close to touching your ass," his hands cupped her firm buttocks, "I didn't like that."

"You have no need to be jealous Governor…" Olivia gave him her most seductive smirk, "I'm all yours."

"Oh Ms Pope, that's what I like to hear," he laughed following her as she retreated to the bed. When they reached the bed he pushed her down then climbed over her, "Now I'm going to claim _my _territory."

"Mmm…Governor, that's what I like to hear" then his lips were on hers with an urgency Olivia had rarely felt. He had made love to her a little over an hour before but his need for her was hardly bearable. Their lips melded together, tongues entwined. Fitz's hands instinctively found Olivia's breasts as hers fumbled for the button on his pants.

"I love that you're not wearing any panties" he smiled against her neck while he haphazardly lagged kisses from her ear lobe to her collarbone and to the spot on her neck that made her soften in his arms.

"Fitz…"

"Hmm?"

"Fitz" her voice was a little louder. She hurried to unbutton his pants, pushing them down as far as she could reach. Fitz stood to finish removing his pants then threw them in the direction of his bag. He leaned down and picked up Olivia, wrapping her legs around his waist. He could feel her arousal warm and damp through his underwear. The feeling of her wetness only made him harder. He carried Olivia over to the wall and pressed her firmly against it, then he repositioned her so his thigh was between her legs. She began to move herself up and down his thigh.

"Wait Livie," he breathed in her ear, "we have all night."

"I can't Fitz, I need you" she gripped his shoulders tightly, digging in her nails. Fitz gripped her bare ass while moving her over his cotton covered erection. He ground his hips into hers then pressed his mouth to hers again. Olivia tasted scotch and lust on his tongue as it explored her mouth. She sucked lightly on it eliciting a groan from deep within Fitz. She loved when he made those noises and she moved her mouth to the spot on his ear that she knew drove him crazy. Her lips touched it lightly then with a little more pressure.

"Christ Livie" he grunted through gritted teeth and pushed her harder against the wall. Fitz needed to get his boxer briefs off. He carried her back to the bed and lay her down before shedding his last piece of clothing then he stood over her nearly naked body just staring. He absentmindedly stroked the full length of his erection, "Take off your bra Livie" his voice was heavy with desire. Olivia quickly did as she was told, unhooking her bra and tossing it onto the floor. He stood for another moment enjoying the view of Olivia laying seductively on his bed. Olivia squirmed under his intense gaze and felt a chill move down her spine. Fitz saw her shiver and gave a slight smirk, "Cold Livie?" he asked.

"A little" she whispered.

"I think I can fix that," he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between her thighs. He bent his lips to touch the top of one knee then the other. Every nerve in her body was ablaze. She propped herself on her elbows and watched Fitz trail his tongue from her knee to the apex of her thigh then across her abdomen and down to the other knee. She allowed her eyes to flutter and nearly close before she felt his hot tongue pressed firmly against her clit. An involuntary cry escaped her lips as Fitz traced his name over her clit, branding her as his. Fitz ran his hands up her thighs allowing one to continue to her breasts and the other exploring her folds. He ran his finger through her wetness as he continued the assault on her clit with his tongue. Olivia felt her mind get foggy as Fitz slid one then two fingers into her wetness. She bucked her hips against Fitz's tongue only spurring him to lick faster and thrust harder. Fitz replaced his mouth with his thumb on her clit, he wanted to watch her face as he brought her ecstasy. He loved knowing he had the power to make Olivia's body react in this way, afterall, the mere thought of her made him rock hard. He placed several kisses on her flat abdomen then continued watching her as she slowly unraveled beneath him. Olivia's flesh was flushed a deep crimson and Fitz knew she was getting close. He slowed his fingers to a leisurely deep thrust while easing the friction on her clit. When he reached a steady rhythm he saw pleading and yearning in her eyes. Fitz leaned his mouth close to her ear, "Come for me Livie" he whispered, "say my name."

The mix of the passion in his voice and the sensation of his touch combined with the words he spoke was all it took to send her over the edge, "Fitz….Oh God….Fitz," she cried as she pulled his lips to hers. The taste of her wetness on his tongue made another wave of heat rise in her core.

"Fitz, that was incredible" she breathed against him.

"Oh, we're most definitely not finished," he gave her a devilish grin and licked his lips. Olivia scurried up towards the pillows but he caught her leg and lay himself across her back, "You can't run away from me Livie." Fitz lightly kissed her shoulders nibbling lightly every few inches then meandering down her back until he reached her ass. He leaned his lips close to Olivia's ear and whispered, "Pay attention."

He traced a large "F" on each of her ass cheeks with his tongue then bit down lightly on the right one, "This is _mine_," he breathed, "No one else gets to touch what's _mine_." Olivia couldn't help but giggle into the sheets. There was something totally erotic about Fitz's possessiveness about her body. She squirmed slightly feeling his erection pressing against her leg, "Fitz, I want you to make love to me" her voice was bordering on suppliant.

Fitz moved her towards the headboard and pulled down the covers. The cool sheets were a stark contrast to the heat radiating from Olivia's petite frame. He ran his hands lightly over her skin appreciating the softness and warmth. He wanted their lovemaking to last forever, he wanted to hold her and touch her, see her skin flush and hear her breathe his name. He didn't want to think about all of the difficulties and obstacles he just wanted her.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked turning in his arms to face him.

"Nothing" Fitz whispered.

"Why did you stop?"

"I just don't want this to end" Fitz kissed her shoulder lightly, "Tonight, I don't want this night to end."

"Because I leave tomorrow night?" her voice suddenly sounded like a child's and he knew she was sad.

"Why don't you stay with me" Fitz whispered, "You don't have to leave and we could spend every night together like this on the trail."

"You know that isn't smart" Olivia ran her fingers along his strong jaw, "I need to go back to New York. We have a plan remember?"

"I don't think I can be away from you" he admitted pulling her against his chest.

"Fitz…"

"You're stronger than me Livie," it was his turn to sound sad, "You make everything seem possible and I'm afraid that Mellie and Cyrus will mess things up while you're gone."

"I'm just going back to New York," Olivia reassured him, "We'll still be talking on the phone and I'll still be involved in all of the strategy."

"But what happens when I need a kiss?" he smiled shyly at her, "I can't go days and days without touching you."

"It won't be easy but we've done it before" Olivia returned his smile, "and think how amazing it will be when we are together again."

"Are you always optimistic?" he touched his finger to the tip of her nose causing her to scrunch it up and giggle.

"You bring out the optimist in me" she kissed his jaw since she felt her optimism fading. It didn't help them for her to be worried or sad, she needed to support Fitz and what was best for his campaign. She wanted to spend every second of the rest of her life with Fitz but he had aspirations and she committed herself to helping him reach them.

"You bring something else out in me" he grinned taking her hand and placing it on his cock, "That's what you do to me Livie."

"I think I can help you with that" she rolled him to his back and slid herself seductively down his torso. She licked a blazing trail from the base of his erection to the tip lavishing extra attention at the head.

"Livie…" Fitz was overcome with sensations.

"Mmm…" she hummed against him.

"Livie," he repeated pulling her up to lay next to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked a bit taken aback.

"No," Fitz blurted, "No, Livie. You're perfect, everything you do is perfect, I just don't want tonight to be like that. I want to look in your eyes and make long, slow love to you We don't need to rush."

"Okay," Olivia smiled, "I'd like that."

Fitz softly kissed her, running his fingers through the curls that framed her face. His kisses were so gentle yet strong as they pressed their lips together with increasing need. She pressed her tongue into his mouth then felt him move himself over her and place his strong hands on her hips. He pressed the tip of his hardness just inside her. He knew the feeling of being inside of Olivia would soon overwhelm his senses and he reminded himself to go slow before pressing further into her. The increased contact elicited a quiet moan from her. He touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as he pressed his full length into her hot, wet center.

"Does that feel good, Livie?"

"Amazing" she managed as he began to stoke a leisurely pace in and out. His hands tangled in her hair and caressed her cheeks as he maintained their penetrating eye contact. Olivia's skin was so sensitive and every inch that his hands touched seemed to beg for more. She moved her hands along his shoulders and down his arms then across his broad, muscular back. He pulled her to a sitting position enjoying the weight of her on his lap as he moved her up and down his length. They broke eye contact long enough to sample one another's necks with soft bites, slow licks, and languid kisses. They continued to explore one another with their hands as they maintained their leisurely pace.

"You're so gorgeous Livie" he breathed into her ear as he began to pick up the pace.

"Fitz, don't stop" she managed while every nerve ending in her body was suddenly on fire.

He lay her down on her back and continued his increased pace. He pressed his forehead to hers again looking through her eyes and directly into her soul. They were connected on such an organic level that they no longer needed to speak, their eyes said all that need be communicated. As Olivia approached her orgasm she began to let her eyelids drift closed effectively ending their silent conversation.

"Keep your eyes open, Livie" said Fitz, "I want to look in your eyes."

"Okay," she whispered and concentrated on watching Fitz's eyes. He continued to pick up the pace and her hips met his thrust for thrust. Her orgasm built slowly from the depths of her belly and spread over her like a warm blanket. Fitz felt his release approaching as well and steadied them both while he picked up the pace just a bit. Olivia gripped his shoulders to ready herself and seconds later she was hit with wave after wave of amazingly intense muscle contractions.

"Fitz" she called out entirely too loudly then bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming again as her orgasm rocked her to her center.

"Shh…" Fitz chuckled, "you're gonna wake the whole house up."

"Sorry" she whispered into the side of his neck. This must be heaven, or as close you could get.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I worked this weekend and had two BUSY night shifts! Hope you think this chapter was worth the wait. As always, let me know what you think. Your reviews literally keep me writing. It's so great to hear what you like and don't like! Hope to update soon! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Favorite movie?" Fitz asked as he lay on his side facing Olivia.

"Hmm….I don't know" she replied peering over at him from her pillow.

"How can you not know your favorite movie?" he laughed lightly running his fingers along her side.

"Well I feel like I should tell you that it's something like 'Gone with the Wind' or 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'" she smiled tucking her hands under her cheek on the pillow, "but I guess I'll be a complete girl and say either 'Pretty Woman' or 'The American President'"

Fitz smiled and chuckled, "It's all starting to make sense now…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" smiled Olivia.

"Nothing, I'm just saying you're this crazy, complicated, ridiculously gorgeous, brilliant woman," he traced her lips with his fingers, "It makes total sense to me that your favorite movies are about a hooker and the leader of the free world."

"Okay, if you're so refined," she challenged, "what is your favorite movie?"

"'Gone with the Wind'" he said with a totally straight face. Olivia eyed him carefully then burst out laughing.

"I almost believed you," she smiled, "You're a damn good liar."

"I think it's called being a good politician," Fitz smiled and kissed her lips lightly, "but seriously, I like James Bond. You know he's cool, he's got all those awesome gadgets, and" he kissed her again, "he always gets the girl."

"Kinda like you," Olivia scooted closer to him and ran the back of her fingers down his cheek.

"I don't have too many gadgets…" began Fitz studying her face closely.

"But you always get the girl" whispered Olivia, her hand trailing across his muscular chest and coming to rest on his hip.

"There is only one girl I want," Fitz whispered back, "only one girl I've ever pursued, only one girl that has shaken me to my core. There is only one girl who can make me feel like James Bond and a rock star and the luckiest man on the planet."

"She sounds pretty cool," smiled Olivia shyly.

"She is gorgeous and funny and talented and brilliant and...very, very cool" Fitz trailed his hands along her jaw and neck down to the top of her sternum.

Olivia watched his eyes as he touched her, seeing a passionate fire ignite in the azure pools.

"Okay, your turn," she broke the silence, "Favorite TV show. When you were a kid and now."

"Easy, 'Batman' then, 'Mad Men' now," he answered triumphantly, "You?"

"I would have to say 'Mr. Wizard's World' then and 'The Good Wife' now," she smiled.

"Oh my God, you're such a nerd" Fitz burst out laughing, "Did you honestly just tell me that your favorite show when you were a kid was about science?"

"Fitz" she pouted, "that's so mean."

"Oh Livie, you are so cute," he reached over and pulled her torso closer to his, "I am head over heels in love with a sexy science geek." He touched his lips to her ear lobe then nibbled it lightly.

"No way, you can't call me a nerd and then expect me to let you do whatever you want to me" she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he just held her tighter and continued sucking her earlobe.

"You are not getting away from me Ms. Pope," he whispered sending a heat pulsing through her, "and I said you were a _sexy_ nerd. I think brains are totally hot."

"Don't try to talk your way out of trouble now, Governor," Olivia smiled against his neck allowing her lips to barely caress his skin.

"Fine, it's my turn to ask you something right?" asked Fitz. They had been lying naked in bed giggling and touching as they asked each other questions. It was easy to forget the outside world while they enjoyed each other's company. They would have to get out of bed soon but they were determined to enjoy the little time they had left to spend together.

"Ask away, I am an open book," she smiled.

"Do people say you look more like your Mom or your Dad?" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"My Mom. You?" replied Olivia.

"My Dad" smiled Fitz, "but I think my personality is more like my Mom's."

Olivia rolled away from Fitz and picked up her cell phone from the night stand. She looked at the time, 6:45.

"Where are you headed Ms. Pope?" he grabbed her hips and pulled her back against his chest, "Don't tell me I'm boring you."

"No, I was just checking to see what time it was," she felt his chest hairs delight her back as he spoke.

"Good" he replied, his lips finding her shoulder, "because that would be a huge blow to my ego. Lying here naked with you and you being more interested in playing Candy Crush."

"So, is it my turn to ask you a question?" she spoke quietly while his tongue and lips explored her neck and shoulders.

"Sure, no secrets here," he smiled.

"What's your number?" she asked turning her head slightly in an attempt to get a look at his face.

"My number?"

"You know, how many women have you slept with?" she turned in his arms and propped herself on her elbow.

"Livie…"

"What?" she laughed, "I wanna know."

"No" he rolled, facing away from her, and picked up his cell phone. He started flipping through his emails hoping Olivia would drop her question.

"Fitz…" she whispered edging towards him, "Why don't you want to tell me?" She ran her hands lightly over the rippling muscles of his back then began outlining each one individually with her finger, "I won't judge, I'm just curious."

"Four" Fitz said in a near whisper not turning to look at her.

Her hands stilled momentarily as she waited for him to start laughing and say he was kidding, when he didn't she spoke, "Four?"

"I was always shy around girls," she saw his ears turn red, a sure sign she had embarrassed him. It hadn't been meant as a question to hurt his feelings, she was honestly curious.

"You're not shy around me," she leaned her mouth close to his ear.

"No, I'm not," Fitz rolled to his back turning his head to look at her as he spoke, "You are the first woman I've known besides my Mom and my sisters who doesn't scare the hell out of me."

"Really?" Olivia felt honored to be in such elite company.

"Well, truthfully you scare the hell out of me but for different reasons," he looked back at the ceiling as he continued, "The intensity of my feelings for you scares me. The way I've considered changing my entire life for you."

"I know what you mean," Olivia agreed.

"I'm also scared that you're going to leave to go back to New York and I'll never see you again," he didn't look at her, focusing instead on an invisible spot on the ceiling, "I'm afraid that I'm not going to be good enough for you or I will let you down. You're worth so much more than stolen moments and hiding in a bedroom. You deserve to be courted. You deserve a man who can hold your hand as you walk down the street. And I'm scared. I'm going to put you on a plane and send you back to New York and I'm scared that I am nothing without you close to me."

"Fitz, you are giving me way too much credit" she leaned her head on his chest, "You are strong and powerful and you were a favorite to win the Republican nomination and the Presidency before you even met me." She placed feather light kisses on his chest, "I am going back to New York where I will eat, breathe, and live Fitzgerald Grant. When I'm awake I'll be drumming up support for you, when I'm asleep I'll be dreaming about you winning."

Fitz lifted Olivia's chin so he could look into her eyes, "You're going to dream about me?" he ran his tongue over her plump lips.

"I always do" she allowed her lips to part just slightly to allow him further into her mouth.

"What do you dream about me?" his voice dripped with passion.

"Different things…" she could barely force her brain to form words as his tongue traced a path along her lips intermittently dipping inside to taste her further.

"What did you dream last night?" he breathed against her ear, "Was it something like this?" He lightly touched the spot below her earlobe with the tip of his tongue then dragging a sweltering path to her shoulder.

"I don't remember…" her mind couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of Fitz's tongue on her collarbone.

"You don't remember a dream about _me_?" he pulled back trying to look wounded, "I must not be very good in your dreams."

Olivia met his gaze, "You are good everywhere," she smiled seductively and licked her lips, "I can't remember the dream because I can't focus on anything when you're this close to me. That's why I need to go back to New York."

"No more talking about New York," he pulled one of her dainty fingers into his mouth sucking it lightly, "I want to hear more about these dreams of yours."

"They're usually about you touching me," she forced her brain to form words, "about how amazing it feels when you touch me."

"Do I touch you like this in your dreams?" Fitz's voice was gravely. He began tracing circles with his tongue on her stomach, "or like this?" he took her breasts in his hands while continuing his assault on her skin with his mouth, "I want to be better than the Fitz in your dreams."

Olivia pulled Fitz's lips up to meet hers unable to endure the feeling of his sweltering mouth on her abdomen. Her palms were on either side of his face and she paused for a second to look into his beautiful eyes. _I could stare into these eyes forever _she thought. _What am I going to do when I go back to New York?_ She pressed her lips to his with the urgency of lovers during a stolen moment. The pressure of their limited time together took over and she threw herself into enjoying these moments as best she could.

Fitz repositioned himself so his thigh was between her legs. He felt wetness forming there as his leg stroked her mound. He pressed his tongue deep into her mouth absorbing the soft moans that escaped her throat. He instinctively knotted his hands in her hair, tugging slightly. Her mouth opened wider welcoming more of him inside. Just as Olivia became totally enthralled with simply kissing Fitz he changed their position allowing his hands to move to her hips pressing them against his pelvis.

Olivia relished the pressure of Fitz's hands gripping her hips. When he turned his attention to kissing her neck she took the opportunity to move her hands over his muscular ass then dragged her nails to his shoulders finally gripping his rigid biceps. He groaned into her neck when his erection pressed at the entrance to her wetness. He paused feeling her walls grip the head of his cock before plunging deep into her.

"Fitz" Olivia cried louder than she intended.

"Shh.." he growled against the nape of her neck, "someone will hear you, Livie."

Fitz rolled them over so she was on top of him. In this position he enjoyed better access to her breasts, palming them and feeling her nipples harden at the slightest touch. She threw her head back as Fitz thrust up into her faster and faster. He wanted to touch her all over at the same time. He needed to grip her hips and knot his hands in her hair and skim his hands over her delicate waist and feel her firm ass. He watched her move up and down, feeling his rock hard cock collide with her g spot when he was fully enveloped in her heat.

Olivia felt every inch of her skin ache for Fitz to touch her. She needed as much contact with his body as possible, needed her skin to remember his touch. She leaned forward bringing her lips to his. His hands found her hair holding her lips against his. Her tongue teased his lips before he pulled it deep into his mouth, allowing his tongue to dance with hers. She could feel herself approaching the point of no return and shifted her hips so his pelvis ground against her bundle of nerves.

"Olivia," Fitz heard her full name echo across the room then saw her eyes shoot open in surprise.

The sight of her chestnut eyes alive with passion spurred his desire and he bit his lip in an attempt to stave off his orgasm until she reached hers. They stared transfixed into one another eyes as they met each other stroke for stroke. Fitz felt a current course through his body. A fire began deep within Olivia spreading through her body until it dripped from her tongue and seeped from her skin. Fitz encircled his arms around her waist while she fisted his hair in anticipation. Once, twice more he thrust into her then pure bliss.

"Livie" he called as he spilled his seed deep within her.

"Shh Fitz," she whispered, her teeth grazing his earlobe.

"Jesus, I can't help it" he smiled, out of breath, "You make me want to scream your name from the highest mountain. How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked kissing his chiseled jaw.

"Make every single time better than the last" he ran his fingers through her dark curls, "You're going to kill me."

Olivia laughed then reached for her cell phone again.

"No way," Fitz spoke pulling her back towards him, "I don't care what time it is. I don't care if my entire family comes and knocks on the door. I don't care about anything but holding your hot body for just a little while longer."

"But Fitz," she protested, "We need to go down for breakfast soon. Everyone is going to be suspicious."

"Suspicious of what exactly?" he asked, kissing her neck, "There is not a single person in this house that is dumb enough to believe that I could share a bed with you without having sex with you."

"I'm pretty sure that is actually one of your mother's rules," corrected Olivia, "You're not supposed to have sex in the house where your kids are…something along those lines."

"Come on, Liv"

"No, I'm pretty sure you're a grown man and, as such, I'm pretty sure your mother thinks you possess some measure of self-control" she tried to sound stern.

"Well my mother has never seen you naked," he slid his hand to her rear end giving her cheek a squeeze, "no man could be expected to control himself around this body."

Olivia blushed and buried her face in his neck.

"So speaking of this body," he rested his chin on her head, "what's your number Livie?"

She pulled her head back and lifted her eyes to his, "Bigger than yours."

"So, what eight? Ten?" he prodded.

"Can we just say bigger?" her face was red again, "Does it matter how much bigger?"

"Well it's not like fifty is it?" Fitz gave her a crooked smile.

"No, it's not fifty" she grinned in return, "its forty-nine."

Fitz laughed and rolled her underneath of him again, "You're a smartass Ms. Pope" he started to tickle her eliciting peals of laughter from her petite frame.

"Fitz, stop" she gasped, "We have to shower and get downstairs for breakfast."

"I don't want Mom's breakfast," he growled into her neck, "I want Olivia Pope for breakfast."

She laughed again and playfully swatted him, "Fitz"

"Okay, okay we can shower and go downstairs" he pretended to pout as he rolled off of her, "You're no fun."

X-X

Elizabeth and her daughters worked to prepare breakfast for the family. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. The girls loved spending time cooking with their mother. It reminded them of when they were younger and they helped their mother fix meals for their father and Fitz. Fitz had always been the favorite Grant child but also the one with the most pressure. As the lone son, their father expected him to carry on the Grant name with dignity and meet all of the expectations set for him. The girls never resented Fitz for his status in the family because they knew he was also the one with the most pressure. Fitz was expected to always be successful, he wasn't allowed to fail. They never heard him complain about all of the expectations their father had for him. He had married the girl his father thought could best advance his political career, he had run for the offices his father thought he should run for, and he went to the schools his father thought would look best on his resume.

"Do you ever wonder if Fitz really wants to be President or he's doing it just because that's what Daddy wanted?" Sarah asked not looking up from the bowl of pancake batter she was mixing.

"I think he wants to live up to what Daddy expected," Lorelei replied, "but I also think he wants to make a positive impact on the world."

"I wonder if he wouldn't rather just be a lawyer somewhere," Taylor offered, "I always thought he was fairly happy, just a little stressed. But now that I see him with Olivia I have to think that this is the happiness he's been searching for."

"She does make him happy," Elizabeth said cracking an egg into a bowl, "And she is just so good with the kids."

"Have you noticed the way he looks at her?" Sarah added, "Like she's the only other person on the planet. I hope I meet someone that looks at me that way someday."

"I can't believe she's going back to New York" Taylor said, "What's he going to do without her?"

"That's exactly _why_ she's leaving, Tay," pointed out Lorelei, "He's completely distracted when she's around. Liv is the best at what she does and she wants Fitz to win. She'll do what's best for him."

"Who is going to keep an eye on Mellie after Liv leaves?" asked Taylor, "What if she convinces him that they should stay together?"

"Look, I don't know how sound a sleeper you are but the noises I heard coming from Fitzy's room last night tell me that he is pretty damn sure who he belongs with," Sarah laughed, "and it wasn't Mellie's name I heard."

"Sarah Anne," Elizabeth scolded.

The three girls burst into laughter at their mother's response.

"How about this morning," continued Taylor, "Jeff asked me why the 'no sex at Mom's house' rule didn't apply for Fitz." This just made the girls laugh harder.

"Oh, Fitz is sure gonna get an earful from Ben too," laughed Lorelei.

"What am I getting an earful about?" asked Fitz striding into the kitchen with his arm around Olivia's waist. They were both fresh from the shower and both were sporting a rosy glow.

"Activities that are forbidden in Mom's house," smiled Taylor, "Your brother in laws have some concerns." The laughter continued.

"Can I help with anything?" asked Olivia suddenly feeling nervous and self-conscious.

"You can make the pancakes if you don't mind," said Elizabeth taking Olivia's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Do you need my help?" Fitz asked though he knew what their answer would be.

"No, go hangout with the guys in the family room," Taylor replied.

"I need to talk to you for a second, Fitzy," said Lorelei rising from the chair she was sitting in and walking towards the patio door. Fitz followed her and closed the door behind them.

"What's up Lor?" he asked concerned.

"You have to lay off Chris, Fitz" she said, "I know you're all kinds of crazy about Olivia but he's a kid. He's your nephew. He looks up to you, you two have always been close. Now he sees you with this beautiful woman and he's got a little crush. But he's still a kid. Whatever delusions you have about his intentions towards Olivia I need you to let them go. He thinks you're angry with him and he doesn't know why but he was really upset last night. And I don't think I need to tell you that I don't want you making out with Olivia in front of him. He didn't need to see that and quite honestly it was a dick move."

"Lor" began Fitz, "I don't get it. I've never been jealous like this before. I know it's irrational but I keep seeing how guys look at her and how they talk to her. Chris and I are buddies, we always have been. I'll apologize to him today, I shouldn't be so jealous over Liv but I just can't help it. I guess it's partially that I feel like I really have no claim to her. She's single and beautiful and smart and successful. I'm married to someone else."

"For what it's worth, I don't see why you're jealous. That girl is crazy in love with you. Anyone can see it. And you're only going to be married to someone else for a short time more" Lorelei smiled at her brother, "Just no making out in front of my son."

"You got it, Sis" Fitz hugged his sister and followed her back into the kitchen then went to sit with the guys and the kids in the family room. On his way through the kitchen he stopped to place a soft kiss on Olivia's neck and whisper "I love you".

"You two" said Sarah, "Could you possibly be any cuter?"

Olivia blushed and concentrated on making the pancakes.

"When will we see you again, Liv?" Taylor asked to break the silence.

"I'm not sure," Olivia replied, "I'll be back in New York tonight and I'm sure it will take me some time to organize everything at the satellite headquarters."

"Do you and Fitz know when you'll see each other next?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, we haven't really talked about it," Olivia said quietly, "It's not an easy conversation to have."

"Communication is what you need to make it work," Elizabeth didn't look up from her food prep, "He really loves you and it's going to be hard to let you go. I hope both of you can be strong and come up with a plan to see each other occasionally."

Olivia smiled and squeezed Elizabeth's arm in gratitude, "I really love him a lot too."

"Who do you love Olivia?" Karen asked walking over to give Olivia a hug with Gerry close behind her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is already underway so it should be finished soon. Not a whole lot "happened" in this chapter but I like the idea of Liv and Fitz learning little tidbits of info about each other while in their favorite place to be together. Please enjoy, share with anyone you think might like it, and review. I've loved reading some of your reviews. They flatter me and challenge me. You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading! **


	33. Chapter 33

**So this is the chapter we've all been waiting for...or dreading. What happens when Liv leaves? Hope you enjoy. I hope I did justice to the characters, how much I care about them and how much they care about each other. I truly appreciate all of your reviews. It means so much to me to read what you think. You definitely keep me writing!**

**Chapter 33**

"Who do you love Olivia?" Karen asked reaching up to hug her, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Olivia blushed a deep crimson, her mouth felt dry and her palms were sweaty, she could feel her heart beat faster and suddenly the room was extremely warm, "I…" she stammered looking into Karen's innocent eyes.

"I heard that Olivia has a pretty great boyfriend, Kiddo," Fitz said strolling into the kitchen, "I heard he's really handsome and treats her like a queen. He gave her a pretty great bracelet. Right Livie?"

Olivia decided in that moment, she was in hell. She didn't understand why Fitz had to torture her by talking about her "boyfriend" and she made a mental note to get him back for it later. She wasn't sure what to say to Karen. She hated to lie to her but she knew that it wasn't the right time to tell Gerry and Karen about her relationship with Fitz. Maybe Fitz's tack wasn't all that bad, she could still talk about her boyfriend, she would just conveniently leave out his name.

"Yeah, he's great," Olivia managed to say.

"And you love him?" Karen asked, "Are you going to marry him?"

"I'm not sure about that," Olivia kept her eyes trained on Karen.

"Karen, why don't we go see what the other kids are up to," said Sarah, "Breakfast won't be long."

Olivia mouthed a "thank you" to Sarah as she led Karen and Gerry back to the family room then turned her gaze to Fitz giving him a warning glance.

"What?" he said innocently.

"You heard Livie has a pretty great boyfriend?" Olivia asked, "Why do you have to put me on the spot like that?" He was right in front of her now, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from him and smell his soap and cologne.

"It's fun to watch you squirm," he gave her a crooked grin, "Think of it as a test for all of the guys who ask you out while you're back home in New York. You'll have to tell them that you have a boyfriend, right?" His fingers touched the ends of her dark curls.

"Right" she breathed trying to remember that Fitz's family was in the room. He leaned his mouth close to her ear, his breath skimming her neck making her mind blur. It seemed like an eternity that he held his lips just millimeters from her ear breathing in and out. Then his lips brushed her ear and he spoke, "Livie, I think your pancakes are burning."

"Crap" she quickly turned her attention back to the pan and trying to salvage the pancakes, "Fitz, go away, you're distracting me."

"And you're making the rest of us ill," laughed Taylor, "Remember that there are people on this planet who don't know that you two are lovebirds."

"I'll just sit over here and watch you ladies" Fitz nibbled Olivia's ear then placed a lingering kiss on her neck before walking to the kitchen island and taking a seat on one of the stools, "I need to get my Livie time in before she leaves me."

Olivia blushed, not turning to look at Fitz as she continued to cook the pancakes. When breakfast was finished everyone sat down to enjoy the meal. Mellie joined them not saying much as the family chatted about their plans for the holidays and Fitz's plans for the campaign. After breakfast the men cleared the table and Fitz undertook his normal duty as dishwasher. As had become her habit, Olivia watched him from her perch on a kitchen stool. They alternated between intimate conversation and comfortable silences in which Olivia marveled at Fitz's physique and Fitz considered what he would do with his time while she was away. Gerry padded into the kitchen and climbed up on Olivia's lap just as Fitz put the last plate in the dishwasher. Fitz turned to look at his son and felt his heart warm at the vision of him curled against Olivia's chest. Gerry's eyes were closed and he was absently playing with Olivia's curls that hung by his face. Fitz smiled while he began to wipe off the countertop humming quietly.

"Gerry?" Karen came running into the kitchen, "There you are. No fair, why does he get to sit with Olivia?"

"I'm sleepy" said Gerry closing his eyes again and nuzzling into Olivia.

"Well, you can't sit with Liv all day" held Karen, "she and I need to talk to Dad about something important and it's not little kid stuff so you have to go away."

Gerry looked up at Olivia, "Can I stay while you talk to Daddy, Liv?"

"Karen, how about we all go into the den to talk" offered Olivia, "Then we can all be comfortable and you can sit with me too."

"Okay" Karen replied and headed off in the direction of the den. Olivia placed Gerry on his feet and he followed after his sister leaving Fitz and Olivia alone again in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about Gerry" offered Fitz, "He's not usually a snuggler. I'm not sure what got into him."

"It was sweet" smiled Olivia, "I didn't mind at all."

Fitz leaned his arms on the counter on either side of Olivia dipping his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

"I could not possibly love you more than I do in this moment" he whispered against her lips. Olivia smiled in return and touched her finger to his lips then pulled him close for another kiss this one more urgent and passionate. Fitz felt a twitch in his pants when Olivia's tongue pressed into his mouth and he forced himself to pull back before things got out of hand. They walked to the den, Fitz following closely behind Olivia. When they reached the den Olivia took a seat in the center of one of the couches. Gerry climbed into her lap again, reestablishing his position against her chest. Karen sat to her right and Fitz to her left.

"So what did you two want to talk about?" Fitz asked, clearly nervous.

"Go ahead, Karen" whispered Olivia.

"Daddy, I don't want you to get mad at me but I don't want to go to boarding school" blurted Karen without making eye contact with her father.

"Why do you say that Kar?" Fitz looked confused, "If we ever sent you to boarding school it would be for high school."

"Mom said Gerry and I had to go next year because we're going to be in the way" Karen whispered, "I don't want to go."

Fitz looked from Karen to Olivia, "You knew about this?" he asked Olivia.

"Yes, Karen told me about it" Olivia admitted, "She was afraid you would be upset that she didn't want to go."

"I had no idea about any of this" Fitz ran his hands through his hair, "Don't worry honey, I'll talk to your Mom and we'll figure this out."

"Dad, don't let her send us away" Karen pleaded moving to hug Fitz.

"Well Gerry is too little to go to boarding school," began Fitz, "And I need to have both of you around. Who is going to laugh at my terrible jokes if you guys aren't with me?" He tried to make light of the situation but his anger at Mellie over so many things reawakened deep within him, "Why don't you guys go play so Olivia and I can pack our things?"

"I want to rest with Liv" pled Gerry closing his eyes again and nestling further into Olivia, "She's warm and she smells good."

"Ger, how about we cuddle again after I pack up?" suggested Olivia into the little boys messy curls.

"Okay Liv," he lifted his head and smiled at her then gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he stood and followed Karen to the family room.

Olivia and Fitz walked upstairs to Fitz's bedroom to pack.

"Gerry sure has you wrapped around his little finger" smiled Fitz as they moved around the room picking up belongings and placing them into their bags.

"What can I say" Olivia replied, "I'm a sucker for the Grant men. I think it's the curly hair and the way you boys cuddle."

Fitz walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "He's a smart kid for six. He definitely knows the way to a woman's heart." He kissed Olivia's lips briefly, "And he's right, you do smell good."

"Fitz we have to pack" muttered Olivia as Fitz moved his lips to her neck.

"And you are warm" he ran his tongue from the crest of her ear down to her earlobe.

She moved her hands to his hair, pulling his lips to hers. His hands pulled her flush against him wanting their bodies connected. She felt the familiar swell against her belly and found herself wondering when she would next be able to feel him against her. She reached for the button on his jeans, making quick work of it along with his zipper. Then she ran her hands under his t-shirt, feeling the rippled muscles of his chest respond immediately to her touch. His skin felt hotter than usual, his muscles tighter, and his grip stronger.

Fitz took a step back long enough to lift his shirt over his head then reached to lift her shirt over her head. The sight of her breasts barely confined by the black lace bra he would swear she only wore to drive him insane was almost too much for him to take. He reached for her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping as his mouth devoured hers again. She stepped out of them kicking them somewhere across the room. Her hands feverishly pushed down his pants and boxer briefs until they were low enough for his erection to spring free. She pulled away from his lips long enough to marvel at his girth and stroke his length several times.

"Livie, you can't do that or I'll lose it," he nibbled at her neck. He wrapped his arms around her body and picked her up, his hands gladly gripping her firm ass. Olivia felt her back contact the cool wall and let out a soft moan. Fitz reached first for the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts then turned his attention to the diaphanous fabric of her thong that separated him from her sweet softness. He pushed the lace to the side before pressing one strong finger into her. Olivia mewed against his mouth spurring him to add a second finger and press just a little deeper. She tried to coax his fingers deeper but the way he had her pinned to the wall made it impossible. Instead she pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth and set a more frantic pace for their kisses.

Fitz loved that he could make her lose control and make her body beg for his. He loved the way her walls welcomed him and seemed to contour perfectly around him. Olivia loved that he knew what she liked and he knew how to make her body respond with the simplest touch. He knew her body without even thinking and she loved how he seemed to claim her fully each time they were together.

Fitz continued to push his fingers deeper and deeper into her heat then withdrew them eliciting a disappointed groan from Olivia. He pulled his lips from hers long enough to lick her juices from his pointer finger, offering her his middle finger to her to lick clean. The look of sheer pleasure on her face as she licked her nectar from his finger mixed with the sensation of her hot mouth on his finger made it impossible for him to hold out any longer. He gripped her hips tightly and drove his rock hard erection into her wetness. Their lips met again as they moaned expletives into one another's mouths and he set a rapid pace. Olivia dug her nails into his shoulders as she rode closer and closer to her climax. He felt her rigid nipples drag across his chest while she clung to his body like a drowning person to a life preserver. He knew she was close so he increased his pace.

"Fitz" she breathed against his ear. The sensation only served to spur him further towards his own undoing.

"Livie, your body…." He panted, "I can't last with your body against me like this."

Olivia smiled at the way she made Fitz lose control then she used a line she'd heard from him on so many occasions, "Come for me." At the sound of her seductive voice saying those words he began to pump as fast as he could. When he reached the point when he knew he only had several thrusts left before he would explode, he pulled his lips from hers and watched her face as her walls contracted around him then seconds later he bit at her ear and spilled his seed deep within her.

They lavished long kisses on one another as they came down from their collective high neither wanting to lose contact. They knew this was likely the last time they would be together like this before Olivia flew to New York. Fitz ran kisses down Olivia's neck and along her petite jaw occasionally venturing back to her lips. He pulled his fingers through her soft curls trying to memorize the way they felt in his hands. She played with the curls at the back of his neck, grazing her nails on his scalp coaxing a deep growl from him.

"Livie" he breathed against her collarbone, "You can't leave me. You can't leave us."

"Fitz" she stepped out of his arms and began collecting the clothes she had previously discarded, "This isn't easy for me either but it's what we have to do."

"Don't leave us, Olivia," his eyes were filled with pain and longing.

"You and Cyrus will be fine," she continued to get dressed unable to bear seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm not talking about Cyrus," Fitz moved behind her enclosing his arms around her waist and pressing himself into her back. She rested her head back against him involuntarily and he took the opportunity to suck on his favorite spot feeling her instantly relax against him, "I meant the kids and I. Don't leave us Livie. The kids will miss you, I'll miss you."

"Fitz that's not fair," she laced her fingers with his against her abdomen, "Don't use the kids to try to get me to stay. They won't even know I'm gone."

"I don't want you to go" he reluctantly slid his arms from around her and began to dress himself, "And they will know you're gone. They talk about you all the time."

"We'll figure something out" she whispered stepping into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup, "We knew this wouldn't be easy but it's part of the plan. I go to New York and work to get you elected, you file for divorce and smile pretty for the cameras."

Fitz couldn't help but laugh, she made it sound so easy and she was so committed to the plan. He felt weak wanting her so badly and knowing that he would miss her so much. He wasn't used to a woman who didn't bend to his every whim and made him acknowledge his weakness but Olivia Pope wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of him getting elected.

X-X

Fitz carried their bags to the waiting car as Olivia said goodbye to his family. She hugged each of his sisters.

"You'll call Mom when you get back to New York safely, right?" asked Taylor as they broke their embrace.

"Definitely" smiled Olivia, "I really appreciate you welcoming me into your family. Fitz is so lucky to have sisters like you."

"We're happy he's found someone who makes him happy," Lorelei said, "Plus, you're our wine expert now. We'll have to plan a girl's weekend, somewhere warm."

"I'm sure I'll need it" Olivia agreed, "Your brother is a slave driver to work for."

They all laughed then Olivia moved to hug Fitz's mom, "Thank you again, Elizabeth. I can't tell you how nice it is to be received so warmly."

"Please keep in touch, Olivia," Elizabeth's eyes welled slightly as they embraced, "The girls and I have weekly phone dates, maybe you and I should set one up too. You can help me keep track of Fitzy and let me know that you're doing alright back east all by yourself."

"That would be great" Olivia felt herself getting teary-eyed as well, "Plus, I'll have Sarah around to hang out with." Elizabeth held on for a moment longer squeezing her tightly.

"Okay, break up the love fest," called Fitz walking back through the front door, "She's just leaving for a little while, you'll talk to her soon."

The Grant girls smiled and Fitz gave each of them a quick hug and a kiss then he hugged his mother. She squeezed him tightly, offering the support she knew he needed.

"I know this isn't easy but we'll help you get through it," Elizabeth whispered in Fitz's ear, "We all love you so much and we love Olivia. Stay strong for her."

"Thanks Mom" his voice cracked when he spoke. He stepped back from his Mom and turned to Olivia taking her hand, "Ready to go Beautiful?"

Olivia blushed and squeezed his hand. The girls watched Fitz and Olivia climb into the car and drive away. Olivia climbed into the backseat and took Fitz's hand again as he climbed in from the other side. They rode back to the hotel in near silence, Olivia resting her head on Fitz's shoulder, him rubbing her back lightly as he listened to the rhythm of her breathing. When they returned to her room, Olivia quietly packed the rest of her things into her bag as Fitz sat watching her from the bed.

"Wanna have a quickie Livie?" he laughed, longing to rid the room of the tension that hung thick.

"Fitz…" she looked at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. She was the picture of beauty but the weight of their separation made her look suddenly tired.

"I just want you to smile" he caught her hand as she moved past him and pulled her into his lap. He held her against him and stroked her hair, "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," uttered Olivia tears beginning to slide down her cheeks, "You make me so happy."

"Stay, Livie" begged Fitz holding her face in his hands, "I love you and I want you to be happy and I can't stand that you're crying. I need you with me."

"Stop making this so much harder," she buried her face in his neck, "You know I'd stay if it was best for you, and your kids, and the country, and us."

"I know" he felt his own tears start to fall, "Can I just have another minute to hold you?"

"One minute" she breathed wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing her eyes to slide closed as she nestled into his chest. They sat like that for a long minute, permitting their hands to slowly roam over each other's bodies. It was time for them to leave and they begrudgingly separated and collected her belongings. Olivia wiped her eyes and they straightened their clothes then made their way to the car waiting to take them to the airport.

X-X

The car came to a stop in front of the airport terminal. Fitz lifted Olivia's hand to his lips. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her soft skin beneath his lips. He took both of her hands in his and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "I love you Olivia Caroline Pope"

"I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant" she breathed with a small grin, "I'll call you as soon as I land."

"You still have your Fitz phone?" he smiled in return.

"You bet I do" she leaned in to kiss his lips. It started as a quick peck but soon deepened as their tongues slid together. Fitz's hands stroked her curls and she gripped his biceps, "I'm going to miss these arms" she breathed into his neck with a small nibble.

"I'm going to miss the way you taste" he returned trailing his tongue over her collarbone. Their lips connected again and all of the emotion over their separation spilled into one another's mouth. Their hands knotted in each other's hair, gripping and pulling as their mouths thrashed against one another. Their salty tears fell together over their cheeks and slid between their lips. They kissed like this for some time, each memorizing the contours of the other's body with their hands. Finally Fitz broke their contact then held her gaze, "We're going to win this thing and you're going to marry me and you're going to be my First Lady and we're going to have lots of babies and we're never going to be apart again."

"Sounds like a perfect plan" she sighed turning her face into his palm and kissing it, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too My Sweet Livie" he put on his best politician smile to hide the epic pain he felt then he watched her climb out of the car and pull her suitcase through the automatic doors, into the terminal and away from him. He wished that he could hold her hand and walk her to her gate. He wanted to spend every possible second with her but the reality was that they couldn't be together in the open, not yet. He knew his attorney would file the divorce papers the next day and that he would be one step closer to being with Olivia. But right now all he could do was wait, wait for her call to say that she had arrived in New York safely, wait to hold her again, wait to kiss her again, wait until he could truly make her his. So he wept, he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and cried deep gut wrenching sobs for the woman he loved.

Olivia checked in for her flight and handed her suitcase to the woman at the ticket counter. She smiled when the woman handed over her boarding pass and carried her carry-on in the direction of her gate. She checked her phone and found several e-mails to take her mind off of Fitz. She answered all but the last one. She didn't recognize the sender's name or the email address but opened it to find a short note:

_Look in your photos app…I left you a present._

She smiled as she quickly scrolled to her photos icon and touched it. When the photo album opened she saw Fitz's goofy grin looking back at her and he held a sign that said "Smile Livie. I love you!" All of her defenses crumbled and tears streamed down her face. She cried silently, swallowing her sobs and willing herself to stay strong. She reached into her purse in search of a tissue. When she pulled out the package an envelope fell out with it. She ran her fingers over the handwritten "Olivia" on the front, recognizing the writing as Fitz's. She turned the envelope over and slowly opened it. Inside she found a goodbye card with notes from Fitz's sisters and his mother as well as notes from Karen and Gerry, both written by Karen, telling her how much they would miss her. Accompanying the card were several photos from their time at Elizabeth's house. One of Olivia with Fitz's sisters, one with his mother, and several with Olivia and the kids. When she flipped to the last photo her breath caught. The picture was of Fitz and Olivia dancing, they were looking into one another's eyes, clearly lost in their own world and obviously in love. On the back of the picture Fitz had written "I love getting lost in your eyes". She smiled through her tears and pressed the picture to her heart. She knew she couldn't last long before she saw Fitz again.

**Well….what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it and will stick with us through this crazy journey. Looking forward to your reviews. I know you guys have strong opinions and I LOVE to hear them. Hope to have the next chapter posted soon. In the meantime, send people this direction if you think they might enjoy this little story! Thanks again for your love and input! **


	34. Chapter 34

**So since so many of you admitted you got teary eyed during the last chapter I will admit I got misty writing it. I just really love these two….in a totally healthy way of course. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. I can't thank you enough for your kind reviews.**

**Chapter 34**

Olivia emerged from the terminal and pulled her wool Piazza Sempione coat tighter around her then smiled as she pulled on the gloves and scarf Fitz had bought for her. She looked around and was happy to spot Mark leaning against the car just a few yards away. He saw her and opened the trunk, taking her bag and placing it inside.

"Olivia, glad to have you back in town," he smiled and gave her a quick hug before moving to open the door for her. She slid into the car, appreciating the warmth, and laid her head against the back of the seat. It had been a little over seven hours since she had walked away from Fitz and she needed to hear his voice. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, dialing his number from memory. The phone rang twice before he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi" she felt tears coming again.

"Hi" he replied.

They sat in silence for a minute both starting to speak and then stopping. They had so much to say but neither quite knew how to begin.

"Are you home?" he finally asked as a means of starting the conversation.

"In the car on my way," she replied, "Are you back at the hotel?"

"No, I decided to stay at my Mom's house another night" he returned, "I needed to be around people who care about me."

"Your family is great" she tried to think of anything to talk about other than how much she missed him.

"They are pretty amazing," he agreed, "and they love you."

Olivia was quiet. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing on the other end of the phone. She imagined that there was no phone between them and instead she was resting her head on his chest. She was shaken from her fantasy by the sound of commotion on the other end of the phone.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with a hint of alarm in her voice.

"Everything is fine," Olivia could hear him smile, eliciting a smile in her, "there are just a whole bunch of people waiting to talk to you." Fitz handed the phone to Elizabeth first, "I know you called to talk to Fitzy so I won't keep you. I'll let the girls know that you made it back to New York in one piece. Sarah will be there tomorrow so hopefully you two can catch up."

"Sounds great" replied Olivia, "Thanks again for everything. Your note was very sweet."

Fitz's sisters called a collective "Hi Liv" into the phone then handed it back to Fitz.

"I told you there was a crowd here to talk to you," he laughed, "They almost tackled me when my phone rang. We've been waiting for your call."

"I'm so happy to hear everyone's voice" Olivia tried to sound happy but the truth was that hearing Fitz's family made her miss him more, "I miss you Fitz."

"I'm miss you too Livie" he whispered in reply. Silence descended and they sat attending to the sound of the other's breathing, "There are two other people who want to tell you how much they miss you."

"Hi Liv" she heard Gerry's small voice say.

"Hi Buddy" she replied, "What are you up to?"

"Karen and I are playing" he responded, "but mostly I miss you. When can we snuggle again?"

"Oh Ger, it's going to be a while," she breathed while a tear slid down her cheek. In all her worry about missing Fitz and him missing her she hadn't stopped to truly consider the effect her absence would have on Karen and Gerry. She had tried to reason that they didn't know her that well and wouldn't notice she was gone but the reality was that in the short time she had known the kids they had become attached to her and her to them.

"Can you come to my harvest picnic at school next week?" Gerry asked innocently, "Most of the kids are bringing their Moms but my Mom will be here with Daddy, "I'll be the only kid without their Mom there."

"I don't think your Mom would like that very much," replied Olivia imagining how furious Mellie would be if she thought Olivia was going to be at a school function with Gerry. She heard Karen making noise in the background and muffled voices.

"Liv, Karen wants a turn to talk to you," Gerry's little voice said, "I miss you."

"Miss you too Buddy" she replied softly, trying to regain her composure.

"Love you Liv" he whispered, "I'm blowing you kisses."

"Love you too Ger" grinned Olivia.

"Hi Liv" came Karen's voice eagerly, "Are you in New York?"

"Yeah, I should be back at my apartment in a few minutes"

"Do you live near the American Girl store?" Karen asked, "I've always wanted to go there and it's in New York."

"I don't live too far away" Olivia had to laugh as it seemed Karen was handling her departure much better than Gerry.

"When are we going to see you again?" asked Karen, "I miss you lots. There isn't anyone to talk to about girl stuff."

"You can always call me," Olivia answered, "Your dad has my phone number."

"Oh, Liv Daddy wants to talk to you again," Karen declared, "Love you, miss you, bye"

Karen handed the phone back to Fitz and Olivia heard him take a deep breath before he spoke, "See I told you they were going to miss you."

"Did you coach Gerry to say those things?" she asked jokingly, "Or do you Grant boys just know how to make a girl's heart rip in two?"

"No coaching on my part," smiled Fitz, "The boy just knows a good thing when he sees it."

"I really miss you" Olivia blurted, "Like I miss you so much I can't think about anything else and I've only been away from you for seven hours."

"I know" his voice was quiet, "I can't believe I have to sleep without you tonight. Who is going to keep me warm? Who is going to make me smile? Who is going to kiss me goodnight?"

"Fitz stop," her tears fell now uninhibited, "All my heart wants is to be next to yours. How am I going to sleep without you? I've turned into one of those people…."

"What people?" he asked holding his tears back as best he could.

"Those girls that incessantly talk about their boyfriend" she sounded angry, "Everything that happens they connect to him, everything they see, everything they hear pertains to him. That's what I've become, a silly, sentimental damsel in distress."

Fitz laughed in spite of himself at her statement, "Livie, you are anything but a damsel in distress. You were strong enough to get on a plane and do what's best for everyone. You are my rock."

"I should have stayed with you" she let what she had been thinking since she watched California disappear out the window of the airplane fall from her lips, "I should have said I didn't care if you were President or Senator or Governor or garbage man. I should have picked us and instead I picked work."

"You did what's best for everyone," he corrected, "What did you tell me, it's what's best for you and me and the campaign and the kids and the country?"

"I miss you" she said as a means of explanation, "I just really, really miss you."

"I love you Livie" he breathed.

She was quiet for a moment as she allowed his words to wash over her, giving her the strength she needed to continue with their plan.

"I love you too Fitz" for the first time since they had parted at the airport she sounded like herself, "Tell me again how great it's going to be."

"I'm going to win and you're going to marry me and you're going to be my First Lady and we're going to have lots of babies and we're never going to be apart again," he stated triumphantly.

"I like that plan" hearing him say the words somehow lifted a weight from her and she found it easier to breathe. She saw her building come into view and the distance between them became more tangible again, "I'm almost home, can I call you later?"

"I'd be sad if you didn't" Fitz replied, "Bye Livie."

"I love you Fitz" she said, hoping he had heard it before he hung up.

"Ditto Livie" he had.

X-X

_2:15 AM_ - Fitz looked at the clock for the third time in five minutes. He had barely slept since he climbed into bed alone, without her. He stared at the ceiling wondering if she would be awake if he called her. It was 5:15 in New York and he knew she got up early but he would hate to wake her. He rolled over and pulled the pillow from the other side of the bed to his chest. He took at deep inhale and the faint scent of Olivia stirred his senses. He smiled and buried his face in the pillow. When he glanced back to the clock it read 2:17. He let out an annoyed groan and went to the bathroom to get a drink of water. As he climbed back into bed he heard a soft knock on his door then Gerry appeared in the doorway.

"Dad?" whispered the little boy, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah Buddy, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Fitz.

"I can't sleep" Gerry said, "Can I lay with you?"

"Sure, come on in" Fitz lifted the covers and Gerry climbed underneath. He moved around making himself comfortable then nestled into the pillow.

"I miss Olivia" Fitz heard him say after a few minutes, "She is the best at bedtime stories and she lets me lay my head on her shoulder."

"You'll see her soon" Fitz muttered. He wanted to tell his son that he missed Olivia too but instead he pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead, "Try to get some sleep."

Fitz closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. He listened to Gerry's breathing hoping he would soon doze off.

"She has really soft hair and she smells good too" he heard Gerry's voice say, "and she's really pretty."

"She sure is" Fitz whispered under his breath. He soon heard Gerry's breathing even out and looked over to find him snuggled into Olivia's pillow sleeping. Finally he was able to close his eyes and drift off to sleep himself.

X-X

Olivia rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, 4:45 AM. She considered just getting up for the day but after calculating her meager amount of sleep she rolled onto her back and began imagining what life would be like when she and Fitz finally got their dream. She pictured their wedding, how handsome Fitz would look in his tux, and Gerry and Karen all dressed up. Then she imagined Fitz holding their baby, singing lullabies. She smiled at all of the wonderful things they would do together then reality came back in the form of Mellie and the impending divorce. She loved to hear Fitz talk about their dream but the truth was that there was no guarantee. Mellie wouldn't go quietly, she was sure of that, and a presidential win for Fitz was far from in the bag. She had so much work to do and she thought being away from Fitz would make it easier for her to do her job but it seemed to be making it harder.

She wondered if they would still be together if Fitz didn't win the election. She wondered what Mellie would do to sabotage them or if she would try to win Fitz back. Olivia hated being away because it meant Fitz was left alone to fight Mellie. She also worried about what Cyrus would do. He had made no secret of the fact that he didn't think Olivia and Fitz were good for one another but she wondered if he would go so far as to sabotage their relationship. She just needed to stay in touch with Fitz, she decided. They needed to talk as often as they could and make sure they presented a united front. Olivia no longer felt like she was fighting for Fitz's dream of being President. Now she was fighting for their mutual dream of the presidency, marriage, and babies. She laughed out loud at the thought. Here she was a woman who never thought she would have children and she was suddenly imagining a house full. She thought of how much she loved Karen and Gerry. It hurt her to think that anyone might believe what Mellie said about her only paying attention to the kids to get Fitz. She liked spending time with them. And Fitz apologizing for Gerry snuggling on her lap. He hadn't realized that as much as that healed Gerry's soul it healed hers as well. And Karen feeling like she had no one else to talk to about girl things, suddenly Olivia felt important to someone in a way she never had been before. The thought of being a confidant for Karen and reading a bedtime story to Gerry every night, then sitting with Fitz sipping wine after the kids were in bed, and how they would certainly end up making love.

"Ahhh" she let out an exasperated sigh. She reached beneath her pillow and pulled out the pictures Fitz had given her. She looked first at the picture of her with the kids, it immediately brought a smile to her face. Then she turned to the picture of her and Fitz. She felt tears coming but smiled at the image.

"I love you Fitz" she whispered to the photo then got up to shower and prepare herself for her first full day in charge of the New York campaign office and so far away from Fitz.

X-X

Fitz finally climbed into the shower at 7:30 after barely sleeping. He smiled, thinking how much faster he could shower when he wasn't distracted by Olivia's body near him. He dressed quickly and headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Good morning Ladies" he sang as he strode into the kitchen, "Good morning Ger" he ruffled his son's hair.

"Good morning Fitzy," Elizabeth was surprised he was in such a good mood, "How did you sleep?"

"Daddy and I didn't sleep well" Gerry chimed in, "I think we both missed Olivia."

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Gerry. He blushed at the sudden attention then continued, "I slept with Daddy because we both missed Olivia reading bedtime stories."

Lorelei, Taylor, and Sarah looked from Gerry to Fitz.

"What?" asked Fitz taking a bite of an apple, "He couldn't sleep so I let him sleep with me."

"I don't think that's the part we took issue with," Taylor finally choked out.

"Yeah, that wasn't what threw me off either," Lorelei offered, incredulous.

Gerry got up from the table, picked up an apple and took a bite, "See you later Dad," he gave Fitz a high five, "I want to talk to Liv when she calls today."

"Sure thing, Buddy" Fitz smiled and watched Gerry walk towards the family room.

He turned back to find his sisters still staring at him wide-eyed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't play dumb Fitz" said Lorelei.

Fitz relented, "He couldn't sleep, he came to my room, he said he missed Liv's bedtime stories so I let him sleep with me."

The three girls just continued to stare at him making him increasingly uncomfortable, "Stop looking at me like that. She tells one hell of a bedtime story," he smirked as he finished the statement.

"You're a pig" Taylor threw a dishtowel in her brother's direction, "You better get Gerry under control before he tells Brunhilda that he misses Liv and starts world war three."

"How do I tell him not to miss her when I totally get it?" asked Fitz, his happy façade beginning to crumble, "He misses snuggling with her, so do I. He misses her reading him a bedtime story, I miss her…" a devilish grin came to his lips, "I miss her acting out my favorite bedtime fantasies."

"Oh, disgusting" Lorelei rolled her eyes, "I have heard enough of you two to use my imagination, please don't regale me with the tales. She's like our sister."

"Make it stop, make it stop" cried Sarah sticking her fingers in her ears and laughing.

"I will say again, you're an absolute pig" stated Taylor.

"Oh lighten up, I can't spend my time away from Livie all depressed," he grinned as his phone started to ring, "Oh, that's my girl, gonna take this one out on the patio."

"Please do, phone sex is the absolute last thing I wanna hear" called Taylor as Fitz walked through the patio door. He turned and stuck out his tongue before answering the phone.

X-X

Olivia had been in the office for a little over an hour. Things seemed to be running smoothly and she was feeling good considering her lack of sleep. She sat at her desk reading press releases and poll results. She was searching for results from a town hall meeting they had held in California but wasn't able to locate them on her desk. She walked to Cyrus' office but couldn't find them there either. There was only one more place she could conceive they would be.

She walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door to Fitz's office. She took a deep breath and turned the handle. When she stepped inside and closed the door a million sensations hit her at once. She recalled the first time she had been in this room, the masculine smell, how organized she remembered thinking he was, how they had shared their first skin searing kiss there. She remembered the first time she felt his chest beneath her hands and the way his hands on her body had made her feel. That day seemed so long ago and her mind turned to the things his hands had done to her body since. Olivia shook her head to try and clear the daydream but she couldn't. She walked to the leather couch and took a seat feeling an unmistakable wetness between her thighs. She pulled out her phone and dialed Fitz's number.

X-X

"Hello Gorgeous" he grinned into the phone.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi" he returned in an identical tone, "Why are we whispering?"

"I'm in your office" she replied, "Sitting on your couch…thinking about you….our first kiss…the feeling of your hands on my body…."

"Geez Liv" he groaned, "I'm hard just thinking about it."

"Totally not what I want to hear as I sit here in my dripping wet thong," she teased, "This is torture."

"It doesn't have to be" he breathed, "Give me a sec, I'm gotta go somewhere I can talk freely."

Olivia heard rustling and Fitz's breathing increase then, "Okay, safe inside the pool house, where were we?"

"I was telling you that I'm on your couch dripping wet" she bit her lower lip.

"Do I make you wet Livie?" he asked coyly.

"Yes" she breathed as she slid her hand beneath her thong, "I want you to make me come Fitz."

"Oh Livie," his voice had grown husky and she knew he must be stroking himself, "I would make it my life's mission to make you come as often as possible."

"Do you remember that first kiss?" she asked quietly, "I couldn't believe I was really kissing you."

"Of course I remember" Fitz said, "And the first night I made love to you. How perfectly our bodies fit together. I was so nervous but when you touched me it all disappeared."

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do" Olivia admitted, "I spend half of my day reminiscing about all of the places we've made love and the other half trying to figure out how to get you alone so we can do it again."

"Do me a favor Livie" his voice was low, "push a finger into your wet pussy for me."

Her breath caught at the words and she complied, a small moan escaping her lips.

"You're going to have to be quiet Livie, there are lots of people there," he warned, "Imagine my tongue tracing circles on your clit and my fingers pressing inside you."

"Fitz, I don't know how much more…" her voice trailed off.

"Shh…Livie" he reminded her, "Now think about me sliding my cock into you."

"I'm gonna come…" she said in a loud whisper.

"Wait for me, Livie," he groaned in response, picking up the pace of his strokes.

She felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax and needed him to join her.

"I love when you come inside me Fitz" she whispered just before an earthshattering orgasm overtook her.

"Jesus Livie," he groaned, his release overtaking him too, "No fair"

They sat for several minutes allowing their breathing to settle.

"Well, that was a welcome surprise" he joked, "Not what I was expecting from our morning phone call."

"It wasn't what I intended either," she blushed.

"Oh, I'm not complaining Livie"

They were quiet again. It seemed silly to ruin this moment with trivial things. They both waited for the other to say something, anything.

"I miss you Livie" he finally whispered.

"I miss you too"

"Gerry spent the night in my bed last night because he couldn't sleep," Fitz admitted, "he told me he missed your bedtime stories and your snuggles."

"Don't let him tell Mellie" she tried to sound light, "I didn't sleep either."

"I wish I could do something"

"Just stick to the plan and call me when you can" she said.

"And you keep things running smoothly on the East coast" he continued, "And remember I'm crazy in love with you."

"Ditto" she smiled.

"Do you want me to tell you again?" he asked sensing she needed something she was afraid to ask for.

"I like when you tell me" she admitted.

"I'm going to win and you're going to marry me and we're going to have lots of babies…"

"And we'll never be apart again" she finished.

**Hope you enjoyed it. As always, I welcome any and all feedback. I work tonight but I will try to update soon. Already working on the next chapter. I'm suddenly inspired….plus I need these two back in the same state ASAP. Share with your Olitz friends. Thanks again for your amazing feedback! I love reading what you have to say and I love that you love Olitz as much as I do!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you again for your kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Chapter 35**

It had been almost two weeks since Olivia had returned to New York and would be at least two more before there was even a chance of them seeing one another. Fitz sat in his temporary campaign office reading an article about Robert Owens and a bill he was working to push through congress. He knew that today was the day Mellie was being served with divorce papers and he was bracing himself for the storm. He put down the newspaper and reached into his pocket for his phone. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hi" said Olivia.

"Hi yourself, Gorgeous" he returned, "Do you know what today is?"

"Tell me" she replied.

"Today is the day Mellie gets served with the divorce papers" Fitz beamed, "One step closer to the dream, Livie."

"I hope you hired yourself a bodyguard" joked Olivia, "She's going to go ballistic."

"She knows its coming and I think she's accepted it" he responded.

"I think you have severely underestimated Mellie and how determined she is to be First Lady," Olivia murmured wishing they were having this conversation in person. She didn't trust Mellie at all and being served with divorce papers was likely to push her over the edge.

"Livie, you worry too much" Fitz couldn't feel down when he was talking to Olivia, "but that's part of why I love you. You and Cyrus worry so I don't have to."

"Just be careful Fitz" she warned, "She's going to be looking for some way to keep you trapped in your marriage. I don't think she cares that you don't love her and I think she would go so far as to let our relationship continue if you promised to stay married to her and let her be First Lady."

"That's not what I want Livie," he countered, "She lost, now it's up to her if she goes quietly or if I have to take her and her family down publicly."

"Just be careful" she repeated.

"I love you" Olivia could hear Fitz smile as he said it, "You're so cute when you worry about me."

"When are you going to be in Pennsylvania?" Olivia asked trying to focus on something more positive.

"Don't you love me Livie?"

"Of course I do" she quickly replied, "I just hate when you underestimate Mellie and I don't want to argue with you about it. So I feel like I need to focus on what is keeping me sane which, right now, is seeing you again."

"I am going to be in Pennsylvania in ten days" Fitz answered, "Maybe we can meet at my house."

"You know that I can't meet you at your house" Olivia retorted, "That would be completely inappropriate, Fitz."

"You could see the kids, we could have some time together," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, "We could spend the night reacquainting ourselves with one another."

"Fitz" she nearly shouted, "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you" he replied quietly, "We deserve more than some hotel room somewhere. I want you in my house."

"Fitz, I just want to be with you. I want to hold you and kiss you. I don't care where we do it but I am not torturing myself being away from you so that you can convince me to do something imprudent" Olivia hated having to be the level-headed one all the time. There were plenty of days when all she wanted to do was fly back to Fitz and tell him to quit the race. She wanted the chance to be foolish and lost in their love but the closest she had come was that night so many months ago when she followed Fitz into the elevator.

Fitz sensed her frustration, "I know. You keep me grounded when I start to let myself get carried away. It kills me to be away from you and if I don't think about the dream I don't think I can make it."

"I love you Fitz" she whispered.

"We'll figure out a cautious plan for when I go to Pennsylvania, I promise" he replied. They sat in silence for several minutes, Olivia listening to Fitz breathe and Fitz wondering how much longer he could stand being away from her.

"I have to go" Olivia broke their silence, "I have a meeting."

"I miss you so much" replied Fitz, "I can't wait to see you Livie."

"Me too" smiled Olivia, "Bye Governor."

"Talk to you tonight, Ms. Pope."

Fitz tucked the phone back into his pocket and closed his eyes, enjoying thoughts of Olivia.

"Fitzgerald" he heard her voice screeching long before Mellie appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mellie" he spoke, "Did you need something?"

"What is the meaning of this" she threw down a blue folder in front of him.

Fitz opened the folder and regarded the contents for a minute before responding, "They look like legal documents to me."

"Don't play dumb" yelled Mellie, "Why do you continue to believe you can win this election without me?"

"I don't care about the election" his admission surprised both of them, "all I care about is ending this. Just sign the papers, Mellie."

"No"

"You don't get to say no" Fitz tried his best not to get agitated, "I announced to the entire world that you and I were getting divorced and it's going to happen."

"It is political suicide" she seethed, "Leaving me is like signing your political death warrant."

"I don't love you, Mellie. And you aren't going to be First Lady. And I will bring you down along with your family and your boyfriend. Go. Away." He gave her a hard stare.

Mellie returned his icy glare and stood fuming in front of him, "This is absolutely not over." As quickly as she came in she left in a huff.

X-X

The car pulled up to the curb and Olivia got out placing her sunglasses over her eyes and straightening her coat. She strode confidently into the building and checked her watch, breathing a sigh of relief that she had arrived on time. She approached the room and looked through the window. Joy and sadness collided inside of her as she saw the classroom full of children showing their parents around the room. She took a deep breath and prepared to do something that was likely to risk the election for Fitz. As the door opened several heads turned in her direction. She removed her sunglasses and placed them in her purse.

"Liv" yelled Gerry running in her direction, "You came!"

"Hey Buddy" she knelt down to hug him, "Surprise."

"Liv, I missed you so much" he kissed her cheek and squeezed his arms tighter around her neck, "I'm so happy."

"I missed you too" she couldn't believe how nice it felt to hug Gerry, almost as wonderful as it felt to hug Fitz. There was something about the Grant men that was healing to her soul.

"Come meet my teacher" he took her hand and pulled her towards where the other children and their parents were sitting.

"Mrs. Anderson, this is my Liv" Gerry beamed at his teacher.

"Olivia Pope," added Olivia extending her hand to shake the teacher's, "I work with Governor Grant."

"Nice to meet you Olivia" the woman smiled, "I'm so glad Gerry could have someone here with him. I usually end up being his buddy for class parties."

"Well he invited me last week and I wasn't sure I would be able to come" replied Olivia, "but anytime he needs a buddy for parties he can count on me." She ran her fingers through Gerry's floppy curls knowing she did the right thing by showing up at the party for him.

X-X

Cyrus and Fitz sat at a conference table with staffers all around. Fitz was scheduled to give a speech that afternoon before leaving for their next campaign stop that evening. Cyrus and one of the staffers were debating back and forth how Fitz should end his speech. Fitz had zoned out long before, doodling on the notepad in front of him and thinking about Olivia. A loud banging brought Fitz out of his daydream and Mellie flew through the door.

"Could you excuse us?" she said in a sugary tone, "I need a minute to talk to my husband and Cyrus."

The staffers quickly gathered their belongings and moved towards the door.

"We'll meet again right after lunch" called Cyrus as they left the room. When only he, Fitz, and Mellie remained he continued, "What is so important that you need to interrupt our meeting?"

"Cyrus, I'm not sure how in the loop you are with our personal goings on" she began, "but I was served with divorce papers this morning."

"I'm not sure what exactly that has to do with me Mellie" he replied.

"It has to do with _our_ campaign, _our _team, and _our _future" Mellie replied, "So it has to do with all three of us."

"What do you want Mellie?" Fitz was rapidly losing patience with his wife's antics.

"Since you felt the need to drop a bomb on me this morning" she produced a folder and dropped it in front of him, "I thought I would return the favor."

Fitz rolled his eyes and began to open the folder, "Mellie there is nothing you can do to make me…." His voice trailed off as he looked at the folder's contents. He felt dizzy and the room grew warm. The blood drained from his face and he had the urge to vomit. He felt his dreams with Olivia slipping away, the marriage, the babies, the happiness. He looked from Cyrus to Mellie and managed to utter, "I have to go" before fleeing the room.

X-X

Olivia and Gerry spent the afternoon playing games and doing crafts. She found it incredibly sweet when he kept hugging her and constantly wanted to sit on her lap. He introduced her to his friends, always calling her "My Liv". A few of his friends asked why his mom wasn't there and without missing a beat his reply was "my mom is busy with my dad's campaign but My Liv came instead."

The school day ended and Jackie arrived to pick up Gerry.

"Liv, do you wanna come to my house and we can play more?" Gerry asked as they walked out of the building, "You promised we could cuddle the next time I saw you."

"Sorry Ger," she stopped and knelt to talk to him, "I have to get back to New York. I have some work to get done for your dad's campaign."

"Daddy wouldn't mind if you stayed with me," maintained Gerry, "He misses you too."

"You're welcome to come for dinner before you go back to the city, Ms. Pope" interjected Jackie, "It's just the kids and I and I know that Karen will be disappointed she didn't see you."

Olivia was tempted but thought better of going to the house, remembering what she had cautioned Fitz about earlier. She had taken a big enough gamble showing up at Gerry's school.

"I wish I could" she apologized, "but I do have a lot of work to do and a pretty long trip ahead of me."

"Will you come visit us again soon?" asked Gerry.

"Definitely" she hugged him.

"Can we snuggle next time?" Gerry whispered.

"I promise" she kissed his hair.

"I love you Liv" he held on a few seconds longer.

"I love you too Ger" her voice cracked, "Tell Karen I love her too."

Olivia watched as Gerry and Jackie walked to the car and drove away. She climbed into the back of her car and pulled out her phone to call Fitz. The phone rang four times and went to voicemail. She dialed again and, again, his voicemail picked up. She left a message asking him to call her when he could and put the phone back into her purse. Suddenly she was sad. She realized that for the first time since she left California Fitz didn't answer when she called. The distance between them suddenly felt enormous and her heart ached to see him. She reached into her purse and pulled out the craft Gerry and his classmates had made for their parents. The children had wrapped the gifts in tissue paper themselves and Olivia smiled at the haphazard wrapping. She carefully removed the tape that held the paper together and removed the present.

She turned it over to find a Polaroid photo Gerry's teacher has taken of the two of them earlier in the day. Gerry looked so happy and she admitted that the time she spent with him had been the happiest since she left California. Gerry had made a frame from popsicle sticks and painted it orange and red. Olivia froze when she saw the foam letters glued to the frame. She was sure he had done it simply to fit in with his classmates but around the frame Gerry had spelled out "Me and My Mom". She tucked the photo back into her purse and turned her attention to the polling results from Fitz's campaign stop in Colorado. Olivia did her best to concentrate on her work but her attention kept being pulled back to Gerry and the picture and Fitz and their dream. She breathed a sigh of relief when her building came into view.

Olivia spent the afternoon working from her apartment making phone calls and answering emails. She was concerned about some of the polling results from Fitz's recent campaign stops. People seemed to feel he wasn't fully engaged in the campaign and some doubted his sincerity. His popularity had declined sharply over the past two weeks and Olivia blamed herself. She should have been more focused on his campaign events instead of being focused on him. Olivia read and re-read the comments of those who had attended Fitz's speeches searching for some clue as to how she could increase his popularity.

Deciding she needed a break, Olivia went into the kitchen for some popcorn and a glass of wine. She carried her snack to the couch and turned on the television. She enjoyed her wine and popcorn while she flipped through news channels. Then Fitz's photo filled the screen and she stopped changing channels. She heard the reporter talking about the Grant campaign then a short video clip of Fitz's speech from the day before. Olivia couldn't even concentrate on his words as she studied the contour of his lips and the way they curled when he spoke. She remembered the feeling of those lips on her flesh and a warmth spread over her. She absently took a handful of popcorn and began eating it. Then her phone rang.

"Hello" she said, still in her fog.

"Hi Livie" Fitz said, "What are you up to?"

"Watching you on the news," she smiled, "Where were you when I called?"

"I was dealing with a Mellie problem" he responded, "Sorry I missed you."

"I almost hopped on a plane to come find you" joked Olivia.

"Don't tease me Livie," Fitz's voice was suddenly thick with lust, "I'd love it if you'd surprise me."

"Who knows, I still might do it" talking to Fitz made all of her concerns seem better, "Who knows I might just show up at your door one day and…" she was cut off by a knock on her door. She walked to the door, "I might show up at your door" she opened the door and dropped the phone in absolute shock.

"Or I might show up at yours"

"Fitz" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck. He slid an arm around her waist and guided them inside her apartment pulling his suitcase behind him.

"I missed you Livie" he smiled, his lips just barely grazing hers.

"Fitz" she said again.

"I needed to see you" Fitz brought his lips to her neck, "I needed to touch you."

He pulled back, looking into her eyes. As soon as their eyes met they were lost in one another. Olivia pressed her lips to his with the urgency of two weeks apart. Their tongues danced together while their hands roamed each other's bodies. She slid her hands over his muscular chest then to his back pulling him closer. His hands explored her petite waist then found their favorite spot at her lower back.

"Take me to bed Fitz" she mumbled against his mouth.

Fitz pulled back, still holding her waist, "We needed to talk first."

Olivia noticed a pain in Fitz's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I need you to look at something" he replied releasing her and walking to his suitcase. He retrieved the folder Mellie had handed him earlier in the day and held it out to her.

"So you came all this way just to show me this?" she asked, confused.

"Open it, Livie" he moved to be close to her. Olivia opened the folder and observed the papers inside. Fitz watched as she had a response eerily close to what his had been. She fell to the couch as she read the paper over and over.

"Fitz, where did you get this?" she asked.

"From Mellie" he whispered putting his arm around her shoulder. She slid away from him slightly.

"This paper," her hands were trembling, "This says that Mellie….that Mellie is…."

"Pregnant" Fitz finished, "My wife is pregnant."

Olivia sat staring at the test results and accompanying sonogram pictures. She willed herself to wake from her nightmare. Tears welled in her eyes and she wanted to run but this was her apartment, she needed him to leave. How could this have happened? After all of the things he had told her about how much they belonged together and his speech about them getting married and having babies. She finally forced herself to look at him.

"How could you?" she spat, "How could I be so stupid? I believed you. I believed you when you said you wanted to marry me and have…"

"Livie, I do want to marry you and have babies with _you_" he pled, "I don't understand."

"How could you get her pregnant?" screamed Olivia then she suddenly felt silly. She had just asked her married boyfriend how he could get his wife pregnant. Olivia began to laugh, she was sure she was losing her mind. She laughed and tears streamed down her cheeks. Fitz moved to her trying to take her in his arms but she rushed across the room. He rose and walked to her pining her against the wall.

"The baby isn't mine" he sounded appalled.

"I don't believe you" she shouted and tried to run away again.

"I'm not letting you run from me Olivia," he held her upper arms tightly, forcing her to look at him, "Can we sit down, please? I can prove to you that the baby isn't mine."

"Fitz," her tears started anew, "I can't do this."

"Livie" he pled, "Sit with me and let me explain."

She looked at him about to speak but he didn't let her, "If you ever loved me at all you will hear me out."

Olivia bit her lip, he knew just what to say to her. She walked back to the couch and slumped down. Fitz followed closely behind and opened the folder.

"Look at this," he pointed to the paper, "She's 16 weeks pregnant."

"So…" Olivia wasn't willing to let him off the hook that easy.

"So I couldn't have gotten her pregnant 16 weeks ago" Fitz began taking Olivia's hands in his, "and you know that because 16 weeks ago Mellie and I weren't even in the same state. And the reason you know that is 16 weeks ago I was here…..with you."

Olivia's head suddenly pounded, "Fitz…"

"Livie, 16 weeks ago I was here kissing you and holding you and falling in love with you" he ran his thumb over her lower lip, "Do you remember?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"I can't hear you" he grinned against her lips.

"Yes" she said louder as their mouths met. The need with which they kissed one another was penetrating. Olivia pressed her tongue into his mouth, her silent apology for thinking the baby could be his. He pressed his fingers into her hair as an apology of his own. He held her mouth to his while he moved his other hand to the button of her jeans. He adeptly opened the button and ran his hand over the silk thong underneath. She instinctively pressed herself against his hand letting a groan escape her lips.

"I missed you, Fitz" she whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Livie," he mumbled into his favorite spot on her neck, "I need you."

Fitz lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her to her bed. He lay her down on the bed and pulled off her jeans. Olivia scrambled to unbutton his shirt and remove his jeans. She marveled at what she uncovered, she had almost forgotten how gorgeous his body was. He gave her a moment then reached to remove her "Grant for President" t-shirt.

"I like this shirt" he said in a gravelly voice, "My name on your chest."

Olivia blushed as Fitz's hands moved to unhook the clasp of her bra and gasped when her breasts spilled from the garment. Then his hands were on her, running through her hair, caressing the sides of her breasts, and skimming her hips. His thumbs teased at the stiff peaks of her nipples causing her breathing to increase. She pushed his pants to the floor and ran her hands over the firm out pouching in his boxer briefs.

"Livie I need to be inside you" he growled in her ear, "Your perfect body…I need you."

He discarded his underwear and brought his hand to her heat. His thumb teased her clit while his fingers roamed over her lips. Olivia reached frantically to stroke his rigid length alternating long slow strokes with fast. Fitz groaned and grabbed her hand away, "No Livie, I can't last…." he panted against her ear. He was holding her wrist so tightly, it would have been painful if she wasn't so turned on.

Fitz positioned his rock hard erection at the edge of her wetness, teasing her.

"I need you Fitz" she almost shrieked, "Fitz…"

"Shh...Livie" he pressed into her and stilled allowing them both to acclimate to the connection. Just as was always the case, Olivia's walls molded perfectly around him. He began to stroke in and out of her at a leisurely pace, watching her face.

"Faster…." She looked deep into his eyes, "I need you to go faster."

Fitz knew she had him far too turned on to make it last very long but he closed his eyes and did as she requested, anything for his Livie.

**Okay, so let me hear it. Did you like it? We knew that Mellie wasn't going to go gently into that good night. Please review and let me know what you think worked and what didn't. I love to hear from everyone. It really keeps me engaged in writing. The next chapter is underway so it should be posted soon. Thanks for your feedback! Love each and every one of you! **


	36. Chapter 36

**So definitely mixed feelings about the last chapter and Mellie being pregnant. I appreciate all of your reviews and hope that you'll continue to hang in there for the ride. This is a pretty long chapter, lots going on. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 36**

"You know she is going to use the baby to try and hold on to you," whispered Olivia staring at the ceiling. Fitz lay next to her running his fingers lightly over her naked form.

"I know," he replied, "The only way to prove it's not mine is to drag her through the mud. To ruin Rob's career and to ruin her."

"She doesn't think you'll do it" Olivia turned to face him.

"The press is going to think I knew about the baby when I announced the divorce" he added.

"And a pregnant woman gets sympathy," Olivia pointed out, "What if she uses her fifteen minutes of fame to expose our affair?"

Olivia was worried. She worried about Fitz's chances at getting elected, she worried about Karen and Gerry finding out about their relationship, she worried about what her parents would say. She had told her parents she was dating someone and now it would look like she was hiding Fitz from them as well.

"First of all, Livie, this isn't an affair," he traced circles on her shoulder, "Second, I don't care. I need to be rid of her. I'll do what I have to do but I'm not backing down from the divorce, even if it means losing the election."

"Don't say that" she looked at him earnestly, "You should be president."

"There is nothing in this world worth doing if I can't have you" he kissed her lips gently and moved his hand to her bare abdomen, "Can I tell you a secret Livie?"

"Anything" she smiled.

"I wish we could start our family right now" he looked deep into her eyes, holding her gaze, "You are going to be so gorgeous with my babies growing inside you."

"This won't happen until after we're married," she insisted, "My parents would kill me...and my Dad would kill you. You haven't even met my parents yet and I don't want the first time to be when we're telling them that I'm pregnant."

Their conversation was interrupted by Fitz's phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and answered, "Hi Cy, what's up?"

"Sir, where the hell are you?" boomed Cyrus, "I have been trying to get in touch with you for hours."

"I'm in a very important meeting," Fitz winked at Olivia who was looking at him intently.

"I think the baby is a great opportunity for you and Mellie to win some votes," Cyrus began, "Go on joint speaking engagements. Talk about how overjoyed you are to be adding to your family. Have Gerry and Karen talk about how excited they are about their new sibling."

"No" Fitz's voice was absolute, "It's not my baby and we're not using it to get me elected. Mellie and I are getting divorced and she is leaving."

"Fitz, I know you think that you're in love with Olivia" said Cyrus, "She's a great girl. She's smart, funny, and brilliant"

"You forgot that she's the most beautiful woman on the planet" he again looked at Olivia, lying with the comforter wrapped around her.

"I think you should stay with Mellie until the baby is born," Cyrus spoke as though he hadn't heard a single thing Fitz had said, "Then see how things go from there."

"Cyrus, are you afraid you're going to lose your job?" Fitz asked, "Because I'm not staying with Mellie. I am getting a divorce, I am going to be elected President, and I'm going to be with Olivia because she is the love of my life."

Olivia felt her heart skip a beat. _The love of his life,_ she could never tire of hearing things like that. Almost involuntarily she scooted herself closer to Fitz and ran her hands over his back. Then she whispered, "Come back to bed."

She felt him shiver and saw goose bumps form on his arms at her statement spurring her on. Olivia ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, smiling when she heard his breath hitch.

"The things the love of your life wants to do to your body" she breathed into his ear.

"Listen Cyrus, I have to go" choked Fitz unable to bear much more, "I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone without waiting for Cyrus' reply and swiftly grabbed Olivia, pushing her down on the mattress.

"You don't play fair, Ms. Pope" he smiled into her neck, "Cyrus doesn't know I'm here."

"So I gathered" she giggled, "He thinks you should stay with Mellie right?"

"At least until she has the baby," Fitz replied propping himself on his elbow.

"I think you need to use the information you have and neutralize her once and for all," Olivia stated firmly. Fitz liked when this Olivia appeared, it meant things were going to be fixed.

"I just keep thinking about the kids," Fitz was obviously pained, "She's still their mother."

"She's the woman who gave birth to them, I have yet to see her act like a mother," whispered Olivia surprising Fitz.

"Wow, what's gotten into you?" asked Fitz.

"Nothing, just an observation" she replied wondering if she had said too much. Olivia slid out of Fitz's embrace and pulled his shirt on as she padded to the kitchen for a glass of water. Fitz picked up his cellphone and dialed his home number. He joined Olivia in the kitchen.

"Hi Jackie" she heard him say, "Can I talk to the kids?"

"Hi Sweetheart" his face lit up when he heard Karen's voice.

"Hi Dad" Karen was anxious to talk to Fitz, "Can I go to Angela's birthday party this weekend?"

"I have to talk to her parents" Fitz replied, "Give me their number and I'll get in touch with them tomorrow." He grabbed a piece of paper from the counter then turned to Olivia and mouthed "pen?"

"In my purse" she whispered moving past him and back to the bedroom.

Fitz opened Olivia's purse and began searching for a pen. He found one and Karen gave him the phone number.

"Are you being a good girl for Jackie?" Fitz asked.

"Of course, Daddy" replied Karen, "But I'm sad I didn't get to see Liv today."

"You'll see her soon" Fitz assured her, slightly confused by her statement.

"I know, I just miss her" Karen answered.

"I know you do Sweetie," he knew exactly how his daughter felt missing Olivia because he missed her desperately when they were apart.

"Do you wanna talk to Gerry?" Karen asked him, "I am going to have a snack."

"Sure thing" Fitz responded, "Sleep well, Honey. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy" she whispered, "Here's Ger."

"Hi Daddy!" called Gerry into the phone.

"Hey Ger," beamed Fitz, "How was your day?"

"It was the best day ever" enthused Gerry.

"Oh yeah, what made it so great?" Fitz asked, "School?"

"All of the kids at school are jealous because I have the prettiest Mommy" Gerry said, "The party was so fun!"

"Oh right, I forgot about your party" recalled Fitz, "I'm glad it was fun." He paused for a moment, thinking, "But how did the kids see your Mommy?"

"Well not My Mommy Mellie" retorted Gerry as if Fitz should understand, "My Liv."

Fitz was stunned into silence, sure he had misunderstood what his son had said. He knew that Gerry had an active imagination but couldn't figure out why he would make up a story about seeing Olivia.

"I'm glad you had a good day" Fitz stated still deep in thought, "Are you being good for Jackie?"

"Yes Dad" Gerry rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna go eat my snack."

"Okay, be good and be sure to brush your teeth."

"I know Dad" Gerry sounded exasperated, "Love you, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Buddy" Fitz uttered as the phone disconnected.

Fitz reached into Olivia's purse to replace the pen and saw the frame Gerry had made peeking out. He moved to pick it up and gasped when he saw the photo. He recalled Olivia's comment from earlier about Mellie not being a mother. Fitz carried the picture into the bedroom where he found her reading a book about the history of Pennsylvania.

"A little light reading about my home state?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"I've always had an interest in Pennsylvania," she returned his smile as he climbed under the covers next to her.

"So when I was putting your pen back I found this" he held up the frame.

Olivia blushed slightly and tried to gauge if he was upset, "He invited me and after you told me how much he missed me I thought it would mean a lot to him."

"You are incredible" he smiled.

"You're not mad?" she asked, relieved.

"Mad? You made that kid's day" Fitz moved closer to Olivia, "and he tells me tonight that his friends are jealous of how gorgeous his Mom is."

"Was Mellie…" she began.

"You" interjected Fitz, "he meant you. His friends think you're his 'pretty Mommy'."

"I'm not trying to take her place, Fitz" Olivia felt bad.

"I'm not upset Livie, you made him so happy" Fitz beamed pressing his lips to her neck, "And that makes me happy."

"Oh?" whispered Olivia relishing the feeling of his hot mouth on her neck.

"Pretty Mommy" Fitz said in his deep baritone.

"What can I do for you Governor?" she asked playfully.

"Take off your clothes" he breathed. The sound of his voice and the words he spoke caused a wetness to pull between her thighs.

"If you insist" she unbuttoned the top button of the shirt.

"I can't let my son have all the fun with Pretty Mommy" Fitz smirked, reaching to help her with the buttons, "You are full of surprises Olivia."

His warm breath delighted her skin as his mouth moved from her neck down between her breasts. He paused, licking circles along her sternum, then trailed his tongue along her abdomen. Olivia felt his strong hands skim her inner thighs stopping just short of her waiting heat. He looked up from between her legs. Their eyes met in a searing stare neither breaking the bond even as Fitz began to trace his tongue over her clit. Knowing he traveled so far to deliver news that he knew she needed to hear from him in person brought a heightened arousal to Olivia. She fought to keep her eyes open as his pace increased and her hands ran through his curls. He kept his eyes trained on her, savoring the pleasure that shown on her face.

Fitz pulled his mouth from her long enough to suck two fingers into his mouth then sink them into her wetness.

"Oh Fitz" she continued looking into his eyes saying so much more than the words her brain allowed her mouth to speak.

Fitz watched her, wriggling beneath him. She was perfection. Her body, her lips, the way she said his name, and the power she had over him. All she needed to do was say one word or give him one look and he was at her mercy. He wanted to be inside of her in that moment but he knew he needed to take his time. This was about the two weeks they had been separated and his fear that she wouldn't believe that Mellie's baby wasn't his.

"Livie" he hummed against her clit, "My Livie"

The sound of her name echoing from his lips against her most sensitive spot muddled her senses. She felt the pleasure begin in her toes, curling them, it lagged up her legs following the same path his strong hands traveled. Then the surge exploded at her center as Fitz nipped and licked her clit. He pressed his two fingers deep into her as her body rose to meet him. He was forcing her body to experience every second of pleasure.

When she stilled under his touch he slowly pulled his fingers from her. He moved to bring them to his mouth but she caught his wrist and pulled his hand to her mouth. She leisurely licked each finger, sucking it deep into her mouth, never letting her eyes leave his. When she felt his erection twitch against her hip she reached for it.

"Olivia" he moaned against her neck, "I love you"

Olivia rolled him to his back, not allowing her hand to lose contact with his erection. She straddled his abdomen facing his feet, still slowly stroking his length. He could feel her warm juices run along the muscles of his abdomen. He ran his hands along her spine not able to pull his eyes away from the way her firm ass slid up his torso as she moved her mouth closer to his erection. Her body blocked his view of what she was doing so his breath caught when he felt her nails drag along his balls while her tongue traveled a path from the base to the tip of his cock then her mouth enveloped his entire length.

"I missed you Livie"

She continued to move her mouth over his length, teasing with her tongue, changing her pace from slow and leisurely to fast and unrelenting then back again. As much as he felt like he knew her body, she knew his just as well. She knew when to slow so he wouldn't climax too quickly, she knew the perfect pressure of a lick or a suck and she knew how to make him forget about everything else that existed in the world. When she was touching him he had absolute focus.

Fitz felt his orgasm approaching, he curled his torso so he could reach her. His hands reached her breasts, running her nipples between his fingers. His contracted abs pressed against her clit and she slid herself over them at the same pace his hands teased her breasts. The scent of her rose to his nostrils further provoking his desire. He wanted to take control, to grab her and push her onto the bed and have his way with her but he loved watching her work. He loved feeling her all over him, awakening every one of his senses simultaneously.

"Livie" his voice was deeper than she had ever heard it and a new wave of desire swept over her. Olivia pulled her mouth from him and slid her wetness down his torso until it made contact with his quivering erection. It bumped her clit evoking a small moan from her. The limited contact with her made his skin yearn for more, "I need you to touch me, Olivia."

The sound of her full name caused her to turn and look into Fitz's face. She saw everything she wanted to say to him reflected in his expression. She kept her eyes on him as she slid her wetness slowly down his shaft. He watched the muscles of her back tighten as she moved up and down on top of him but he wanted more contact. He leaned up, wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her ride his cock. He gripped her shoulder, her waist, her thighs, any part of her that was within his reach. He bit at her neck as an overwhelming tension built inside of him. As her walls gripped his cock he needed her mouth on his. He gripped her neck moving his mouth to her ear, "Turn around Olivia" he growled feeling her quiver beneath his breath.

"Fitz" she breathed then turned to face him straddling his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her center down onto him feeling his cock grow harder with the contact. Their lips met in a rush of passion, pressing together in a tangle of lips and tongues. Their hands left marks on each other's flesh, deep red scratches trailing down each of their backs. His thumbs dug into her hips as he dragged her down onto him. The temperature in the room was sweltering. Olivia drew her teeth over his shoulder as their pace increased and she gripped him tighter. Fitz relished the smell of Olivia's perfume and soap and shampoo and their passion. He slowed long enough to sample the skin below her ear, he loved the way she tasted.

Olivia felt her orgasm approaching and moved her hands to Fitz's hair. Fitz moved his arm under her thigh allowing him to thrust deeper into her heat. He groaned in appreciation of the added depth and pulled his face back slightly to look into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and he could barely see the tawny rim that surrounded them. He saw unmistakable desire burning in her eyes causing him to pick up the pace of his thrusting.

"Don't stop Fitz" she spoke, not breaking their eye contact, "Come with me" her voice was slightly louder.

"Olivia" Fitz's voice cracked with emotion and he gripped her tighter in preparation of his release. He thrust into her twice more before he watched her orgasm peak.

"Oh God, Fitz" she screamed when his cock met her g spot one final time. The sound of her moans and her lurid scream brought his own climax roaring over him.

"Olivia…My Livie….I…." she felt his seed spill into her and collapsed against his chest. They were both panting as they lavished leisurely kisses upon one another. She laid her head on his chest enjoying the contact, unsure of how much time they had left to lie together.

"You never call me Olivia" she whispered against his damp skin.

"I call you Olivia sometimes" he laughed causing her head to jostle.

"Only when you're upset with me" she countered, "or when you're trying to pretend like we're just colleagues."

"So I won't call you Olivia anymore," he pulled her body flush with his and kissed her deeply.

"I didn't say you couldn't" she ran her fingers over his chest, "I just said that you usually don't call me Olivia. It's usually 'Livie' or 'My Livie'."

"Well Livie, My Livie, Olivia," he kissed the tip of her nose then held her chin in his hand, "I absolutely love you."

"Ditto" she grinned before he dipped his lips to hers.

A ringing phone broke their dialogue. Both turned to their side of the bed to check their phones. Olivia tapped to answer the call from a number she didn't recognize, "Olivia Pope"

"Liv, its Mellie" she felt a wave of nausea at the sound of Mellie's voice.

"Hello Mellie" choked Olivia, "What can I do for you?"

"Two things, actually" Mellie sounded downright giddy, "First, do you know where my husband is?"

"No, the last time I talked to him on the phone he said he was heading into a meeting" Olivia lied, "Maybe you should check with Cyrus."

"Maybe you're right," said Mellie, "It just seems that every time I can't find Fitz he's with you."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him" Olivia refused to allow Mellie to goad her into an argument, "What was the other thing you needed?"

"Since you're part of the 'Grant for President' team I wanted you to be one of the first to know that Fitz and I are having another baby," Mellie sounded elated, or gloating, Olivia wasn't sure, "Ahhh….I'm pregnant Liv. Isn't that fantastic?!"

"Congratulations" Olivia tried to sound excited.

"Of course that means that the divorce is off and I guess you're going to have to stop sleeping with my husband" Mellie supposed, "Maybe you can ask out that Captain Ballard that you danced with at the benefit."

"Maybe" agreed Olivia, her voice flat.

"Fitz is such a great dad, he's always so attentive when I'm pregnant" Mellie continued, "I almost think he's more turned on by me when I'm pregnant."

Olivia felt her hands shaking and worried that she would pass out. She wanted to yell at Mellie, to tell her that she had just finished a mind-blowing session of lovemaking with Fitz, and let her know what bullshit it was to think that Mellie was carrying Fitz's baby. She bit her tongue and let Mellie believe she had won. She kept telling herself that the longer Mellie thought she had the upper hand the easier it would be to catch her off-guard.

"Mellie, listen I have to go I have plans," Olivia said as calmly as possible.

"I'll keep you updated on the baby, I'm sure you'll want to work that into our press" cooed Mellie, "I'm just so excited Liv, it's like a miracle."

"It really is" Olivia muttered, "Bye, Mellie"

"Bye Liv" and the line went dead. Olivia sat holding the phone in her shaking hand. She stared at it, processing the conversation then she looked to Fitz. He saw overwhelming hurt in her eyes and took her in his arms.

"What did she want?" he whispered against her hair while he rubbed her arm and back lightly.

"She is looking for you and she wanted to tell me your exciting news" Olivia's voice sounded hollow.

Fitz pulled back so he could look into her eyes again, "Livie, you know that baby isn't mine."

"I want to know that," Olivia began, "I want to believe you but she knows you could demand a paternity test. Why would she lie?"

"She's desperate, Olivia," Fitz held tight to her hands, "I need you to believe me. Not just because you want to but because you truly believe."

"Then get a paternity test" she said flatly.

"I already talked to my attorney on the way here," Fitz assured, "He was sending notice to her attorney today."

"Why is this happening" the dizziness was returning, "I believe you. I know that you love me and that 16 weeks ago you were here with me…"

"I haven't had sex with Mellie since I met you" Fitz ran his fingers between hers, "I only want you Livie." He drew circles on her palm with his finger, "I need you to trust me."

"I do" she still wanted this to be a nightmare.

"Livie, I know you, and I know when you are saying something just to appease someone" his voice was bordering on urgency, "She is doing this to break us up. We need to be a team."

Olivia sat up on her knees and moved closer to Fitz, "I believe you" she whispered looking directly into his eyes, "I am your teammate. I'm here for you always. You aren't going to get rid of me. I just want her gone."

"Then we'll do it" he kissed her lips lightly, "together."

She cuddled into him, resting her head on his chest, "I love you" she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Ditto" he replied.

He held her like that for several minutes until, again, they were interrupted by the ringing of a phone, this time it was Fitz's.

"I think we should start turning off our phones when we're together" he laughed as he reached for the phone, still holding Olivia to his chest, "Hello?"

"Governor Grant?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Yes" Fitz pulled Olivia tighter to him. She could feel his tension.

"This is Debbie, I'm a nurse at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia…" the woman kept talking but Fitz couldn't hear her. He dropped the phone, a ringing in his ears, and pounding in his chest.

Olivia saw the fear on Fitz's face and heard a voice still coming from his phone.

"Fitz" she said, "Fitz, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer but held her hands tightly. Olivia reached for the phone, "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Grant?" the woman asked.

Olivia paused for a moment, "Yes it is."

"Ma'am I'm sorry, this is Debbie, I'm a nurse at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia," the woman continued, "Your son was brought into the Emergency Department."

"Gerry, is he okay?" Olivia felt her stomach drop and her hands start to shake.

"He's going to be fine but you need to come right away" the nurse replied, "He had a little fall. We are going to keep him overnight in the PICU for observation."

"We'll be right there" Olivia hung up the phone, "Fitz, you have to go, you can take my car, come on."

Fitz got dressed quickly, time seeming to move at a glacial pace, "Livie, what if he isn't okay? You need to come with me."

"Fitz, you know that isn't smart" Olivia kissed his cheek.

"Olivia" he nearly shouted, "I don't care about the election or the optics in the press or anything right not except you coming with me to help our son."

"Your son" she corrected.

"Olivia, he loves you and if he needs the people that love him around him for him to get better then I need you to be there," Fitz's eyes were moist and his voice unsteady, "He needs you to be there Livie. He needs you."

She pushed the cautious Olivia aside and thought about Gerry…and Fitz, "Okay," she said quietly, "I'll call Mark. He'll bring the car."

"We'll take my Mom's helicopter" Fitz said grabbing her hand, "Mark can drop us off at the heliport."

"You have a helicopter?" Olivia asked as they walked outside to wait for the car.

Fitz didn't answer just held her close to his side. She slid her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek, "He's going to be fine" she whispered.

"Just keep telling me that Livie," she had never seen him so terrified and it broke her heart.

"The nurse said he's going to be okay," repeated Olivia as much to convince herself as to convince him, "He's at the best children's hospital in the country. He's getting the best care."

Mark pulled up with the car and rushed to open the door for Olivia and Fitz.

"Thanks for coming so quickly Mark" she said with a quick hug, "We need to get to the heliport as fast as we can."

With that Olivia followed Fitz into the backseat and they sped away. Olivia held Fitz's hand, interlacing her fingers with his. He leaned his head on her shoulder and allowed a tear to run down his cheek.

"I could lose him" he said softly, "I let you walk away from me in California and I sent my children to be raised by their nanny while I pursued a dream that wasn't even mine. And I could lose any of you in a second."

"You're not going to lose me and Gerry will be fine" she replied stroking his cheek.

They rode the rest of the way in silence holding one another tight. They boarded the helicopter and arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later. As they entered the hospital reporters were gathered outside shouting questions.

"No comment" yelled Fitz as he pulled Olivia through the crowd and into the hospital. They approached the desk, "I got a call that my son is here, Gerry Grant?"

"I'll take you to his room," the woman said leading them down a hallway to one of the emergency department's trauma bays. Gerry was lying on a stretcher wearing a cervical collar with multiple IVs in his arms. Fitz rushed to his side, "Gerry" he called, alarmed.

"Daddy" the little boy answered starting to cry.

"It's okay Ger," Fitz ran his fingers through Gerry's curls, "What happened?"

"Governor Grant" said the doctor entering the room and shaking Fitz's hand, "I'm Dr. Green the director of Emergency Medicine. Gerry had a fall from a bunk bed from what we are told. He hit his head on the dresser on the way down. He has a pretty severe concussion so we're going to watch him overnight at least."

"Is he going to be okay?" Fitz reached for Olivia's hand again, squeezing it tightly.

"He should recover full neurologic function but it's going to take some time," the doctor explained.

"Whatever he needs, we'll get for him" Fitz assured looking back at his son and maintaining his hold on Olivia's hand.

"We'll have him transferred to the ICU in just a few minutes" the doctor said, "Let me know if there is anything you need in the meantime."

"Thank you, Dr. Green" Fitz said, shaking the doctor's hand again.

Fitz turned back to Gerry, "How are you feeling Buddy?"

"My head hurts" Gerry responded, "and I was scared because you weren't here. I just wanted you or Liv with me."

Olivia felt her heart warm at Gerry's statement, "Hi Ger" she whispered.

"My Liv, you came" Gerry said with excitement, "I missed you."

"I'm here Buddy," she touched her finger lightly to his curls, "You're being so brave."

"Will you stay with me?" he asked looking from Liv to Fitz.

"I'll be here with you until you get to go home" responded Fitz, "You won't be able to get rid of me."

"Will you stay Liv?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can" she smiled continuing to stroke his curls, "Usually they just let Mommies and Daddies stay."

"Well you're my Pretty Mommy" said Gerry, "That's what I call you at school."

"My baby boy!" Mellie's shrieking voice came echoing down the hallway followed closely by the woman herself, "Are you okay?"

"Mellie, he needs quiet" said Fitz, "You can stop the theatrics there are no reporters in here."

"I'm concerned about my son," she scowled at Fitz, "and after the evening I've had I am not in the mood to argue."

"Mommy I'm okay" said Gerry quietly, "I just have to sleep over one night."

"I'm glad you're okay" Mellie said bending to kiss his forehead.

"My Liv came and she's going to stay with me" Olivia heard the words and immediately felt the room closing in around her. She held tighter to Fitz's hand and waited for Mellie's reaction.

"_My Liv_?" she bit turning her attention to Fitz and Olivia, "Who came up with that little nickname?"

"Gerry did," Fitz held, "He and Livie have grown close."

"I'm his mother and I don't want her here" Mellie's voice was shrill.

Olivia turned to Fitz, "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee."

"I want Liv to stay Mommy" Gerry said, "I want Daddy and My Liv here."

"Well what about Mommy?" she asked in her sweetest tone.

"You can stay too if you want to" replied Gerry, "but I want Liv to read to me and Daddy to tell me jokes."

"Fitzgerald, can I speak to you in the hallway?" Mellie spat turning on her heel and walking out the door. Fitz followed behind giving Olivia a small smile as he disappeared out the door.

"I don't want her near my children" Mellie seethed.

"I don't want you near the children," Fitz replied unmoved, "especially in light of the new addition who I can only assume will look an awful lot like Robert Owens."

"This baby is yours Fitz"

"Unless it was an immaculate conception that's impossible and you know it" Fitz insisted, "Tomorrow your attorney can tell you all about how things are going to be from here on out. You are going to get a paternity test and you will see our children only if they choose to see you and Robert will resign from Congress and there will be an official investigation into your family's financial dealings."

Mellie's mouth dropped open, "You wouldn't."

"I told you not to push me Mellie" Fitz's expression was ice cold, "You left me no choice. You hoped that the pregnancy would break up Livie and me."

"She knows this baby could be yours" Mellie interjected.

"She knows that I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll" replied Fitz, "I told you to leave us alone and now you've sealed your fate. Yours and all the people who care about you. You let your blind ambition ruin their lives."

"You'll never get elected" she said feebly.

"I don't care Mellie" he avowed, "Why don't you go home."

"I'm not leaving my son" she insisted.

Fitz gripped her upper arm tightly and brought his face close to hers, "Make no mistake that you are not going to stay here with _my _son. You aren't a mother, you're just a woman who gave birth."

The words hit Mellie hard, physically knocking her backwards. She allowed her eyes to meet his. She saw nothing there except contempt.

"Go home Mellie" he said releasing her arms, "Go home."

She turned and walked out of the hospital while he walked back into Gerry's room. Olivia was laying on the edge of the stretcher reading a book to Gerry. She rubbed his curls lightly as she voiced the animals in the story. When she finished she kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you Buddy"

"I love you too Liv" he replied reaching up and touching her hair, "I wish you were my real Mommy."

**So, what's the verdict? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know you'll give me your honest opinions which I appreciate so much! I love reading what you have to say. As always, if you know someone else who might enjoy this forward it along. The more people who read and review the better. You guys have the best insights and the best ideas. I love you all so much!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you all for your reviews. I really love reading them. Some of you are hysterical and honestly make me laugh out loud when I read your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's another pretty long one. I look forward to your insightful reviews!**

**Chapter 37**

"Here ya go" whispered Fitz, handing Olivia a cup of coffee, "How's he doing?"

"He fell asleep again a few minutes ago" she replied still rubbing Gerry's curls.

Gerry had spent the night in and out of sleep. Olivia and Fitz took turns holding his hand and rubbing his head, neither sleeping for more than an hour at a time.

"Livie, why don't you lay down and take a nap" Fitz said kissing her neck.

"I'm okay here" she replied leaning her head into his chest, "Thanks for the coffee."

"What if I lay down with you?" Fitz breathed close to her ear, "Rub your back a little. Hold you close to me."

"You know we can't do that" she whispered, "There are nurses and doctors in and out of here constantly."

"But the thrill of getting caught makes it all the more exciting" Fitz said with a sly smile.

"And Gerry has no idea you and Mellie are getting a divorce" continued Olivia, "let alone that you and I are…" her voice trailed off.

"Dating, it's called dating Livie" he laughed quietly.

They heard a knock on the door and Gerry's nurse appeared. Fitz quickly pulled his arms from around Olivia and she sat up straight taking a long sip of her coffee.

"I just need to do a quick assessment and I have his pain medicine" whispered the nurse logging on to the computer in the room, "My name is Liz."

"I'm Fitz," he smiled, "this is Olivia."

"Nice to meet both of you, I'll be Gerry's nurse until seven tonight" the nurse replied, "Just let me know if you need anything."

"We just need our little boy well enough to go home" Fitz stated placing his hand on Olivia's back. She glanced at him with a small smile then turned back towards Gerry.

The nurse assessed Gerry and gave him his pain medicine then left the room after reminding Gerry and Fitz that they should call if they needed anything.

"How are you feeling Buddy?" Fitz asked standing next to the bed.

"Sleepy and my head hurts" Gerry said, "Can you lay with me Daddy?"

"Sure" Fitz smiled and gingerly climbed into bed next to Gerry, "Is this okay?"

"No" said Gerry shaking his head slightly, "We need Liv to lay with us too."

Fitz let out an involuntary laugh and looked in Olivia's direction for her reply.

"Ger, there isn't room for all of us in that bed" she said walking over to the other side, "How about I just sit here in the chair and rub your arm?"

"I want you to lay with us" he whined, "You said you were going to cuddle me and I have a booboo on my head."

"Okay I'll snuggle for a little bit" she relented, "I can't say no to you boys."

"Yeah" Gerry gave a half-hearted cheer. Olivia bent down and kissed his forehead, "I hope you feel better soon Buddy."

"Kiss here Liv" he pointed to his cheek, she complied. "Now here," he indicated his other cheek which she kissed then added another kiss to his forehead.

"Now it's Daddy's turn to give me kisses" Gerry said looking in Fitz's direction.

Fitz laughed, "You sure are milking this for all it's worth" and kissed Gerry's forehead.

"Now kiss Livie" Gerry said looking at Fitz. Olivia froze, staring at the wall, unable to look at Gerry or Fitz.

"Gerry, I can't kiss Olivia," began Fitz glancing over in her direction, "Remember when Mommy and I talked to you about who it was okay to kiss?"

"You told me that it's okay to kiss Mommy and Daddy and people you love," recited Gerry, "I want Liv to be my Mommy. Since you're my Daddy if you kiss Liv she'll be my Mommy."

Olivia blushed and sat up on the side of the bed.

"Don't you want to kiss Liv?" he asked innocently, "She gives really warm kisses."

"Fine" Fitz replied in an attempt to end the inquisition. He took Olivia's hand and placed a light kiss over her knuckle.

"Not like that" Gerry rolled his eyes, "Like in the movies."

Fitz stood and walked around the bed to Olivia, his palms felt sweaty and his heart was racing. It felt like the first time they had kissed, awkward and anxious, "One kiss" he said in Gerry's direction. Gerry beamed in reply. Fitz placed his hand on the side of Olivia's neck and bent his lips to softly touch hers.

"Okay, now everybody come kiss me again" called Gerry with a giggle.

"I think he's feeling better" smiled Fitz allowing his hand to skim Olivia's firm ass.

"Or that's some damn good pain medicine" laughed Olivia. Both she and Fitz leaned down at the same time to kiss Gerry's cheeks.

Gerry spent the rest of the morning napping and watching television. Fitz and Olivia took turns reading him stories. Just after his lunch Olivia laid down in the extra bed in Gerry's room. She just wanted to rest her eyes but she soon fell into a deep sleep leaving Gerry and Fitz to talk.

"Ger, I think we need to talk about some kinda grown up things that are going on" said Fitz rubbing his son's curly hair.

"You mean you and Mommy getting divorced?" his statement stopped Fitz.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Fitz.

"The kids at school said it was on TV that you and Mommy were getting divorced" Gerry replied wide-eyed.

"Do you understand what that means?"

"Tommy's Mommy and Daddy are divorced and they don't live in the same house anymore" explained Gerry.

"That's part of it" Fitz wanted to do his best to explain things to Gerry, "Your Mom and I won't live together anymore and she won't be around when we do things for my campaign but things won't change when it comes to you and Karen."

"Can Liv still do my school things with me?" Gerry asked enthusiastically, "And can she eat dinner at our house? And watch movies with us?"

"I'm sure Olivia will do all of those things if you ask her" smiled Fitz, "but your Mom will want to do those things with you too."

"Daddy, can I call Olivia Mom?" Gerry asked quietly, "She is so nice and she helps take care of me and she reads to me and kisses my boo-boos."

"Ger, your Mom will always be your Mom" Fitz explained, his back to the door, as he rubbed Gerry's arm, "Nothing can change who your mother is."

"But I want Olivia to be my Mommy" Gerry whined a little louder, "Mommy never wants to play with me or read me stories and Liv cuddles with me and lets me help her work on your campaign stuff. She didn't get upset when I knocked all the papers off her desk. She doesn't yell at me and she wouldn't send me away to boarding school. Plus, she's so pretty, all the boys at school think so, and she gives nice Mommy kisses."

Fitz felt torn, he didn't want to poison the kids against Mellie but he couldn't disagree with Gerry. Olivia spent more quality time with Karen and Gerry in the short months she'd known them than Mellie probably had in their entire lives. He wanted the kids to accept Olivia but he didn't want to force her on them. He looked over at Olivia sleeping. She had dropped everything to come to Philadelphia to support him and help him take care of Gerry. She didn't hesitate to be there for him and she always had what was best for him in mind. She was smart and beautiful and she genuinely cared for his kids. Some days he wondered if they might love her as much as he did but then he realized that it wasn't possible for anyone to have stronger feelings for Olivia than his.

X-X

Mellie had let Fitz run her out of the hospital the night before but she refused to let him keep her from her son. She climbed out of the car, a bouquet of balloons trailing behind her and walked towards the main entrance of the hospital. She stopped to allow the waiting reporters to snap pictures of her then proceeded into the hospital. She approached the desk in the PICU and was directed to Gerry's room. She strode confidently in that direction and heard Gerry and Fitz talking as she approached the partially open door.

"I want Olivia to be my Mommy" she heard her son say, "She cuddles with me…she's so pretty…she gives nice Mommy kisses."

Mellie felt a sharp pain hit her like she'd never felt before. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She couldn't comprehend a child wanting someone else to be their mother. She had carried him and given birth to him and raised him, or at least found the best people to raise him. How could he think Olivia would be a better mother? What was so special about her? Why was everyone in her life choosing Olivia over her? She decided she must have heard Gerry wrong, there was no way her son would choose his father's whore over her. She straightened her coat and plastered on her best smile then walked into the room.

"Hi Sweetheart" she called as she entered.

"Shh…Mom, you're going to wake up Olivia" said Gerry putting his finger to his lips, "She's been up all night with me and she needs to rest."

"Oh" Mellie faltered a bit, "I brought you balloons" she whispered.

"Thank you" said Gerry with a small grin then turned back to his father, "Dad, show Mom the cool balloon that Liv got me."

"Sure Buddy" Fitz moved to the other side of the room and grabbed the balloon, bringing it to Gerry.

"Isn't it cool, it's got legs" marveled Gerry moving the balloon up and down.

"Very cool" muttered Mellie, "Did you see I have a Spiderman balloon in here with the ones I brought?"

"Thanks Mom" he said, "But I don't really like Spiderman anymore. Thor is much cooler but My Liv told me I can't watch the movie." He looked disappointed, "She said it's not appropriate."

"What would she know about what's appropriate?" mumbled Mellie looking over at Olivia.

"Now isn't the time Mellie" Fitz's voice was stern. Mellie ignored him and moved her focus to Gerry, "Are you feeling better, Sweetie?"

"My boo-boo still hurts but Liv and Daddy have been keeping me company" Gerry replied.

"Is he going home today?" Mellie asked Fitz, "This hospital is so dirty…and you and…" she gestured towards Olivia, "your, whatever shouldn't have to take turns sleeping in a hospital bed."

"The doctors are going to let us know this afternoon after they get the results of his CT scan. We really didn't sleep much, Gerry was up most of the night" replied Fitz thankful that Mellie hadn't called Olivia names in front of Gerry, "You know she really is good with him."

Olivia woke from her nap to the sound of Fitz and Mellie talking. She blinked her eyes several times before sitting up.

"Hi Liv" beamed Gerry, the first to notice she had awakened.

"How was your nap Livie?" Fitz asked, "You were really out."

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was" Olivia yawned, "Sorry."

Fitz crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to her resisting the urge to kiss her cheek.

"Liv, thank you for being here for Gerry" Mellie forced, "It's so hard for me to help everyone in my current state." She touched her hand to her belly.

"Anytime, I love Gerry like he's my own" Olivia smiled tentatively in Mellie's direction.

"Just don't forget that he isn't" Mellie's expression hardened, "Yours, I mean."

"Mellie" Olivia began, "I don't think this is the time or the place. We all care about Gerry, that's all that matters."

"Olivia is right" interjected Fitz, "We all love Gerry and we're all going to need to find a way to get along for him and Karen."

There was a knock and the PICU attending poked her head in the door, "Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"Not at all" said Fitz. The doctor came in and shook hands with Fitz then walked over to Gerry.

"How are you feeling this afternoon Gerry?" she asked.

"My head hurts" said Gerry.

"You're going to have a headache for a week or so probably" the doctor told him, "but you don't feel like you're going to throw up right?"

"No" Gerry replied.

"Well, I think if the pictures of your head look good then we can let you go home" smiled the doctor, "no more jumping off bunk beds though."

"Okay" Gerry smiled.

"You must be a pretty popular kid with all of these stuffed animals and balloons" the doctor laughed.

"Yeah, I got this cool balloon from My Liv and these Thor toys from Daddy and Liv and Liv brought me this awesome teddy bear with a boo-boo on his head too," Gerry said excitedly, "Oh, and Liv got me a new Thor coloring book and this huge box of crayons."

"And Mommy got you balloons too" added Mellie as sweetly as possible.

"Oh, right," Gerry said, "Mommy got me some balloons too."

Mellie's cell phone rang and she excused herself to the hallway to answer it. She returned several minutes later looking irritated and said a quick goodbye to Gerry before leaving. The nurse came to take Gerry for his CT scan and suggested Olivia and Fitz take a break to get something to eat. They made their way to the hospital cafeteria.

"I guess we really haven't eaten much since we got here" Olivia laughed as they walked.

"You haven't fed me since I showed up at your door," Fitz smiled leaning close to her ear, "You're not a very good hostess." He slipped his arm around her waist momentarily before remembering they were in public and quickly pulling away.

"You can leave it there" whispered Olivia while they perused the food options.

"What happened to my cautious, level-headed Livie?" he returned, "How would it look to all of these people if I had my arm around you?"

Olivia didn't say anything, just busied herself choosing her meal then finding a seat at a table in the corner. Fitz followed closely behind carrying his meal and two newspapers. He took a seat and handed her one of the papers.

"Ms. Pope," Fitz said earnestly, "Dare I ask if you had something to do with this?" he pointed the newspaper's headline.

Olivia read the headline, 'Governor's Wife Caught in Compromising Position with Democratic Senator" then looked to Fitz.

"Why would you think I would have anything to do with this?" she asked innocently, "I have been with you for the past twenty four hours."

"How did you do it?" he pressed her in a hushed tone.

"What makes you think I did it?" she batted her eyelashes and a slightly wicked smile met her lips, "I'm just the Governor's lowly media relations whore"

"God, I could kiss you right now" he reached to touch her arm across the table, "But Livie, how did you do it?"

"I have some friends that owe me," she replied, "and some reporters who really like to have the latest scoops…and really like their wives not knowing about their girlfriends…and like knowing that I would help them if they were in trouble."

"You are incredible" he stared at her, in awe of this innocent looking woman who sat in front of him. She looked so small and harmless, friendly and unassuming but behind that façade was a shrewd political genius. Finally he managed to speak, "Is that why you didn't care about me putting my arm around you?"

"It's not a total fix but there are a few more things in the works" she continued.

Fitz looked back to the paper and put a spoonful of soup in his mouth. He nearly spit his soup across the table at Olivia when his eyes moved below the fold of the paper. He coughed as he swallowed the soup and looked back to Olivia who was intently reading something in the paper she held.

"What else did you do?" he asked as a means to get her attention. When she didn't answer he said, "Livie? Olivia? Olivia Pope?"

"Huh? What?" she turned her attention towards Fitz, laying the paper down in front of her.

"Did you happen to put that genius brain of yours to work on any other news stories?" he smiled at her but saw something he didn't recognize in her eyes, "Are you okay Livie?"

"I'm fine" she replied quietly, she obviously had something on her mind, "No, I didn't have anything to do with any other news stories."

"Well then, read this" he pointed the article he had been reading, an interview with Robert Owens about the pending arrival of a child with the woman he'd been dating for a year. Olivia dropped the paper.

"Rob's making his move" she said, "Did your attorney say how long it would be before the paternity test results are back?"

"He said about a week" Fitz replied, "I thought we'd be able to keep it out of the press until then."

"But why didn't he name her name?" Olivia wondered aloud running through possible scenarios in her head, "He's trying to support Mellie without getting dragged into the scandal. He doesn't want to lose his senate seat but it sounds like he wants the baby."

"Maybe you could help him out," Fitz smirked, "You've done a fine job helping me with my personal difficulties."

Olivia laughed, "I can only handle one hard client at a time and I have my hands full with you."

"Only one hard client huh?" Fitz's smile turned mischievous as he grabbed Olivia's hand and placed it over the expanding bulge in his pants, "How is that for a handful?"

Olivia felt a familiar desire course through her body. He moved his hand from hers and she gave him a lingering squeeze before shifting her hand to his thigh. She felt him tense under her hand and knew her actions were having the desired effect.

"We should probably get back to Gerry" she said removing her hand from Fitz's leg.

He grumbled slightly when her hand left him, "You can't leave me like this" he gestured to the prominence in his pants, "We can find somewhere…just really quick…I need to touch you."

"We're not going to sneak off like a couple of teenagers," Olivia grinned, "but let me leave you with this thought" she ran her fingers slowly along her neck and slid the next button on her blouse from its hole exposing a hint of cleavage.

"Olivia" he moved his mouth so it just brushed her ear, "I'm going to make you pay for that later." He ran his tongue along her earlobe and added, "Don't let anyone see how hot this makes you, we need to keep you out of the papers."

Olivia's cheeks burned crimson while she took a few seconds to breathe deeply and compose herself. She cleared her throat and stood, picking up her purse, "Shall we?"

"After you," replied Fitz looking at the part of the paper she had been reading, the engagement and wedding announcements.

X-X

Fitz carried Gerry's patient belonging bag and led the way to the waiting SUV. Olivia carried Gerry, his face buried in her neck. They got him situated in the car and settled themselves into the back seat. Gerry rested his head against Olivia who sat between him and Fitz. The little boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as they pulled away from the hospital.

"It's about a 40 minute ride to the house" he whispered against her neck.

"I need to get back to my apartment after I get you boys settled," Olivia did her best to ignore the desire that ignited within her.

"You won't get back until after midnight once you get on the road" Fitz argued, "You should stay with us."

"That is so beyond inappropriate" she looked him straight in the eye, "Not an example we want to set for Gerry and Karen."

"Sleep in the guest room" he replied shifting away from her slightly, "I don't want you going back to your apartment so late by yourself. You work on the campaign, you'll be in another bedroom way down the hall from me. You're my trusted advisor helping me take care of my son in the absence of his mother."

"And the press will have a field day" she replied adding a kiss on his cheek to try to ease his disappointment. As her lips approached his cheek he turned, capturing her mouth with his in a deep kiss.

"Olivia" he moved his lips to her collarbone, placing tantalizing kisses there before trailing his tongue to her ear, "I'm not sure Gerry is going to let you leave. Karen will want you to hang around to visit with her. I want you to stick around and play with me. The entire Grant family wants you."

"Fitz" she whispered, "You know we can't do this. I'll get you guys settled and I'll head back to New York." She had morphed back into her professional persona as a guard against his advances.

Fitz relented and placed a kiss on her temple before putting his arm around her shoulder and holding her and Gerry close to him. Olivia slipped in and out of sleep as they rode in silence the remainder of the way to Fitz's house. The SUV pulled into the three car garage and Fitz quickly moved to carry Gerry inside. Olivia followed him inside stopping in the kitchen as he carried the little boy up to his bedroom. Fitz tucked Gerry into bed then went to the master bedroom to change his clothes. He returned to the kitchen a few minutes later looking relaxed in a pair of jeans and a fitted sweater.

"Can I pour you a glass of wine?" he asked walking up behind her.

"Sure" Olivia suddenly felt shy, "Your house is gorgeous."

"You've only seen the kitchen," he moved past her to retrieve the wine key, his chest skimming her arm, "I'll give you the guided tour when I put Karen to bed. Shiraz okay?"

"Fine" she replied with a small smile.

Fitz moved around the kitchen with such precision, clearly in his element. She watched his back as he reached in the cabinet to retrieve two wine glasses then his forearms as he turned the corkscrew and removed the cork.

"Do you like baked brie?" he broke her from her thoughts, "I have a really fantastic recipe I want to try."

"You cook?" she seemed surprised.

"My family needs to eat right?" he moved closer to her and suddenly her senses were overwhelmed. The sight of the sleeves of his sweater pushed up over his forearms, the smell of his cologne, the electricity between them, how handsome he looked when all of his walls were down and he was just Fitz. She took a few steps backwards in an attempt to collect herself but he kept moving towards her. Her back made contact with the island in the middle of the room then his right hand on the counter to the left of her and his left arm to the right of her. He was impossibly close yet not touching her. He leaned his mouth to her ear and continued, "There are many things I can do that you haven't experienced yet…Olivia."

The feeling of his breath in her ear, the words he spoke, the smell of him, and his sheer proximity. She thought she might be suffocating. Then his lips brushed hers lightly. She tried to deepen the kiss but he moved away, "You never answered my question, do you like baked brie?"

"Yes" she was still in a haze. Every inch of her body was screaming to be touched, to touch him. The sight of him being domestic and looking undeniably sexy doing it was driving her insane. He went to work preparing the brie and placing it in the oven then handed her a glass of wine. She took a long drink hoping it would help soothe her yearning. A noise from across the house drew her attention.

"Daddy, are you here?" Karen called, her voice getting closer. She came around the corner and saw Olivia, "Liv, hi" she cried, "I've missed you so much"

"Hi Karen, I've missed you too" replied Olivia.

"How's Gerry?" she asked Fitz, "Is his head okay?"

"He's sleeping, he'll have to take it easy" Fitz answered, "and you two will have to stop with the acrobatics."

"Sorry Daddy" she looked at her feet, "I feel really bad that Ger got hurt."

"I know you do Pumpkin" Fitz hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "Why don't you go change out of your dance clothes and bring your homework for me to check."

"Jackie already checked it" called Karen walking in the direction of her bedroom, "I'm going to put my jammies on and do my reading before bed. Will you come tuck me in?"

"Sure Sweetie," smiled Fitz.

"Will you come too, Liv?"

"Definitely" Olivia replied.

"Jackie, thanks for keeping Karen while I was at the hospital with Gerry" Fitz said with a warm smile.

"I'm just glad he's okay" replied Jackie, "I was so afraid when he fell."

"It happens, boys are always getting into trouble" laughed Fitz, "I know I always had myself in trouble when I was younger."

"Some things never change huh?" smiled Jackie glancing at Olivia then back to Fitz.

"I guess not" Fitz replied, "Jackie this is…"

"Olivia" finished Jackie, "I've heard so much about you. Gerry is absolutely crazy about you. He asks if I think you'll like what he picks out to wear for school. And he told me I should buy 'the good kinda perfume' like Liv."

"Gerry is very sweet" blushed Olivia.

Karen called for Jackie from the top of the stairs and Jackie excused herself.

"That little boy is head over heels for you" Fitz said from just behind Olivia before his lips kissed the base of her neck.

"I'm pretty crazy about him too" Olivia managed, his light touches and quick kisses were going to be the death of her.

"Wanna go tuck Karen in before our brie is finished?" Fitz asked offering his hand to Olivia. She gladly took his hand and followed him upstairs. Karen's bedroom was all girl, purple and pink everywhere, signed pointe shoes hung on her wall among the posters of ballerinas. And she had a canopy bed with eyelet Pottery Barn bedding. Fitz and Olivia each read Karen a bedtime story and kissed her goodnight.

"I love you Daddy" said Karen with a yawn.

"Love you too Sweetie" Fitz gave her one final kiss on the forehead.

"Love you Liv" Karen added.

"Goodnight Karen," Olivia kissed her cheek, "I love you too."

X-X

Fitz spread warm brie onto a cracker and offered it to Olivia. She leaned over and took a bite savoring the delicious flavor.

"That is amazing" she breathed not realizing she had allowed her eyes to slide closed.

"I can see you're enjoying it" Fitz laughed softly then put the other half of the cracker into his mouth. Olivia spread some brie onto a cracker and held it up to Fitz in return. He leaned to take a bite but took the whole cracker instead, pulling her small fingers into his mouth, licking each one clean.

She felt her breath catch and an involuntary whimper escaped her lips. He looked into her eyes and found sheer passion. He knew what he was doing to her because it was happening to him too.

"Delicious" he murmured not taking his eyes from hers, "and the brie is pretty good too."

Before she knew what was happening his hands were on her hips pulling them against his. She knew his kids were upstairs and even this was too much but her resolve was weakening. She couldn't make her mind focus on anything other than his fingers on her hips and his erection pressing against her and his smell close to her and his breath caressing her skin.

"I'd love that tour now" she choked in an attempt to gain clarity.

"How about I show you my bedroom now and the rest later?" Fitz didn't stop moving his hands on her body.

"What about Karen and Gerry?" she breathed quickly losing her ability to reason.

"They're asleep and their rooms are on the side of the house opposite my bedroom" he kept touching her.

"Mellie could come home" she hated to mention her name but she didn't want him to do anything he would regret.

"Olivia" he held her face in his hands, "Mellie has been taken care of, thanks to you. My children are happy, thanks to you. And I am completely, utterly, undeniably in love, also thanks to you."

She blushed and started to speak but he put a finger to her lips, "Shh…I am also very much in need of a few things. It's been a really rough few days. I am so thankful that you were by my side to help me through them but you being close to me and all of the stress…" his voice trailed off, "I need you….I need to have you naked in my bed….I need to spend hours worshipping this perfect body….I need to kiss you….I need to feel you wrapped around me…"

"Fitz," she began, "I think…"

"That's your problem, Olivia, too much thinking" his lips touched hers and every one of her arguments was incinerated by their desire.

He pushed her against the island, grinding his pelvis against hers while his hands tangled in her hair holding her lips to his. She tasted better than he remembered. Her lips were softer and her mouth hotter. He pulled back from the kiss long enough to look into her face. Her lips were cherry red and her cheeks flushed. Her fingers were resting in his curls and an unmistakable heat radiated from her.

"Why did you stop?" she asked in a hush.

"I just wanted to look at you" he whispered, "If you really don't want to do this here we don't have to. I'll wait" He barely finished his sentence before her lips were pressed to his again. Her tongue teased his mouth, finding his and settling into the rhythm they had established. Fitz slid his hands to her ass and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him and moving in the direction of the stairs. He found his way to the master bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He stood up and pulled his sweater over his head exposing the rippling muscles beneath.

Olivia propped herself on her elbows enjoying the opportunity to see his body. It was an amazing view that she would swear got better every day. She began to unbutton her blouse causing him to stop his movements to disrobe. He watched her intently, this gorgeous creature slowly removing her clothes, pulling each layer from her flesh, just for him. Only he got to see this show, only he got to touch her and make her moan, only he could make her lose all control, and for that he was grateful.

She tossed her shirt to the floor giving him a coy smile then reached for her pants. He caught her wrists, "Let me Livie". She let her hands fall to her sides as his fingers skated down her sides ever so lightly then stopped at her waistband. He allowed the back of his fingers to brush her abdomen causing her muscles to contract in anticipation.

"It's like unwrapping the greatest Christmas present ever" he murmured as he slid the pants off her feet. Then he stepped back to take another look. The brilliant Olivia Pope, political weapon extraordinaire, in her bra and thong, completely at his mercy. He made quick work of his pants and boxers before climbing onto the bed. He slid off her thong and freed her breasts from the confines of her bra, running his hands over the soft peaks.

Olivia ran her hand over the abdomen of the breathtaking, powerful man kneeling between her thighs. He bent his mouth to touch hers allowing his erection to trail across her clit. Her moan caught in his mouth and he pressed her against the mattress as their kiss deepened. His hands caressed her breasts, finding her nipples and pressing his palms against them. Everywhere he touched her heightened her pleasure and she was sure her orgasm wasn't far off.

He slid his torso against hers until his cock sat at the edge of her wetness. He watched her, relishing the moment their bodies came together. As he slid into her she gripped his back harder, digging her nails into his flesh. He set a slow pace allowing his mouth to explore her shoulders and neck, then her waiting mouth. He pressed his tongue into her mouth while his erection drove into her heat. Olivia felt all consumed, his hands tilted her hips up to him then trailed along her arms bringing them above her head.

Fitz pulled his lips from hers and traced kisses up each of her arms allowing his cock to leave her heat momentarily. She whimpered at the torture of being so aroused then gasped as he turned her to her belly. Olivia again felt his mouth on her neck then her back.

"You have an amazingly sexy back" he said against her now moist skin.

His strong hands hoisted her hips and drove his rock hard cock deep into her. Olivia fisted the sheets wondering how long she could survive this onslaught. He knew exactly how to touch her, she thought, when his fingers moved to her clit. He knew how to bring her to the edge, he controlled her body, he forced her body to bend to his every whim, and he knew just what to say and when to say it.

"Olivia" he growled against her hair not letting up with his hands.

"Fitz" she whispered, obviously under his spell.

"Say it again" he breathed against her neck leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

"Fitz" she said a little bit louder reaching back to touch him. She turned her head to look at him as his chest caressed her back. He looped his arm under her body and gripped her shoulder, while his other hand continued its assault on her clit. She knew his climax was close.

"You are so gorgeous" he picked up his pace slightly, "and you're all mine."

Fitz kissed the scratches on Olivia's shoulders, the result of their lovemaking the day before. The heat of his mouth spurred her passion and she turned her face into the bed. She felt his breath on her ear again before he spoke, "I want to see your face Olivia, I want to see how good it feels when you cum."

Her head sprung to the side, their eyes meeting anew. Seconds later her orgasm overtook her body. He gripped her tighter continuing his thrusts until one final thrust brought him spilling into her. He gently turned her body towards him and pulled the covers over them. He smiled and pushed a dark curl from her face, "Thank you"

"For what?" she asked quietly.

"For loving me and my kids" he ran his fingers along her jaw, "For staying at the hospital with me and Gerry. For caring if I get elected because you think I'll make a good president not because you want to be First Lady" he kissed her lips, gently sucking on her lower lip before finishing, "For letting me make love to you in my bed, in my house, in my world."

"I love you" she whispered, her head buried in his neck.

"Ditto"

**So? Dying to know what you think. I wrote and re-wrote several parts of this chapter. Anxious to read the reviews. As always, pass this along to others you think might enjoy it. And know that your amazing reviews keep me writing. You've definitely made me a better writer. Keep the reviews coming! I humbly thank you for sharing this adventure with the Grants, Olivia, & I. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Olivia rushed around her apartment straightening throw pillows and adjusting pictures. She was waiting for Fitz to pick her up. They were meeting her parents for dinner at Gramercy Tavern. She had always credited her father with her interest in politics so she thought he would enjoy the opportunity to meet Fitz and discuss policy. It was also a nice excuse to spend time with the man she loved. Her phone rang and she answered, "Hello"

"Hi" she heard Fitz's baritone voice bringing a smile to her lips.

"Hi"

"Livie, I'm really nervous about meeting your parents" Fitz admitted, "Is your dad a big man?"

Olivia laughed, "You bet and he owns lots of guns."

"I hope you're joking" he said with a cautious laugh.

"Fitz, relax" she breathed in her most soothing voice, "Are you almost here?"

"That's why I called, I'm just around the corner," she heard relief in his voice, "I'll be at your door in ten minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Livie"

"Bye"

Olivia went back to her tidying finally admitting to herself that she was nervous about her parents meeting Fitz as well. She wanted them to like him but she wasn't sure how she would tell them that he was so much more than the candidate she worked for, more than the handsome governor of Pennsylvania, more than a married man she was having an affair with. She looked down at her bracelet and forced herself to smile. He loved her, she believed that wholeheartedly, but she worried that she would always be thought of as his mistress. She wondered if anyone could really understand their situation. From the outside she was part of the events that led to the end of a marriage. To the uninformed eye she was a home wrecker. The truth was that they had never intended it to happen. She reasoned that the marriage was over, that Mellie's betrayal ended their union long before she and Fitz had met. But she knew what her parents would think. She knew the disappointed look her father would get and the stern lecture her mother would give her. Olivia felt it best that they not tell her parents about their relationship yet. Fitz had begrudgingly agreed.

The doorbell rang and she nearly skipped to answer it. She opened the door and was nearly floored by the handsome man standing in her doorway. Fitz was dressed in well-fitting black slacks, a white button down opened just far enough to tease at the chiseled physique underneath, and a jacket. She stood for a moment allowing herself to take him in.

"Enjoying the view?" Fitz asked tipping his hips slightly, "Are you ready to go?"

"Let me get my coat" Olivia replied tearing her eyes away from him long enough to turn back to her apartment and retrieve her coat and purse. Fitz took her hand, interlacing their fingers, and they walked to his waiting car. The driver opened the door for the couple and they ducked in, hands still clasped.

Olivia glanced at Fitz, "Are you okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Really nervous, that's all" Fitz replied, "I just want your parents to like me. I want your father to think I'm good enough for his only daughter."

"Fitz," Olivia stroked his cheek lightly, "I know that you're good enough. My father will love you because I love you."

"I just wish we could be honest" Fitz slid his arm around Olivia's shoulder pulling her closer, "I want to tell the entire world how much I love Olivia Caroline Pope. But before you go on about timing and optics and propriety I know why we have to keep things quiet for now."

He smiled and kissed her lightly upon the lips, "Did I mention how much I love this outfit?"

"Why thank you Governor" she blushed as his hand stroked her shoulder.

"I can't stop thinking about what's underneath" he moved his lips to her collar bone, "Those bras and little thongs you wear drive me utterly wild."

"I'm glad you like them" she smiled up into his blue eyes. She could see his anxiety brewing just beneath the surface. It was an anxiety she hadn't seen in Fitz for months. Anxiety in Fitz sometimes resembled dishonesty. Olivia needed him to be calm, or at least calmer to give him the best chance of impressing her parents.

She watched Fitz wringing his hands and biting his lip, deep in his nervous thoughts. Olivia pulled his hand from his lap, holding it in hers. She brought his hand to her lips placing light kisses on each of his knuckles.

"Livie, I can't remember when I've been this nervous," he admitted quietly.

"Maybe I can help you relax" she smiled, releasing his hand and turning to straddle his lap, "take your mind off of meeting my parents."

Fitz pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers as he ran his hands along the outside of her thighs. Feeling her on top of him dissipated any anxiety that remained. He focused on her hands in his hair, the feeling of her warm skin beneath his touch, and her heat separated by just a few layers of fabric from his burgeoning erection. Her smell calmed his nerves and the now familiar way she slid her tongue against his mouth before tangling with his. Olivia began sliding herself along his lap.

"Olivia" he broke their kiss and ran his fingers along her neck, "sit still or you're going to make me lose it."

She let out a disappointed sigh and stuck out her lower lip for emphasis. Fitz took the opportunity to capture her bottom lip and sucked on it lightly then deepened the kiss.

"Don't pout, Livie," he breathed against her lips, "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Olivia pulled back giving Fitz a devilish grin, "I'm going to hold you to that" she replied before returning her lips to his. They continued to kiss and caress one another over their clothes until the restaurant came into view. Then it was Olivia's turn to be nervous. She straightened her clothes and pulled a mirror from her purse to check her hair and makeup. She took a few deep breaths and replaced the mirror. When the car came to a stop she quickly leaned over and kissed Fitz's lips briefly. She wiped the evidence of her lipstick from his mouth and smiled her most reassuring smile, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" he grinned back pulling her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

X-X

Maya and Eli Pope sat waiting for Olivia and Fitz to arrive at the restaurant. Eli always prided himself on being early so they had arrived fifteen minutes before their reservation.

"How is the new exhibit coming along?" Maya asked.

"We're still looking for a few pieces but it's coming together" Eli replied in reference to the geology exhibit he was curating at the Smithsonian. He glanced at his watch, "Olivia is never late. I wonder what's keeping her."

"Maybe Governor Grant was delayed" offered Maya, "He has a lot on his plate right now."

"I'm still not sure why Olivia left her job at the firm to work for him" Eli said, "She doesn't need to get involved in politics."

"Well she gets her interest in politics from you, Dear" Maya smiled, "and she really seems to like working with the Governor. She talks about him constantly and she has helped him a lot with his son from what she's told me."

"How does she have time to date her mystery man when she's spending all of this time with work?" wondered Eli, "It sounds like she's getting pretty serious about this guy and we haven't even met him."

"She told me he travels a lot so they end up talking on the phone quite a bit" Maya responded, "But it does sound like they are getting very serious."

"I hope she doesn't lose focus at work just because she thinks she wants to get married," Eli stated, "I have told her time and time again, men come and go."

"Eli, everyone wants to find that special someone" said Maya patting her husband's arm, "She's barely dated because she has been so focused on her professional success. I'd like to see her settle down and find happiness with someone…maybe have a few babies."

X-X

Olivia checked her watch, they were right on-time which meant that her parents would be waiting for them. They checked that they were separated by what they affectionately called their "public distance" and walked towards the restaurant. Fitz held the door for Olivia letting his hand touch the small of her back as she moved past him. They approached the hostess, "Hi, reservation for Grant" Fitz gave his best politician smile to the young woman.

"Here it is" she said looking at the reservation book, "the other two members of your party have already arrived. Right this way."

"I knew they'd be here already" Olivia whispered, "They're always early."

"We got this Livie," Fitz squeezed her hand quickly as a means of reassurance.

"Olivia" her father rose from the table and hugged her briefly.

"Hi Dad" she replied, "This is Governor Grant"

"Governor" Eli offered his hand and Fitz shook it firmly.

"Please call me Fitz," he smiled, "It is great to meet you Mr. Pope."

Olivia's mom rounded the table and hugged her daughter warmly, "It's so great to see you Sweetie."

"It's good to see you too, Mom" Olivia replied. She stepped aside so Maya and Fitz could shake hands.

"Mrs. Pope, it's wonderful to meet you" beamed Fitz suddenly feeling much more confident, "Livie has told me so much about you."

"Livie?" Maya looked towards her daughter. Olivia pretended that she didn't notice the nickname and waited as Fitz pulled out her chair so she could have a seat at the table. He pushed her chair closer to the table and ran his fingers over her shoulders when he let go of the chair. She welcomed the contact as a reminder they were a team.

They sat in silence for several minutes looking over the menu and wine list. A few times Olivia whispered something to Fitz and he leaned over to look at what she was pointing to on her menu. The waiter arrived to take their order. Fitz watched as Olivia and Eli discussed which wine they wanted, finally settling for a 1998 Gravner Breg. The four then ordered their meals, Fitz resisting the urge to order for Olivia. Though she never felt like she was the type of woman who wanted a man to order for her, she loved when Fitz did. It was further proof that he knew her so well inside and out. Fitz enjoyed ordering for her on the few dates they had gone on. He found it incredibly sexy to take control of what the powerful fixer would eat. He also relished watching her enjoy a meal he had chosen for her. They had an unspoken agreement when it was just the two of them, he picked the food and she picked the wine.

The sommelier arrived with the wine, Olivia approved, and a glass was poured for each of them. Fitz took a small sip of the wine, it was delicious.

"Mr. Pope, it's obvious where Olivia gets her knowledge about wine," stated Fitz, "This is really fabulous."

"One of our favorites isn't it Olivia?" he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Yes Dad" she sounded timid around her father.

Fitz looked to Olivia while he took another sip of his wine, "You always pick a really great wine" he smiled. He intended to cheer her up and it seemed to work as she returned a small grin and reached under the table to touch his hand.

When the waiter brought their meals the conversation became more comfortable. Eli and Fitz discussed politics while Maya and Olivia caught up on what each of them had busied themselves doing over the past several weeks.

"Fitz I understand you're facing a tough race" Eli said.

"It does seem to be shaping up to be a close race" agreed Fitz, "That's why we brought Liv…Olivia on board to help us out. She's the best." He smiled at the now blushing Olivia and patted her hand, a gesture not lost on Maya.

"Fitz will really make a fantastic president" added Olivia, "He has some great ideas that have the potential to change the country."

"And you don't think your personal difficulties might hamper your ability to get elected?" Maya asked, catching both Fitz and Olivia off-guard.

"I'm not sure I understand" Fitz tried to play dumb.

"Your divorce, the photos of your wife leaving the hospital while your son was still in the ICU" Maya explained.

"Livie is handling all of that for me so I think we'll be fine" replied Fitz confidently, "She really is the best at what she does." He snuck a wink in when he looked in her direction and patted her thigh.

When they finished dinner Fitz insisted on paying for their meal and they stepped outside.

"How about a walk around the park" suggested Fitz standing closer to Olivia than was likely appropriate, "It's just a half a block and I know Livie likes to walk after a meal."

"I'd like that" Maya replied looking to Eli for his reaction. As usual he was difficult to read but agreed to the walk in the park.

"Is that okay with you Livie?" he asked her, "I don't want you to get too cold." He put his coat around her shoulders.

"I'd like that" she replied taking a deep inhale breathing in his scent as she pulled Fitz's coat tighter around her. The foursome walked in the direction of the park. Fitz and Eli discussed the law and politics while Olivia and her mother chatted a few paces ahead of them.

"Have you been out with your boyfriend lately?" asked Maya.

"I've been busy, Mom" replied Olivia fighting the urge to look back at Fitz, "But we've been able to spend some time together."

"Did you hear that Katherine Worthington got engaged?" Maya asked, "Her mother called me the other day."

"I saw it in the paper" Olivia looked at her feet, "I haven't seen Kate since boarding school. She looked so happy."

"He works on Wall Street, sounds like he has a really fantastic job" Maya continued, "Do you think your mystery man could be 'the one'?"

"I think he could be," all the issues surrounding her relationship with Fitz filled her mind, "but it's really complicated."

Maya stopped and took Olivia's hands in hers, "Sweetheart, if you love him it isn't complicated. Tell him how you feel and what you want."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Mom" Olivia wanted to tell her mother about Fitz, "Working on the campaign and traveling, we don't get much time alone."

"I noticed that you and the Governor seem close…" Maya began.

"We spend a lot of time together," Olivia explained, "He's a really good hearted man."

Maya nodded at her daughter, there was something in her eyes when she talked about Fitz. They arrived at the park and Maya moved to Eli's side. Fitz stepped next to Olivia, too close to her, she thought.

"Remember our first date?" he breathed close to her ear, "You let me hold your hand while we walked through the park."

"I remember" she whispered and slid her hand into his, "I kissed you by that little garden"

"And then you attacked me in an elevator" he laughed, "And made me take you back to my hotel room."

Olivia hit Fitz playfully in the arm, "Oh right, _I_ attacked _you_" she laughed and nuzzled into him slightly, forgetting that her parents weren't far away. He laughed along with her and fought the urge to put his arms around her but whispered low, "I love you Livie"

They reached the garden where Olivia and Fitz had kissed. She felt the excruciating sexual tension of that night all over again. She remembered him pulling her hips against him and how his touch lit her skin ablaze. Olivia started to walk past but Fitz caught her wrist and before she knew it she was standing right in front of him again, looking up into his eyes. The reality of other eyes hit them and they quickly separated.

"Quite a romantic walk" said Maya looking from Eli to Olivia and Fitz.

"It's chilly" replied Eli, "Maybe we should get back. It's late and I'm sure Olivia has to be up early in the morning."

"I think our little girl can take care of herself" Maya smiled watching her daughter laugh with the Governor, "Why don't we head home."

"Well, I guess the Governor will be sure she gets home safely" replied Eli.

"Sweetheart, we're going to go home" called Maya.

Olivia turned in the direction of her parents, "Are you sure?" she asked, "We could stop and get a nightcap."

"I'm tired and your father has to be up early" replied Maya as they embraced, "Why don't you enjoy a nightcap with the Governor."

"Mom" Olivia blushed at Maya.

"He seems fantastic, Olivia" Maya's face softened, "I just hope this divorce business doesn't have anything to do with you."

"He's wonderful" Olivia felt relief wash over her, "But Dad…"

"I won't say anything to your father" Maya assured, "You can tell him when the time is right."

Olivia hugged Maya again and whispered, "I love him Mom. It makes me so sad to think that my engagement announcement may never be in the society pages like Kate's."

Maya pulled back and took Olivia's cheeks in her hands, "Don't worry about things like that. Just be happy."

Olivia hugged Eli, "It was great seeing you Dad."

"Take care, Olivia" he replied.

Fitz shook hands with Eli and reached to shake hands with Maya who instead pulled him into a hug.

"You'll make sure Olivia gets home safe?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course, Ma'am" Fitz replied.

Fitz and Olivia watched as Maya and Eli disappeared around a bend in the path.

"Did I do okay?" Fitz asked, "Do you think they liked me?"

Olivia chuckled straightening the collar of Fitz's shirt, "They loved you." She pulled him down to her for a kiss, "I've wanted to do that all night."

He wrapped his arms around her dainty waist and pulled her against him. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and enjoying being in his arms.

"Can I interest you in a nightcap Governor?" Olivia asked looking up into his eyes, "There is a good bar about half a block away."

"Ms. Pope, you know that I can't be in a bar with you" Fitz said in a hushed tone, his lips just inches from hers, "Because you and me and alcohol equals dirty dirty things and we don't need those things splashed across the headlines."

"Okay," Olivia said stepping back slightly.

Fitz sensed her disappointment and pulled her back to him, "How about I do as your Mom requested and make sure you get home safely?" he nibbled her earlobe, "We can call the kids…drink some wine…see where the night takes us."

Olivia couldn't help but smile at his crooked grin, "I guess that sounds nice."

"You guess? You guess?" he reached his hands to cup her ass and nibbled on her collarbone playfully, "What could be more fun than that?"

They started to walk back towards Fitz's car. Fitz laced his fingers with hers. It had been nearly a week since they spent the night together at Fitz's house. That night had changed so much for Olivia. Allowing herself to have sex with Fitz in his house, in his bed, had permitted her to imagine what life would be like if she ever really married Fitz. There seemed to be so many things standing in their way. His divorce from Mellie, the fight for custody of Gerry and Karen, the election, Cyrus, and her parents. She wanted to believe in their dream but some days she wondered if it wouldn't be better to find a less complicated relationship.

They reached the car and climbed into the backseat. Olivia sat in silence for several minutes staring at nothing in particular. Fitz could sense something was bothering her.

"Livie, are you okay?" he asked quietly, scooting himself closer to her.

"Fine" she replied not looking at him.

"I know something is bothering you" he whispered taking her hand and kissing it lightly, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to feel like what we're doing is wrong" she whispered without making eye contact, "I love you and I don't want to feel guilty about it anymore."

"Olivia, you have nothing to feel guilty about" he stroked her cheek, "What can I do?"

"Nothing, I'll feel better eventually" she gave a half smile.

"No, you fix things for me all the time," Fitz looked into her eyes, "Let me fix this for you."

Olivia paused, considering what her mother had said to her after dinner, "I want our dream, Fitz." Her voice was almost a whisper and she was afraid of how he would respond.

Olivia's phone rang piercing the tension that hung between them in the car.

"Olivia Pope" she answered.

"Olivia, its Sam, the paternity test results are back" said the voice on the other end. Olivia felt her heart start to race and her hands start to shake. Fitz noticed it too.

"Livie, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"And?" she asked against her better judgment. She was afraid the baby would be Fitz's. She didn't believe it was but nothing seemed to be what she expected when it came to Fitz, his campaign, and their relationship. "Who's the father?" she asked quietly.

The question drew Fitz's attention and he held her hand tightly to his lips.

"I didn't open them, I'll drop them off at your place in twenty minutes" Sam replied, "Instructions were that the information was for your eyes only."

"Thanks Sam" Olivia said, "I'll see you soon."

She hung up the phone and looked at Fitz, tears in her eyes. She laid her head on his chest then nuzzled into his neck. His fingers found her hair and his lips searched out hers. She kissed him hungrily, needing to feel connected to him, needing him to take away the pain she was feeling and the fear that had been eating at her since Fitz told her Mellie was pregnant. She could fix things, she was good at fixing things, but she had to admit she couldn't fix this. If Mellie was pregnant with Fitz's baby it would all be over and she knew it would crush her. Her whole life had been about him for months and now there was a very real threat to her happiness.

The car pulled up outside of Olivia's building and Olivia stepped out. Fitz didn't follow directly behind her.

"Are you coming up?" she asked.

"Only if you want me to" he replied sliding out of the car and moving close to her, "Do you want me to come up Livie?"

It always distorted her senses when he was so close to her. She was always distracted by something about him, his blue eyes, his scent, or the warmth of his breath. She slid her hand into his and looked down at their now entangled fingers. She looked back up to his eyes before answering, "I want you to come up, Fitz."

They walked, their hands still grasped, through the front door of her building and into the elevator. The doors closed and Olivia felt Fitz's hands in her hair again. She never knew someone touching her hair could make her so hot but her passion flared and their lips joined in a hungry kiss. She slid her leg along his until he caught her knee at his waist and slid his hand up her thigh. He broke their kiss, keeping his forehead pressed against hers, and looked down at her leg then kissed her lips anew.

"I can see up your dress" he mumbled against her mouth as his hand traveled towards her hip. Olivia moaned her response against his lips and pressed closer to him trying to move his hand higher. The doors opened on Olivia's floor and Fitz pulled her by the hand towards her door. He slowed his pace when he saw a man standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Fitz standing between Olivia and the man.

"Hi Sam" Olivia said, moving past Fitz and hugging him.

"Here ya go," Sam said offering her a manila envelope, "Nice to see you Governor." He said in Fitz's direction then turned back to Olivia, "I know, you drop me if there is any mention of him being anywhere near here." He gestured in Fitz's direction, "You two have a good night."

"Who was that?" whispered Fitz as Olivia unlocked the door, "And what is in the envelope? Is that the results of Mellie's paternity test?"

"That was Sam, he helps me when I need information," replied Olivia, "and yes, this envelope has the answer that will determine our future."

They walked into the apartment and Olivia placed the envelope on the kitchen table before hanging up her coat. She returned to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine, pouring a glass for each of them. She took a long drink and looked at the envelope that seemed to be taunting her from the kitchen table. Fitz followed her stare then moved behind her sliding his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach.

"Open it Livie" he kissed her neck.

She slowly reached for the envelope, picking it up as though it might burn her. She carried it over to the couch and took a seat. Fitz sat close to her offering her a sip of wine. She gladly accepted the glass gulping the wine that remained then turned to the envelope.

"Here goes" her hands were shaking and her palms sweating, she felt nauseated and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, "I love you Fitz" she felt tears prick her eyes, "No matter what it says on this piece of paper….I am unconditionally in love with you."

Fitz took her hands, "Olivia, I'm not worried about what that piece of paper says. I know that baby isn't mine and I hope you do too."

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, Fitz" her eyes were moist, "I'm not sure of anything except that I love you, I'm in love with you."

She took Fitz's wine glass and finished his wine then tore open the envelope. She pulled out the papers contained inside and began to read. She flipped to the second page which contained the DNA results. The first result showed no match to Rob's DNA. Olivia's nausea increased as her eyes moved to the second result, listing Fitz. She read it five times before letting the papers slide to the floor. She crumpled into Fitz, tears fell unreservedly down her cheeks, shrieking sobs erupting from her as she quivered against him.

Fitz pulled her into his lap, placing soft kisses into her hair. He ran his hand over her cheeks and into her hair. Her tearstained face turned to his and her lips captured his mouth. Her tongue pressed intensely into his mouth as she hiked up her dress and straddled his lap. Fitz had never seen this aggressive side of Olivia and he found it unequivocally stimulating. His strong hands gripped her thighs hard enough to leave red finger marks. She moaned at his strength as he worked to unzip her dress, lifting it over her head and tossing it across the room. He sat back beholding the stunning woman in front of him.

"Livie" he murmured. He saw her lips moving and heard a sound escape her lips though he couldn't make out the words. He was about to ask her to repeat herself when she spoke again.

"It's not yours Fitz" he felt her wetness soak through his pants onto his thigh, distracting him, "and it's not Rob's."

Olivia's lips crashed onto his again and she began unbuttoning his shirt and stroking his powerful chest.

"What did you say?" he asked, her face in his hands, "Did you say it's not Rob's?"

"It's not his" she muttered, "and it's not yours….and this is the greatest news ever….we don't have to hide anymore…" she kissed him, "We can tell anyone we want to...we can go out and we can tell the kids and we can be happy and we can have the dream."

"Livie" he grinned at her knowing that everything she had just said was what had been bothering her. She wanted their dream, she deserved their dream, and she allowed herself to think she wouldn't get it, "My Sweet Livie."

Fitz stood, Olivia wrapped around his body, and walked to her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and pulled off his shirt. She wriggled on the bed as she watched his shirt fall to the floor. Hunger shown in his eyes as he looked her up and down. He knelt between her thighs running his hands from her knees down her thighs. She felt like his hands were aflame as they moved over her skin. He marveled at how soft she felt and how every time he made love to her was better than the time before. He felt the weight of her doubt lifted from them and he was free to love her with abandon.

He skimmed his hands to the sides of her thong and with a sharp pull tore the delicate fabric. Then he turned his attention to removing her bra. She watched as his erection strained against his boxer briefs, seeing it twitch at the sight of her bare breasts. She smiled and reached to touch it. The contact began lightly but quickly turned to long firm strokes. He watched her, savoring the feeling of her small hand around his thick erection. Her eyes were focused on his hardness and he watched her move her free hand to her clit.

Fitz leaned over her, touching his lips to hers, then whispered, "I'm going to win…" he pressed his erection into her waiting heat with a groan. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling of his girth stretching her walls while she gripped the curls at the back of his neck. He set a steady pace watching her face as he moved deeply into her slippery heat. He adored the way her breasts bounced as he stroked in and out of her.

"And you're going to marry me" she grinned against the side of his neck, kissing and nipping at his warm, soft skin. He pulled her lips to his in a long kiss, their moans flowing between their entwined tongues.

He pulled back long enough to whisper, "And you're going to be my First Lady" before turning them over so he could feel the pressure of Olivia on top of him. Her curls fell forward, partially covering her face and tormenting his face and shoulders. He gripped her hair, holding her face close to his while her wetness slid up and down his cock. He bucked his hips to meet her, his orgasm building. Her own climax was not far off so she altered the pace and pulled his hand to her clit. Fitz ran his free hand over her breasts then pulled her against him.

"And we're going to have lots of babies" she breathed along his chest. They gripped one another tighter as Fitz sat up and wrapped Olivia's legs around his waist. He pulled her down onto his hard cock again and again until he felt her walls tighten and her nails scrape along his back. She moaned into his mouth and her walls contracted passionately draining him.

"And we're never going to be apart again" she panted into his damp curls. They lay entangled in one another for some time before the ring of Fitz's cell phone broke their euphoria.

"Hello" said Fitz.

"Hi Daddy" Gerry said, "What are you doing?"

Fitz glanced down at Olivia's head on his chest. She was smiling up at him and peppering kisses onto the tanned muscles, "Just watching TV"

"When are you coming home?" Gerry asked, "And how many days until we get to see Liv?"

"I'll be home tomorrow and Olivia will visit in a week and a half, right before Christmas" Fitz replied.

"I can't wait" Gerry enthused, "My head doesn't hurt anymore, you're coming home soon, My Liv will be here to see us soon, and Santa will be here too."

"It will be an exciting few weeks" agreed Fitz, "and I'm glad I'll get to spend it with you and Karen."

"And Liv too Daddy," added Gerry, "Don't forget about Liv."

Fitz laughed as he said his goodbyes to Gerry, how in the world could he ever forget about Olivia?

**I considered leaving it a cliffhanger after she opened the envelope but figured you guys would kill me. But there is still some mystery there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews. I'm humbled by how thorough some of your reviews are. I appreciate your feedback. I love knowing what works for you and what doesn't. Since this story lives in my head sometimes I need to remember that you aren't privy to my crazy thoughts. LOL! So, please review, share with your friends, and hopefully I'll see you soon with the next installment.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Olivia squinted in the bright light coming through the blinds, surprised that Fitz wasn't touching her. They would often laugh about their unconscious need to be in contact with one another. There was rarely a time when she woke up next to Fitz that their bodies were not somehow touching. She rolled towards him to find his side of the bed empty.

"Fitz" she called but got no answer so she pulled on a pair of panties and dug in her drawer for Fitz's 'Navy' t-shirt, pulling it over her head. She pulled her fingers through her hair as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice then moved to the couch. She noticed Fitz had left her newspapers on the coffee table. He knew she liked to read the paper as soon as she woke up. On top of the papers was a white jewelry box with a simple blue bow. She smiled to herself and reached for the box, opening it to find a round charm with "Love" engraved on one side. Olivia ran her fingers over the engraving then turned it over to find that Fitz had it engraved "My Livie".

Under the box was a note:

_Olivia,_

_I stepped out to pick up breakfast. Sit and enjoy the paper._

_Love you,_

_Fitz_

She smiled at the note then held it close, it smelled like him. She tucked her legs underneath her and opened the paper, humming a song as she searched for political news. She was engrossed in an article about Governor Reston's initiatives in Maryland to increase revenue from gaming entities when Fitz came through the front door, his hands full of food.

"Good morning Livie" he kissed her temple on his way to the kitchen. She smiled but didn't look up from the paper, "Whatcha reading?"

"An article about Reston and gaming" she replied as Fitz took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Try this" he held out a piece of crepe with jam. She opened her mouth, still not looking at him, and he fed her the crepe, "Should I be concerned that you're staring at a picture of Samuel Reston instead of paying attention to me? Is he cuter than I am?"

Olivia kept her eyes trained on the paper while she grabbed his wrist, holding his fingers in her mouth. She meticulously licked each digit, cleaning off every little bit of jam. The deep groan that rose from Fitz brought a surreptitious smile to her lips. She sucked on each of his fingers until she could hear him panting next to her.

"I wouldn't be concerned" she began in answer to his question, "I mean he's totally hot but what are the chances I'll get to meet him. You know other than debates, interviews, some campaign stops…."

"Oh you're gonna get it Ms. Pope," Fitz growled as he pushed her down on the couch and climbed over her.

"What are you going to do to me Governor?" she batted her eyelashes and flashed a flirtatious grin. His lips were poised a matter of millimeters from hers.

"First we need to discuss the fact that you think Reston is hotter than me" he feigned distress, "I work very hard to keep this body looking good for you Ms. Pope." She could see the outline of his defined chest through his fitted t-shirt and could feel his firm cock pressing into her thigh.

"It is a nearly flawless body too" she breathed tracing her fingers over his chest muscles and past his shoulders clasping behind his neck.

"Nearly?" Fitz uttered.

"No one is perfect Fitz" she chided then pulled his lips to hers.

"You are" he ran his hands down her sides then lifted her t-shirt exposing her flat abdomen, "I have never once looked at this body and not thought, 'Perfection'."

"You flatter me Governor" she giggled as his breath skimmed the bare skin of her abdomen.

Fitz licked his lips when he heard her giggle then began to lick leisurely circles down her stomach, stopping at the top of her thong. He looked up to find her watching him intently. She watched as he slid off her panties and slipped them into the pocket of his jeans. Olivia bit her lip in anticipation of further contact from Fitz. She could feel his breath and the heat from him on her thighs. He smiled a devilish grin then began kissing up the inside of each of her thighs stopping just short of her heat. She squirmed underneath him trying to force the contact. He shifted his body until their mouths were nearly touching.

"I'm hungry" he whispered before running his tongue along her jaw and to her ear, pulling her lobe into his mouth and sucking gently. She let out a small moan, feeling herself grow increasingly wet.

"Me too" she managed, relishing the contact and tracing her hands from his shoulders to his ass.

Olivia watched Fitz move as he sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head, the muscles of his arms and torso flexing as he shifted. She reflexively reached for him when his chest was exposed, pulling him down on top of her. She relished the weight of him as they sunk into the couch cushions. He leaned on his elbows keeping his face just inches from hers, looking into her eyes. He brushed a curl from her face and placed a kiss where it had been. She ran her hands slowly along his neck and down to his muscular shoulders. They breathed together, smiling and touching, their eyes speaking volumes to one another.

"You are really the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" he whispered touching her hair lightly, enjoying the silky strands between his fingers, "And there is absolutely nothing that could keep me away from you…"

His phone rang.

"Ignore it" purred Olivia bringing her hands to the curls at the back of his neck, "Whoever it is does not need you as badly as I do right now."

"It could be important" his eyes were closed as he reluctantly moved to pick up his phone.

"More important than me?" Olivia returned running her small hand along the rippling muscles of his back.

"Not possible" he kissed her lips quickly. He hated to let anything interrupt them. Fitz looked at the number that shown on the phone, it was his home number, "It's the kids."

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Daddy" he heard Karen's voice say.

"Hi Sweetie"

"What's wrong Dad, you sound funny" she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…I mean nothing's wrong, I was just…umm…getting ready to go workout" he tripped over his words.

"Uncle Cyrus is looking for you" Karen said, "He called so early it woke me up this morning and he's called four times today."

"I'll call him Sweetheart, thanks"

"Umm…Dad, there's something else I wanted to ask you" her voice was suddenly quiet, "Mommy told Gerry and I that we are going to have a little brother or sister."

Fitz clenched his hands into tight fists, "She did?"

"Yes, are you excited about the new baby Daddy?"

"I'm just trying to get used to the news" Fitz replied, "But you're allowed to be excited, Sweetie."

"Is it okay if I'm not excited?" Karen sounded so little.

"You can feel however you want to feel" Fitz stated, "And if you ever want to talk about it we can do that."

"Thanks Daddy" she sounded slightly relieved, "I love you."

"Love you too" he let his hands relax a little, "Is Gerry around?"

"I'll go find him" he heard her running then she yelled, "Ger, Dad's on the phone!"

She heard their little voices talking but couldn't make out the words then, "Hi Daddy"

"Hi Buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Good, the bump on my head is gone" Gerry said.

"And no more jumping off the bunk bed?" Fitz's voice was more stern.

"No Dad" Fitz could tell Gerry was rolling his eyes.

"Okay, good."

"Daddy, did you know that Mommy has a baby in her belly?" he sounded so innocent.

"I did know that Buddy" Fitz tried to sound neutral.

"Is the new baby going to live with Mommy or with us?" Gerry asked.

Fitz considered how to answer the question in a manner that his six year old son could understand, "Mommy and I need to work out who you guys are going to live with. I'd like it if you and Karen lived with me."

"But not the new baby?"

"I think it's best if the new baby is with Mommy" Fitz replied.

Olivia scooted closer to Fitz running her hand up and down his back. She thought back to the moment she had read the paternity test results. She had been overjoyed and thought their troubles were over. In reality, she realized, one threat to her happiness with Fitz was gone but Mellie's decision to sleep with another man, other men, would have a permanent effect on her children. Karen and Gerry would always have a half sibling and that child would always be a reminder of their mother's infidelity. Mellie wasn't much of a mother but she was the only mother they had and she would always be their mother.

Fitz reached over and placed his hand on Olivia's thigh. She was his rock, his stability, his strength. When he was with her he wasn't expected to be anything but Fitz. Their relationship was incredibly complicated yet astoundingly simple. Their expectations were humble, each just wanted to love and be loved. He didn't need to think or plan or strategize when he was with Olivia. He just needed to be. At that thought he glanced in her direction and mouthed "I love you". She repositioned herself behind him on the couch and began massaging his tight shoulder muscles with her petite hands. She traced kisses across the top of his back and felt him relax somewhat. It was so hard to listen to him explain to his children about their mother's betrayal without speaking poorly of her. Olivia knew Fitz was beyond angry with Mellie but he rarely let that resentment show in front of them. He may not have been the perfect husband or the perfect man but she thought that Fitz was a decent father.

"Daddy, when you get home tonight can I call Liv on the phone?" Gerry asked.

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. Olivia was a topic he didn't mind discussing with Gerry.

"Sure we can. I'm sure Olivia would love to talk to her special man" he reached behind him and touched her leg.

"I miss her Mommy hugs" Gerry whispered, "She promised she would snuggle me when I see her again."

"If she said she would snuggle you she will" Fitz replied, "I'll see you tonight and we can call Olivia okay?"

"Sure Dad, see you tonight"

Fitz hung up the phone and turned to Olivia, "I don't know what you do to the Grant men but we are absolute putty in your hands" He kissed her lips softly.

"I think you two just like my hugs" grinned Olivia.

"That's not all I like" he glanced down to where the Navy t-shirt was barely covering her hips.

Olivia blushed then composed herself and walked towards the bedroom to find a new pair of panties, "What did the kids have to say?"

"Mellie told them about the baby" Fitz followed her, watching her float gracefully around the room, "It's almost like she's actively trying to screw them up."

"I'm assuming she made them think the baby is yours?" Fixer Livie was back.

"You got it"

"And what do the kids think?"

"Gerry wants to know where the baby is going to live and Karen wants to know if she has to be happy about it" Fitz moved in front of her and touched his fingers to her hair, "I'm going to have to give the paternity test results to the press."

"Maybe" he could see she was elsewhere, "We'll figure something out."

"Are you going to tell me the plan?" Fitz asked, stroking her cheek.

"No" she moved past him and into the kitchen picking up her cell phone and dialing. The phone rang three times before there was an answer.

"I need to see you right away" she said to the person on the other end, "We need to take care of the issue once and for all."

"Who was that?" Fitz asked when she hung up.

"Remember our deal, you smile pretty for the cameras and let me handle the nasty stuff" she ran her hands over his chest.

"Livie, what are you planning?" he suckled her neck.

"Do you trust me?" she murmured.

"With my life" he replied.

"Then just do what you need to do and let me take care of things" she kissed his lips quickly then went to her bathroom to shower and get dressed. Olivia pulled on her coat and picked up her purse, "I'll be back in an hour" she said to Fitz.

"I assume you're not going to tell me where you're going"

"I'm not but trust me, I'm taking care of things" she smiled and moved into his arms, "and then I'm going to come home and we are going to pick up where we left off."

"Mmmm" he brought his mouth to hers in a deep kiss, "Don't get yourself arrested."

"Enjoy your cold breakfast Governor" she smiled with one last kiss, "oh, and I love the charm."

Fitz grinned as he watched her walk down the hallway. He saw her disappear into the elevator then closed and locked the door. He pulled out his cellphone to call Cyrus then called his attorney.

X-X

Mellie rushed down the hallway towards Rob's office, hoping to avoid the reporters that seemed to be following her everywhere these days. She waved to his secretary on the way past and took a deep breath, fixing her hair before she opened the door.

"Hi handsome," she breathed.

Rob jumped up from his seat and rushed around his desk to hug her, "How's my girl?"

"I'm tired but so happy to see you" she kissed him sweetly.

Mellie had flown to Ohio from Pennsylvania that morning and they had planned to spend the weekend together.

"How's my little one?" he asked stroking her abdomen.

"Great" she smiled, "Happy to see Daddy."

"Mel, I can't wait until your divorce is final" he stroked the side of her face, "I can't wait to have our baby and wake up next to you every morning. This baby is the greatest thing to happen to us."

"Inconvenient timing" she mentioned.

"It has made things more difficult politically that's for sure" he said, "but it forced the situation and now you and Fitz will be divorced and we can be together."

"And he can be with her" Mellie muttered.

"Pardon?" Rob asked.

"Nothing" Mellie whispered lost in her thoughts of Fitz with Olivia.

X-X

Fitz sat on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table, watching a football game and drinking a beer he had found in the back of Olivia's refrigerator.

"Hey" Olivia said breezing through the front door and setting down her purse.

"Hi" he smiled not able to resist the urge to look her up and down. Her clothes always fit her perfectly, as though they were custom made for her.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Being a total guy and watching football" he slid his feet from the coffee table.

"Is this what I'm going to have to deal with when we're married?" she sat down on the couch kneeling next to him. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He pulled her across his lap pressing his tongue further into her mouth.

"Livie?" he breathed against her mouth.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You just said 'when we get married'" Fitz's voice was thick with lust, "It's the first time I've ever heard you talk about marrying me."

"I've talked about marrying you before," she sat up slightly but stayed in his arms, "its part of our plan."

"Sure, you talk about it, as part of a grand dream, a fantasy" he ran his fingers along her jaw, "but for the first time you said it like you believed it, like it's going to happen."

Fitz kissed her again moving his hands to caress her ass. She gripped his neck concentrating on the feeling of his hands on her.

"It is going to happen" she pulled her lips from his, "In a few years we'll be married…"

"No, not a few years Livie"

"Fitz," she took his hand in hers, tracing her finger over his palm, "We can't rush things. You need to divorce Mellie, survive the fallout that will cause with the public, and then we have to wait an appropriate amount of time…"

"Livie, can't you just let this happen?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"One of us has to be levelheaded" she looked back at his hand and snuggled into his side, "I'm not saying we can't see one another, we just have to be careful until a more appropriate time."

"I just want to be with you Livie I don't care about anything else" he kissed her hair and pulled her closer against him.

"That's why I have to care about other things" she whispered into his shirt.

"It's not all up to you, ya know" he pulled her into his lap again, "I get to have a say about what happens with us too."

"Not if you want to win" she smiled up at him sweetly hoping to partially soften the blow of her words, "Cyrus hired me to get you elected. I'm good; one of the best there is, so you need to let me do my job."

"And what about me?" he asked with a slight pout.

"This is all about you" she pulled his lips to hers for a kiss, "Everything is all about you."

"If I agree to this crazy long timeline of yours can you be all about me?" his hand found her ass again and his strong arm drew her chest flush with his.

Their lips pressed together as they reached to remove each other's clothes. She slid his shirt up so she could have access to the sweltering, muscular chest underneath. He unbuttoned the back of her blouse and slid it from her arms. Her breasts looked perfect as they peeked out at him from the white lace bra that confined them. He ran his palm over the fabric feeling her nipples react immediately to his touch. His jeans grew uncomfortably tight when she slid across his lap straddling him.

"You always have to be in control don't you Livie?" his lips touched the soft skin between his breasts.

"I like being on top of you" he felt her fingers run through his hair, a telltale sign she was pleased with what he was doing.

Fitz unfastened her pants and slid them down just past her hips giving him access to her lace covered heat. Olivia gasped slightly when his fingers glided past the crest of her hip and stood to rid herself of her pants. She bent to unbutton his pants, eliciting a groan when the stiff jeans slid down his legs below his boxer briefs. She allowed her fingers to slide behind the fabric, burning a path from his thighs to his feet. She found herself kneeling in front of him and took the opportunity to remove his boxer briefs. When his erection emerged from beneath the cloth he watched her eyes grow large. Fitz found it such a turn on that Olivia had an intense reaction to the sight of his cock.

She grasped his hardness in her petite hand squeezing it and watching his expression. His eyes were alight with passion as he licked his lips. She stroked him several times not letting her eyes leave his then she bent to taste him. Her lips met the base of his cock then she flattened her tongue traveling from the base to the tip, teasing the head with large languid circles. She listened for his betraying breath hitch then slid herself back to his lap. Olivia ground her pelvis against his. The firmness of his cock pressed from her heat to her ass along the lace of her thong. He gripped her hips tightly, nearly causing her to cry out in pain. This was how he took control of her. He was stronger and more powerful and though she adored moving her body above his it was Fitz who truly controlled their lovemaking. She slid off her thong then returned to his lap this time allowing his cock to press into her slowly. He watched her breasts move in front of him and felt her wetness envelop him. He felt her hips meld into his strong hands and pulled her down onto him. She wanted his lips on hers but didn't dare interrupt his enjoyment in watching her.

When his eyes left her breasts and found her eyes she leaned her lips to his for a kiss. He tasted sweet and virile when she dipped her tongue into his hot mouth. He teased her tongue with his and willed their ecstasy to never end. Fitz picked her up and carried her to the large window high above the bustling street below. She gasped when her back touched the cool glass. The contrast of Fitz's hot body in front of her and the cool window behind her piqued her senses. She looped her arms beneath his, gripping his shoulders. He found the angle he wanted and began steadily grinding into her. She rode him, clutching his back and shoulders, kissing him assiduously. She was like a drug to him, potent and addicting. He couldn't get enough. When her climax pulsed through her he slowed, drawing it out until her body quaked against him and she purred his name in his ear, "Fitz".

Olivia wasn't sure her legs would work when Fitz set her down. She was wobbly but he didn't release her, instead turning her to face the window. He lifted her arms above her head, positioning her palms flat against the cold glass. His chest pushed against her back pressing her breasts against the glass. He loved the sight of Olivia spread in front of him. Knowing he would be leaving her that evening he wanted to be sure she was fulfilled. He wanted every inch of her apartment to remind her of him. He kissed her neck, biting beneath her ear causing her to moan against the window. He moved his mouth to capture hers; pressing his tongue into her at the same pace he pushed his erection into her. Fitz's hands found her breasts, teasing her nipples. The heat of his mouth pressed against her, the feel of his strong hands touching her and the size of his cock moving in and out of her heat was almost overwhelming. He was unrelenting in his pace and thoroughly in control. She let him ravage her knowing that the small bite marks would be welcome reminders of their passion and the view from her windows would never be the same.

"Olivia" her name rumbled from him seconds before they came together. He carried her to the bedroom then went to the bathroom for a towel. When he returned she was snuggled under the covers, her dark tresses spread over the pillow, smiling at him. He handed her the towel and climbed in next to her.

"How am I going to live a week and a half without that?" he grinned sliding his hand over her abdomen stopping at her hip.

"You'll figure something out" she traced his arm with her hand.

"Come to Florida with me" he whispered, "We can have a little vacation."

"Fitz, you are going back to work on the trail and I am staying here and fending off Mellie and all of the other issues that could make us lose this election" they needed to stick to the plan.

"I like when you say 'us'" his smile was contagious; "We're a team, right Livie?"

"Always" she kissed his lips lightly.

They lay in bed together talking and kissing until it was time for Fitz to leave. They dressed in near silence, exchanging small smiles and dreading their parting. They pulled on their coats and made the trip to Fitz's waiting car.

"I don't know how many more times I can say goodbye to you" he whispered as they held hands on the way to the airport.

"I know" she murmured past the large lump in her throat.

"You really are the most important person in my life" he couldn't look at her, "I'm not sure I would survive without you."

"I know I wouldn't survive without you" she whispered still not able to meet his eyes.

"How am I supposed to be okay when I'm away from you Olivia?" he turned her chin so he could look into her eyes, "How am I supposed to sleep without you against me? How do I go an hour let alone a day or a week without seeing your face? "

She kissed him as much to keep him quiet as to show him how much she cared for him. She wanted to feel his lips on hers and she couldn't stand their goodbye to last a second longer than it had to. He teased her tongue with his watching her as they kissed, he felt her hands trace over his chest, his own version of heaven. She needed to touch as much of him as possible, to save the feeling of his body to recall while he was away. Their kisses were long and needy. He touched her cheek tracing the places he would miss the most. He held her against him and whispered "I love you's" into her hair. She kept her fingers entangled in his hair as she lay against his chest breathing in his scent and enjoying his warmth.

"We're here" he mumbled when they pulled up to the curb at the airport. She sat up and straightened her clothes determined not to cry.

"Call me when you get to Florida" she said in her fixer voice, "Have a safe flight"

"Bye Livie" he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Fitz" she embraced him quickly then watched him slide out of the car. She wanted to grab him and tell him to stay. She wanted to kiss him and never stop. She wanted to feel his hands on her, tangled in her hair, holding her against him. But she let him go, she let him walk away.

Fitz took the handle of his wheeled suitcase and started into the terminal. She watched him stride towards the door, longing for him to turn around, but he didn't. He disappeared through the door and she buried her face in her hands. Every time she said goodbye a part of her left with him. She really wasn't sure how many more times she would be able to let him leave before it killed her. She sobbed into her lap as the car began to pull away.

Fitz tried his best to be okay. He needed Olivia to think he was alright even though walking away from her was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. He reached the line to check-in for his flight. There was a couple in front of him holding hands and trading kisses. He couldn't take it; he couldn't leave her without telling her again how he felt. He pulled his suitcase towards the exit and caught up to her car. He pulled the door open and found her tearstained face looking back at him. She pulled him into the car kissing his lips deeply, pressing her tongue into his mouth and moving her hands over his back and neck. He returned her urgent kisses, not wanting to let her go but knowing he had to.

"I love you Olivia" he whispered.

"I love you Fitz" she replied in an equally hushed tone. He wiped her tears with his thumbs as he held her cheeks in his hands and looked into her brown eyes.

"Livie" he kissed her lips briefly, "The only reason I can leave you is that I am going to win," she smiled through her tears as he talked about their dream, "and you're going to marry me and you're going to be my First Lady and we're going to have lots of babies…"

"And we're never going to be apart again" she finished. His hands left her face and took ahold of hers. He kissed her forehead, each of her closed eyelids, the tip of her perfect nose, her dainty chin and, finally, her soft lips.

"Bye Livie"

"Bye Fitz"


End file.
